Saving Souls
by ArmyVenomAngel
Summary: Hidan/OC, Kakuzu/OC. Two fans of the Akatsuki have been crying over their favorite characters' death. What will happen when they get sucked into the Naruto World and they have a chance to save the ones they love? First Fanfic. rated T for pretty language.
1. The Beginning

**Hello Readers. This is my first Fanfiction story so please don't be so harsh on it. I apologize for anything misspelled in advanced... I do have spell check on so it might not be a problem...but anyways thank you for reading. Don't worry it won't be serious for long lol**  
**I don't own Naruto (if I did I'd be the happiest person alive. lol)**  
**Abigail is my OC and Caitlin is my friend's OC. I hope you like ^-^**  
**\(^-^)/ (This will be my line separator lol)**

**Revised. Tell me if I should revise it again. Please tell me if they sound like Mary Sues. **

* * *

"Stupid test." A girl whispered under her breath as she read her score on her latest test. She had scored a 72% on the test which resulted in bringing her trimester grade down to a C. She looked at her friend, Caitlin, who gave her a nervous smile back and mouthed the number, '80' to her.

The two girls sat on opposite sides of the classroom waiting for the end of class, 'Jashin Dammit, I hate history!' Abigail -an Akatsuki fan girl-thought as she glared at the clock. It was already enough that she got a terrible grade and she did not want to deal with the rest of class.

'Today I get to go to Abby's house!' Caitlin thought as she smiled to herself, trying to forget about grade on the test.

They were an odd pair of friends and were almost completely opposite. Caitlin's short brown hair was dyed green, blue, and purple at the fringe and part of the back was blonde. She had brown eyes and a peppy smile. She also had a peppy personality filled with giggle fits and laughter.

Abigail on the other hand didn't like to dye her nice dark brown hair. Instead she bought extensions from hot topic to make her hair colorful with purple. Her eyes were no different just dark almost black orbs of tiredness, almost like an Uchiha's eyes. Her personality was dark but at the same time she'd crack a smile and help out her friends if help was needed.

'5...4...3...' Abigail thought tiredly as she glared at the white board while pretending to take notes.

'2...1!' Caitlin thought as she jumped out of her chair. She was now standing in the middle of the room while class was still going on. The teacher gave a cold glare making Caitlin slowly sit back down

Everyone stared at Caitlin with a confused look. A few seconds after Abigail and Caitlin had counted down, the bell rang and everyone was up and out of their chairs. Abigail slowly packed her books and looked around to make sure no one could see her.

Caitlin made her way to her tired friend and squealed, "Yay it's the weekend! I get to stay at your house today." "Yes you do, know please keep your voice down, you're giving the teacher a head ache. Caitlin nodded and then took Abigail's arm and dragged her out of the classroom while the teacher gave them a strange look.

As the two made it two their lockers, they put away their textbooks and took out their hoodies. The 'popular people', looked at the two with disgust. Abigail gave them her middle finger and said; "See whose talking after I throw you out of a window."

This made the stupid girls back away in fear making Abigail and Caitlin laugh, "See they're weak." Caitlin nodded to her friend and watch as the other girls began to run away.

"Yeah, I can see that," Caitlin said to her Best friend. As they walked down the hallway, they talked about different things such as new manga chapters and what they had scored on other test. Within a few minutes they had made it to the doors of the school.

Once they were out of the school, they walked out towards the gates and nodded to the teacher that prevented other students from sneaking out. Abigail and Caitlin were allowed to walk back home on their own because their parents weren't able to pick them up at the moment.

Soon, they began to walk to Abigail's house. The whole entire way there Abigail read her favorite manga, Naruto, while Caitlin watched Hetalia on her phone. They looked up every other moment to make sure they weren't walking into the road or into another person.

Every once in a while Caitlin would giggle and Abigail would sigh. They then crossed the last light and walked a mile. "I hate walking." Abigail mumbled under her breath.

Caitlin had slung her bag over her shoulder to avoid getting it covered in dirt. Abigail had decided to drag her back pack on the concrete sidewalk.

As soon as they made it to the front of the house Abigail groaned, "Hold on I forgot my key."

She then made her way to the window next to the door. Caitlin watched as she took off the screen and opened the unlocked window, "Welcome to my lovely home." She grabbed Caitlin's bag and tossed it to the window.

They made there way to the kitchen and had a quick snack of honey and bread, "Om nom nom nom." Caitlin said while eating her bread.

"Just don't make a mess." Abigail said rubbing her eyes. They then finished eating, "Let's watch TV."

"Sure." Caitlin responded they walked into Abigail's living room.

Abigail and Caitlin sat on the couch staring at the blank TV, "What were we gonna do again," Abigail asked.

"I forgot," Caitlin ended with a giggle making Abigail sigh. Caitlin was then rewarded with a smack on the head for being so smart. Caitlin stared at Abigail with puppy-dog eyes of sadness, which in return received a glare from Abigail, and a slight roll of the eyes.

"How could you forget what we were gonna watch. You just got here." Abigail asked rolling her eyes only to be interrupted by the phone ringing,

"Hi father... yeah... ok... WHAT WHY? You and mother went on a trip without me?!... You do realize I'm only 13... Home alone for HOW LONG..." she hung the phone up by throwing it at the wall making plenty of pieces scatter everywhere.

"Calm, Abby Calm." Caitlin said nervous. Normally Abigail would be more calm in a situation like this.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! How could they go on a six month long trip without me." Caitlin tried to calm down her friend with a nervous smile.

"Abby it's ok, at least you have the whole house to yourself."

Abigail pouted and face planted into the couch mumbling words that Caitlin couldn't understand, "What's that?" Caitlin asked.

"I wish they'd at least spend a little more time with me and they wonder why I'm so shy around other people when they don't even have the time of day to be with me and support me." Abigail gave a nervous and sad laugh. Abigail was very misunderstood by almost everyone.

"Why don't we watch Naruto?" Caitlin asked grabbing the disk from Abigail's anime collection trying to cheer her best friend up.

"Why not," Abigail said cracking a smile, "is it Shippuden or the original Naruto?" Caitlin pointed at Shippuden and stuck it in the DVD player. They both clapped their hands together in delight.

"I'll go get popcorn." Abigail said while rushing to the kitchen.

"I swear I'm gonna cry when the Akatsuki die." Caitlin said tearing up.

"I might cry too." Abigail said grabbing four boxes of tissues while making her popcorn.

"Ok I'm gonna start it now." Caitlin said as she hit the play button.

"Great, just great." Abigail said grabbing popcorn from the microwave and jumping onto the couch.

Caitlin then started taking pieces of popcorn as the opening song played. She didn't even eat the food. What she did was stack it into a neat pill next to the now empty bowl for all the popcorn was in the pill.

Abigail gave her a WTF look and put all the popcorn back into the bowl. "Ok then"

"Meh! I just made art and you ruined it." Caitlin squealed.

"Fine, I'll make it up to you. We'll have pasta for dinner tonight." Abigail said rubbing her own face

"Yay! PASTAAAAA!" Caitlin yelled making Abigail cover her ears.

"Ok, the openings over. Lets watch." Abigail said.

"Yea!" Caitlin squealed with delight

A few episodes have passed and both the girls began to tear up even before Sasori died,

"Ok stop." Abigail wiped her eyes and paused the DVD. Not watching anymore.

"I wish we could stop all the deaths of the Akatsuki. Why did they have to die? They were the best people in the show!" Caitlin said.

Abigail wiped away her tears and stood up, "Ok it's time for pasta!" Abigail then pulled out a pot and some pasta.

"Yesh! Give me food!" Caitlin pounced on her friend. She then saw Abigail looking scared at the TV.

"What?" Caitlin asked innocently.

"What the F-? Her best friend cut off Abigail's voice.

"LANGUAGE!" Caitlin giggled and stepped away as she also glared at her friend for almost saying bad word

Abigail slowly walks up to the TV and stared at it, "It looks like something is happening to the screen."

"What's happening to it?" Caitlin asked as she raised an eyebrow

Abigail lifted her hand, "It looks like it's caving in on it-" She was cut off as she touched the screen and was immediately sucked into it.

"AHHH!" Caitlin yelled as her friend disappeared

She frantically ran around in circles scared to death of what happened to her best friend until she finally got the courage to poke the TV herself being sucked into the swirling vortex of red, green, and blue. Finally she came out of the other side of the vortex to fall on top of her friend making Abigail squeak in surprise.

**\(^-^)/**

**Abigail's POV**

"What the FU-" again my cussing was cut off by my best friend somehow falling out of nowhere making me squeal. I glared at her and rolled my eyes

"Hi there friend." I said as I stood up and brushed myself off. She looked around frantically and then looked me dead in the eyes.

"Where are we?" she said worried. Fear was obvious in her eyes and she looked as if we were about to be murdered.

"Don't know but it seems all too familiar doesn't it?" I said twirling around falling into the grass. She didn't respond for a while looking around trying to come up with some explanation of how we got here.

"Caitlin, this is earth, respond," I said throwing a stick at her head. She fell onto the ground and whimpered making me lift an eyebrow.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked rolling my eyes as my friend slowly got up from her fail fall.

"Sadly, no but maybe we can walk around, it's still morning from what I remember. The most important thing is to stay calm so that we don't turn insane." Caitlin said in her serious mode making me nod at my new found leader.

After a few minutes I looked around with my hands in my pocket and stopped in my path. My mouth slightly opened as I saw what was in front of me. At first, I felt overjoyed, but then I realized that what I was seeing was real.

"Caitlin...?" I said with fear obvious in my voice. I must've been dreaming, right?

"Yeah?" She asked staring at her feet trying to find out why we were teleported and how.

"I think we're in the Naruto world..." I stared up in fear as I saw some ninjas jump down towards us.

"What makes you say that?" she said looking at the ground. I grabbed her head and forced it up.

"Oh" we both stared at the Konoha wall and dropped into the front of the gate and fainted.

**\(^-^)/**

**Third Person**

As the two girls woke up they were in the hospital of Konoha now being watched over by different nurses. Abigail was the first up. She looked at her arm and screamed; sadly she was terrified of needles. Three nurses rushed in and held her down making her calm down.

"It's ok, just stay calm, miss!" One of the nurses said trying to keep Abigail from tearing the needle out of her arm.

"I'm so sorry!" she looked very scared at the people around her, "But I'm terrified of needles" Apologizing many times she saw her friend waking up. A look of happiness spread throughout her face when she saw the only familiar face she knew in this world.

"Caitlin I was right, we..." she thought out what she was going to say around these people. They would think she was crazy if she said we made it to the Naruto world.

"Made it to Konoha" Caitlin quickly caught on and asked, "But why are we in Konoha we weren't a minute ago." Fear was obvious in her voice, she could easily be mistaken for a spy with every decision she took

Lady Tsunade walked into the room making the girls tense up. They were completely frozen as the Hokage stood in front of them and stared them down

"Both of you fainted right in front of the village three days ago," she paused and looked serious, "to be honest we thought you were spies but in the knowledge we found in your minds we realized that both of you never learned anything that involved chakra in your lives." both girls sighed as Tsunade didn't know they came from another dimension. Or so they thought.

Tsunade looked each of them in the eyes to find fear with every word they spoke. She had also found out that they knew a lot of information about this village and more importantly the Akatsuki.

'We must keep them under a close eye.' Tsunade thought to herself as she saw the girl named Abigail look at her friend, Caitlin

"Caitlin we made it," fake tears came out of Abigail's eyes, "We got away from the people who killed our parents." Caitlin began to cry and smile at the same time. For Caitlin, the tears were real, but they weren't from sadness, they were for fear

She knew it was for the best that no one new they were from a different dimension. Who knows what could happen then? Some how, the great ninja couldn't tell they were lying… It just didn't seem right…

**\(^-^)/**

**Caitlin's POV**

Abigail was a genius! She made it look like we were running away from murderers it made me laugh on the inside. On the outside I showed my fear for being in this world. It just didn't make sense. How could we just be teleported?!

"Don't worry, you'll be safe in Konoha," Lady Tsunade said, "in the meantime I've gotten a student to show you around and maybe teach you a trick or two to defend your selves. Both of your chakra levels are average and it would be nice if you were able to be ninjas yourself for when we release you."

With that she left Abigail and I to be patched up by the nurses taking the needles out of us and leading us to the lobby. I could see Abigail shiver with every needle being taken out of her.

"How is this even possible?" Abigail asked her friend. The look in her eyes was a one of happiness, confusion, and fear.

"I don't know but let's make sure no one finds out where we really come from or else things will get terrible." I suddenly changed my mood as I saw people looking at us.

"Abby I can't believe it! We're alive " I said hugging my best friend. She immediately pushed me away and showed a fake smile.

"Don't worry, I knew we wouldn't die." Abby said emotionless.

After the nurse had finally brought us to the lobby we saw Sakura. From the look on Abigail's face I could tell she felt like killing the girl. She wasn't exactly the reason why some of the Akatsuki died, but she was always needed to be saved and in the first couple of episodes, even Sasuke said she was weak.

"Don't worry, Sasori hasn't died yet, Naruto isn't here." I said calming my friend down," Then I looked at Sakura and smiled.

"Hello Sakura." I put my hands over my mouth. I wasn't supposed to say that. 'Oh no, oh no! Some ninja is going to pop out and kill me!'

"Hmm, have we met before? How do you know my name?" she asked clearly confused. I sighed in my head but at the same time, I couldn't think of a reason

I was glad to see Abigail pushing me out of the way because I probably wouldn't be able to think of a reason right on the spot.

" You didn't know!? She idols you! Your medical abilities are amazing!" I sighed knowing Abigail had my back on this one.

"I didn't know I was that famous but thank you," she said shaking my hand, which I smiled too, but that was a fake smile. Personally I hated Sakura; she was the reason Naruto even had to find Sasuke. Well that's what I believe.

"Hi! I'm Caitlin Holly. Nice to meet you! This is my best friend Abigail Devons." I said pointing to Abigail who waved. I rolled my eyes but still smiled nevertheless

"Anyways, how about we show you guys around the village?!" Sakura said leading us out of the Hospital. Every step I took near this ninja was strained and stressful.

"So tell me about yourselves." She said asking us. I froze slightly and looked at Abigail.

"Well I don't really remember much after we got to this village but all I know is..." I had to think for a moment but Abigail started to talk.

"We were being attacked by some creep of a man. He looked somewhat like a snake." She said. 'Oh, Orochimaru… that would make some sense.'

"Oh I see, he hasn't attacked any villages that I knew of," Sakura said.

"He?" I asked.

"Orochimaru, he used to be part of this village but was kicked out when we found out he used forbidden Jutsu." She said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Really, that's interesting." Abigail said curiously. At one point she probably like Orochimaru just because he was in the Akatsuki, but not anymore.

**\(^-^)/**

**Third Person**

Abigail and Caitlin exchanged glances at each other mentally making a plan through signs. Their own system of communication was simply mores code but by flicking your eyes slightly.

'What should we do?' Caitlin asked. 'Maybe we should try to train under her so that they would let us join their team for that mission they would have soon' Abigail said and Caitlin approved

They completely ignored Sakura and whatever she was saying until they decided they need some training.

"This town is amazing! Hey, how 'bout you guys teach us about Chakra! Maybe train us under your wing for a bit" Abigail said to her delight, "I mean, we have to learn how to defend our selves so wouldn't it be a bit better."

"Why not!?" Sakura said, "But maybe we should wait a bit."

"Why can't we learn now? We just woke up." Caitlin said. She obviously wanted to learn something so that Abigail and her could leave the village and find a way back home.

"Don't worry we'll work hard." Abigail said, "We'll be amazing students, plus, you really don't have to teach us much, just something that will keep us safe, like the fundamentals of chakra and blocking."

"Hm" Sakura said questioning herself.

"Please! We promise to listen to you! Maybe you can teach us how to do a substitution Jutsu or a camouflage on" Caitlin said making Sakura laugh

"Ok then, but you have to promise to only fight for the people you care about. This training will be hard since you didn't start in the Akatsuki, I'll only teach you a little about chakra today and maybe we can learn about jutsus next week" Sakura said pointing to us like we were children, which we were compared to her. We were only 13 when she was probably 15 or something.

"So where do we start?" Abby asked, "Oh, and can't we just learn a jutsu right away? Make things faster, we'll try to keep up with your pace."

" I'm not sure you'll be able to learn that fast. We will start off with just learning about chakra today and we will not do anything involving actually using it." She said making Caitlin and I frown.

"How long should this take?" Abigail asked with a frown.

"With a normal student, a couple years. Knowing that you are old enough to graduate the academy, you could possible work faster and knowing that you are overly eager to learn and to learn fast, things might be down within a few months." She said making Abigail frown even more.

"Don't worry, we'll try our best, we have nothing to do anyways!" Caitlin said. 'And we want to get out of this place as soon as possible.'

During the training, Abigail and Caitlin had been taught all around the village just to get them familiar with it. Sakura was easy to follow on teaching and amazingly, she made it fairly simple for the two.

On the first written test Sakura gave them, Abigail failed and Caitlin passed. Sakura smiled at them and told them to work hard like a teacher should. Two months have passed since they started learning. Sakura said we were as fast as her when she was learning Medical Ninjutsu. Maybe, just maybe they could learn all of the fundamentals within 4 months. Sakura had attempted to teach them Tai jutsu but theirs seemed to be at academy level already. This was because Abigail and Caitlin had gotten into so many fights at school that it was normal enough for them.

On the 3 month mark, they finally started learning about Chakra nature, "First things first, we should finds out your Chakra Nature." Sakura said handing each of them a piece of paper.

"Oh, oh me first," Abigail said staring at the paper. She stared at the paper for a second.

"Um I'm sorry, how do I use this." she said blushing. Sakura showed her and then told her to focus her energy. Chakra surrounded Abigail's unstable system and suddenly she jumped with joy, as she felt the paper split in her hand

"You have wind Chakra." Sakura said smiling

"OH MY JASHIN I HAVE WIND CHAKRA!" She exclaimed as she showed Caitlin her paper. 'Fucking finally! She wouldn't even let us test chakra'

"Ok me next." Caitlin's surrounded herself with a neat layer of chakra compared to Abigail's unstable Chakra.

"Water." Sakura said smiling

"Oh! I have water YAY!" she said as she looked at her paper excited. Sakura was surprised of how fast they could use their energy but then dropped the subject remembering that Lady Tsunade had told her there was something strange about the two.

"Ok first I'll show you a simple substitution Jutsu if you can manage." She said smiling.

After hours and hours of practicing the jutsu, it still wasn't good enough, "We'll leave it for tomorrow don't worry." But the next day was no different; both of them still couldn't cast the Jutsu.

After a week of exhausting themselves to learn the simple jutsu, they were able to do the one jutsu which made Abigail and Caitlin overjoyed. Next was the clone jutsu which took about the same amount of time as the substitution jutsu.

It was complete, the fundamentals of being a ninja plus a little extra, after 4 long months, they were finished for now. They had went on a couple of D ranked missions with Sakura to try out their beginner skills.

**\(^-^)/**

**Abigail's POV**

"Caitlin! We're Ninja's now! I'm so happy. But at the same time I'm sad and yet, I'm terrified." I said while sitting on my bed. My fear was equal every single day since arriving at Konoha, the constant fear of having someone find out our secret was a nightmare to both of us but Caitlin seemed to have other thoughts

Lately Caitlin had been sad about not seeing her family but wasn't as much seeing that her parents yelled her at everyday. We were both happy fan girls waiting to meet the characters we had crushes on for years.

At the moment I won't tell you whom we like but I'm sure you will be able to find out soon enough. Go ahead take a guess. "Someone is coming towards us."

Both of our heads looked up at the door.

"Abigail and Caitlin!" Sakura said walking inside our shared room, "I'd like you to meet Naruto!"

Our eyes widened as we saw the blonde teen and we smiled as he smiled shyly at us, "Nice to meet you! My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Caitlin and I shook his hand and stepped back.

"Hm what's wrong?" I asked as I saw the look in his eyes, it felt as if he was proud yet sad at the same time. I then realized he was probably thinking of Gaara. It was almost time to meet Sasori and Deidara just one more day. They still have to fight Kakashi to see how well their training has done.

"Oh nothing! We're just gonna meet up with Kakashi Sensei later to fight." I smiled and nodded and so did Caitlin.

Caitlin and I were excited to see the battle happen in real life. Plus, it would give us pointers for fighting in this world

"Mind if we watch?" Caitlin asked with a small giggle after words. They both agreed and told us they'd meet us just outside of the building in a few hours. We smiled and thanked them for letting us join them with the fun.

As soon as they were gone Caitlin and I started to plan a way to save Sasori. "What should we do?" Caitlin asked.

"Ok, it's got to be simple and look legit." I said taking out a piece of paper to draw on.

"How about when Chiyo is about to stab Sasori you go in between the blades." I raised an eyebrow at this.

"It'll work but won't I die from the poison?" I asked almost gleeful about the plan.

"You and I both know that you won't die from poison." Caitlin said with a creepy smile making me look at her confused.

'How am I going to survive the poison?' I asked myself but knowing Caitlin, she had a plan.

"I know but still what do I say when they ask why I did it?" I asked aloud

"Just say you were gonna get Sasori from behind but you didn't know blades were getting at him." We both nodded to the plan and folded up the paper.

"This has to be on perfect timing if we want to save the organization we loved to begin with." I said.

"I know, that's why we save Mr. Pinocchio first," Caitlin didn't want any of them to die at all.

"We'll be total fan girls when we see them. We'll squeal and jump and hug them to death." Caitlin said jumping up and down.

"Oh who are you gonna fight?" I asked

"More than likely Deidara, you need to stay near Sasori so you can save him." Nodding to Caitlin I pulled out something from my pockets and showed them to Caitlin

"I had Sakura get me a pair for a mission we would get in the future. She said that she used them when her team got D rank missions." I said making Caitlin smile

"Great idea!" she said jumpy.

**\(^-^)/**  
**Third Person**

"Hey Sakura!" Caitlin called down from her window jumping down to meet up with her followed by Abigail.

"Hi Caitlin and Abigail, you guys ready." The girls both nodded and giggled to their teammate. All of them ran to the training ground to meet up with Naruto, waiting for Kakashi-sensei that Caitlin and Abigail both knew it was going to take forever. Abigail began to play the chopsticks game with her friend while sitting on the ground awaiting the ever so late Kakashi.

"Finally!" Abigail exclaimed as a puff of smoke caught her eye making her jump up and Caitlin to be surprised. As they arrived on the training ground the two girls watched on the sidelines next to Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune.

"I already know Kakashi's weakness," the girls both said in a creepy but funny voice sending chills down the surrounding people's back.

"Fight! Fight! FIGHT!" Abigail said making Naruto charge at Kakashi Sensei. Caitlin smiled as the fight began but then her heart suddenly stopped remembering what was happening right now. The girls both knew Gaara was fighting Deidara by now and then Sasori would engage with Kankuro soon. They sat in silence as the rest of the fight happened.

"It's going to end soon." Caitlin said.

"I'm aware." Abigail said back.

"Oh you know it all." Caitlin said rolling her eyes at her friend. She just wanted to tell her of what was going to happen.

Abigail rolled her eyes and looked at the sky. She sighed and her eyes fluttered as she thought about the Akatsuki.

'They didn't deserve to die. They really don't their mission was simple, they just wanted peace' Abigail thought to herself.

She saw that the battle had ended and stood up. She looked at Caitlin who nodded. "We're heading back to our rooms."

"Ok just don't get lost." Tsunade said watching us walk away.

"Ok" Abigail said back knowing that Tsunade must suspect something odd.

Caitlin and Abigail walked slowly back to their rooms. Wind blew past the two as the sun began to finally set

"Soon..." no one could hear Abigail's faint voice, "We'll save all of you!"

* * *

**Revised. I'd like to thank SoulRush for editing this for me, sorry that I added stuff after you edited!**

**Please review! This was my first fanfic!** **No Flame Please.**

**Enjoy!** **Thank you to my friends who ask me to upload this to Fanfiction!**

**I hope this is a little better then it was before**

**Love ya!**


	2. The Wait

**I don't own Naruto, sadly**

**This is still my first fanfic and is meant to be somewhat serious at times**

**thank you for the support my friends!**

**in truth Caitlin and Abigail's past will be revealed later on in the story so keep reading :)**

**Big thanks to my first reviewer, Omigesh!**

**i'll try my best to slow the story down a bit. i'm not very good at that lol**

**i hope this is better though!**

**\(^-^)/**

It was a day or two after Naruto and Sakura's spar with Kakashi. An emergency message was sent to the village from Suna. Abigail and Caitlin were invited along the mission and gladly accepted it. They had planned to go on the trip either way so it didn't matter as much to them if they didn't get invited to come because they would have slowly followed them.

The plan they had in mind was simple. if all else fails, sacrifice! Caitlin was hoping it wouldn't come down to Abigail getting herself killed or else she would have to save the rest of the Akatsuki herself without her best friend in the whole world.

They'd been best friends since 5th grade and they were hoping to stay like that for a very long time. They understood each others feelings and how hard it is to fit in with the rest of the crowd. No one understood that rock music was awesome and anime ruled the world and nerds probably ruled the world too.

They were two misunderstood girls that were shunned by the popular group and by the teachers. Abigail was given demerits for no reason and was always yelled at by the teachers for doing stuff that the popular people did. Caitlin was always blamed for things and she cried a lot.

Now that they were here, they didn't have to worry about people yelling at them or people shunning them. All they had to think was, 'we have been given this life so lets not waste it,' Abigail always thought that it would never happen, never could, but she didn't think out of all people She and her friend were transported here.

Right now it was early morning and they had just woken up. At first they had to look around to remember where they were but gladly hoped out of bed when they remember where they were. They quickly made a quick breakfast and ate as fast as possible without throwing up.

"Dude hurry up we gotta pack." Abigail said to her friend Caitlin as she brushed her hair and brushing her teeth. "Yeah i know jeez." They ran around the room for a bit getting ready

As they were packing, slight worry came to Abigail and Caitlin's minds, "Abby? what if... never mind." Abigail didn't question her stopping what she was asking for she was thinking the same thing.

'What if it doesn't work?' She knew that if she was thinking it. her friend would be.

The two packed their clothes and weapons that they were given for this specific mission. Abigail picked up a kunai and looked at it carefully. she then began to spin it around smiling. her eyes widened as the blade hit herself

"Ow!" Abigail quickly dropped the blade making it stick in the ground of their room,

"Sorry, i just cut myself..." She quickly picked up the blade and put it into her own weapon's pouch and sucked her wounded finger while packing anything else necessary. She grabbed her good luck necklace, which was a simple square stone on a black string, and tied it around her neck and made sure it wouldn't fall off.

Caitlin grabbed her necklace and tied it around her neck. Her good luck charm was a simple hand-made, string necklace with different charms from when Abigail and herself became friends.

Caitlin grabbed a few needles and stored them in her weapons pouch, since she had come to this world she had learned a few things about medical jutsu from Sakura so that she could help Abigail if she were to need any help.

"We're actually ninjas..." Caitlin whispered to herself smiling but it quickly turned to a frown as she thought about her other world. Her other best friends must be worried about her and she had no way to tell them she was ok.

" How are we gonna let everyone else know we're okay?" she asked her friend who was just about done packing

"I don't know, but we'll figure out one day. right?" Abigail said as she strapped her bag up. Caitlin decided to get happy again or else Abigail would yell at her for being too serious, "Smile." as she smiled she tied her headband to her forehead and slung her bag over her arm.

"Come on Caitlin! They're probably waiting!" Abigail said as she was walking out of the door. Caitlin quickly followed and laughed as she bumped into her friend making Abigail lift an eyebrow.

"Are you tired or are you just all of a sudden clumsy?" Caitlin thought her answer through for a bit as they walked down the stairs of their complex.

"Both!" the girls laughed as they walked out of the building waving good-bye to the kind women who run the place.

She was kind enough to let two girls stay in the building for free until they had enough time to properly have a place to stay in the hidden leaf village. Abigail and Caitlin were relieved they didn't have to share a room with Sakura, the girl was a "girl dog," according to Caitlin

"Who knew we'd actually get sucked in this place. i always thought it was just stories!" Abigail said as they made their way to the gates of the Village.

"It was just like that first fan fiction you wrote during Math class." As they laughed passing the other villagers people gave them odd looks. Caitlin just smiled wider as she saw everyone looking at them

As soon as they arrived to the front gate, they met up with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. it would be their first time leaving the village since they had arrived from their old world,

"Hey Sakura!" Abigail said waving to her, 'Gah i hate her', she thought as Sakura waved back.

"We're ready to go when you're ready," Caitlin said giving a salute to Kakashi making herself and Kakashi laugh.

After discussing certain plans, the group then sped off and away from the village. Soon after we caught up with Temari and had informed her that Gaara was in trouble making her eyes widen.

We then continued to speed along the trees and ground. Abigail tapped Caitlin on the shoulder as they were running making Caitlin move her head back a bit.

"Caitlin?" Abigail said sounding worried, "What if the plan doesn't work... what if he dies?"

Caitlin gave a look of sadness at her friend before saying, "Don't worry. He won't die."

"That's RIGHT Gaara won't DIE!" Naruto easily misunderstood what we were trying to say. "See Naruto agrees."

The two girls smiled at each other getting excited to finally meet the Akatsuki in person. IN the FLESH. They sped ahead of the group again to check plans "Ok so... Wait maybe Zetsu can hear us." Abigail yelled but soft enough so the rest of the team couldn't hear.

"Doubt it. we're moving too fast but we should really check the plans. But just in case we can use our code." Caitlin said back to her friend

Abigail tied her hair back and put on her head band around her fore-head. She then nodded to her friend, "Go head. Let go over it."

Caitlin's POV

'Remember we CAN'T make mistakes or else Sasori will die and we made that wish for no reason!' i said in our code elbowing my bestie.

'I know but... If he dies it'll be my fault.' i could see a slight tear in her eye and sorrow as she thought of one of the Akatsuki dying, but it disappeared as we moved faster to Suna.

"Hurry up everyone! We gotta save Gaara!" she said making Naruto try to get ahead.

Only i understood that at the moment she couldn't care less about what happens to Gaara. All Abigail wanted was for her favorite people in Naruto to stay alive and to not give up their lives on stupid things like guilt.

All the guilt was washed away as my friend and i thought about what it was like before we got here. Abigail was such a Narutard and she loved the Akatsuki. now it was our chance to save all of them and i wanted to make sure my best friend had a chance to save them herself. Along with a little help from me of course.

Even though i never really watched Naruto i knew at least about the main characters and the akatsuki. She had her favorite good guy and bad guy, and i had my favorite too. The only thing i ever understood about Naruto was that it was about ninjas and my best friend was obsessed with it.

"Abby! don't forget to control your anger. we don't want you to mess up and end up killing the wrong person now do we." i said calmly looking my friend in the eye.

"I know that already, you're making me even more nervous you bit-" i hit her head with a very conveniently placed branch

"Bad Abby. Abby is a bad girl!" i said acting as if she were a dog making her growl.

"Shut it!" she said in her I'm-gonna-kill-you-and-your-soul-so-you-can't-go-to-heaven look. i laughed at her as Naruto backed away from her freaky face. The rest of them were confused at my sudden outburst. i laughed a bit and dragged Abby to the front of the group.

To save time we forced everyone to run faster even though they were super tired. Sakura even took one of those pills to give her energy. i remembered that part from the anime where Kakashi was so confused on why Sakura was mad at him.

Right now Kankuro would be inside the village again poisoned by Sasori. Sakura will have to cure him and hopefully nothing will change. Kankuro has at least a day or two more to wait so we can get to him and help.

"Hurry up people!" Abigail said as she raced a good 20 feet in front of us, "move, Move, MOVE!" she got even faster which caused me to take a pill out of frustration and being tired.

i looked back seeing Temari serious about getting back to Suna. i couldn't blame her, Gaara was her brother anyways. This made me remember when Abby was obsessed with Gaara. She had the biggest crush but then she hated him after he was the cause of Sasori's death.

I saw my friend run in slow motion. She didn't lag one bit and continue to accelerate in speed as we continued. Either that or i was slowing down. It was Probably the last choice. Abigail looked down at her feet making me question what she was doing.

By then i noticed Abby falling out of the trees immediately being caught by Kakashi, "we should rest," he said in a quiet voice as she saw Abby's frustrated face,

"Dammit! if this body wasn't tired I'd keep going!" it made me sad to see my friend like this. i helped her and propped her up on the side of a tree. she pouted as she saw that she was in need of help,

"Stop pouting, at least i won't let you lay on the soggy ground." i stuck my tongue out at her which was returned back at me making us giggle.

She looked at me for a bit and said, "Sorry i dragged you into this..." "It's fine. it was my choice." i said whispering back to her

Kakashi and the rest of them sat in silence as they rested but Naruto made us get back up as Abby was regaining her energy. As Abby stood she fell back down to the ground face first.

i looked up at Kakashi who nodded so i stuck a pill in Abby's mouth making her run up along side with Naruto as we made our way towards Suna. Abby wanted to save them bad and i could tell she was pissed at how she out of all people had to take an energy pill for some Jashin dammit reason.

"Just keep working Abby we'll save them!" i whispered under my breath.  
**\(^-^)/**

Abigail's POV

We were so close to the village. i could tell! we were running in the desert so we were close, right? well i think we're close. The only thing that slowed us down was the huge sand storm that made me whine the whole entire time we had to wait. but now we were running toward the village and were very close by what Temari was telling us.

She seemed very stressed by now and was now almost at the same pace as Naruto. i seemed to be lagging a bit. i must have been losing energy from the trip to Suna but it wasn't like me to be like this. i just don't lag behind people. i was always ahead of everyone. i couldn't look back. i always had to move forward or else people would use what happened to me before, against me.

I saw the huge sand walls of Suna and a wide grin spread across my face. Caitlin was equally excited as we were entering the huge sand wall that seemed a bit splattered with blood and filled with rocks.

Jashin Dammit we finally made it. it had been a day in a half and we made it! After being stuck in that sand storm for i don't know how many hours.

Two men spotted us and smiled gratefully as they saw Temari. Caitlin and i looked at each other. i could tell her eyes were saying "hurry the fudge up" because we all know she doesn't cuss. She is pure with words~! The two men nodded to each other. They asked us to follow them.

As we walked through Suna i saw all the sand, it was quite boring, i also noticed how happy the children were. how could they be so happy when their Kazekage was missing? maybe they didn't know he was missing. i felt bad for the small children.

Again i looked at the village. everything was made out of sand. We were led into a building that was a little bigger then the other buildings. i believed it was the hospital and i was right.

i could smell blood but i didn't understand why. time seemed to slow down a bit as i looked around the room. so many doors... i was suddenly snapped out of my daze as i looked up to see we were being led into a room.

we were led to poor Kankuro lying down on the hospital bed. it looked way more gruesome in real life. he looked like he was in 10 times in more pain than in the anime. Sakura, Caitlin and i ran up to the table to see Kankuro.

he was in major pain and it made me feel bad for him. it made me slightly happy that he would get better but those feelings were turned to hat when i remembered that he used Sasori's body as a puppet.

I heard a yell and i looked up to see Kakashi blocking Naruto from Lady Chiyo, "What happened?" i asked completely confused.

"Naruto just called her and old hag." Caitlin whispered. All of us were quiet as we watched them fight for a minute but Sakura started to see what was wrong with Kankuro. Caitlin looked like she was interested in what was happening

Sakura checked his eye and inside his mouth. i really didn't like watching check ups. gross. i looked over to Temari after feeling a bit sick from seeing Sakura stick her fingers into Kankuro's mouth. Temari looked even more stressed then before,

"Is there anything we can do?" She asked. Sakura looked at Temari for a moment and stood up straight.

"Please get me the things i ask for." Sakura asked of the Sand Medics. She looked around and pondered for a moment. I remembered all this played out in the anime but it was so much slower watching this happen in front of my eyes. i thought about what time we were in during the anime.

"Gaara is being extracted," Caitlin whispered in my ear.

"I know," i replied quietly, "in about three days he will die and we will finally see Sasori." i sighed knowing that Gaara actually wasn't going to be dead for long. Caitlin and i assisted Sakura as she picked up the liquid into her hand with chakra slowly putting it onto Kankuro's body sending a small ounce of chakra to send it through his body

"And now it will be extracted," i said as she pulled the liquid out of the slit in his chest revealing a purple poison. We watch for a while as she continued the process till minimum poison was left in his body.

Sakura then asked for some of the poison to stay in order for her to make an followed her out of the room probably to watch her make the antidote.

I began to get really bored and irritated. sighing i looked for the closest person to me.

i kindly asked Temari where the training ground were and she kindly showed me. She really wasn't as mean as the anime made her look. she was quite kind and very helpful.

She showed me to where the training ground was and explained the way back a few times so i wouldn't forget how to get back when i was ready.

"Thank you." i said as i waved to her.

"Should i draw the way back for you, just in case?" she asked looking back at me

"Sure, why not?" i said as Temari took out a piece of paper and drew me a simple map back to where the hospital was.

She then nodded and began to walk away again. "Wait!" i yelled at her.

"Yes?" she said looking at me a little irritated.

"Don't worry! we'll save Gaara... Trust me." i smiled at her and the stress seemed to melt away from her.

She began to walk away and i could tell she was thankful for my words. she needed them. her brothers were both in trouble.

As Temari left me at the training grounds, i looked around to see if anyone else was near by. As i looked from wall to wall i saw no one. so i took out a note book and wrote down a note.

'Note to self. Make a jutsu powerful enough to deflect Naruto's Jutsu.' i then put the notebook away looking around to see if anyone else was near by to see me write that.

"Good... i'm alone." i took out my hair from the band and re-tied it.

i put my hands together in meditation and thought, 'i hope you have a plan about the poison Caitlin' and opened my eyes

i began to practice some concentration and focus, both of which i lack. i let chakra flow into my body trying to make it as smooth as possible seeing as mine was very uncontrolled.

i had to be able to move fast if i wanted to be able to save Sasori and make it look epic to impress him. i giggled a bit knowing that he'd probably wouldn't think twice after i took the blades for him.

"Then i should make a jutsu in order to protect Kakuzu from Naruto's Jutsu." i was sure no one could hear me as i talked about random stuff to myself saying, "Okay control Abigail. CONTROL!" either no one bothered to listen or they just thought i was crazy.

i played out the scenario multiple times in my head till it was perfect. last thing was surviving the poison after it entered my body but Caitlin said not to worry about it which i found very strange. next i practiced on my precision and aimed at the target at point blank range with a kunai easily taking it's head off.

i then proceeded to step back every time i hit the target dead on 10 times. the furthest i got was 30 feet by the time the sun seemed to start to fall.

'i wonder what Caitlin's doing?' i subconsciousness asked myself

Caitlin's POV

i watched as Sakura made the antidote. she crushed different herbs and cut different materials. i looked in interest as she mixed them into a liquid form. looking down i saw piles of different herbs she still had to use.

It may have took her a few tries but i knew she would get it eventually like in the anime. i could tell she was close to getting the right amount of each materials. This time i looked at what she did.

How she cut the herbs and how she crushed them. I also looked at how much she put into the containers. quietly i stole some ingredients for later use. i was unnoticed as she continued to make the antidote perfect. She then proceeded to test to see it work which it did like the Anime showed.

The poison burned up slowly on the piece of paper she had for testing. it seemed to sizzle the purple poison away.

"Yay great job Sakura!" i said cheering her on as she gathered the ingredients. She grabbed the scroll and then antidote and She and the medics ran out and headed to the building in which Kankuro was located.

This was my plan to take the ingredients from Sakura and make my own antidote for Abby when she was going to almost sacrifice herself for Sasori. The only thing i had to plan was how Abigail was not going to die from Naruto's Jutsu against Kakuzu.

i crushed the same ingredients and cut them up just as Sakura did. i measured them carefully and mixed them together in the vial Sakura left. i tested it on the remaining poison and saw that it worked. i was still a little scared of what might happen to Abigail. after all, she was going to be stabbed by those creepy puppets.

i put the antidote into a small vial for injections that i had brought from Konoha and hid it in my pouch, "I hope this works for you Abigail."

i slowly walked out of the greenhouse and made my way back to where the Hospital was. i remembered where it was because i pulled out some of my hair to make a path just in case.

Without being noticed i raced back into the hospital to see Kankuro telling Kakashi that Crow had a cloth that had Sasori's scent on it. Abby soon walked in looking tired and i saw her see the cloth. She looked mad but no one thought anything of it.

Abigail let out a low growl making everyone look around to see what it was but they never really found out who made the sound. This made Abby and i giggle a bit.

Kakashi then summoned his eight dogs and they immediately headed out the door looking for the scent. The dogs looked questionally at me and i just stared back not blinking and being little crazy me.

As soon as no one was looking Abby or my way i pulled her to the hall way.

"I stole some of the antidote," i said, "more like i made it myself."

showing her the vial he eye widened "Smart" she whispered.

"Please take care of Gaara," we spun around to see Kankuro staring at Naruto. i smiled knowing of the pictured that played in his mind.

We were then led to certain rooms prepared for us. Abby seemed very eager to get up and leave the next day.

"Go to sleep." i told her.

she shook her head and looked at me, "Do..."

i gave her a questioning look and asked, "Yes what is it?"

"Do you think we'll ever see our other friends?" she looked up, "We may not have had many but still."

"We'll see them no matter what. for all we know they're frantically looking for us." i laughed a bit making Abby smile. i then went serious again

"Do you think my parents miss me?" i asked.

"Yes... they may hate both of us but they're still your parents." she sadly looked at the ground, "My parents probably don't even thought I'm missing. They... wouldn't noticed if someone kidnapped me." i could see small tears fall out of her eyes

i wanted to cry now, these were one of her moments when she showed every single weakness. "I'm so sorry Abigail but when we see the Akatsuki... you'll be happy again" i said smiling seeing her smirk as she thought about them.

"Thanks Caitlin... you're always there for me. I'm glad you always help me through my tears." Abby said to me making me proud.

Normally she would be the one helping me out with these things. but this time it was i who supported her when she was crying.

i heard foot steps from the hall and tried to calm Abby down but she kept hiccuping

Sakura walked in seeing her cry, "What happened?"

"We thought about our village again." i said quietly. It was a quiet lie

Sakura looked at us in sorrow "I'm so sorry" she said to us bring all of us into a hug. She cared about us. someone beside us two cared about us but... she didn't know that almost everything we've told her are lies.

too bad she didn't know anything real about us. maybe we would've liked her more.

"Thanks" Abigail and i said quietly. Soon we'd have to leave them for the Akatsuki... maybe we could wait a while till after they see Sasuke shows up again.

We could even pretend to help them fight Kakuzu and Hidan but them save them at the last moment before they die.

**\(^-^)/**

We were told to get up because we were leaving soon... very soon. If my memory served me right I'd say Kakashi's dog was running out again now. i shook Abby awake making her growl,

"Get up grouchy!" i screamed in her ear making her almost jump out of the window, "Gotcha!" i held up a peace sign in her face which she kindly smiled to.

She looked over joyed and seemed to be excited for the day. Who could blame her? "Finally! today we save them."

she seemed so unnaturally happy for once! We both got ready at top speed being all ninja fangirl like tripping all over the place,

"Hey yo! catch!" Abby threw me the small ear bud radio, "Got it from Sakura 'just in case' i told her. but remember to put it in before we start the battle."

"Take this too!" i said throwing a small injection of the antidote Sakura had made. She smiled at how organized we were for once

"Normally it would take us a year to plan something so amazing and smart!" Abby and i laughed together, my eyes widened and i squealed

"God i just remember something you should say!" i screamed ending with a high-pitched squeal, "You should so tell Deidara that his art is the most beautiful thing you've ever seen!"

"No way i hate his art! you should say it. Sasori's corpse puppets are way better!" Abby said laughing her head off and rolling her eyes

"Oh i should! surely he'll give us a no-killing-for-now card!" I said smiling my face off, We both laughed as we raced out of the window flipping onto the ground and going to where all of us planned to meet. we saw Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura already ready talking to Temari,

"What do you mean i can't help save Gaara! he is our Kazekage! not the Leaf's leader!" wow she sounded pissed. i glanced at Abigail who was looking up at Chiyo about to jump and say that she wasn't a fossil and blah de blah de blah!

then i remembered something "Shot i forgot about Itachi!" i scream whispered to Abby as everyone else was rambling about what to do.

"You forgot. i thought about it as a highlight for today before we get to Sasori, Deidara, and Mr. Dead Sandman." we both smirked quietly as Chiyo dropped down to give us a talk about

" Hey I'm going with you cause i want to see my adorable grandson!" Soon we were off running to where the Akatsuki hid but i knew that we'd meet up with Gai's team before we got there.

Sand... sand... hey look a tree! oh wait no more sand... oh a tree for real! i'm going insane.

i looked over to Abby about to talk to her but she seemed to be planning something in her head at the moment.

Lady Chiyo started talking about Demons and Jinjurikis making Naruto pissed even more than he already was. Can't we just hurry up! I was having a head ache now and i couldn't really care less about anyone

**Third person**

Little did Caitlin and Abby know that they were being watched and heard by a certain Akatsuki member, "Caitlin... if i save Sasori Tobi won't be able to join the Akatsuki" Abigail said with a fake tear as they sped up ahead of the ground,

"There's no way he wouldn't get in the group" Caitlin said smirking, she knew Tobi wasn't who he showed to be.

"Who are they? **Who cares**?" said Zetsu and he double personality,

"How do they know of the Akatsuki member's?** Like i said, Who cares**. will we report this to Pein-sama?** No"** Light Zetsu rolled his eyes as Dark Zetsu growled. they soon morphed back into the tree in which they were hidden.

Caitlin was wrong in assuming they couldn't be heard by the plant man.

"I just felt chills," Abigail said to Caitlin. "It's probably nothing." Caitlin and Abigail shook off the weird feeling as they sped to where the Akatsuki was hidden only to be stopped by Kakashi. Itachi now glared with is red Sharingan and Naruto looked pissed as he saw Sasuke's older brother.

"Shit!" Abigail screamed making Caitlin hit her on the head.

"Gah i hate how you cuss all the time." Caitlin said.

Kakashi shushed them and told them to pay attention to the enemy on how dangerous he was. Abigail rolled her eyes and thought, 'no shit sherlock'

* * *

**I suck at endings of chapters i know**

**sorry if its a little sloppy. I'm writing this during the week of my Midterms.**

**Enjoy!**


	3. The Sacrifice?

**Hello There!**

**Thank you so much for my reviewers**

**Phantomcat24601 **

**Say It On The Radio**

**Omigesh**

**wow i'm on the third chapter already**

**i don't own Naruto ****BTW**

**i hope you like this**

* * *

**\(^-^)/**

"Don't look into his eyes!" Kakashi yelled. Little did he know Abigail couldn't care less and that her eyes were aiming off into the forest wanting to dart out of this place.

'What a waste of time, we could be running but NO. we have to fight an Itachi that doesn't even have half the power of the real Itachi' Abigail thought as she saw leaves floating down from a tree.

"How're we going to fight him if we can't look at his eyes?" Caitlin asked quietly

"We must find out his moves by looking at his arms and legs." Kakashi said in reply

"I've dealt with different visual users." Granny Chiyo said

Chiyo explained, "If it's one against one you must flee. If it's two against one take the back."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"If you're the only one fighting then you should run because there is no way you can win. if it's two against one then if one gets caught by the genjutsu the other will take his back and hit him." Chiyo said, "Then the comrade will be freed."

"How many more seconds until Naruto freaks out." Caitlin whispered to Abigail as Chiyo explained the rest

Abigail then sighed, she looked her friend in the eye and slowly started to speak.

"Hold on a few more seconds." Abigail said and looked at Naruto

"It's a bit more complicated in his case." Kakashi said to Chiyo and Naruto

"What?" Chiyo said back.

"He uses Mangekyo Sharingan." Kakashi said trying to act cool.

'Ohhhh so scary(!)' Caitlin and Abigail thought at the same time.

"He's trouble some. Who is he?" Chiyo asked

"you impress me Kakashi. It seems you've gotten information from my Tsukiyomi." Itachi's voice rang out making Caitlin and Abigail perk up their ears.

"You also get tired after using your technique." Kakashi said to Itachi.

'he looks like he's looking him in the eye' Caitlin thought, confused.

"Did you...?" Itachi began to ask but never finished. Abigail could sense that something was watching them but she chose to ignore the feeling so that she could concentrate on the battle.

"Cover me." Kakashi said as he got into battle stance, "Even i can't handle him alone."

As the fight began Itachi pointed his finger at Naruto. ' 10, 9, 8, 7, 6'

"5...4...3" she started to count down,

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked only to be ignored by the two girls

"2...1...begin" Abigail said as Naruto went berserk running toward Itachi but then backing down to start throwing Rasengan everywhere.

"He looked," Abigail said plainly, "Watch out."

At first Naruto began to hit trees around them but soon began to attack his team mates. He began as a Rasengan was pointed at Abigail only to be deflected and kicked away.

Naruto kept trying to attack but was blocked every single time by either Abigail or Caitlin. Sakura then tried to stop him

"Naruto! What are you doing!?" Sakura yelled. Abigail rolled her eyes as she knew Sakura didn't understand why Naruto was doing this.

"Damn idiot!" Caitlin yelled as she saw rage in Naruto's eyes. He thought she was Itachi!

"Wake up you BAKA!" Abigail said whacking him with her arm hard enough to make him fly into a tree.

"Wake up!" Abigail and Caitlin said together as they blocked Naruto's fit of rage.

"Snap out of it Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Naruto gritted his teeth and attacked all of us again hitting Abigail square in the jaw and threw some kunai at Caitlin making Caitlin block and dodge them. Abigail wiped the blood of her chin and marched up to Naruto in her I'm-gonna-kill-you-with-my-glare look.

"We're wasting time!" Abigail said slightly pissed and punched Naruto to the ground punching him in the stomach. Naruto coughed up blood.

"Here, we'll help.' Granny Chiyo said to Abigail as they began to put their chakra into Naruto's system. it took a while but Naruto started to calm down. He then woke up and looked around.

"What happened?" Naruto asked

"Not now. right now we should fight Itachi." Abigail said.

they then began to fight Itachi. Naruto and Kakashi made certain to stay in sync. Kakashi pretended to be trapped in a jutsu as Naruto then Used his giant Rasengan against Itachi and the shadow clone.

"What's up with that smirk?" Naruto whispered. They raced up to what they thought was Itachi's body but really was and imitate to trick everyone. Chiyo then told the group it was a Jounin from Suna.

Abigail looked down at the dead body and twitched, "Why would they do something like this to a person?"

Everyone didn't want to answer Abigail as they saw the look on her face. complete despair and misery. no one could tell why she looked like this and they all believed it was the dead body.

'it isn't the body. you're worried of something else?' Caitlin said coded to Abigail.

'yeah' Abigail coded back.

"Hurry up dammit we have to save Gaara!" Abigail said rushing away from everyone followed by Caitlin who tried to stay by her besties side. Everyone else followed confused at what they saw.

"Gaara will die soon." whispered Caitlin.

"i am aware... but he isn't my concern." Abigail said furrowing her eyebrows. Chiyo explained to them of the Jinchuriki's extraction and that they would be killed. her speech stopped everyone in their tracks

"Is there a way to extract the demon?" Sakura asked.

"Not without killing them." Chiyo answered back.

A look of sorrow crossed Sakura's face and she looked like she was about to cry

"You always were quick to cry." Naruto said to Sakura then running off to make it to the hideout.

Sakura tried to stop him but Abigail stepped in, "Don't even tried... you're wasting our time." Shivers went down Sakura's back as she heard Abigail's voice crawl like a snake. Abigail then rushed off to follow Naruto as he ran,

"Caitlin!" Abigail called making her friend rush. After moments of Naruto huffing and puffing Kakashi stopped the group making them take a rest for the night.

"Do you remember what happens now?" Abigail asked her friend after everyone was asleep.

"Zetsu eats the corpses now." her friend nodded and thanked for the information, but chills ran down her spine as she thought of the image.

"The anime made it sound so wrong," Caitlin giggled at the information.

Abigail smirked. "Don't even get that in my head." She then coughed from the laughter. Suddenly they realized everyone was moving in their sleep and became quiet only using code

'we shouldn't risk talking out loud' Abigail told her friend

'Yeah, you're right' Caitlin smiled,'shouldn't Kakashi be awake?'

'Shit' Abigail coded plainly

'Jashin, i hate your language' Caitlin rolled her eyes while retying her hair.

it would be time to get up soon and keep running to where the cave was. Abigail's head shot up suddenly making Kakashi give her a questioning look.

"Sorry it's nothing," she said but really she thought she had just seen Zetsu in the trees.

They tried to wake up Naruto, "Don't you want to save Gaara?"

"Of course i do!" Naruto said getting straight up from his sleep.

'soon?' Abigail coded to Caitlin as she put in her ear bud.

'soon' Caitlin coded while nodding and putting in her ear bud.

It may have took a while but they met up with Gai's team and were now commenced in the removing of the five seals that were ultimately going to screw Gai's team and leave Abigail and Caitlin to commence their plan of saving Sasori and maybe help Deidara with one of his arms.

but Caitlin would be too lazy for that. and would probably leave Deidara to fake his death, Abigail, on the other hand, would probably sacrifice her self to save the Akatsuki

Abigail's POV

The rock seal now began to open to the entrance of one of the Akatsuki's base, where Gaara lie dead by now, and i'd finally get to save one of the Akatsuki and meet them.

Jashin dammit! i was so happy when i finally saw them but i had to keep my emotions in check... for the time being... in order to make it look believable and legit.

Just then Caitlin had to gasp as she saw Deidara sitting on Gaara. i knew she was really squealing her face off right now. she loved explosives but not Deidara. i'd tell you who she likes but that would ruin the fun now wouldn't it.

'Holy Sweets!' Caitlin coded to me

'What?' i coded back

'Deidara is sitting on Gaara, Yaoi!'

i rolled my eyes but smirked a bit. my best friends mind has been taken over by our friend Gracelynn, the Yaoi lover.

Naruto of course yelled at them saying bastard and what not.

"Gaara, this isn't the time to be lying around!" Naruto yelled

"Gaara!"

"GAARA!"

"Hey Gaara! are you listening!?" Naruto screamed. i felt sorry for him just a bit but i ended up giggling without anyone hearing

"Stop it already!"

"Thats enough Naruto!" Kakashi said to Naruto, "You should already know"

"That's right, don't you know?" Deidara said

"Ya know he's dead right, he's been dead for a while?" Deidara just had to tell Naruto Gaara was dead... Now Naruto was in a prissy rage and to make it worse Deidara slapped Gaara's cheek.

Naruto's eyes went all demon and glaring. it made even me shiver.

"Hm?" Sasori suddenly hummed

"He's definitely the Jinchuuriki." Deidara said while looking at Naruto

"Give him back. GIVE BACK GAARA, YOU BASTARDS!" Naruto yelled

'great now we'll have to deal with a 'terrifying' Naruto' i thought

Naruto began to run forward but was stopped by Kakashi. Damn him.

"Calm down," Kakashi said

'oh he's just gonna calm down, now is he kakashi!'

"If you charge right in without thinking, we're all dead!" Kakashi spoke again

"What's wrong Sasori no Danna?" Deidara asked.

Sasori spoke up in his "I'm a man voice" and not his lighter voice saying that he'd take Gaara. "I'll take him."

"The Jinchuuriki wants to take him back." Sasori said

"Looks like it" Deidara said

'No duh!' i coded to Caitlin making her giggle

"You might get mad but. i wanna fight the Jinchuuriki." Deidara said

"We get our own." Sasori said, "Don't get too over confident."

i didn't quite hear what Deidara said, but it had something to do with art. Joy(!)

Sasori then began to say what art really was, 'just great, Caitlin!' i coded to Caitlin

'Calm' she coded back in a grin, 'endure it'

"Just stop arguing, Jeez," Abigail almost screamed but held back a bit

"Stop screwing with us!" Naruto yelled. he then proceeded to summon and throw a big shuriken, damn i forgot what it was called.

Sasori's metal tail showed up and blocked the weapon, making everyone but Caitlin and i to gasp.

They continued their arguement masking me groan and drop to the floor in defeat. Now this is why i don't consider Sasori my number one. because he has to argue with Deidara. just except that both of their arts are equal!

Next thing i heard was, "Art is... and explosion!" Deidara started to make his art creations and tossed it into the air. It formed this big bird thing and like Caitlin said she was going to do

"Holy Shiz thats beautiful!" Caitlin gasped holding a hand to her mouth for added effect getting a glare from our team but a smirk from deidara.

"Seems like someone knows art" the bird thing scooped up Gaara and they began to fly off and the bird thing seemed to eat gaara.

"Its not true art unless it lasts forever! That bird won't last long" i yelled at him making Caitlin laugh. Deidara now glared at us and rolled his eyes

Sasori chuckled a bit

"Make sure you follow me!" Deidara screamed to Naruto.

Naruto was stupid enough to do so and was soon followed by Kakashi. i signaled Caitlin to go and she nodded.

"Hurry up! He'll get away!" i also added as she followed the pair.

i, on the other hand, was stuck with the whiny girl who helps to kill Sasori; surprisingly enough, he wasn't my favorite character even though i wanted to save him.

"Can you hear me?" i whispered in my hidden mike hidden behind my hair i kept let down for the mission.

"Yeah, hold on i'm trying to make a plan for myself." Caitlin said

"ok" i said back

**Caitlin's POV**

Ok, this sucked. i had to follow a Naruto and a Kakashi. Don't get me wrong, they are awesome at times. but right now i was annoyed. i was really tired of running and i just wanted to rest

"But no! i have to run after people to help them!" I whispered to myself aloud. i should have screamed it. i was so frustrated

Naruto had his demon eyes on which scared me more then i thought it would.

"Stop flying on that damn BIRD!" i yelled at Deidara throwing shuriken.

"Stop! don't do anything unnecessary!" Kakashi yelled at me

'oh shut up!' i yelled in my head

"Give Gaara back!" Naruto yelled

Kakashi was now using his Sharingan.

in a few moments Deidara might get his other arm taken off. what should i do!

Sweets! ok first

"Sharingan?"

"I hate to say it but Sasori is stronger than me."

i decided to blank out and think of a plan. maybe Abby's plan would work. yeah just bump him out of the way,

"Ok i'm gonna bump him out of the way like you said." i whispered in the mike waiting for a reply.

Kakashi was just about to use his Jutsu but i didn't even have to stop him.

As i woke up from my day dreaming Kakashi was now using his jutsu about to get Deidara's arm and right before i could stop him we all heard a voice

"SHIT!" Abby sounded in pain so i could forgive her for that one.

"Looks like Sasori got one." Deidara said Blowing up and letting Gaara's body land on the ground

**Abigail's POV**

"Naruto and i will take care of that guy!" Kakashi said as he began to run away, "get the other guy!"

"Both of you step back," Granny Chiyo said to us

"Assault BLADE!" She yelled

Sasori then transformed into his creepy puppet form and was now, not hidden by the cloak

"That's not creepy at all!" i said sarcastically

"What..." Sakura began to say

"That's not his real body." Granny Chiyo said plainly

"I can sorta tell," i said

"I can tell that's not his real body." Sakura said

"It's a puppet." Granny said

"Then where is he?" i asked her

"It's inside of that shell" She replied back

Sakura and i looked surprised, the only difference was that i was faking

Our battle began with Sasori and the two had told me to sit this one out since i haven't been learning for long. it was reasonable but really i didn't care i didn't want time to be messed up.

By the time i looked up Sasori was explaining how he made his puppets. how nice he used corpses.

"First i pull out the organs." how pleasant let me just block this out. i rolled my eyes as Sakura became angry. He said he would soon have 300 to his creepy puppet collection.

"Nice art and all but couldn't you stick with ever lasting wood puppets?" i asked sorta creeped out

He grunted and ignored me as he controlled his dead body puppet shell, "It's my art!"

Ya know if he didn't use puppets as his form of fighting i'd probably want him as my favorite character but i have a serious fear of puppets for some odd reason.

"Ok i'm gonna bump him out of the way like you said." Caitlin said in the mike making me jump a bit

"Ok it's an odd plan but it'll work, be careful!" i said back

"Caitlin out!" She said now becoming silent

i then looked up again and smiled behind the two konichi in front of me. the Akatsuki seemed so messed up but they were awesome. i'm a fangirl i should be squealing. but then again i'd blow my cover.

Sakura had now finally broken Hiruko. did i really space out for that long. Dammit why was i so oblivious. i totally missed the needles that landing literally less than a centimeter away from my legs and arms.

"Oh joy needles!" i said as i jump all the way to the other side of the room near the entrance damn another one of my fears!"

So anywhozal Hiruko's puppet head rolled slightly to the side. which i knew had a weapon about to be used.

i saw Sasori dramatically fly out in a black cloth making me roll my eyes, wow i rolled my eyes a lot too. i remembered that maybe i should probably smash the head.

So as sasori twitched his fingers the head slowly raised up sending a couple of needles at Sakura but i disposed of it by kicking it into the wall laughing

"As i thought" great his real voice now,

"Just what i'd expect from my old granny no wonder this little girl was able to dodge my hidden weapons." no shiz Sherlock she had effing chakra strings

Chiyo was surprised to see his face saying it was exactly the same,

"Well duh he is a puppet." i whispered to myself Soon he'd summon the third Kazekage or something and all hell would break lose

i quickly went into a meditation phase to review my plan and put myself into the scenario. ok this had to be fast. i thought as i detailed every single moment of what i was going to do.

i opened my eyes. perfect... it was at the moment i wanted to wake up at. Sasori summoned his army of 100 against Chiyo's 10 puppets. it would happen soon in a few minute. i remembered putting a barrier around myself for a bit to think but Sakura was also protecting me nonetheless from flying blades.

Sasori's heart object came out as soon as Sakura threw that thing at him. it made my heart stop and i slowly injected myself.

The needle made me look away and slightly yelp. "Only a few minutes."

Sakura took the blade for Chiyo which only freaked me out more. a few more seconds till i'll begin running

three minutes for the antidote

blood dripped out of Sakura as Sasori blankly stared at her,

"Are you ok." Sakura asked Chiyo. Sasori dragged the blade deeper into his opponent. a few more moments. i thought. Chiyo inject her with the antidote. Sakura pulled in the blade a Sasori tried to pull it out.

"Dammit soon." i said quietly.

i can remember the rant Sasori had in his head how people gave up their lives for others. stupid. Sasori then began to move his joint from the upper part of the arm. i then jumped into action as i saw Chiyo's hands twitch.

"SHIT!" i yelled

* * *

**Hey there!**

**Sorry if the fights are short.**

**i'll re write them if you all want me too**

**i just wanted to speed it up so we can get to the main pairings lol**

**but thanks so much for the reviews!**

**oh and sorry if i don't have Sasori or Deidara's fight right :)**

**BTW do you guys mind if i skip up till the part where Kakuzu and Hidan show up?**


	4. The Next Plan

**Hello there! I DON'T own Naruto!**

**Yay chapter 4**

**Please review if you like!**

**Thanks so much for my reviewers**

**Go ahead and tell me what i do wrong. ****i'm new here so i need help still!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Third Person**

A loud cry of pain screamed into the air making Caitlin freeze in her spot,

"you really did it, you ok" She spoke softly into the radio.

"I'll manage." Abigail said quietly. "Just a little stab."

"Didn't sound little." Caitlin said to get no response from her friend but only to hear Abigail murmuring something

Abigail hung in the air as she coughed up some blood. the two blades of the Mother and Father puppet stuck into her stomach. She quietly said something to Sasori and lowered her head, as if she had said a secret to a best friend

Sasori slowly turned around to see Abigail extended in the air by the two blades right where her stomach should be. She was stabbed in the spot where Sakura was hit too.

Abigail tried her best now to look Sasori in the eye. Her own eyes twitched as she lifted her head slightly trying to speak but not succeeding. as little murmurs came out of her mouth she sighed and then growled growing a bit of strength to talk

"Are you... ok... Sasori?" Sasori's eyes widened lively despite him being a puppet.

'Why did she stop the blades from hitting me'? Sasori asked himself, 'i could have avoided this attack simply if i wanted to but i didn't care! Why did this girl stupidly step in!?"

he didn't know this girl but she just took the blade for him for no reason. Sasori could very much tell that she wasn't going for an attack for he observed that she carried no weapon and that she didn't have the will to fight.

Sasori slightly nodded making Abigail twitch a little smile, "Warn... the other... Akatsuki not to... waste their... life" She began to slow in taking breaths

"ABIGAIL!" Sakura yelled as she saw her friend cough up blood.

'Dammit, the pink-haired girl ruined my epicness!' Abigail said in her mind

"Sorry! i was trying... to get him... from behind... looks like... i got in the... way" she seemed to laugh slightly. Sasori seemed impressed on how well she didn't show she was lying. Sakura was shocked and looked like she was going to faint. but she couldn't.

Her friend had two poison coated blades in her stomach. how could she not be screaming in pain. She wasn't even a ninja a few days ago.

'something is off about this' Sakura thought

Sasori then smirked and told Sakura and Chiyo, "If you want information i was going to meet Orochimaru at the bridge in 10 days from today. but i decided i'm not going anymore."

with that Abigail's eyes were twitching out of pain. she pulled herself out of the blades and was now kneeling on the ground looking up at Sasori, "I'll see you... later."

"Don't waste your life... and let someone end it for you... you must be eternal. Like your art" Abigail whispered looking at him, "Tell the Akatsuk...i that they got themselves ... some angels." She laughed a bit as she fell to the ground barely able to get up

As Sasori saw Sakura and Chiyo running over to the girl named Abigail, Sasori grabbed his cloak and disappeared from the scene to find Deidara and to return to the Akatsuki. he had to tell leader what had happened.

The girl talked about the Akatsuki as if they were a friend of hers and for them to be 'safe' the Akatsuki didn't need help!

"Abby. Deidara got away. what now he didn't lose his other arm." Caitlin said worried in the mike.

"We wait till i get my injuries fixed." Abigail said coughing up a little blood as Sakura began to heal her.

"Sorry but... Caitlin stole and extra Antidote... just in case." Abigail said showing the little vial

"I'm glad she did! or else you wouldn't survive long!" Sakura said as she concentrated on fixing Abigail's wounds

"Sorry i got in the way." Abigail said with shame. "I didn't know that you were going to use the puppets against him." Her eyes then began to flutter and she looked up to the sky.

the wind began to pick up and Abigail fell unconscious. Her friend, Caitlin, noticed the sudden change in weather and looked back to have a feeling as if her friend had just died.

**Caitlin's POV**

"Abby!" i said as i ran to my best friend, followed by Kakashi holding Gaara and Naruto

"Is she ok?" i asked kneeling down next to Sakura and them.

My best friend wasn't even moving. if this was what she was going to do for an Akatsuki member she didn't even like. Imagine what she's going to do for the one she likes the most.

This isn't what you do. Why didn't she plan something better!?

"Yeah she'll be ok." Sakura said "We'll just need to bring her back to the village as soon as possible."

Sakura looked sad at Abigail and Lady Chiyo, who was panting and looked like she was about to faint.

"And we have Gaara." Kakashi said bring him to us. i saw his lifeless face.

It made me twitch to see Gaara in this peaceful state. He was dead. but i knew he'd come back to life. Lady Chiyo stood up and walked over to Gaara's body.

"Please place him on the ground." Chiyo said as she continued to walk.

"Don't touch Gaara!" Naruto yelled walking in between them.

"Naruto stop." i said quietly as Sakura stopped him and let Lady Chiyo walked past them. She sat next to Gaara and slowly began to use her jutsu

"At my final hour. I can finally do something right." She whispered.

Gai, Lee, Tenten, and Neji began to make their way back and next to us. Neji widened his eyes as he saw the jutsu that was being performed. "What is this jutsu." he whispered quietly to himself.

i just don't understand how Naruto could change things by just talking to people. it just never made sense to me. "Here use my chakra." Naruto said holding out his hands.

"Place your hands on top of mine." Granny Chiyo whispered. as Naruto did as told, the Chakra grew larger around their hands. you could see Naruto's look of frustration and concentration.

i looked down at them and my heart suddenly stopped. Granny Chiyo fell limp to the ground. i caught her and slowly passed her to Sakura, who was quietly crying.

i made my way to my unconscious friend, "Make sure you don't die, We still gotta save our favorites. Wake up soon." i could have sworn she opened her eyes and looked at me. maybe i was just tired.

Soon the Shinobi of Suna began to make their way to us. "Is he ok?" Temari asked me

"Yeah... he's alive." i said back not looking in her eyes.

as moments past we all watched in silence for Gaara to wake up. as we were beginning to lose hope we saw Gaara's body twitch.

"Hey... Gaara" Naruto said as Gaara looked at him with wide eyes. he then looked around to see his fellow villagers surrounding him. As i cheered for Gaara to be awake. i suddenly felt a pain in my neck. i don't remember what else happened.

**Third Person**

As the two best friends lie unconscious on the ground, they were picked up by Neji and Lee. no one knew why Caitlin fell unconscious to begin with but most people thought it was lack of sleep and maybe even stress.

When they got back to the village the two were checked by the doctors and nothing seemed to be wrong with them except for the wound on Abigail. they then said their good-byes and slowly started to make their way back to the village.

Abigail, though, started to whisper words like, kill, or death, or save. It was assumed to be a bad dream regarding the village they told everyone they were from.

Caitlin didn't seem to even talk or move but she was breathing.

"What do you think happened to Caitlin?" Naruto asked Sakura

"I don't know. but didn't you notice that bruise on the back of her neck." Sakura asked Naruto

"Yeah. i just thought that was from that fight." Naruto said in reply.

"It also resembles a slight cut too. like something was put into her neck." Sakura said.

"Now that you mention it. it does look like that." Naruto said

"My only concern is... she's had that since i first saw her." Sakura said barely speaking aloud

"Really?!"

"Yeah. when we got back i was planning to tell Lady Tsunade."

"You should soon. who knows what it could be from." Naruto said

**\(^-^)/**

**Abigail's POV**

Beep...Beep...Beep. there was that sound again. A Monitor? no, more like a Heart Monitor. when i opened my eyes it was very dark out. i could see the lights of the heart monitor and i could also see my friend, Caitlin next to me.

She slowly turned her head to face me, "Finally awake huh?" she seemed a little tired, "We've been like this for quite some time. if i'm right... Naruto has begun training for his new Jutsu."

"Dammit... that sucks." i said slightly exhausted. but i still sat straight on the bed and looked down at my arm, "What, no needles?" i asked a little scared

"They sorta were worried of what would happen if you woke up to see those needles in your arm." Caitlin said letting out a little giggle.

"What time is it anyways?" I asked getting out of the hospital bed.

"Around somewhere late at night. i don't know. i haven't been the best at reading time." Caitlin said shrugging.

"Well. i'm gonna train!" i soon waved bye to the tired Caitlin

"Don't let anyone see you." Caitlin said waving.

as i walked out of the room i heard small foot steps. "Shot!" i whispered as i hid behind a wall.

it was two nurses walking side by side talking louder then they should be. they must have thought no one could hear them. "Did you hear about the two girls that helped with the Kazekage mission?" one asked

"Yeah! i heard one of them had a strange wound on the back of her neck. what were the results of that?"

"I don't know but Lady Tsunade says its nothing to be afraid of. just a scratch."

i waved off the conversation and quietly walked passed them from behind and made my way to the entrance of the hospital. i then began to make my way to the training grounds where i was watching Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto fight a few days ago... maybe by now it was a few weeks.

i looked around and tried to remember the way from the anime. "Ok so i turn here and... ok i'm here!"

i tried not to talk too loud just in case people were still around.

"Ok i'm alone." i said somewhat questionably.

"No you're not." a quiet voice said.

i practically spun around on a circle trying to detect where the voice was coming from. it took me a while to figure out an explanation but soon i thought of two. one, i was extremely tired

or two, "Zetsu?" i asked questionably, but after getting no response i just thought i was tired.

'i really must be tired. i should sleep.' i said, 'maybe in a few hours.'

but i could have sworn i saw some green moving in the background. maybe it was just a tree. i began to train my mind a bit.

'maybe i can do that leaf splitting thing Naruto did' i thought in my mind.

i grabbed a leaf from a near by tree and looked at it. 'smooth and steady... right?'

i put my two hands onto the leaf and felt as if it cut it self. as i looked down at my hands i saw no such progress and groaned. "Gah! effort!"

**Third Person**

"You think she saw us. **Of course not!" **Zetsu said to himself. he was a bit confused and somewhat shocked when the girl had called his name but he stayed quiet.

"**See now we have to watch the girl since you told Leader**. it was the better choice." Zetsu said to himself. he then sighed when he saw the girl groan.

"Gah! Effort!" Abigail said

"She is a lazy one.** i can see that!" **Zetsu said to himself again. The girl put her hands together again and used her energy

"Ok now i need to focus and-" he saw the girl look at her hands.

"**There's no way**. yes there is" Zetsu said, "**She just started.** and she made this much progress."

"Shiz i did it!" Abigail said throwing the leaf in the air. "Ok now i need to think of a jutsu... maybe a shield... or a sword... yeah sword is better"

Zetsu watched as the girl built up her chakra and tried to form it into a sword appearance. "How the HELL does Sasuke do this!"

"She'd be like Hidan if she didn't censor herself.** i know" **Zetsu said again. this time a little too loud and it made Abigail turn away from her training but looking back when she saw nothing.

"Dammit i can't do this~!" Abigail sang a bit and fell down to hear laughing. "What the Fudge Caitlin!"

"Hahaha glad to see you're finally censoring yourself. you look like a fail Sasuke!" Caitlin said laughing.

Zetsu back off more as he saw Caitlin look around a bit. "You know, it'd be simpler if you just used a sword."

"FINE!" Abigail said as she began to follow her friend.

"We should report to Leader. **And**** soon." **Zetsu said.

As Abigail and Caitlin walked down the street, dim light seemed to flood the street.

"Where are we going?" Abigail asked Caitlin.

"To a weapon's store." Caitlin said

"They have those?" Abigail asked

"I've been bored since you've been asleep for a while." Caitlin said

"Well then!" Abigail said slightly offended but still in a giggly mood.

as they walked in silence the sun began to rise more.

"We're here!" Caitlin said bringing her friend to the store that had just opened up for the day. As they walked in the store Abigail tiredly walked in. she had no interest in the fancy swords Caitlin showed her.

"Why not something better or simple." Abigail said rubbing her eyes. Suddenly Abigail's eyes lit up. she saw a simple blade with an emerald handle.

"This... it's perfect." Abigail said handing the blade for Caitlin to pay.

"Dude! i don't have Naruto world money." Caitlin said holding up her hands

Like an an angel was sent down to them. Sakura walked in, "Hey Sakura... do you mind buying this for me!" Abigail said holding the blade to Sakura.

"Well... i don't know." Sakura said

"Oh please!" Abigail said pleading

"Well... uh... ok!" Sakura said smiling, putting Abigail in a good mood

'this Bitch is so easy to trick' Abigail evilly thought in her mind, "You're the best!"

As Sakura sadly paid for the sword, they walked out of the building talking together. Abigail and Sakura walked as Caitlin skipped on the path.

"You guys know the Akatsuki have been spotted in the Fire Nation," Sakura told the girls

"Really!?" Abigail and Caitlin said in unison

"We'll have to be careful then." Abigail said elbowing Caitlin.

'don't forget! we don't have much time to plan.' Abigail coded

'Yeah i know.' Caitlin coded back

"Yeah... Are we allowed on that mission too?" Caitlin asked shyly. The two girls were hoping to at least fight against the two zombie brothers once so that they could have time to plan an epic plan and at the same time still look epic.

"I'll have to ask Lady Tsunade soon, but i might not have that much time." Sakura said

"We want to help protect everyone as much as you do! Please~~~" Abigail somewhat sang

"I'll tell you as soon as i hear the news, OK?" Sakura said walking away from the two, waving.

"Thanks Sakura!" Caitlin called to her

"By the way. i was told you didn't have to go back to the hospital unless you felt extreme pain. see ya!" Sakura said as she raced to do the rest of here work.

**Caitlin's POV**

i watched as Sakura began to make her way away from us and i waited for silence, "Abby?"

"Yeah?" Abigail asked back

"What's the plan?" i asked back

"Don't have one." she said plainly

"Well we need one" i said back

"Well then lets make one" she said

"Ok then." i said

"So who do you rescue?" Abigail asked me as we headed back to our apartment

"You know who i wanna rescue." i said back giving her a derpy look

"Just making sure you still LOVE him... maybe we shouldn't talk out loud." Abigail said looking around. i could also sense that someone was watching us

"Maybe it's just Mr. plant." i said with a straight face making Abigail laugh

"Yeah maybe. but lets just use code for now." Abby said to me but still twitching from looking around for the source of the Chakra.

'So I've been making a new Jutsu that's based on wind just like Naruto's and it would be perfect for stopping his wind style shuriken.' Abigail coded to me

'well I've been working on my speed and it would help with saving Hidan when he gets all tangled in those wires.' i coded back

'didn't we already plan this?' Abby asked

'yeah, so this is review... we planed this alot when we weren't in this dimension.' I coded sadly as we walked into the building

"Hi, nice to see you again." Abigail said waving. the lady just waved back to us as we walked in

"Well i'm gonna get ready to sleep." Abby said yawning

"You've been sleeping for a week." i said glaring

"I'm tired." Abigail said sticking out her tongue, "Night!" She said as she walked into the bedroom.

As i sat in the kitchen i stared at my hands. i didn't know why they were tingling. maybe i was sick. i scratched the back of my neck again why was it so itchy. i was also tired

it was only about 10 o'clock in the morning. i could probably sleep now

"Ok so now i'll just write down the plan." i said to myself taking out Abby's notebook

"If i just follow slowly behind Shikamaru as he leads Hidan to that spotted land... but what if we can't go on that mission... Then i'll sneak instead. Abby can do whatever she has planned already." i said softly so i would wake Abby in the other room

"Ok now all i have to do is prepare the weapons." i picked up Abby's new sword, "She'll want this... i need several shuriken and kunai and so will Abby. i may need some needles. ok all set."

i walked over to my room and sat there in silence for a while looking down at my nails. i let myself fall into sleep. i probably fell off my bed knowing myself.

"_She is asleep. **i can see that"** _i could have sworn i heard Zetsu... maybe i was already dreaming.

Third Person

"Leader said not to touch her...** i know that**." Zetsu said to himself as he saw the girl fall off her bed and fall asleep

"He wants to see what they'll do next. **i already know that**." Zetsu said again as he faded into the tree next to the girl's room. as he disappeared Abigail woke up and frantically looked around

"I thought..." she scratched her head, "Ok.. whatever i'm tired." She pulled the sheets over her head and sighed

"Maybe i am being watched." Abigail said to herself

* * *

**Hey there!**

**Sooo sooo sorry this took a bit to upload**

**I've been busy the last few days with school work. So, sorry if it's a bit short**

**i hope you like this chapter. it's a bit sloppy**

**sorry for the big time skip too. i thought it would be better to get to the main pairing sooner!**


	5. The Encounter

**Hello Again!**

**Chapter 5 is here!**

**i don't own Naruto**

**Abigail belongs to me and Caitlin belongs to my friend**

**thank you so much my reviewers**

**go ahead and review and tell me what i do wrong**

**I'm still new here so i need a bunch of help**

* * *

**Abigail's POV**

"Wake up..." I heard a voice say. i was too tired to get up

"no... sleep" i said back throwing a pillow at the source of the voice making a go away noise

"Do you wanna save the zombie bros or what?" i noticed Caitlin's irritation now. oh well... yeah i do

"FU- ow- YEAH!" i screamed as i rubbed my now bruised head. Caitlin through the pillow back at me.

"Sakura said we could go on the mission with Shikamaru. You know... when they're looking at the bounty offices." Caitlin said helping me up

"Yeah i know the place. Can't wait to see them heh" i said laughing a bit, i couldn't wait to see my favorite.

"I can't wait to see my love!" Caitlin said with a dramatic pose making us laugh.

"Wait... wouldn't they already be out on the mission by now?" i asked confused

"Yeah thats why i was trying to wake you up. by now they'd be just about to find them. Sakura said to meet up with Shikamaru's group. The one that's gonna find them first." Caitlin said all in one breath as we headed out of the building by jumping out of the window

Strangely, the lady wasn't there today. maybe because it was around lunch... wait. that means i was asleep for a day! Dammit. we were late then

As we ran out of the gate, we waved to the people guarding it and they nodded. So we were headed to see Kakuzu and Hidan... this was going to be fun. i began to smile

'Fuck yeah we get to see them' i thought

As we were far enough from the gate i started to talk to Caitlin, "What do we do as of now?"

"We'll fight them for real or just stay and watch." Caitlin said

"Why?!" i asked loudly. i didn't want to just watch

"Sakura said that we were to watch only for assistance and learning. so we can't fight head on." Caitlin said avoiding my glare

"Well then... that sucks... sigh... so where we headed?" i asked in annoyance

"One of the five bounty locations." Caitlin said.

"Wait do you hear talking?" i asked

"No why?"

"oh yeah.. forgot you don't have hearing like me." i said plainly

"I'll never believe that. you listen to rock and screamo almost every hour on the highest possible volume all the time." Caitlin said giggling

"Shut up." i said sending a glare and a punch at her

"Ah!" She said dodging my punch that left a hole in the tree

"Don't say stuff like that to a person with anger management problems" i said plainly as we began to run again

"Sorry sorry." She said holding up her hands,

"Lets hurry up now." She said leading me to the bounty office

We still had to meet up with Shikamaru and we were close by what i was hearing.

Shikamaru must be making a planning something intense

As we ran a bit faster we met up with Shikamaru and said gang. With randomness as Caitlin and i ran next to them

"Hi i'm Caitlin and that's Abigail." Caitlin said quietly pointing at me as we still ran heading to the bounty office

"We've been told you guys were heading over." Shikamaru simply said.

"We've also been told that you guys have been making progress since you first began learning a few weeks ago. Sorry to hear about your village." Asuma said

"Thanks... I've been told that we will only be here for assistance." i said plainly to them getting a nod from Shikamaru and the rest of them.

"So how far are we away from the collection office?" Caitlin asked tying her hair.

"Not far... but it's one of five locations." Asuma said sadly. little did they know it was going to be the one where Kakuzu and Hidan actually are.

Asuma was probably thinking about his friend, Chiriko, he must be depressed

"We'll try not to be a burden" i said trying to make myself look a little sad. i was good at faking emotions. it was my high point in life especially when we weren't in this world

"The more the better." Shikamaru said probably planning a new plan with us here. well one check on my list for making Shikamaru irritated. i was hoping to make him mad too.

'Hey Caitlin,' i coded

'you don't have to say hey, it's not like anyone can see us or hear,' Caitlin said

'Yeah i know,' i coded

'then what?' she asked

'we should make Shikamaru mad' i coded

'and how?' she asked

'We should fight Hidan head on and disobey orders' i coded

'That will be epic,' Caitlin smiled and nodded to me

"We're here" Asuma said. i nodded as i saw the same building from the anime. i saw the evil smirk on Caitlin's face and it made me smile. she was thinking the same exact thing as me.

'Let's get them' probably not the same thing as that but close.

"Everyone stay quiet and prepare in these places. Abigail, you will stay on my side at all times until i saw so. Caitlin, you are to stay beside Asuma. Kotetsu and Izumo will strike the enemy at my mark." Shikamaru said.

As asked i walked beside him as he got in place. Caitlin also did as told but was too excited to stay completely still. We all stayed quiet as we saw Hidan walk out of the building and sit down. Caitlin and i almost fainted when we saw him in the flesh.

"Gah! i stink." Hidan complained as he sat down. i rolled my eyes as he did

"Now," Shikamaru signaled everyone. he then used his Shadow Possession Jutsu as Asuma and Caitlin distracted him. Caitlin pulled out a Kunai and pointed it at him. Her smile was starting to creep me out.

It only grew creepier as Hidan began to use his scythe. she was probably thinking, 'thats so hot,' or, 'Holy Sweets'

As the scythe was about to hit Caitlin, Asuma dragged her away and Shikamaru's Jutsu was complete. "Too slow."

The other two then Stabbed Hidan in the sides, making Caitlin yelp but smile at the same time.

"One down, One to go." As a few moments of silence rang out Caitlin sighed and i shielded my eyes from the sun. i almost chocked on a laugh when i heard Hidan speck

"Ow! That hurts. What's with you?" Hidan said with a straight face. Everyone's eyes, except for Caitlin and I's, widened as Hidan just stood there

"We hit his vital spots though!?" One of the guys said.

i then saw Hidan looking at Asuma, "That mark? DO i really have to go back in that collection office again!?" Hidan said in a lazy voice.

He was as lazy as me... i was a little lazier

I looked around to see if Kakuzu would come out of no where again, but i saw nobody so i focused onto Hidan again and i saw him looking and Caitlin and me

i gave him a questioning look as her looked at me and Caitlin,

'stop staring creep' i thought as her kept looking at me

"We were planning to eliminate one and capture the other." Asuma, or Shikamaru said

"You went after us in the wrong order." Hidan said still looking at Caitlin and i with a confused look

"You two girls, aren't you-?" Hidan was cut off by Asuma

"Don't go near them" he said in a protecting voice that made me roll my eyes.

"Where is the other one?" Shikamaru asked himself. my eyes widened as i remembered what was going to happen

"Shit." i said plainly turning around as Kakuzu had his fist held back for a punch. Shikamaru had to pull me out of the way as i stared hypnotized by Kakuzu's eyes.

They were so pretty as i looked at him still sending a punch at us "What were you thinking, you could have been crushed!" Shikamaru exclaimed

'one thing, hot," i thought while glaring at Shikamaru.

Kakuzu had smashed a whole wall, or more, down and it made me smile. i was somewhat glad Shikamaru couldn't see me smile or else he would question me

i looked up to see Kakuzu looking at me, it made my heart stop and i heard a fangirl scream in my head

"The jutsu is broken!" Hidan said

"Kotetsu, Izumo, get back!" Asuma told the two.

"I didn't know you'd be interested in money, Hidan." Kakuzu said plainly as the two jumped back

"Stay out of this Kakuzu." Hidan said. Kakuzu looked at Caitlin and I just like Hidan had done.

"They're the ones right" Hidan said to Kakuzu getting a nod

"I'll take these guys for my ritual." Hidan said making Caitlin shiver he began to make his diagram on the "If they could kill me i'd want them to but that's impossible."

You know. i really wish you could see Caitlin's face right now, it was creepier the Jeff the Killer's face.

i looked at Kakuzu with a questioning look. how did they know us... wait ... i told Sasori to tell them. i laughed a bit as i saw Kakuzu's eyes. They're like Christmas! i must be going insane

'put in the little radio,' i coded to Caitlin who coded back

'i'm on it, ready to get Hidan.' she coded

'Hellz yeah.' i coded back with a creepy smile on my face

i looked a Shikamaru and asked, "May we please have the first strike?"

"What!? No!" he said surprised

"Hey Caitlin he said yes!" i said completely avoiding Shikamaru trying to use his Shadow possession on me.

As Caitlin used her speed to Hit Hidan from behind making him fly in the air. i came from the top and punched him to the ground. he then glared and threw his scythe at us.

"Shit! don't let it hit you Caitlin!" i screamed avoiding the attack.

"I know~~~" She sang as we retreated behind Shikamaru

"Hello there" i said plainly

"WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled at me and i ignored his lecture as i looked around.

"Yeah, we won't do it again, we were just testing something." Caitlin said making Shikamaru look even more irritated. Check two for making him mad.

i completely ignored what ever he was saying and i was still looking around as Asuma fought Hidan. Asuma was about to use his burning ash making my eyes widened as Hidan was surrounded.

Asuma made the whole thing caught on fire,

"Oh no." i said plainly. As the smoke and fire disappeared Asuma was on the ground and Hidan was all skeleton like. Caitlin looked like she was drooling she probably wasn't. i looked over to Kakuzu who looked back then i looked at the fight and sighed. i looked over to Caitlin and said

"I might need some money when we get back."

"Get your own." She said

"So you DID have money!" i whispered to her

"Yeah so what."

"What ever." i said ending our awkward conversation

'Why did we just have that conversation.' Caitlin asked

'Because Kakuzu reminded me of money.' i coded to her

i saw her laugh at me and look back at the fight. Shikamaru was now leading Hidan out of the Diagram. After a few seconds i saw Caitlin's eyes widened

"Don't stop them" i said to her

'i know, he'll still live.' she coded back not wanting to be heard by the others.

Asuma then pulled out his blade and it glowed with Chakra, in one swift motion Hidan's headband and necklace went flying. i could bet Caitlin almost fainted.

**Caitlin's POV**

Not fair! Why did Hidan get blasted. i know it happens in the anime but still~~~

Why can't Kakuzu get hurt. Why can't Abby get affected

i looked over at Abby, 'i know what you're thinking' she coded to me with a glare

'shut up.' i said with a pout.

'it's weird how no one notices we do this all the time' Abby coded

'I know right' i coded again.

So Hidan's head lie on the ground and nothing happened for a bit.

"What the hell that hurt!" Hidan's sudden outburst made me jump slightly but i wasn't as surprised as other people

As i saw Hidan's head rant i almost squealed with delight, but i didn't

"Kakuzu! can you please bring my body to my head?" Hidan pleaded making me squealed even more in my head

"Kakuzu!" he sounded like q puppy

i continued to cover my mouth as Hidan kept pleading.

Kakuzu walked over emotionless and picked up Hidan's head

"Ow that hurts!" Hidan said, "I said to bring my body to my head! not the other way around!"

i glared at Kakuzu for hurting Hidan and i almost stuck my tongue out like a child as he looked at me

"It's easier this way." Kakuzu said, i could see Abby shiver as she heard his voice. i giggled a bit.

"ow ow ow!" Hidan yelped as Kakuzu stitched his head back on.

'Er meh gerd stitches,' Abby coded, 'so awesome'

'Er meh gerd Hidan,' Abby rolled her eyes to my comment.

"Thats creepy." One of the guys said.

'no it's not.' i thought rolling my eyes.

Kakuzu then took his suitcase and messed up Asuma's leg and kneed him in the back.

Kakuzu fought Abigail, Izumo and Kotetsu and i saw Abigail almost faint as his arms can flying. his stitches really freaked me out, i didn't get why Abigail liked them so much, they were just... no

Hidan fought Asuma and i stood there like a child commanded to be still.

as i watched the fight happen, Shikamaru ran to stop Hidan from using his Jutsu to kill Asuma again. i twitched as Hidan stabbed himself and Asuma fell to the ground.

Hidan is so awesome, how i adore him.

"Asuma Sensei!" Shikamaru yelled

**Abigail's POV**

i almost coughed as i saw Asuma hit the ground, i began to see the crows, making me help Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji, carry Asuma's body to somewhere safer.

but not before i could get a glance at Kakuzu's hypnotizing eyes. i almost melted as i saw him looking at me. i Fangirl screamed in my mind

Hidan was about to say something when, "What now!?" he was talking in his mind now.

"Oh come on it was getting to the good part!" Hidan yelled.

"We'll be back." Kakuzu said disappearing, making me frown as his eyes disappeared.

now the crying scene began as Asuma began to say his last words. he told Shikamaru who the king was and he smoked for the last time. i am a very depressing person and i cry very easily, so yeah... i cried... hard.

**\(^-^)/**

Caitlin and i did attend the funeral for Asuma of course. Caitlin and i had a final plan for what we were going to do for saving Kakuzu and Hidan.

We were going to let them head out and start looking for them, then we were going to follow Sakura and them when we were going to head for saving them.

Caitlin had told me that she would go a little earlier so that she could save Hidan, oh how she loved and was obsessed with him.

i'd go with my new sword and use it to cut Naruto's Shuriken. Don't worry. I've planned ahead, i will combine my new wind shield jutsu with my sharpening sword to cut through Naruto's jutsu. I don't know how it's gonna work so i'm hoping it doesn't screw anything up.

the plan had already begun as i looked down from the top of the gate i was hanging onto. i saw Sakura and them run out the gate

"They are about to walk out of the gate," i told Caitlin through the mike.

"Ok see you later then." Caitlin said, "Caitlin out."

i tried my best to hide my presence, it was much easier to hide my presence when i wasn't in the Naruto world because no one had special powers or such, as Sakura, Sai, Yamato, and Naruto began to run out of the gate.

i don't get how Caitlin just walked out of the gate unseen, it just wasn't possible unless... Dammit her she learned epic Jutsu.

as i flipped off the top of the gate i looked back at the village, 'i hope i never go here again.' and with that i left following Sakura and them.

i made sure to leave nothing behind in that room of mine i was hoping Caitlin did the same for our sake.

We weren't going back. Caitlin found out they were planning something deadly. They must have been able to read our minds on the information. Caitlin even showed me the thing in her neck that she pulled out. She told me to leave it on the table

it was a simple chip with a red and green light. it even had wires the attached to the inside of her neck. it creeped me out to see the blood dripping off it.

"I wonder what they were planning?" i asked myself as i ran behind them. i could have sworn again that i saw something moving that was green. sigh, we were being watched.

**Third Person**

**"Did you see when she yanked that thing out of her neck?** it looked like it hurt." Zetsu said to himself as he followed the girl named Abigail.

"What are they planning? **To risk their lives**." Zetsu said plainly.

he watched the girl run after the group of Konoha ninjas

'We better hurry, **or else Leader will be mad' **Zetsu thought as they tried to keep up with the girl.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Tsunade yelled at the Anbu that knelt in front of her in her office

"They escaped." one of the Anbu simply said

"How! we had a tracer on them!" Tsunade exclaimed

"We found it in there room." Another Anbu said

"How did they find out!" Tsunade said

"We don't know... they didn't show any sign of knowing." Anbu said

"Then where are they!?" Tsunade said

"Going to save another Akatsuki." Anbu said

"Then stop them! why didn't you send anyone." Tsunade said

"We had to converse with you first." Anbu said

"Then send them now!" Tsunade said

they nodded and disappeared from Tsunade's view

'how the hell did those two girls find out!' Tsunade thought banging her desk.

"Abigail, hurry up Shikamaru is leading Hidan to that place now" Caitlin said in the mike.

"I'm almost there, just hidden behind the others" i said.

The group then arrived in silence as Kakuzu used his Jutsu

Naruto and Yamato the used their Jutsu to block Kakuzu's. They arrived in the mist and looked epic. Abigail just glared as they stood there. looking epic

Abigail cracked her knuckles and looked at kakuzu who noticed her. as she smiled at him in her i'm-gonna-save-you look with a thumbs up Kakuzu rolled his eyes

Abigail hid high in one of the trees and looked down at the fight. She smiled as she saw Kakuzu's rag doll forbidden jutsu

'i won't let you kill him.' Abigail thought as she glared at the Konoha Ninjas

he already stabbed himself and killed one of Kakuzu's hearts. now he was confused.

'i will throw that lighter in your face,' Caitlin thought as she saw Hidan and Shikamaru fighting.

* * *

**Hiya!**

**thanks so much for the support**

**i'm hoping to have the next chapter up before i leave on vacation on ****Monday**

**i won't be back till Friday after that so sorry!**

**thanks so much for understanding**

**Love ya!**

**Review!**


	6. The Save

**Thanks so much for the support!**

**i don't own Naruto**

**i do own Abigail and my friend, Nicole, owns Caitlin**

**Thanks so much for the reviews too!**

**i hope you like this chapter**

* * *

**Abigail's POV**

**A few minutes before the end of the last chapter**

'Damn Naruto... I'd kill him if he weren't the main character. How dare he hurt Kakuzu.' i watched as Naruto and Yamato used their Jutsu to defend against Kakuzu's attack.

"Caitlin... Report now." i said in the mike waiting for Caitlin's response.

it took a moment or two for Caitlin to respond which made me worry quite a bit

"Two minute, my plan is about to begin... i set out a scroll to summon you when you're ready and if you're wondering, i learned how to do that kind of stuff when you were asleep...Caitlin out." Caitlin responded sounding nervous

i looked at my lucky necklace and hoped Caitlin was looking too... we needed a lot of hope to pass this off without failing. We didn't want them to die but at the same time we didn't want to die.

"Wind style Rasengan." Naruto yelled making the Rasengan in his hand

"Water Style Ripping Torrent" Yamato simply said. forming a water like object in his hand

"Hurricane Vortex Jutsu!" They screamed together.

i gave the what the hell look. why did they have to yell what they were doing out loud? i mean really isn't everything meant for surprise

As the Jutsu blocked Kakuzu's fire technique i glared down at the ninjas below. 'damn them'

They stood in the epic mist as they looked like heroes... they weren't heroes, they were the enemy.

"Thank you for the support." Choji said.

"Sakura! Sai! Naruto!" Ino exclaimed.

i saw Sakura nod and Sai simply smile... thats my first time seeing him, wonder what Caitlin has been up too, that is a way happier smile then in the Anime

"The enemy must be strong for beating you up like that Kakashi." Yamato said analyzing Kakuzu

'Again they're not the enemy!' i screamed in my head. i saw Naruto's look of determination. i still couldn't let him kill harm Kakuzu with that Jutsu.

"More strange people." Kakuzu said. i giggled softly at his comment, "And he's already beaten up."

"Naruto, are you ok?" Choji asked.

"Where is Shikamaru?" Naruto asked. oh how i hated Shikamaru

"He's fighting the other enemy." Choji said. Too bad they didn't know Caitlin was following Shikamaru

"I want two of you to head toward Shikamaru." Kakashi said. "Long distance and a medic."

He then summoned that dog again, 'he might sense us.' thought stressing out. i then calmed myself and looked down, thinking of possible ways to avoid being sensed.

"Wait! Have you heard..." Yamato said stopping the two from heading out

"What Yamato?" Kakashi asked

"Tsunade wants those girls, Caitlin and Abigail arrested," Yamato said looking serious

It looked as if he was the only one who knew this because everyone's eyes widened.

"What..." Naruto questioned

"Shit. Caitlin, they found out we were gone." i said in the mike.

"They won't be able to arrest us now, stay hidden." Caitlin said back, "But still use your plan. or whatever you have in store"

"Understood." i said back getting serious. i tied my hair up again, re adjusted my hair extensions, and looked down at the scene from the tree i stood on.

"What do you mean arrested!" Sakura and Naruto said surprised.

"They have important Intel on the Akatsuki from what i heard." Yamato said as they glared at Kakuzu.

"So they were faking when i trained them" Sakura said looking mad

"No, they weren't faking. they really weren't ninjas before." Yamato said.

"Then how?!" Sakura exclaimed clearly confused

"I don't know at the moment... if we defeat this Akatsuki member... we might find them." Yamato said. "so if you see them, you know what to do. head out now!"

Sakura and Sai nodded. Sakura looked slightly sad about the news she had heard about us

'hey look up idiot!" i screamed in my head looking down at them. i felt as if i needed to grab a rock and throw it at their heads

"What is this unorganized gang trying to do?" Kakuzu simply said. "Now there are more hearts for me to choose from."

i fangirl screamed in my head and thought, 'you can totally have my heart' Kakuzu began to laugh and it made me melt

"From here on this one's mine" Naruto said looking at Kakuzu

"We leave it to you Naruto." Sakura said as they headed off to go find Hidan and Shikamaru.

"Is it complete?" Kakashi asked Yamato

"No not yet it's only half complete." Yamato said

"Ah..." Kakashi said observing

"Wait and see." Yamato said "He's not the same anymore."

'only a few more minutes." i said as i began to build up my Chakra into the blade of the sword.

"Caitlin, report" i said simply.

"Hasn't started yet." Caitlin said, "But just about to in a few minute."

**Caitlin's POV**

**"**i can move!" Hidan said as Shikamaru knelt on the ground. i hid in silence as i pulled out the vial i made to knock out Shikamaru.

When you beg Sakura enough, you can learn anything.

"If you asked for Lord Jashin's help... If you only worshiped him." Hidan ranted on about Jashin. "He would help you in a time of need."

"IDIOT!" Hidan yelled as he was about to stab Shikamaru. As his retractable blade was about to hit Shikamaru, Shikamaru stopped his act.

"I don't care about his forgiveness." Shikamaru said using his shadow techinique

'well you should.' i thought as i took off my invisibility.

Hidan was now attached to the wired by the shadows that lie on him

"SHADOW PULL!" Shikamaru said as he closed his hands. i put my hand on my necklace.

'hope' i thought as Hidan began to get tangled in the wire and paper bombs

"You!" Hidan managed to say

"I still have this much Chakra left." Shikamaru said as i walked out from behind the tree.

"Shikamaru!" i said as i made my way to him

"What are you doing here!?" he exclaimed.

"Sakura, Sai and i were headed here. i got a little impatient and sped a head of the crowd to make it here to help." i said simply, "You know how i am, not following orders."

'Hopefully he didn't know that Abby and i were supposed to be arrested' i thought a little nervous at my plan. Shikamaru looked at me a moment

"Well at least you made it to see the finale." Shikamaru said finally

'hopefully i'll have a few seconds.' i thought again, nervous

Shikamaru threw a blade onto the ground where a mark was. as i stepped behind Shikamaru Hidan said

"What are you doing?"

"Just watch." Shikamaru simply said in a playful tone

the ground then began to crack, 'only moments away.' i thought as i began to gather some chakra in my hands and feet.

"What?!" Hidan looked surprised at the ground

"What happened!? When did you do all of this?!" Hidan was surprised

"I had this prepared before all this started." Shikamaru simply said

i laughed at Hidan's face making Shikamaru smile.

"When you curse someone. you dig two holes." Shikamaru said in a serious tone, "Know what that means?"

"What!?" Hidan spat. i had to wait a few more seconds till i could save him

"If you curse to kill someone, you also will get killed." Shikamaru said as he held the lighter, "That's why there needs to be two holes."

He then opened the lighter, 'few more seconds.' i thought as i made my chakra into a knife like pattern

"You cursed and killed Asuma Sensei." he tried to light the lighter, "Don't think i'll let you off easily."

"This is your grave." Shikamaru said

Hidan began to laugh, "I'm not gonna die."

'thats true.' i thought as Shikamaru forgot i was there

"I'll drag myself out and eat your throat." Hidan said

Great, the creepy deer are marching in

"They'll always be watching you" ok now thats creepy

Shikamaru then tried to light the lighter again. he then had a surprised look on his face and he turned around.

'a few more seconds.' Shikamaru then lit the lighter and held it up

"You! Why are you turning that on!?" Hidan said as he squirmed in the paper bombs.

"The will to protect our village." Shikamaru simply put it.

"Sorry Shikamaru." i said as i used my speed as Shikamaru's eyes widened as he looked at me. i injected the sleeping poison into his system and he began to kneel on the ground

The lighter flew in slow motion in the air as Hidan stared surprised at me. i cut him from the shadows and wires as the lighter just about hit the paper bombs. Hidan was now safe and was next to me on the other side of the "grave"

"i won't let you hurt him." i said sounding like and Abby. The explosion happened in my face and i moved Hidan and i further away from it.

"What the hell Bitch!" Hidan yelled

"You're my enemy, Shikamaru... You tried to kill a friend of mine." i said blushing as i thought of my words. how could i even consider hidan a friend, he barely knows me.

"..." Hidan said nothing

'Holy sweets i managed to silence hidan' i fangirl screamed in my head

"But... why..." Shikamaru managed to say as he sunk to the ground.

"I was never your ally for a minute, maybe for a second but nothing more. don't worry, you won't die... just Go To Sleep." i said as his eyes began to close and he finally fell limp on the ground

i then grabbed the scythe that laid on the ground and put it on Hidan's back. i made sure it wouldn't cut him or fall off.

"Bitch!" Hidan yelled trying to hit me.

'no choice then.' i said in my head

with lightning fast speed, i hit Hidan in the back of the neck and to my surprise, Hidan got knocked out. As i smiled i looked up at Shikamaru

"This is your last time seeing me. Good bye." i said as i made a hand sign.

"Shikamaru!" i heard Sakura yell.

'Sweets.' i said in my mind as she saw me

"Caitlin... what are you..." She stared completely silent at me

"I'm sorry..." i said as a small tear came out of my eye, "This is why i never really had friends... i always liked the wrong people."

i pulled out a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it and threw it at Sakura, Sai, and Paccun's feet.

"Forgive me." i said as i made a hand sign, making the bomb explode and letting me escape with Hidan.

As i ran on the trees i Abigail asked, "Status report."

"Hidan's safe and knocked out... running away from the enemy." i said with a smile on my face

"Good... Abigail out." Abigail said turning off her mike

'Hidan is safe.' i thought in my mind again, almost about to faint of happiness."

**Abigail's POV**

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto said making a hand sign

"You are the Nine-Tailed Jinchuuriki." Kakuzu said stating the obvious.

"Status report." i said into the mike as Kakashi explained their enemy to Yamato

"Hidan's safe and knocked out... running away from enemy." Caitlin said panting

"Good... Abigail out." i said shutting off the mike. As i looked down at the fight, people were trying to stop Naruto

"Naruto!" Choji yelled

"It's no use charging in recklessly." Ino screamed

'great now Naruto was playing with him.' i said glaring from the spot in the tree.

i pulled out my blade and sharpened it with my chakra. and gathered more chakra at the same time.

'i still have a few more minutes before any of it happens' i thought in my mind

i watched in silence as Naruto observed the battle of his Shadow Clones. As they disappeared he made three more.

'here comes the first Shuriken.' i thought as i continued to focus my Chakra. i only had a minute or more before i had to defend

i shielded my eyes as debris came flying at me. The debris caused me to lose focus. i had to start building up chakra again

"Wind Style! Rasen Shuriken." Naruto yelled as he held the attack in the air

'again with the screaming.' i thought looking down

"First Shuriken has been released." i said into the mike

"Ok." Caitlin said tiredly, "Hidan is just about to wake up."

"This is the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox Jinchuuriki." Kakuzu simply said as he observed the Jutsu "Fitting for a monster"

As the Narutos surrounded Kakuzu, his masks used their powers to blast them away, but it left an opening for naruto to hit him. To bad he'd run out of energy right before it.

The Jutsu faded away, 'way to fail Naruto, well at least my plan will work.' i thought simply as i jumped down a branch to get a little closer

"oh joy threads." i said into the mike making Caitlin laugh

Yamato and Kakashi helped Naruto out of the tangled mess by using wood style and cutting away the thread

"You'll never be able to hit him." Choji said to Naruto

"Let me try again." Naruto said

"He'll dodge it again." Choji said

"True" Kakashi said

"Remember what you told me, Kakashi Sensei." Naruto said to kakashi

"You said you believed i'm the only Shinobi who can surpass the Fourth." this was one of Naruto's epic moments.

Their eyes widened. i sighed as i knew it would be my turn to show some effort and give up my hiding spot and also risk being arrested.

"Sakura and Sai are where Shikamaru are and are trying to find Hidan and I. Meet up soon or else Hidan might decide to Sacrifice me to Jashin when he wakes up~~~" Caitlin said. why did she sound so happy to that.

"Ok." i said back as i lifted up my Blade. Naruto tied his headband tighter

i watched as Kakuzu switched to his long range attack making me smile. How he looked so creepy. thats why he was my favorite. When ever i drew him during class all the snobs would look at me like i was a freak.

i smiled even more when i saw kakuzu's brown hair. i was so pretty. it was a lighter version of my hair. my hair was brown, but still almost black

"We're close" Caitlin said. "Should i proceed to come forward"

"Stay where you are and turn invisible with your new fancy jutsu. i might send Naruto's Jutsu flying!' i exclaimed quietly through the mike.

I lifted my blade and prepared for my attack.

Naruto then made his Jutsu, 'moments left' i thought in my head

"IT's ready." Naruto yelled

'i'm ready.' i said in my mind.

As Naruto and clones began to get closer Kakuzu, i began to climb down quietly. My chakra started to screech but it was canceled out by Naruto's Jutsu

As Kakuzu flew like a bird i smiled as i saw his eyes, i then put my serious face on.

'too bad you're going for the diversion.' i said in my mind about ready to block Naruto's attack.

as Kakuzu attacked the diversion i sprang into action looking epic. The clone then disappeared as Naruto was about to hit Kakuzu in the back. i flew in between them with an angry look on my face.

"Sorry Naruto, but i can't let you hurt him." i said to Naruto as his eyes widened.

Everything began to move in slow motion. Naruto flew slowly at me with his eyes wide. Kakuzu only looked back to see me holding a blade up in the air

i took my chakra filled blade and mixed my wind shield with it. as i held the blade, i slashed it as the jutsu came at me. i sliced the jutsu in half making it fly in two directions away from Kakuzu. We landed on the ground and covered our faces as the debris came to us from the after affect

The craters left by the jutsu were so incredible... even i almost fainted. i was all of a sudden angry. the Tsunade lady tried to use us for stupid shit! what the hell!

"Why!" Naruto yelled.

"I was never on your side to begin with... and if you want to know! then ask that leader, Tsunade, of yours. shes hiding a lot of stuff from you." i said as my anger became worse

"Get her!" Kakashi yelled as Yamato used his wood arm technique.

as the attack came to my face i sliced it with my blade.

"I don't know why the FUCK you guys want to arrest Caitlin and I but for one thing is sure. You guys put that **thing** in her neck and we were never on your side to begin with... i won't forgive you for hurting my friend." i said as i put the mike back on.

"too bad your Anbu are coming for us. tell them... we went away... just like the wind... Gotta run." i said in a creepy voice that melted with the wind that surrounded me as if i were it's master.

"Kakuzu... you'll need to show us where your base is."

"Us?" Kakuzu asked not remembering Caitlin. i sighed and turned my mike up.

"Caitlin?" i asked into the mike.

"Yeah i know." Caitlin said through the mike.

Smoke surrounded Kakuzu and I. as we were being teleported, Kakuzu's threads disappeared back into his body and he became normal again. he didn't have his masks though which made me fangirl scream... in my head.

we then appeared next to Caitlin from her summoning technique. "it's not fair that you learned all this from when i was out after saving Sasori." i said smacking Caitlin in the head

"So you Bitches are the ones Leader wants." Hidan said plainly making Caitlin twitch at his pretty words

"Oh so he woke up!" i said looking at him

"Yeah... he kept cussing when you weren't here. Sakura, Sai, and Paccun are close." Caitlin said as she rolled up the scroll

"Understood" i said nodding.

"... sigh... i won't be able to collect money for a while then." kakuzu said. standing up.

"i see you **found them**," Zetsu said coming out of the ground. Caitlin squeaked as he appeared

"More like the Bitches found us." Hidan said slightly laughing. Caitlin looked like she was going to pick up the tree that was next to her and through it at them.

"You should start moving.** the Anbu are on their way**." Zetsu said as he phased into the ground

"well Shi -ouch- then! Why don't you do that to Hidan." i said as i picked up my bag

"because he'll sacrifice me to Jashin if i do that." Caitlin said

"Well Shit then." i said sticking out my tongue dodging the branch she threw at me.

"Now where is that base we are going to." i said in a bored tone

"northern base... it's near by" Kakuzu said not wanting to start conversation. Caitlin gave me a look

'and why do you like him?' Caitlin coded

'and why do you like the guy who will sacrifice everything to a god that may not even exist.' i coded back

'good point...' Caitlin said looking straight ahead now

"were both of you just having a fucking conversation." Hidan asked.

"No..." Caitlin said

"they were. they were using code." Kakuzu said as he continued to run

'maybe we shouldn't make faces when we talk to each other'

'no shit,' i said giving a blank stare

"They're talking again." Hidan said only to be ignored by Kakuzu

"We're here." Kakuzu said

i stared blankly at the stone wall, "Really?" i asked

"Yes." he answered back as he put his hand on the wall. a hidden door then opened and he shoved us inside.

Zetsu then phased out of the ground again, "Leader has been waiting. **Hurry up " **Zetsu said with his bipolar self.

i looked at Kakuzu, he looked a little irritated, "Follow him."

I did as told and Caitlin followed Zetsu to a stone room. All of the hallway reminded me of Orochimaru's hideout. The candles were the only things lighting the hallways

As we walked in the room i saw Nagato, it wasn't the real Nagato. i could tell because it was a hologram of Yahiko with a million piercings

he looked at us and simply said, "sit down."

All of a sudden i felt a cold blade against my neck and i saw Kakuzu's red and green eyes glaring at me. i looked over to Caitlin. Hidan had his scythe up against her head.

"Now tell me why we shouldn't kill you for knowing so much about us, spies." Nagato hissed

"Well then maybe you should ask everyone to leave the room." I said plainly regretting my words

The blade against my neck all of a sudden turned warm... was i bleeding?

i looked down at the blood that was dripping on my black top and my eyes looked up in fear at Kakuzu

"What she meant to say is. you should ask everyone to leave just in case some personal information is said." Caitlin said as she coughed up a little blood.

The pain in my neck all of a sudden became reality. i could actually feel the pain as the blade dragged down my neck.

i saw Nagato look us in the eyes as the blades we dragged down the top layer of our necks' skin

"Very well then." Nagato said, "Leave Kakuzu, Hidan"

As the two left i immediately covered my neck with some clothe Caitlin shoved in my face.

"Now what were you two going to say." Nagato said glaring at us

'should i go first?' i asked Caitlin

'yeah' She coded nervously

"Well?" Nagato asked impatiently

"Nagato..." His eyes widened as i simply said that word i wasn't able to finish what i said

"Banshō Ten'in." Nagato said. i was now facing him in the eye as he glared at me

"How did you know my name" Nagato said holding a chakra rod to my neck. i don't get how he could do this in hologram form.

The rod dug into the cut that was already placed on my neck, making the bleeding worse

"Calm down... Nagato." Konan said appearing out of the shadows. i pointed at Konan

"paper clone... the real one is next to you... not here but in a paper tree somewhere." i said trying to breath as he held the rod so it would slightly pierce my neck deeper

"We aren't from this dimension. a simple wish can go a long way... please don't tell anyone." Caitlin said

"Then how do you know us?" Konan said as she made Nagato let go of me

"From where we were originally. You guys weren't real... just a made up story... a manga." Caitlin said barely getting out a word

"Is that so. and why should i believe this." Nagato said in a non believing tone

"Read our minds? do something ninja. maybe ask Itachi to tell if we're lying. or just ask us anything about the Akatsuki." i said plainly

"Ask them questions." Konan said without emotion

"What are all the names of the Akatsuki members and the symbols of their rings." Nagato asked

"Thats easy i made rings myself for cosplay." i said laughing a bit but also nervous

"Then tell us." Nagato and Konan said looking at us impatient

"i'll do right, you do left." i said to Caitlin who nodded

"Zetsu, sign of the boar, on the pinky. Itachi, scarlet, on the ring finger. Konan, white, on the middle finger. Deidara, green, Index finger. Pein/Nagato, zero, thumb." i said without flaw

"Orochimaru before he left, void, pinky. Kisame, south, ring finger. Kakuzu, north, middle finger. Hidan, three, index finger. Sasori, Circle, thumb." Caitlin said with a smile as she said Hidan's name

"Impressive but not enough." he said blankly, "What you know about me and Konan."

"Well... Your parents were killed by Konoha ninja's you used your reinngan and killed them. then you found Konan and Yahiko and also a dog. that dog died. you found Jiraiya then he taught you jutsu then he left you guys, you made the Akatsuki, that guy who controlled the salamander.

then he threatened to kill Konan and told you to kill Yahiko. then you did went insane. summoned the gedo statue and killed all of them. then you became extremely happy and then you drew a line through your head band. then here we are!" i said without breathing but now regretting because i was coughing for air

"Point now taken... we only promise to keep you alive since you do hold important information that we don't want any villages to know." Nagato said as his stared at us dumbstruck, "But that doesn't mean safe."

Caitlin and i looked nervous at each other as Nagato let go of me

"Kakuzu, Hidan," Nagato said as they entered the room they saw that we were still alive and gave a questioning look.

"they will be new not so members of the Akatsuki. they hold extremely important information that can help the Akatsuki. they also posses extreme amounts of Chakra that are at the levels of some of our members." Nagato said. Kakuzu and Hidan nodded

"Kakuzu... you will watch..." Nagato began to say as he looked at me

"Abigail" i said

"You will watch Abigail and be her leader and Hidan... you will watch..." he then looked at Caitlin

"Caitlin" Caitlin said with no emotion

"You will watch Caitlin and do the same." Nagato said

"What why do i have to watch the BITCH!" Hidan complained. Caitlin twitched at the foul language. i could tell she wanted to smash his face in

"Don't get in the way of my bounty hunting." Kakuzu said to me making me shrink in fear

"I won't " i said nervously looking up at him, "I'll help. Promise"

"I doubt it... you'll get in the way." Kakuzu spat at me.

i backed slightly away from him. 'what is he kills me like his other partners?' i thought

"You are to keep them alive and... a little well." Nagato said dismissing the two zombie members.

"I will show you to your rooms." Konan said, now smiling.

as she led us down the dim hallway, she began to talk to us.

"All four of you will be going on a simple bounty mission, while at the same time looking for Jinchuuriki."

She led us to the room

"The members at this base will vary at time... you are required to be at the same base as your assigned leaders, Kakuzu and Hidan. Is that understood?" Konan asked

"Yes Konan, It's nice to meet the only girl in the Akatsuki!' Caitlin and i said as we waved good bye to Konan as she left us to our room.

i could see the smile on her face as she left. "So we're part of the Akatsuki now. like Tobi?" Caitlin asked

"I guess so." i said as i lie on the bed.

we were finally part of the Akatsuki... but what did Nagato mean by... a little well.

* * *

**Hey there!**

**Just wanted to make this chapter longer then usual**

**just cause i'll be on vacation till ****Friday**

**i hope you guys like this chapter**

**Love ya! and see ya Friday**


	7. The Emotions

**HELLO AGAIN!**

**I'm back so here is another chapter yay!**

**thanks so much for the reviews**

**please review and tell me what ya think**

**i'm new still so i need a bunch of help**

**BTW i don't own NARUTO!**

* * *

**Abigail's POV**

Even though i was happy to be in the Akatsuki, i couldn't sleep at all in the cold cave they call a hideout. Caitlin was lying in her bed all night and i could tell she was sleeping. i didn't even have to look to tell because she was talking to herself in her sleep.

I do that to time to time, but not all the time. Caitlin told me that she found out i liked Kakuzu when we were having a sleepover back in our other world.

"Why are we up so FUCKING early, Kakuzu!" i heard Hidan as they walked down the hall. i sat up on my bed and looked at the door

'Why am i so depressed all of a sudden, maybe i sense something wrong?' i thought as they walked closer

"It is not that early, we need to start heading to the next bounty location." Kakuzu said in an annoyed voice

as they walked in the room they gave me a questioning look as i looked tiredly at them

"Why the fuck are you awake, bitch." Hidan said as he looked at me dead panned.

"I always wake up this early!" i said in a sarcastic voice

"No, i couldn't and didn't want to sleep. i needed to think." i said as i stood up walking over to Caitlin's bed

As i hit her in the head she shot up, "holy sweets what the fudge!"

"Whats with you and sweets, Caitlin?" i asked as she got up

"I like to censor my foul language thank you very much." Caitlin said yawning

"Well hurry up , bitch. we need to start heading out according to Kakuzu." Hidan said tiredly

" i find it odd how i'm not that tired compared to the two of you, and i didn't even sleep." i said pointing at Caitlin and Hidan

"You guys are wasting time." Kakuzu said as he walked out of the room.

i got a glance at his pretty eyes making me sigh and smile and making Caitlin laugh as she saw Hidan's face from my reaction

i glared back at him and continued to walk down the cold hall way

'click clack click clack.' my boots seemed to sound like a heart beat as we walked down the hall

The candles seemed to flicker and some even were blown out as we passed by

we stopped at a dead end of one of the hallways and Kakuzu placed his hand on the stone. as the hidden door opened i covered my eyes slightly with my head band.

"too bright dammit!" i said as i covered my eyes

"Shut up Bitch!" Hidan said making Caitlin and I face palm

'ok, we'll shut up!' Caitlin coded

'and we won't talk at all' i coded making Caitlin smile

"What are you smiling about, bitch?!" Hidan said

Caitlin then made her emo face and glared at him. i was surprised to hear her say this but she said, "Shut up you fucking cocky bastard."

i had to blink in order to understand that it was Caitlin, that it was her. she then smiled and said, "Is what Abby is thinking, right?"

i nodded and smiled too, 'no more talking'

'yeah i know' Caitlin said as she began to skip beside me making me face palm.

as we walked and walked Hidan complained, "There better be something important!"

When Kakuzu didn't even respond to the comment Hidan groaned

"When will we fuckin get there!?" Hidan asked

"..." Kakuzu just kept walking.

'he is even more impatient then you and Sasori combined' Caitlin coded to me

'Well thats not true. Sasori is more impatient' i coded back making a face

"Kakuzu, they're fucking doing it again!" Hidan complained

"..." Kakuzu didn't respond again

'So remind me again why you like him?' Caitlin code asked me

'Well... hmm... his eyes are pretty... you know i'm not good with telling why i like someone.' i coded hanging my head

"So what are you Bitches talking about?" Hidan said with a smirk.

i smiled at this but Caitlin beat me to it, "Talking about how Kakuzu is more awesome then you."

'i thought you liked Hidan?' i coded smirking a bit as i saw Caitlin's face

'i LOVE him ha ha but right now we should have some fun.' Caitlin coded back surprised that i even asked that

Hidan had the. I got beat by Kakuzu, look

"What did you say Bitch!" all of a sudden Hidan pinned Caitlin against the tree and had his scythe against her neck, "I'll sacrifice you to Jashin."

I glared at Hidan and Kakuzu stared back while still watching.

As i sighed i looked Hidan in the eye. i unsheathed my sword and said, "You hurt her and i'll take you apart limb from limb and hang each limb on a tree at that Shikamaru place."

Hidan looked at me and laughed, "Try me bitch!"

i laughed as i saw Caitlin smile, "You better watch what you say."

she pulled out something and injected it in Hidan's neck, "Ow that hurt Bitch! i'll hurt you and sacrifice you to Jashin."

As Hidan fell to the ground i looked at him, "Whose gonna carry him?"

Caitlin and i looked at Kakuzu, "Whoever did it carry him."

Caitlin pouted at me and i sighed, "Fine, but i'm not carrying him, i'm dragging him." i said to Caitlin who pouted again

as i grabbed Hidan by the hair, i dragged him and caught up with Kakuzu. i didn't want to talk and make him mad.

'so why do you like Hidan, Caitlin?' i coded

'because he is HOT.' Caitlin said giggling

"What the fudge Caitlin... thats disturbing." i said out loud making Kakuzu raise an eyebrow

"What?" Kakuzu asked

" Caitlin is telling my why she 'loves' Hidan." i said face palming with my free hand

"...?" Kakuzu gave me a questioning look

'shit, i forgot.' i coded to Caitlin who giggle

"Doesn't matter, i don't care who knows as long as it isn't Hidan." Caitlin said as she skipped behind us.

I face palmed again, "Why Caitlin... Why?"

"Why what?' She asked

i held up one finger making everyone stop. i put down Hidan's body and walked to the tree. i hit my head on the tree, walked back and told Caitlin, "Carry his body."

"Why?" Caitlin asked as i whipped the blood from my forehead

"Just do it." i said glaring. as i groaned i said

"Why must she be completely insane!?"

"Cause i can!" Caitlin said as she dragged Hidan's body

"We are almost to the splitting point." Kakuzu said blankly

"Hmm?" i asked

"Akatsuki always travel in teams of two." Kakuzu said blankly

Caitlin looked at me in surprise, "Wha?"

"You will go on whatever mission Hidan has." Kakuzu said to Caitlin

'We'll be separated' Caitlin coded to me

'i know, do you have the radio.' i coded sadly

'yeah' Caitlin said holding it up

'then we'll talk every day at midnight? i asked somewhat happy

'sure' Caitlin said smiling

"You recovered fast." Kakuzu said blankly and somewhat annoyed and somewhat sarcastic

"Doesn't matter if we're separated, we've dealt with being alone longer then we were friends." i said blankly

Kakuzu gave another questioning look

"When you're misunderstood and abandoned" i said starting

"You don't have much to do but cling to something" Caitlin said not skipping anymore

"Such as money" i said thinking of Kakuzu

"Religion" Caitlin said thinking of Hidan

"Or yourself" i said like Zetsu

"But you need one thing to survive." Caitlin said

"And i chose myself." i said sadly

"So did i..." Caitlin said ashamed

"Then we chose to find people like ourselves and we found each other."

"Now she clings to art and money" Caitlin said giggling

"And you hold on to religion, even if its made up." i said rolling my eyes with a smile

"You two talk too much." Kakuzu said blankly... i could have sworn something changed

'he ruined our epic speak.' Caitlin coded smiling

'thats his personality,' i coded

'and you wuv him.' Caitlin coded giggling

"I don't believe in love anymore." i said out loud quickly covering my mouth as Kakuzu turned around giving a questioning look then turning around walking again

'What did you just say?' Caitlin said surprised

'i said i don't believe in love anymore... because of that...' i said slightly sad, 'but it isn't time to talk about it.'

'alright... tell me when you're ready' Caitlin coded

as we walked in silence to the split point we sad nothing at all, Caitlin and i didn't even code anything. i Walked in silence. everything was so foggy

i couldn't hear anyone breath or any heart beats at all... it was so quiet

"We're here" i was knocked out of my own thought by Kakuzu's voice

"Hidan is awake now." Caitlin said

Kakuzu started walking away from all of us but turned his head, "Follow"

"Bye Caitlin..." i said and jogged to Kakuzu

'he doesn't talk.' i thought as we walked away from Caitlin.

'and if i talk he might kill me.' i thought again sighing

'what to do what to do.' i said in my head trying to walk quietly

i looked over at Kakuzu and sighed. i liked his eyes so much. they were so pretty. i somewhat fell into a trance again

that was until i saw him looking at me. my heart stopped, 'shit'

' i won't have Caitlin to help me with this problem' i said biting on my teeth.

i looked up at the sky, 'noon' twelve more hours.

_'whats wrong with you?' _my head snapped around

"What was that?" asked quietly

"What?" Kakuzu asked

"I heard someone say something." i said covering my eyes. they hurt for some reason... no only my left eye... it was always blind.

"No one said anything." Kakuzu said in an annoyed voice

"but... nevermind." i said hitting my head

**Caitlin's POV**

"Hey bitch! walk faster." Hidan said making me roll my eyes while smiling

"Ok!" i said as i skipped beside Hidan

"Whats your problem bitch?" Hidan said with a what the hell look

i stopped walking and looked at him not smiling, "Where are we going?"

"What the hell bitch! i just asked you a fucking question!" Hidan said lifting his scythe in the air about to hit me

"I won't answer unless you answer!" i said blocking the hit

"We're going to find sacrifices to fucking give to Jashin!" he said trying to slice me

"Ok, answer to your question, Abigail and i... we're insane if you couldn't tell." i said frowning but wanting to twitch into a smile

Hidan raised an eyebrow, "What?" pulling away his scythe

"We're emotionally unstable." i said smiling, "Which somehow makes us..." i frowned, "Insane"

"What the fuck bitch." Hidan said looking confused

"Like i said... insane." i said skipping away from him

"..." Hidan didn't talk. yay i silenced him again

"lead the way!" i said to him as he began to walk

i could tell he was completely confused. Abby was right. They're easy to fool

i looked up blankly "It's noon" i said out loud

"So?!" Hidan said

"Nothing, it's something Abby would say!" i said as i followed Hidan

"so you're hungry then?" Hidan asked

"No, i can last until around midnight without food." i said with a giggle

"right..." Hidan looked so confused right now.

"now where is the sacrifice!" i said as i skipped behind him

"Somewhere fucking close." Hidan said

"What's he look like?" i asked quieter

"Some fucking rich guy that has no religion." Hidan said

'yay he is talking to me!' i thought smiling

i felt a sudden breeze drift by my arm, 'hmm, wonder what Abby's doing.'

**Abigail's POV**

Well thats weird... i thought i heard something. "Are you sure Kakuzu?"

"Yes. now shut up before i kill you," Kakuzu said irritated

'well then.' i said

i sighed as we continued to walk

"stop breathing so loud, you'll scare our bounty." Kakuzu said annoyed

"sorry but the..." i thought out my words, "The village i came from didn't have ninjas therefore i never had to worry about how i breathe."

all of a sudden Kakuzu's arm started to change color. i took out my blade and used the flat side to block Kakuzu's attack

"We aren't in you village anymore." His eyes were so intensely glaring at me and it made me back away in fear

"Sorry." i whispered

"What was that!" He said like he was scolding a child

"I am SORRY!" i said louder making him back away, "I don't prefer to die today."

"You're lucky leader wants you alive, or else you wouldn't have a heart right now" Kakuzu said as his arm changed back to normal

i sighed and twitched as he backed away.

He then walked forward a bit and we saw some men

"hmm, another criminal?" i asked Kakuzu

"yes, he is worth alot."Kakuzu said as they noticed us

"Akatsuki!." one of them yelled

"oh yeah, when do i get a cloak?" i asked nicely

"when you're an actual member." Kakuzu said as his arm changed color

sigh, i looked up at one of the guys,"is it that one?"

"yes." Kakuzu said about to fight

"can i get him for you?" i asked looking up at him.

"no." he said about to punch me

"please." i asked

"no." he said twitching

"Please!" i asked pouting

"fine but don't kill him." Kakuzu said as his arm turned back to normal

"Yay. time to let myself go a little insane." i said smiling

it was then i realized that multiple kunai were aimed at my head from different directions

"well fuck then, Caitlin's not here so i don't have to watch what i say. keehee." i said as i pulled out my sword

i blocked all of the kunai and smiled a bit," wow i didn't think i could do that"

i ran towards the men protecting my target.

"time to go insane, keehee," i said. just like basketball when i get that creepy look on my face

my eyes sparkled as i blocked every attack of one of his man with a blade like mine.

"oh come on, smile a bit." i said as i flipped him over

my target looked as if he was going to run, "not yet."

i grabbed one of his men and smiled, "nice tah meet ya, names Abigail."

"uh.. hi." right as the man said hi i threw him at my target,

i pulled out my blade and jumped in the air blocking all of the kunai coming at me. i felt like killing them

_'no'_ there was the voice again.

as i shook my head i flipped my blade around

i hit the remaining men in the back of the neck with the handle of the blade.

as my target began to get up i did my creepy smile, i closed my eyes and grinned as the man saw that his men were knocked out

"how strong are you Akatsuki?" hi asked

"i'm not even Akatsuki, only my... master... over there is." i said smiling.

i knocked him out and dragged him towards Kakuzu

i suddenly stopped smiling, "Caitlin was right. i should let my insane side out ever so often. i almost killed all of them"

Kakuzu took the body from me. "we're heading to the collection office."

"the same one where i first saw you?" i asked looking at his amazing eyes

"Yes." he said as we walked.

For some reason he didn't seem as tense as he was a few minutes ago

**Caitlin's POV**

"So that guy over there?" i asked as we walked in front of the men that surrounded the man

"Yeah, the fucker needs to be sacrificed to Jashin." Hidan said

"So how do these rituals work?" i asked as i blocked the kunai coming at my face as hidan let the blades hit him.

I could see Hidan smile and smirk, "I'll show you if you get me the sacrifice."

i smiled, time to go completely insane, "you sure about that?' i asked

"Yes bitch." Hidan said making me twitch at his language

"Promise?" i asked innocently

"Yes bitch!"

"Yay!" i said as i jumped up in the air holding needles the deflect the kunai flying at me.

one slipped passed the needles and i let it pass me a bit. i then grabbed it by the handle and used it to block the next attack.

"Aww! not fair. how dare you try to hurt a 13 year old!" i said sticking out my tongue like a child

"a thirteen year old in the Akatsuki?!" one of the men questioned as they protected the religion less man

"News flash! i'm not actually in the Akatsuki. master over there is!" i said smiling as i kicked them in the face and used my speed to kick them all in the gut

"How can someone this skilled not be in the Akatsuki!?" one of them questioned

"Really? cause I've only been learning for a few weeks." i asked smiling

"WHAT!?" Hidan and the man asked at the same time

"I'm serious!" i said pouting as i knocked the last guy out and dragging the man to Hidan.

"You can't be fucking serious." Hidan said

"Yet i am serious!" i said sticking out my tongue

"I guess it's time to show you this ritual."

"Yay!" i said sitting down as Hidan drew his diagram on the ground with blood.

Hidan then put the man on the ground and stabbed him... multiple times.

i sort of covered my eyes as he did that.

he then laid on the ground and stabbed himself as he said nothing

"This is gonna take a while isn't it." i got no response back

"Great, now i have to wait an hour or more don't i?" no response

"Sigh." i began to draw on the ground

'it will be 4 o'clock when he is done.' i thought as i dug my kunai on the ground

"Funny, i don't remember there being blood on this." i said as i got no response again

**Third Person**

"Why does she not know that she was the one who stabbed all of them?** maybe she went insane," **Zetsu said

Zetsu looked down as he saw the grass stained with blood, "We'll have a great meal when they leave."

Zetsu licked his lips as he saw the blood drip on the bark of the tree.

"If i ever get back, maybe i can finally watch Full Alchemist Brotherhood like Abby asked me too." Caitlin said as she laid on the ground

'Full what?' Zetsu thought as he waited for the two to be gone.

After a while of waiting he finally saw the two get up and begin to leave where they were

until he heard a voice yelling

Abigail walked beside Kakuzu as they came to the bounty office

'4 o'clock.' Abigail said as she looked up at the sky

"I'll wait outside Kakuzu." Abigail said blankly sitting on the steps.

Kakuzu nodded and walked into the bounty office,

once Kakuzu was gone, Abigail began to doze off she looked up into the sky and saw different patterns of light dance in the air

'_run_' she heard the voice again and ignored it

until she heard buzzing in her ear

"Abby! Run!" Se heard her friend yell in the mike. 'NOW!"

"Hello, Abigail." she heard a voice say as she was knocked onto the ground

* * *

**Sorry this is a little messed up**

**my cousin came over for a surprise and dragged me off to shop**

**gah i hate shopping**

**so anyways**

**i'll post the next chapter tomorrow or sunday lol**

**i hope you like this chapter**

**i'm used to writing action so this is a little different**

**trying to get emotional is hard**

**Love ya!**


	8. The Fall?

**Hello there!**

**thanks so much for the reviews, i appreciate it so much! :D**

**I don't own Naruto BTW**

**Please review and tell me what i do wrong or good**

**i'm still new here so i need a bunch of help**

**on to the story**

* * *

**Abigail's POV**

i felt a pain in my neck but i had to get up, i couldn't let Kakuzu down by passing out like this

"what the fuck!" i screamed slamming my hand down in front of me making whoever had hit me flinch away slightly

'oh shit the radio is on!' i panicked as i heard Caitlin cracking on the other side of the mike

"w-what w-was t-that?" she asked i could tell she was twitching cause she was stuttering so much. i heard a crack, more then likely her fingers

"hold on, i'm in the middle of something!."i screamed in the mike as i looked up to see my new target, my eyes widened in surprise as i saw the target

i gave a questioning look as i looked up, "Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi?"

"Why didn't you get knocked out?" Sakura asked as she backed away from me, rejoining her group

"Sorry to disappoint you but since i haven't been insane for a while since my fight an hour ago." i said rubbing my tired eyes, "i just turned insane thanks to you."

i put my arms up in the air and twirled around on the ground laughing making my enemy confused

a smile spread across my face, "so did the Granny finally tell ya guys something important?" i asked as i cracked my neck

"No..." Naruto said with a little disappointment on his face

"Well that sucks." i said impolite like

"You've got anything else to say." Sakura said angry enough to punch my face in with just her word

"well i guess i should thank yah guys anyways for givin me a temporary home." i said standing up cracking my fingers

"we've been ordered to arrest you and Caitlin for being Akatsuki members." Kakashi said in a serious tone

i made a 'che' sound and glared at them

"Well just to make this clear, We're not in the Akatsuki, there aren't any spots open so i got a master and so did Caitlin." i said blocking a kunai that headed to my face.

"What do you mean you're not Akatsuki?" Naruto said obviously angry and confused.

i rolled my eyes at his comment but then smiled as the creepy aura came off me.

"Like i said, there aren't any spots." i smiled a bit more as i sensed Kakuzu.

"Why are you smiling so much anyways?" Sakura said, "You weren't always this happy."

"Well thanks to you hitting me in the back of the neck, i'm completely insane right now, and my insanity helped Kakuzu today." i said putting my hand on my hip

"Wait, he's with you right now?" Kakashi asked suddenly aware

"Mmhmm." i said smiling

Their eyes widened as they suddenly sense Kakuzu behind them and another massive crater was made into the ground.

"Finish counting, master?" i asked like a little child

Kakuzu nodded as the team of ninjas began to stand up

"Master?" Kakashi said questioning what i said

"There's no room in the Akatsuki, so i need a chaperon." i said sticking out my tongue

"Lets go, we need to head to base." Kakuzu said as i followed him

"Not so fast! i won't forgive you for killing Asuma Sensei!" Naruto yelled

"Woah, Woah, that wasn't our fault." i said raising my hands

"It's all because you killed Chiriko!" Sakura said

"Not our fault there was a bounty on his head, and its not our fault that we need money." i said sighing as it looked like we couldn't avoid the fight.

"What are we gonna do Kakuzu?" i asked looking up at the tall man. was i really that short i was 5 foot 5 inches and so was Caitlin... maybe a little shorter like 5 foot 4 and a half inches

"Fight." Kakuzu said blankly as he put away his briefcase of money.

"Ok master, what do you want me to do?" i asked kindly like a child

"Go insane." he said blankly again

"Already am!" i said as i took out my blade and whipped it extra clean as the ninjas watched me

my smile looked like Sai's old one, but creepier

"By the way Sakura, thanks for this blade, its perfect." i said with a wicked smile

**Caitlin's POV**

"Sooo... what are we gonna do?" i asked Hidan as we were surrounded by a familiar bunch

"Fucking Kill them of course!" Hidan said making me twitch

"That didn't work last time now did it!" i said as i saw the bunch in front of me

"We've been ordered to arrest you." Shikamaru said as Ino and Choji stood behind him

"if it wasn't fucking obvious." Hidan said

"Now what shall i do." i asked myself looking down at my hands smiling

"Hmm..." Hidan pondered as he brought his hand to his chin

"What master Hidan!?" i asked smiling like a little puppy that wanted a treat

"Master?!" Shikamaru asked and exclaimed

"I need a guardian apparently since there isn't any room in the Akatsuki at the moment." i said blankly as i looked at him

Shikamaru gave a surprised look but shook his head

"Hey Bitch!" Hidan said and i looked at him smiling

"Yesh Hidan?" i smiled as i looked at him

"I'll fucking let you see your friend if you get them." Hidan said making me smile

"Yay!" i said smiling as i pulled out some needles and kunai

"Hey there Shikamaru, Tell the village to find someone else to kill." i said as i threw the needles at him

They were blocked by Ino and Choji

Ino used kunai to deflect them and send them back at me, i caught it just as it was about to hit my face

"Three on one. not very fair" i said looking at them

"Isn't it two against three?" Choji asked as he eyed Hidan

"Nope. Hidan wants me to fight you so i will fight you." i said using my speed to my advantage

i sped at them about to inject their necks with my poison but my eyes widened as Shikamaru grabbed me.

He flung me at the ground and put my arm behind my back

"What!?" i screamed as he injected the poison into my neck

"Stupid. You can't get me twice." Shikamaru said smirking as Hidan just twitched a smile

Hidan knew my plan somehow and began to laugh hysterically

"You're Fucking stupid" Hidan said as his head turned to face the group of ninjas

"You can't even get me once." i said as i flipped him on the ground taking the real poison out of my glove and injecting him.

"What was in that shitty vial?" Hidan asked as i attacked the other two

i turned around to face him while deflecting Kunai and paper bombs

"Adrenaline!" i said as a huge smile spread across my face

i punched Ino in the face and kicked her away from me

"Choji help!" Ino yelled as i lashed towards her with my sleep poison dipped needles

The needle slowly hit the top of her skin and she backed away

"What?" She asked as she fell to the ground

"In a way my tactics are somewhat like Hidan's. one little cut is all i need to win." i said as i appeared behind Choji

But he grabbed my leg and threw me at a tree making me cough up blood

"Sorry Hidan, i'll be down for a second." i said as i hit the ground

"no problem bitch." Hidan said making me twitch again

"How dare you hurt them!" Choji said as he picked up his friends and disappeared

"Sorry Hidan." i said as i began to mellow a bit

"That was fucking entertaining, you went completely fucking insane." Hidan said with a smile

"Why thank you but i think i'm gonna-" i couldn't finish my sentence as i fell to the ground coughing up blood

'must have used a bit too much energy, i guess thats what happens when you want power.' i thought as my eyes began to close

**Abigail's POV**

"Well i really don't wanna go that insane, but if Kakuzu says it, i'll do it." i said with a big creepy smile

i lunged towards the group as Kakuzu stood there holding his briefcase

"Three against one, Keehee, how fun!" i said as i punched Naruto in the face just for him to disappear in a smoke for me to see nothing

'shadow clone' i thought turning around

"Looks like you're a bit to naive" Naruto said with a grin as he appeared behind me

"Nope, Just a little insane," i said blocking his rasengan with my blade, "Maybe even bipolar, keehee."

"Now you're just mocking us." Sakura said using her super strong punch and hitting the ground just as i landed making me fall into a ditch

"Aww, not fair." i said just when Kakashi tried to get me with his Chidori

"Hurry up." Kakuzu said irritated

"Sorry!" i said looking up at him while a punch hit me square in the jaw and flying my up into the air

Naruto came down holding a rasen shuriken and almost hit my back.

"Shit that was close" i said as it was cut in half with my blade

"What a waste of time this was. its almost 5 o'clock." i said as i grabbed Naruto's arm

i then flung him into the ground to see that it was another Shadow Clone and the real Naruto was behind Kakuzu with another rasen shuriken

"No fucking way i'll let you do that." i said and blocked the attack to Naruto's surprise

"How did you get here so fast?" Naruto questioned me

as he backed away from the blade

"When you're emotionally unstable, alot can happen when you least expect it." i said frowning as tears ran down my eyes

i grabbed this Naruto by the arm and forced him to the ground kneeing him in the back making him cough up blood

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled charging at me.

'_How foolish this girl is_,' the voice again

as she was close i put my blade pointing at her face making her stop moving

Everything was in slow motion and a leaf passed by the blade and split in half. Sakura's forehead was slightly cut,

She then fell to the ground and fell asleep,

"keehee, Caitlin's tactics really do help." i said whipping the blood off my blade

"All thats left it Kakas-" i was cut off as someone grabbed my waist and dragged me from my spot

i looked at where i was standing and saw Kakashi's Chidori stuck in the ground

i also looked up to see Kakuzu had slung me on his shoulder

"Thanks." i whispered shamefully as he put me down.

"Be more careful, leader doesn't want you to die." he said irritated

"Got it." i said as i appeared behind Kakashi as his hand was stuck in the ground. i kicked him in the back and stuck my blade into his shoulder

"GAH ACK!" Kakashi screamed as he coughed up blood making his blue mask turn a perfect scarlet.

i smiled a bit and whipped away my left over tears and looked down at him

"Sorry, i don't believe in killing, but i do believe in pain." i said as i lifted the blade out of the now sleeping Kakashi.

"I'm sorry it took so long Kakuzu." i said as my head hung as i walked up to him

He just continued to walk forward again

'Why do i like him?' i asked myself as i followed him

'is it his eyes?' i asked myself getting confused

i never really had a reason for liking Kakuzu... it just happened

'maybe Caitlin's right." i thought plainly

'_Are you sure about that?_' the voice said making me spin around looking for the voice again

this time i could hear it clearer, it was definitely male...

"What if... no." i whispered as i caught up was Kakuzu as we made our way back to the base

i began to get less and less happy and more mellow

'Kakuzu talk.' i thought a little sad

'please Kakuzu,' i pleaded in my mind

all Kakuzu did was stare forward and walk,

'why won't you talk to me?' i questioned getting a little mad

my walking started to slow down in pace a bit making me trail behind Kakuzu

'talk to me...' i thought pleading, 'Keehee, i really am emotionally unstable.'

**\(^-^)/**

**Caitlin's POV**

i couldn't feel my body... i could breathe though

"H-hidan." i whispered as i opened my eyes, "Why aren't we on the ground?"

i then noticed that i was slung over Hidan's shoulder and we weren't on the ground

"The fucking Anbu are fucking after us." Hidan said making me twitch even more

i would hit him but he was carrying me and i couldn't feel my body

"Well that sucks, because i can't move." i said plainly i could feel Hidan stiffen

"What the fuck do you mean you can't fucking move." Hidan said as he dodged a kunai that was thrown at us

"no i said i can't move." i said face palming in my mind

"Yeah thats what i said bitch." Hidan said

"You should be glad i can't move cause that tree over there, " i pointed with my eyes and Hidan turned to see it, "Would be down your throat."

"HAHAHAHA," Hidan started laughing as we ran faster

"Thats fucking funny, bitch." Hidan said making me face palm again in my mind

i tried my best to smile, "So whats the new plan." i said in my cheery voice

"Ditch these fucking Anbu and head to North base where your friend probably is." Hidan said as he sped faster through the trees.

"Yay Abby!" i said cheering

"Well since you fucking can't do shit bitch, just stay and be quiet." Hidan said as he sped while blocking more kunai

'so what to think about...' i thought as Hidan sped faster

'Maybe i can think of what Abby told me about Fullmetal Alchemist' i said getting happier

'lets see what she said... Read it and don't watch unless i'm gonna watch brotherhood.' i thought momentarily

then my eyes went to slits, 'God now i remember why i didn't wanna read it, she'd always go on and on about how hot greed and ling are.'

i sighed as i looked up to see a kunai coming at my face. "Hidan!" i screamed when he didn't respond

i closed my eyes waiting for the hit. i waited a few seconds and looked up my hand was in front of my face blocking the kunai.

but... i felt a warm liquid falling off my hand. as i got out of my daze i saw what happened.

My hand had a kunai through it.

"H-hidan...?" i questions seeing as he didn't notice

"What bitch? Hidan asked oblivious of the blood

"There's a kunai through my hand..." i said blankly as i stared at it, "Could you take it out... it sorta hurts."

i said not feeling the pain but wanting it out. all of a sudden i felt the pain as he yanked the kunai out of my hand

"Ouch." i screamed as i could move my body again

"What the hell bro!" i said as i got off his shoulder now following him

"Well i thought you'd like the pain bitch." Hidan said smiling

"Well i'm not emo so no thanks." i said as i blocked another kunai with my right hand since my left hand was covered in blood. i wrapped it with part of my shirt.

"Ow ow ow, pain sucks!" i said as my hand was becoming numb

"No! its amazing bitch." Hidan said smiling.

'And i like him cause hes that insane.' i thought smiling as we ditched the Anbu by passing some sort of barrier

"since when was that there?" i asked

"Never was fucking there. they just fucking stopped." Hidan said blankly as we continued toward the base

**Abigail's POV**

Well we got to the base again.

Kakuzu put his hand on the stone and walked in followed by me

"This is one of the last times that we will be here for a while, so grab your stuff." Kakuzu said as he set the briefcase onto a small rock table that seemed to absorb it.

i watched as the door began to close until i saw a hand get stuck on the door making me lift an eyebrow

"Fucking bitch!" i heard Hidan yell as he walked into the stone door with Caitlin behind.

my eyes widened as i saw Caitlin, her hand was dripping blood but she was smiling like crazy again

"Holy Shiz! what happened!" i screamed at Caitlin who smiled

"Got hit by a damn Kunai." She said as she took something from my bag and wrapped it around her hand

"so you're telling me you couldn't get away with your speed?" i asked looking confused as ever

"I couldn't move, Shikamaru injected me with my own poison." Caitlin said smiling

i looked at Kakuzu with a pleading look, "Hurry up, we're leaving soon."

i smiled and nodded to him and Caitlin smiled

"So you were ambushed too?" i asked as we made our way to the room

"Yeah, we got a Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and a couple of Anbu." Caitlin said quietly

"Well i got a Naruto, a Kakashi, and a bitch!" i smiling as Caitlin laughed

"Ok, thats the only bad word i can deal with." Caitlin said to how i referred Sakura as

"So this is the last time in a while that we'll see each other?" i asked sadly

"Yeah i guess so." Caitlin said looking sad too.

"Don't worry... We're in the Naruto world... where we always wanted to go... where i always wanted to go." i said sitting on my bed as my elbows were on my knees

"Hey! at least i got Hidan" she said with a smile

"Well whatever," i said standing up

"So this is bye for now?" Caitlin asked with glossy tears in her eyes

"Yeah, i guess so, brofist." i said holding out my fist.

"Brofist." She said back brofisting me

"Bros forever." i said

"And may Pewdiepie help us." i said smiling making Caitlin laugh

"I'm so watching his videos if we ever get back." Caitlin smiled

"Same." i said as i left the room. waving good bye to my friend

"Don't forget your mike." Caitlin called at me

"Like hell i would." i said as i walked down the confusing hallway

As i walked down the passed the flickering candles i started to become hazy

"Wonder where i am?" i asked myself as the lights got dimmer and dimmer

as i started to get tireder and tireder i sighed and used the wall as support

'maybe i should sleep more often.' i thought as i walked through the hall way

'_You're stupid_.' the voice said again making me shut my blind eye and look up. There were rooms now

i walked to the closest one to me but it was locked, i tried every room

i then came to a room and i stood in front of it. my eyes became wide as i saw who was in it

Tobi, or Madara Uchiha, or Obito Uchiha. but either way... he was in front of me, standing up and looking down at me.

* * *

**NOOOO! SCHOOL IS GONNA START AGAIN**

**lol anyways i hope you guys like this chapter**

**i'm trying to get more into their emotions**

**then their Action scenes**

**its failing isn't it**

**lol anyways**

**i hope you enjoyed this chapter alot because i'll be posting another one tomorrow!**


	9. The Confusion

**HELLO ALL!**

**Today is Sunday? yeah Sunday**

**Big thanks to those who reviewed!**

**i Don't own Naruto BTW**

**i hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

* * *

** Abigail's POV**

"...?" i looked up at him giving a questioning look. Here in front of me was the guy behind the masked.

'was it really him?' i thought still looking up at him

i felt fear as i saw a slight tint of red in his eye hole of the mask

'he know something, doesn't he?' i thought backing up a bit

'he's tall.' i thought as he looked down at me

"Are you Abby?!" he asked in his fake voice making me sigh in relief

He sounded very excited and happy to see me.

'_Fake_' the voice said again

i nodded my head slowly looking at him confused

"THE NEW ABBY!" He screamed killing me in a hug of death, his mask rubbed against my cheek making me cringe in pain as it hit me

"Ah get off!' i said panicking trying to make him let go of me but not working. he crushed me more in a hug picking me off of the ground

"ABBY IS LOUD! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" he screamed making me face palm in my mind

"I can't move" i said plainly as he brought me to what seemed to be the front of the cave

"I FOUND HER KAKUZU~" Tobi sang in an annoying voice making me die on the inside.

He was my favorite before Kakuzu i guess...

As i was able to breathe again i hit the ground coughing, "What the fuck man." i said getting up brushing myself on

"Good boy Tobi," Kakuzu said sarcastically

Kakuzu then began to walk out of the now open hidden door

i turned around to face Tobi, "See ya." i waved while smiling making Tobi quiet

How that was short lived silence, sigh

"ABBY IS SO CUTE!" Tobi screamed pulling me into another hug.

'fuck! wait...'

i stopped and thought of his words, 'cute?'

i remembered a lot of stuff and became mad, 'no one calls me cute.'

"Get off now." i said in a serious and deadly voice

i quickly searched for a writing utensil. and pushed Tobi off me

i began to draw on the ground, i stood still and drew a three foot radius around myself

"See that, thats my personal space." i said walking out catching up with Kakuzu

As the stone door shut on Tobi i sighed as i was now next to Kakuzu

i was now at a good pace for walking and i began to calm down a bit

"What now?" i asked him looking up

"Nothing for now." Kakuzu said and kept walking

i looked up at him and sighed, i then looked up at the sky

'8 pm already?' i questioned as i looked up

there wasn't any sunlight to light the way but Kakuzu kept walking

i began to fall a little but i lifted myself up and followed

'If Kakuzu isn't tired, then i'm not tired.' i thought following him with my last bits of energy

**Caitlin's POV**

As i sat on my bed i crossed my legs and began to meditate

Hidan had informed me that we wouldn't leave until tomorrow when he felt like it

i sighed and laid back in my bed, "Damn, i won't see Abby for a while."

i began to feel sad but a smile was painted on my face when i heard a voice

"Tobi is a good boy~ Tobi is a GOOD BOY~" i heard my little Tobi sing and heard clacking of the stone as his feet hit the ground

As i opened the door a bit i peeked out to see Tobi right in front of me

His singing stopped and he didn't move, all he did was look at me until

"YOU MUST BE CATTY!" He screamed tossing me into a hug

'Maybe Abby saw him too.' i thought as he crushed the life out of me

"YEP! did you see Abby?" i asked smiling. He was so adorable even though he was taller then me by three or more inches

"ABBY IS SO CUTE!" he yelled making me widen my eyes and stop breathing

'I wonder if he said that to her face?' i asked myself surprised at what he said

"Really? i didn't know she'd let you live after saying that..." i said blankly

"What?" Tobi asked completely confused

"Nothing!" i said as i pushed him off myself.

i laughed a bit as he rolled on the ground then got back up like a spaz

reminds me of that part in the anime with him and Deidara walking around looking for the three tails

"good boy." i said as i attempted to pat his head but failing as he spazzed out

It sort of creepy to have some guy thats probably Kakashi's age, act like this.

I blinked as i looked up from my feet, "Hidan? oh hi." i said sitting back on my bed as Tobi spazzed out

"What were you doing?" Hidan asked questionably

"Talking to Mr. Spaz Good Boy Tobi!" i said acting like my normal spaz insane self

"We're leaving now." Hidan said making me confused

"What? i thought you said we were leaving tomorrow?" i said whining

"It is tomorrow." he said plainly dragging me out of the room laughing

"HIDAN!" i said flailing around as he dragged me

"Bye Tobi!" i said waving frantically at my new friend

"Hurry up Bitch, we are't resting till we at least get a mile or three away from here." Hidan said as he let go of the me.

i then was forced to follow him to where ever we were going

"So where are we going?" i asked as my eyes began to close

but then they snapped back open, "None of your fucking business bitch!"

'sigh, this is just what i need' i thought sarcastically

i walked around the place not walking in a straight line of course

i followed Hidan around and was close behind him

"Hidan?" i asked politely

"Yes , Bitch?" i asked back

"Am i annoying?"

"Yes, Bitch!" he said this time not in a question

i twitched as he cussed but not as much...

' i must be getting used to it, damn,' i thought smiling at him

"Ok!" i said loudly at him

**Abigail's POV**

As i walked beside Kakuzu i looked up again, 'Midnight.'

it was late enough and we weren't stopping, there was no way i could contact Caitlin without being spotted

i put my mike back into my bag and sighed a bit as i thought of my friend

'it hasn't been that long and i'm already sad...' i thought

'_sad?_' the voice asked

i kept walking and walking as i followed Kakuzu that was till i fell on the ground flat on my face

i tried lifting myself up but fell down again. i then built up some energy

'great, i just fell.' i thought getting up

I looked up to see Kakuzu looking down at me, "We'll rest now."

was he caring for me all of a sudden. i shook my head and stood up straight

"No" i said walking again

"I can't be the reason for slowing down." I said blankly, falling again

"dammit" i said blankly with no emotion

i then felt a force pulling on my shoulders making me sit up

"And i can't have a tired brat slowing me down." Kakuzu said irritably, looking down at me

I looked up at his red and green eyes and i felt as if i was going to cry

'was it an insult?' i asked myself sadly

"what makes you think i'm tired?" i asked

He glared at me with his eyes and hypnotized me making me frown even more

"Ok..." i said blankly

i laid on the ground and let the cold air envelope me into it's arms

i shivered but stayed quiet as i tired to fall asleep...

'i can't sleep.' i said in my mind

'_too cold_.' the voice said making me shiver more

"Are you cold?" Kakuzu asked agitated, he obviously couldn't stand to have to watch over me

"...no..." i said quietly trying to to show a sign of shivering in my voice

'i don't want to be a fucking burden.' i thought in my mind as i clenched my fist

i heard shifting near me, maybe it was myself, i did feel numb after all

all of a sudden i was covered in warmth

'smells... good.' i thought dozing off

**Third Person**

'What a burden...why does leader assign her to me?" Kakuzu thought as he looked down at Abigail.

He had taken off his Akatsuki cloak to make her stop shivering, 'stupid'

Abigail's smile left her face slightly but it was still there.

This wasn't normal for Abigail, she never liked to sleep at all, she always hated to

'What's wrong with me?' Kakuzu thought as he saw the now completely quiet girl smiling, 'i'm helping this stupid girl.'

Abigail had wrapped the cloak around herself without knowing, 'it smells so good.' she thought as she fell into a deep sleep

Abigail couldn't tell she was asleep, she felt as if she were just lying there.

Her feet stuck out from the bottom of the cloak and her arm showed holding onto it and her face was slightly hidden

Kakuzu watched her as she drifted off to sleep, he sighed and looked at the ground as he was sitting down

he looked up as he heard the girl murmuring in her sleep, Abigail looked as if she was frowning even though half her face was blocked by the cloak that Kakuzu had lent her

Kakuzu tried to tune into what she was saying but he didn't quite hear it. His eyes widened as he heard traces of a word

"...ku...zu." Abigail's eyebrows had now made a shape that showed pure sadness

Too bad no one knew what was happening in her dream... her terrible nightmare.

'what did she just say?' Kakuzu thought in disbelief

'i must be tired, also.' Kakuzu thought as he thought that he had heard things

'_Death_.' Abigail heard the voice making her spring up looking around

a small tear seemed to fly out of her eye as she looked around

Kakuzu looked at her in surprise but calmed down as her eyes drifted back to sleep

'This brat is a burden.' Kakuzu thought as Abigail drifted back off to sleep

Abigail's fist and teeth clench and she held tightly onto the cloak

'I don't want to be alone' Abigail thought as she drifted into a deeper sleep

"What is your report, **Kakuzu**?" Zetsu asked phasing halfway from the ground

"Alive."

"Ok" Zetsu said as he phased back into the ground

"How far are we now!" Caitlin complained to Hidan

"Far enough, bitch!" Hidan said plopping on the ground

"I'm cold Hidan!" Caitlin said glaring at the ground she was sitting on

"Not my problem, bitch, just go to sleep then." Hidan said as he took off his cloak throwing it at the girl

Caitlin stared at the clock then said at Hidan, "I thought you said it wasn't your problem."

"Whatever." Hidan said as he laid on the ground

Caitlin wrapped the cloak around her shoulders and smiled, 'Holy Sweets, Hidan's cloak.'

'its just a cloak, why is the bitch so happy?' Hidan asked himself in his head as he drifted to sleep

he then sat up as he saw Caitlin had fallen asleep, 'Oh yeah, gotta keep fucking watch.'

"Hello, **Hidan**." Zetsu said as he phased out of the tree

"What up Zetsu." Hidan said not looking at him

"Leader wants **the report.**" Zetsu said to Hidan

Hidan made a 'che' sound and looked at Zetsu, "Can't you tell, she's not dead."

"Very **Well**." Zetsu said phasing back into the tree

**\(^-^)/**

**Abigail's POV**

It wasn't warm anymore, it was cold. i opened my eyes and sat up.

'the smell is gone.' that smell that was next to me was gone

i looked at Kakuzu who had his eyes open, he stood up and began to walk

"Hurry up." He said simply

i looked over at one of the clouds on his cloak... There was black smeared on it

i held my hand to my eye lid. i looked at my hand, nothing smeared off. i wasn't even wearing makeup.

'good...' i thought standing up from where i was and followed him

"Find more bounty and the next Jinjuuriki." Kakuzu said as we moved to where ever he was going to bring us

"Ok..." i said as i followed him

Kakuzu said nothing as we walked forward

'Angry today...' i thought but then my eyes widened, 'Shit!'

i must have said something in my sleep

"Kakuzu?" i asked looking up at him

"..?" he gave me a questioning look

"Did i say anything in my sleep?" i asked innocently

"No" he said simply continuing to walk

"Ok." i said following him

i looked up at the sky, 'early.' i thought simply as we continued to walk... how boring

Kakuzu's mood seemed off today i looked at him and saw him looking at me

'Shit, i probably did something bad.' i thought as i looked away from him

'What did i do?' i asked myself as i followed Kakuzu quietly

i frowned as i saw our target. i girl my age, "i she the target?" i asked Kakuzu

"Yes. She is worth alot. she is a ninja too." Kakuzu said. he may have said something else but i didn't hear

"So i can attack her?" i asked cracking my neck making the girl look our way

"Yes." Kakuzu said blankly, "but no killing."

"keehee, what ever you say, master Kakuzu." i said smiling now. Kakuzu seemed to have twitched but i ignored it

'must be a little drowsy.' i thought walking out of my hiding spot

'_You wish_.' the voice in my head said making me frown

"Hey there brat." i said waving.

"You have no right to call me a brat, i'm older by the looks of it." the girl said looking at me

"How old are you then?" i asked

"!4." she replied back

"Damn." i said frowning but i smiled as i saw her charge at me

"Die Akatsuki!" the girl yelled

"For the last time i'm not Akatsuki!" i yelled blocking her punches with my arm

"Then what are you?" the girl asked

"Someone who is just as powerful as one but there isn't enough room in the Akatsuki so i have to settle with having a guardian watch over me." i said rolling my eyes as she pulled out a blade trying to kill me.

"keehee." i laughed as i blocked her attacks with my blade

"Not gonna happen." i said flinging her into a tree

"Oh it's gonna happen." i heard her voice say as the body in front of me disappeared

"What the-" i said covering my face as her blade attack

five blades pierced my arms making me scream, "fuck!"

i screamed as i pulled out the blades, "bitch!"

all she did was laugh, "What a burden you are, charging at your opponent."

i pulled out the last blade with a smile, "Were those blades supposed to do anything?"

Her eyes widened as i moved my arms around freely with control, they could still move.

"You were saying? was that poison on the blades?" i asked politely

"Yes... how are you not coughing up and lying on the ground?!" She yelled at me

"I don't know? Caitlin taught me how to take poison out of my system i guess? no, kidding. I can't do that... but when you make me mad and insane... that shit doesn't affected me, bitch." i said smiling

"But how!?" the girl yelled as i tried to slash her with the blade

"Don't worry... it will take affect later on i guess... maybe not though." i said smiling as i sheathed my blade

"Can't kill you apparently." i said trying to punch the girl

she dodged every one of my punches making me growl

"Sigh... i just wanna knock you out." i said in an innocent voice

"No way!" the girl said dodging my punches

i then heard moving behind me and a blade hitting metal

as i turned around i saw Kakuzu behind me and the girl with a blade in her hand. she was in a stabbing position but was knocked out by Kakuzu who glared at me

"..." Kakuzu said something but i couldn't hear him

"I'm sorry." i said hanging my head as we walked to the next bounty station

"_Burden._" the voice in my head said making me even more sad then i already was

I looked at Kakuzu again and saw him looking at me

i felt like my heart stopped, why was he looking at me?

i instantly looked at the ground and scolded myself for looking at him

'dammit, i'm so stupid!' i thought as i kept following Kakuzu

my expression soften as i remembered something

'he doesn't even look irritated or agitated anymore, what the hell?' i thought clearly confused

'Is he ok?' i asked myself as i kept following him.

'His character never acted like this. right?' i asked myself face palming as i thought to myself

i followed him getting curious and curious

"Kakuzu?" i asked

he didn't respond to my voice that made me sigh, "Kakuzu, i have a question."

He didn't respond again which made me growl in frustration

"Kakuzu!" i said in a whiny child voice making him turn around holding something up to my neck

"Shut up." He said agitated

'well now he is back to normal.' i thought nodding to him

"Sorry." i mouthed to him slightly scared again

'he can kill me, even if Leader says not to kill me.' i thought. like the anime said, he killed his past comrades

**Caitlin's POV**

i woke up warm as usual since i had Hidan's cloak of course!

I can't believe he actually let me use his cloak

'Abby's gonna be jelly!' i thought as i sat up

i looked around for Hidan. he was sleeping

'way to keep watch while i was sleeping dummy.' i thought as i took the cloak off.

i crawled over to Hidan and sat next to him... i was being creepy ha ha

"Hidan?" i asked looking down at him

He didn't respond. i looked down at him and crawled closer so i was hovering over him.

'i could... but no... i won't' i said as i looked at his closed eye lids as laid there

"Hidan?" i said again but this time i little louder. i waited a few moments for him to respond

He didn't respond again making me sigh, i sat down normally next to him and nudged him a little in the side

"Hey Hidan!~" i sang in his ear making him bolt up. i smiled as i saw the look on his face, pure surprise.

i smiled at him, "Hey there sleepy head" he glared at me and i held his cloak to him

"Thank you!" i said as he got up slowly

"You're annoying, bitch." Hidan said as he rubbed his head

"So I've been told." i said as i stood up and put my hand on my hip

"SO~ where are we going anyways?" i asked as he stood up himself. he yawned and stretched as i waited for his response

"Looking for the next Jinjuuriki!" Hidan said as he put his cloak on half way like he normally does

i looked at his necklace and smile, 'Jashin.' i didn't really believe in him but i really liked the necklace

"Can i hold it?" i asked Hidan and he gave me a questioning look

"What, Bitch?" i asked back like he normally did

"Can i hold your necklace?" i asked again frowning

He looked down at his necklace and back at me, then back at his necklace then back at me. he then glared and spat, "No way!"

"Then why did you think of it?" i asked glaring back at him while smiling

"What do you fucking mean?" he asked

"You looked at your necklace, then at me. Whats that supposed to mean?" i said and asked him smiling but twitching at the same time from his language.

"I was asking Jashin if i could." he then stopped and realized what he said

"SO you were gonna let me hold it?" i asked nicely clapping my hands together

He didn't respond. all he did was shake his head and began to walk again.

'You're so confusing!" i complained in my head

* * *

**Hello! (Zetsu style)**

**Still trying to get more emotional then action**

**Not working is it lol**

**i hope you like this chapter**

**and sorry i'm posting this late at night again lol**

**its almost Midnight so its sorta late where i am lol**

**I'm planning on posting the next chapter tomorrow**

**oh and My friend, Nicole, gave me a great idea for a sequel even though this story won't end till i get to 30 chapters or something**

**Love Ya!**


	10. The Capture

**HELLO!**

**So this is the 10th chapter already?! YAY**

**so so happy. THANK YOU MY REVIEWERS :D**

**Still NEW HERE, Still NEED help**

**I don't own NARUTO!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR BTW!**

**Caitlin belongs to my friend Abigail belongs to me!**

* * *

**Abigail's POV**

I stood there in silence as nothing happened, Kakuzu's arm was a different color meaning he meant what he said. i could see the anger in his eyes...but... there was something different

The emotion that was different? i couldn't tell what it was all i did was stand there. he didn't back away and it was starting to scare me

i started to back up but he stepped forward. i suddenly felt something behind me

'shit, a tree!' i said as i couldn't back up anymore

"I'm sorry..." i said as i tried to push him back.

He back away which surprised me, "Stop being such a burden"

i blinked as he wasn't near me anymore

'he didn't possibly murder me...' i thought as i looked at him. he was still looking at me. His eyes were just...

'_pretty, was that what you were going to say_?' the voice said making me give a slightly confused look.

I became emotionless as Kakuzu gave me a confused look back. He then looked away and grabbed the unconscious stupid bitch off the ground

'i know i ask this alot, but why do i like him?' i said face palming as we headed to the next bounty location

All of a sudden i sensed something, but Kakuzu must have sensed it before me because his threads were doing what they do best

Amaze me, 'thats why i like him.'

i smiled as his threads pulled someone out from behind the trees. it must have been someone who was with the girl because he looked as angry as hell

"HOW DARE YOU HURT HER! I'LL KILL YOU" he said as he cut Kakuzu's thread arm away from his neck.

My eyes widened as i saw what he did, 'He hurt him...'

i pulled out my blade as he charged to hit Kakuzu. i could see the anger in his eyes get more intense as he saw the state his friend was in.

The girl we had captured had a few kunai sticking out of her from when i was attacking, and a bunch of bruises too.

Right as he was about to hit Kakuzu i was already blocking his blade

"I won't let you harm him." i said darkly and with an intense glare

The guy smiled as he saw me, "So you know the feeling huh?"

"and what is this feeling?" i asked agitated as i slashed out at him with my blade

"The feeling of not wanting someone you love getting hurt." He said angrily. i could sense a change in Kakuzu behind me

"Funny thing there..." i said getting madder.

'He said that stupid word' i though as i lashed out at him as he kept blocking and blocking as i kept trying to hit him

"And what is this funny thing." he said as he slashed the part of my hand holding the blade

"I don't fucking believe in 'LOVE' anymore!" i said glaring and almost shouting as i held my bleeding hand

"That really is funny." he said laughing a bit.

"Ohhhh and why is that?" i asked in a mocking tone

"Because aren't you protecting him?" He said as he slashed out again at the same hand making me growl

"Yeah, like that matters, love is just a stupid word. and i'm protecting him because he hasn't killed me yet, and i'm grateful." i said as i slashed at his arm making him jump back in surprise

i kicked him down on the ground and frowned, "How it makes me sad that i'll have your blood on this blade."

My blade pierced his shoulder and he screamed, "Too bad for you i don't believe in killing, i guess you'll have to deal with the pain."

i put my blade on my back again and started to walk away. until i felt something in my back

"Sad, because i believe in killing people." he said, i began to cough and fall to the ground

"Kidding," i said standing kicking him away from me

"But... How?!" he asked as he coughed in pain.

"You think i'm stupid!?" i asked, "I'm not stupid enough not to wear armor under my clothes."

i pulled up my shirt to show sheet of metal on my back, "Light weight." i giggled a bit

"..." He didn't speak, he just laid there in pain.

i turned around to see Kakuzu already walking making me growl.

his arm was already attached by the time i caught up to him. i sighed as i finally was caught up to him

i looked at his eyes too, 'and thats the second reason why i like him.' i cringed as i thought of the word

'_not love._' the voice in my head said making me sighed smiling. now it understands

I noticed Kakuzu was looking at me and i suddenly became emotionless. 'He acts different... doesn't he?'

i looked at his cloak, 'The smudge isn't there anymore...'

**Caitlin's POV**

As I walked next to Hidan i pouted, "Please?"

"No" Hidan said emotionlessly

"Please?!" i pleaded

"NO!" Hidan yelled

i sighed and gave up, 'i just wanna hold the necklace.'

"You're mean." i said sticking out my tongue

'and cute' i thought giggling

"What's so fucking funny about that?" Hidan asked as we walked around looking for the stupid Jinjuuriki

"My thoughts are funny." i said shrugging my shoulders as i spazzed around the place acting like a Tobi

"Fuck, you're just like Tobi." He said face palming, probably annoyed to death by now

"And i take that as a compliment." i said smiling he looked like he was gonna stab himself... oh wait... he just did

"Hidan! doesn't that hurt?" i asked walking up to him looking at his new wound

"It feels fucking good!" Hidan said laughing

'Emo...' i questioned but then smiled as a funny idea came up to my head

"Why are you smiling, bitch?" Hidan asked confused, again

'this might be bad but i'm bored heehee.' i thought as i smiled

I ran up to Hidan and hugged him making him go silent, "Heehee, You're face looks funny."

'Even though i'm being serious in my mind, i'm glad i hugged him.' i thought as i nuzzled against him

"What the fuck, bitch!" Hidan exclaimed, but he didn't try to take me off

i looked at him and asked, "Do i annoy you?"

"Yes, yes you fucking do bitch!" he said face palming and pushing me off

'jeez, i almost had a heart attack, for a second i thought he was fine with me hugging him' i thought as i breathed

"What was that for bitch?" Hidan asked clearly confused as always

"Wanted to see how you'd react." i said shrugging a bit and smiling, "You reacted weirdly."

i smiled as he face palmed again, ' i love being annoying especially if Hidan acts like this all the time'

i acted like a Tobi, like i normally do and spazzed around, 'Heehee, he probably hates me right now!'

i said as i climbed trees and stuff as we walked around, 'i wish i had my music right now, i'm so bored.'

i hung from one leg from the tree and sighed, 'maybe if i sing... nope!'

i started humming random music i was now following Hidan like a Good girl, "I'm a good girl!" i said cheering

making Hidan stab himself again, "HIDAN! THATS BAD!" i said fake sobbing

"You're such a fucking spaz!" he said hitting his head on a tree

"See now you know how Kakuzu feels when you annoy him, heehee." i said now getting serious

"Well then he must feel fucking terrible." Hidan said obviously about to kill himself, if he could

I suddenly heard movement, "Hey!" i screamed as i blocked an attack from behind me... a mask

"Anbu!" i said jumping back as four more came attacking us

"What the fuck!" Hidan yelled as he blocked their attacks. why were Anbu attacking us now?

Shikamaru and friends just attacked us yesterday. why would they send out Anbu the day after?

'was that even enough time to plan a fudging attack!' i screamed in my head blocking more attacks

"OWOWOWOW!" i yelled as a shuriken slashed my arm.

'please don't have poison on it!' i wrapped my wound fast as i blocked more attacks. 'come on! go insane Caitlin!'

i watched as Hidan took on three of the Anbu as i took on two. they were way more skilled then me... i need Abby so we could fight together... she was a defensive person mostly and i was offence

i slashed the on in front of me with a kunai, i took out some shuriken and threw it so i could plan something in my head.

i needed to take them out at the same time... or else on of them will attack me without me being able to see them.

"THINK!" i scream and whispered to myself. i threw kunai and shuriken to keep them from getting near me, Hidan seemed to be trying to get some of their blood with his scythe.

My eyes widened as i got an idea, "HIDAN!" i screamed at him with still canceling out the Kunai being thrown at me with more kunai.

"WHAT BITCH!" he yelled making me twitch.

"Pass me your scythe now i got an idea!" i screamed still dodging weapons coming at me

He looked at his scythe then back at me, "NO WAY BITCH!" he yelled as he attacked one of his attackers

"I NEED A FUDGING CHAIN THEN!" i yelled at him making him twitch at my loud voice.

He ripped of the chain attachment thing on his scythe off and threw it at me.

"THANKS!" i yelled as i began to attack the Anbu in front of me i threw my needles straight for where their eye holes were. as they blocked them i attached the chain to some kunai

i attached small needles to parts of the chain links and made sure they would stay for my attack

i threw the kunai near their feet, 'this better work.'

the first one jumped away from it, "FUDGE!" i yelled but smiled as it caught the second one, his legs were now useless. they were also stained with blood.

i probably shouldn't have smiled and taken my attention off the other one so i turned around to face him. as i saw Hidan had defeated all of his Anbu he just about turned around to face me.

His eyes widened, "Caitlin! turn the fuck around!" he yelled... i didn't even have enough time to turn around... i was already knocked out by the time i started moving my head.

As i was beginning to fall out of consciousness i saw Hidan look at me for a moment before retreating and running away... "Hid...an?" i asked in a soft voice as i saw him get further and further away

'...he left me...'

**Abigail's POV**

'Why isn't it there anymore?' i asked myself as i followed Kakuzu.

'Must have been my imagination.' i thought face palming like i normally do

I looked up at the sky to see the time again, not even noon yet. Walking was such a bore

i followed Kakuzu trying not to outburst in singing, i mean really, i haven't listen to music in forever

'i'm gonna die!' i hit my head against a tree making Kakuzu give me the, WTF look

"What?" i asked innocently, pretending nothing happened

All he did was shake his head and kept walking

'Little concern for my sanity i see.' i thought now emotionless. Kakuzu just wanted to ignore me then

"Kakuzu?" i asked now risking dying again. i somewhat cringed as he twitched his hand.

He didn't respond which made me a little mad but i calmed down a bit, 'don't want it to happen again.'

"Do you hate me?" i asked sighing, wanting to know the truth

After a few moments i thought he wasn't going to respond but he was looking at me

'_yes_' the voice said in my head making me hang my head

'is that what he is thinking?' i asked that annoying inner voice

"..." why wouldn't he say anything?

when he didn't respond, i didn't even bother asking him again. i started to feel weaker... i am hated... again

Why was i getting so worked up, shit like this always happened in school, and it even happened to the one person i thought i "Loved" but no, that bastard... i was used

i felt so weak, i am weak, 'keehee, thats why i'm weak, i'm emotionally unstable.' i thought smiling for a second but then frowning straight after words

"Am i alone?" i asked myself quietly out loud. i didn't care if Kakuzu could hear me or not, he didn't care did he?

'_behind_.' the voice said making me whip around with my blade out, the voice was very talkative.

"How'd you know, little girl." a male voice said not showing himself

Since he didn't show himself i didn't answer his question, "Answer me girl!"

the voice said now behind me, i blocked his attack. His blade was so close to my neck it was frightening to see some of my hair being cut off

"Well, thanks for showing yourself." i said frowning, my mood was still depressing. i saw his mask, Anbu of course

"I knew because something changed." i said lying.

its not like you'd tell someone, "Oh i heard a voice in my head telling me to turn around and attack!"

"Well thats odd, seeing that i hid my presence." the Anbu said making me roll my eyes

"It's not like you can hide yourself from the nature around you." i was still frowning and slightly irritated.

the Anbu stayed quiet... a trap?

running at him i attacked, 'if this is an attack it doesn't matter, i got in this world for one thing, to save the Akatsuki and i won't let them kill me.'

i didn't hear springs, i didn't hear anyone else. i only heard the target. he laughed and laughed.

'even if this is a trap... a genjutsu... well fuck then.' i said as i released my chakra like Naruto did in the anime and looked around

i was on the ground looking up at the sky i banged the ground with my fist, "FUCK!" i yelled as i got up to see Kakuzu blocking three Anbus' attacks

"Dammit to HELL!" i screamed as i saw one of the Anbu using my blade. i haven't used kunai in a while. i pulled out the fucking blade and glared at them

"Well... i must thank you, keehee, for making me turn insane... but sadly... i'm not too happy today..." i said frowning as i glared at them. one of the three Anbu came toward me as the other two continued their fight with Kakuzu

"But still... thank you, very much... i thought i was gonna die of boredom." i said charging at the Anbu that had my blade

"This blade is very amazing, where'd you get it?" the Anbu asked mockingly.

"From that bitch that works under Tsunade. Sakura, Right?" i said cracking my fingers angry as hell

"Ah... i see." The Anbu said, not sure if he should speak. he looked down on the blade. making me twitch

'was he really that stupid to let down his guard, or was he down rating me?' i questioned myself. using my kunai i tried to hit him by the neck

"When i'm mad, i don't prefer to give mercy to those who down rate me, bastard." i said as i kept trying to hit him with the kunai

i kicked him and kicked him but it just didn't seem to work. Kakuzu used his threads and was now strangling one of the Anbu while blocking the other one's attack.

i tried to hit his mask with my kunai it didn't work... i couldn't use any offensive jutsu without my blade... i didn't have genjutsu... only defense, my wind shield, what was i supposed to do.

"Fucking dammit!" i said as i threw the kunai to the side, "Why won't you let me keep a promise!"

i was furious... i couldn't take it... my wrath was taking over. my anger problems. 'i don't need a fucking blade right now!'

i had an idea. i made a few hand signs that i used for my wind shield and glared at him. i launched a punch at him which he blocked with his blade. He laughed because he thought it was going to cut me

His eyes widened when he saw my hand seemed as sharp as the blade, "You can't use my own sword against me."

i took my chance and kicked him away from me while holding on to the sharp edge of my sword while using my wind shield. as i held the blade properly i pointed it at him. as i stabbed his arm down with one of the kunai he tried to not scream in pain, tried.

"Akira!" the last Anbu that was alive fighting against Kakuzu yelled. i was confused at this

"I thought no emotion or sentimental things were aloud in your murder squad." i said as Kakuzu just about finished his last opponent

i let my blade fall onto the guys heart but before it hit it i said, "At least you don't have to suffer a life of murder and being a criminal like Itachi Uchiha... that is your lullaby, terrible right?"

All of the Anbu bodies blew up... they couldn't leave a trace behind, could they? if they were here... there were more

**Third Person**

Hidan ran away from the scene away from the Anbu away from... Caitlin

'fuck! i'm gonna be in so much fucking trouble!' Hidan thought as he sped away and far away with his scythe on his back

Suddenly, Hidan heard a fight up ahead, "Fucking dammit!" Abigail yelled

'Kakuzu and the bitch are there.' he thought as he sped up to them

'The bitch is probably gonna try and hurt me for leaving her friend behind' he thought as he saw Abigail stabbing some Anbu in the chest

"Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled making the other two look at him.

Abigail made a confused look at Hidan and asked, "Where is Caitlin?"

Hidan didn't respond for a bit but then he looked up at Abigail with the, i messed up look, "I sorta left her behind..."

At that exact moment Abigail had her blade through Hidan's chest, "I wish..." Abigail said not wanting to say it out loud

'i wish Caitlin didn't care about you so much. or else i'd smash your head so you can't come back to life!' Abigail screamed in her head

"You're an idiot, Hidan. Leader won't be pleased." Kakuzu said walking up to the pair

"Where were you last, bastard?" Abigail asked with murder in her eyes.

"Well why don't you fucking look for her! it was her fucking fault she got caught!" Hidan said now being glared to death by Abigail

in a fraction of a second Abigail was gone and all Hidan and Kakuzu could hear were insults, cussing, and trees falling down.

"You idiot!" Kakuzu said punching a hole through the tree Hidan was next to.

Kakuzu was now gone and Hidan was left to go find them again

"I'll murder Hidan when Caitlin doesn't fucking love him anymore!" Abigail screamed as she made her way to find Caitlin

She followed Hidan's footsteps backwards and followed to where a splatter of blood was found.

"Caitlin!" Abigail yelled as she couldn't see her friend.

"Caitlin! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" She yelled wanting to see her friend coming out of no where to punch her in the face for cussing

Abigail heard movement behind her and she couldn't move fast enough. Her arms were tied with thread like wires making Abigail think

'Kakuzu... dammit... i'm dead.' she closed her eyes as a fist came out of no where to punch her.

As Abigail looked up Kakuzu was right in her face. his forehead was against her's and his eyes glared at her

Kakuzu grabbed Abigail's arms, "Don't you dare leave without permission."

Abigail stared in fear as she looked at him

"Don't leave." Kakuzu said glaring at her. So many thoughts went through Abigail's head

'was he just concerned there...' She asked herself thing thinking about other things also

'in the fan fiction i wrote when i was home... in situations like this... i'd kiss him.' Abigail thought somewhat blushing at how close Kakuzu was

"Then... what about Caitlin... how are we going to save her?" Abigail asked slightly teary

* * *

**Hello!**

**So whats up. sorry i didn't post this yesterday**

**It was NEW YEARS! lol**

**i hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**i won't post the next chapter till Thursday afternoon because school is starting again tomorrow :(**

**But i will still try to post chapters until i get to the end of the story lol :D**

**Love ya!**


	11. The Breakdown

**Hello there Everyone!**

**This is an emotional chapter somewhat i guess! lol**

**You see Abigail's true side and how emotional she can be i guess too! :D**

**Thanks so much to my reviewers**

**and i don't own NARUTO**

**i own Abigail and my friend owns Caitlin**

**I'm new so i STILL need help**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Caitlin's POV**

'ow' i thought as i tried to get up.

"She's awake." i heard a male voice said...

'oh sweets... don't tell me its...' i thought trying to look around but i couldn't see anything... were the lights out

"What should we do Tsunade?" asked one of the people in the room

"1...2...3,4,5...6,7...8... there are 8 of you?" i asked as i tried to move my hands. they wouldn't move.

"How did you know that... i never taught you how to sense others." i could hear the girl dog's voice

"Well... when you're being chased and shiz its sorta hard not to learn." i said in a quiet none peppy voice

"Get all the information out of her. and when she is bleeding too much ask Sakura to fix her." Tsunade said as i heard her leave the room...

"There are 4 people now." i could feel the air become tense as the door closed. The girl dog was still in the room and if i'm right, Ibiki is gonna torture me... great

A hand was planted on my head, "Now what should we start with first? Mental or Painful torture?" Yeah it was Ibiki

"i have a choice!" i said sarcastically, "Then let it be Painful, i prefer that anyways."

"Certainly." he said, i could tell he was grinning by the tone of his voice. i could tell Sakura was getting uncomfortable, i guess she can't take gore

i guessed what they were going to do but it didn't matter to my, blood and gore, i could deal with it, Abigail could but not as much. Mental torture Abby could deal with it i could too but not as well as Abby i wouldn't be able to stand it for long

i heard a variety a metals bang and clash against each other. and i heard two blades clash against each other. i sighed as i waited for the blade

i felt a cold blade go up against my wrist and i felt it drag down. i then glared under the blindfold

"Liar, this is mental torture." i said angrily

"And what makes you so sure?" He asked irritated

"It's because i KNOW what it feels like to have a blade against my wrist." i said madly as i heard him put down the blade

"No you haven't." he said blankly as if he could read my mind which he couldn't

"You got me, heehee, i'm not so good with mental torture." i said laughing

i felt a blade go into my arm but i i ignored it even when i coughed a bit, "It's not nice to interrupt someone."

i felt something grab my neck and i felt my arms were able to move. i tried to pry whatever was around my neck but then i remembered alot of stuff

Abigail and i would always watch these action movies with torture and such. They were gonna get information by drowning me... Well shiz then

"Do you have anything to say about the Akatsuki?" Ibiki asked while holding my multicolored hair.

"They were supposed to die." i said emotionless, "Then Abby and i came."

My head was dunked in water. now i couldn't hold it in. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the blind fold then fell off my eyes and i could see everything

i kept laughing even though it was making me drown faster. i already knew that they won't kill me, so i didn't have to worry, its logic i guess

When they pulled me out of the water i kept laughing and laughing

"What's your problem kid?" Ibiki asked me as i kept laughing. i could tell he was just about to kill me

"I can't wait till Abby gets here!" i screamed while laughing

"Why?" Sakura asked simply

"BECAUSE i got a lot to say to her! She has to know this!" i hit the back of my head while laughing so hard. i bet it was bleeding by now

"I CAN SEE IT! Abby beating the crap out of everyone! even if she has to go against orders. She'll never kill her best friend!" i hit my arms and legs on various sharp objects

"Why are you acting like this!?" Sakura asked me in complete shock.

i then became serious and i had fear in my eye, "I guess when people treat you like you shouldn't be alive. You start to crack on the inside... too bad there's nothing left to crack in me... thats why i smile all the time... so Abby doesn't worry...

Shouldn't you know the feeling... wait no thats Naruto. You don't know half the Shiz he's been through."

i felt a slap across my smiling face i was now frowning and coughing a bit from my fit of laughter

"Even Hidan doesn't slap me but no, and excuse my language but, the bitch slapped me." i said glaring at her, Abby would laugh if she heard me cussing

"How would you know, we haven't told you anything about his life?" She said ignoring the fact that i called her a bitch

"Why don't you ask Abby! She has a whole explanation of why we're here!it may take her a while to get here but ah aha" i said laughing and falling on my face

i felt something hit the back of my neck again. i don't care thought

'...Abby is gonna be here soon heehee heehee... unless Kakuzu doesn't let her...' i thought frowning. i didn't want Abby to cry again. she doesn't like to humiliate herself so much

**Abigail's POV**

I looked at Kakuzu and i wasn't sure what i should do, 'Should i move?'

"She isn't of our concern." Kakuzu said making me twitch in madness.

I got so mad but for some reason i didn't want to show him. i was blushing like a girly girl. what the fuck!

i tried to push Kakuzu away from me but failed so i just talked to him face to face

"No, she isn't any of your concern but she is my concern! Shes my fucking best friend... my only best friend i can trust with secrets and shit." i said about to crack

"You don't understand how it feels like to be crack open from the inside out by the insults and insults i heard everyday of my life and to finally have a friend who knows the feeling" my eyes started to tear up

"And how humiliating this is to have someone see me cry! how humiliating! i hate it! I HATE IT!" i said with my back sliding against the tree making me fall

"She isn't our concern." He said not as irritated but still crushing my arms. i tried to pry his hands off my arms but it wasn't working

'was he cracking on the inside too?' i asked myself

"She's my concern. aha i'm so pathetic. having a friend having emotion! but i can't leave someone behind to die! Shes probably being tortured be Ibiki!" i said as i looked at Kakuzu's eyes

"You aren't allowed to get her." He said crushing my arms. thats when i heard a crack in my head

'_mad_' the voice said

"Fuck you." i said as my eyes began to flow with tears.

"Wow... you just made a part of me die..." i laughed a bit but i couldn't be happy. i looked away from Kakuzu by looking up

"Maybe i shouldn't have saved you." i didn't know what part of me died but i can't believe i just said that

"Maybe Caitlin shouldn't have saved Hidan either..." i said as i let my body relax. my hands hit the ground and i felt limp.

I looked at Kakuzu now. i felt completely broken. i didn't care what anyone thought at the moment.

i didn't even care if Kakuzu was mad anymore. i didn't fucking care... i just couldn't take it...

Looking in Kakuzu's eyes i couldn't even sense any emotion. i felt weak and stupid and i felt like a bitch

"Punch me." i said blankly making Kakuzu twitch but not move at all

'why didn't he yell at me or at least try to kill me. why didn't he act like his character did. i fucking hated it.' i thought madly in my head but not showing any emotion

'Punch me!" i screamed in my head. 'i hate it!'

i moved one of my hands and started to lift it. i looked at Kakuzu's eyes and they seemed to not know what was happening. i think he was frozen.

"guess you've never seen someone emotionally unstable. i won't remember anything that has happened since a few minutes ago after this breakdown maybe" i said as my tears flowed and flowed and i began to breathe again

as my hand was close to his face, and the other was still limp on the ground, i grabbed one of the sides of his mouth mask and i let it hang off the other side

'why didn't he react...' i thought as i looked at his stitches making me twitch a small smile.

"Why... do you hide them...? your... stitches." i asked beginning to smell that smell i smelt as i when to sleep last time

he didn't answer me which made me frown. i let my hand move on its own i guess.

i let my fingers glide across the stitches, 'this is what i wrote in my fan fiction... i can't wait to tell Caitlin...'

i emotionlessly and lazily looked into his eyes... the emotions are back. i could see confusion, anger, wrath, concern, and something else.

my eyes slowly closed and i breathed in the smell. i felt so drowsy. the last thing i felt was my hand hitting the ground... and nothing...

**Caitlin's POV**

"it's nighttime." i said out loud as i sat in my lonely cell i stood out to look out of the bars

as i looked out the bars of the windows i felt a breeze pass by my face making me frown, "Abby won't make it here... she's not allowed to."

i frowned... but she will come, "Even if she has to defy orders." i said now curled up in my corner, it was so cold...

"Maybe even Hidan will come..." i whispered to myself letting the warm breath cover my cold body.

Tomorrow they would use mental torture... and i know what they're gonna use

i just didn't care anymore... i wanted sleep. but i can't sleep. i need a lullaby...

i sang the first thing that came to my head which was Room of Angels

"here's a lullaby to close your eyes. good-bye. it was always you that i despised..." i sang quietly trying to sleep

there was always this sound of clanging that i heard. like people walking with chains on there feet

I began to drift off as the tune played in my head.

**\(^-^)/**

i felt so tired as they dragged me to a different room... i remembered this room. looks like they're just gonna try and get the information without torture...

they won't find much because the only episodes i watched were with Hidan and whatever else Abby made me watch

"Bring her here." i heard Ibiki say as they dragged me to a chair.

They put the blindfold on me again making me start to freak out a bit but not that much.

I felt someone put there hand on my head and when i opened my eyes i was back home... i was home...

i looked around and saw my house and i ran into it with joy. i said hi to my mom and dad who waved at me but didn't look at me like they normally do. i was so happy...

Did they just send me back!? i screamed into the pillow of my bed and pulled out my iPod and started blasting music on my speakers. i needed music!

i needed to hear the music again! i was so happy. i turned on my computer and started to watch Pewdiepie videos i was so happy until i noticed something...

'i watched these videos right before school the day i went to Abby's house... they were in my mind!' i yelled as i heard a knock on my door.

"yes?" i asked scared.

as the door opened i saw my mom's arm but when the door opened all the way i saw she had no face

And thats when i flipping screamed my face off she started walking towards me

"Get away!" i screamed trying to swat her away. My faceless father and sister also came to my room.

"No! Get away from me!" i remembered this... it was a nightmare i had when i was home when i was little

i always cried about it but my parents said, it's just a dream go to sleep.

i closed my eyes and opened them again. Abby stood in front of me holding her sword. i was out of my fear and i was looking at her now

"You're stupid." she said pointing her sword at me

"Heehee, thats something Abby would say." i said knowing it wasn't the real Abby.

She walked up to me and stuck the sword through me.

as my real eyes opened i coughed up.

"Ibiki! what are you doing!?" i heard Sakura yell

"Getting information." Ibiki said as he took off my blindfold. i was now staring at a knife right next to my eye.

"Lets see if i can get her to talk now." He said making me shiver. but i smiled

"I'm not scared." i said as i felt a breeze behind me

"Now why is that girl?" Ibiki asked as the knife was too close for comfort

"Because I've been through worse.." i gave a dark smile

The knife was now next to my neck and i glared at the empty space in front of me

"Don't you notice the mark already healing there?" i said blankly

"And where is that from?" He asked with fake sincerity

"From Hidan of course." i said smiling

'i wonder if he cares that i'm gone...?' i asked myself as the pain began

**Abigail's POV**

' ... What happened?' i asked myself as i opened my eyes... i was being carried, joy.

my arms were wrapped around the person. great. i shifted so that i could stand now. i looked up at who was carrying

i blushed madly and my eyes widened when i noticed it was Kakuzu, "Sorry."

He nodded and we kept walking, "Where are we going now?"

i was so confused, what the hell happened before i fell asleep

"Going to the closest bounty office, " Kakuzu said dragging the nearly dead girl

"Oh ok." i said as i walked beside Kakuzu

As we walked and walked i got more and more curious.

"Kakuzu, What happened before i fell asleep?" i asked oblivious.

He turned around and gave me the, are you serious, look and shook his head

"Nothing." He said emotionlessly as usual.

"Are you sure?" i asked him probably making him mad like usual

He gave me an irritated look so i stopped asking. i sighed and continued walking to where ever we were going.

'Wonder what Caitlin is doing...' i thought tiredly

'_danger'_ the voice said quietly to me making me jump slightly

i touched my eyelids. they were some what puffy. maybe i was crying or... shit

"Kakuzu, did i have a mental breakdown?" i asked simply and face palming myself at the same time.

"Yes." He said simply making me face palm in real life

"well sorry for whatever i did." i said shamefully sorta blushing

'How humiliating, i cried in front of Kakuzu.' i thought blushing behind him

"It's fine." he said making my eyes widened

'holy shit, he respond.' i thought smiling

Kakuzu was acting oddly today... wonder what else happened when i had my mental break down

i thought as we got to the bounty location

It was the same one as usual, which meant i had to stay outside... cause that would be awkward if i did walk in.

"I'll wait here." i told him while sitting on the steps and he nodded to me

as he walked into the awkward bounty office i looked at my nail. "Maybe i can borrow nail polish from the Akatsuki." i thought in a smiling mood

"I'd look all girly, keehee." i said as i laid on the stairs.

i was blinded by the sun so i covered my eyes a bit,

i rolled onto my stomach on the stairs as i waited for Kakuzu to count his money and while waiting i wondered what i did during my mental break down

'i spoke my mind, cussed at everyone, hit my head on a wall.' i thought

'_spoke_.' the voice in my head said

so there was a possibility that i told Kakuzu by accident.

as Kakuzu walking out of the bounty office and i fake smiled as he walked out, 'shit what if i did tell him.'

i stood up and followed him as he walked away. 'i wonder how Caitlin is doing...?'

"Kakuzu... have we heard from Caitlin and Hidan yet?" i asked nervous as i followed him

"No." He responded right away... like he was hiding something

'i won't question it... for now... but i wanna know.' i thought pouting while nodding to Kakuzu

As i followed him i noticed the change in atmosphere from before i woke up. it was less tense then from when Kakuzu seemed to want to rip off my head.

'Wait... i think i am remembering...' i thought grabbing the left side of my head. my eye was hurting again dammit.

'_i..can't... remember_.' the voice in my head said making me fall to the ground.

"ow..." i said as i got back up letting the pain disappear first. "Sorry..."

i looked up to see Kakuzu looking at me... there wasn't anger in his eyes

'Whats up with him?' i asked myself as i walked up to him. he didn't start walking... just stared

"What's up with your mood today Kakuzu? You're acting different..." i said to him waiting for a response

i thought he was just gonna continue to walk forward but he didn't so i ended up bumping into him

"Gosh dammit... sorry." i said smiling looking up at him... i could smell him... it was the smell from earlier.

i blushed when i thought of when i fell asleep that other night... i could smell him the other day

"...ku...zu..." i whispered so he couldn't hear. but he did hear. His eyes widened slightly as he heard it but i ignored the fact that he did what he did

"Kakuzu? are you sure Caitlin and Hidan are ok?" i asked looking him in the eye smiling

"Yes." He said simply as we stood there.

i thought he was going to move soon but he just looked down at me... i felt short.

i pouted looking up at him, since he was such in a good mood i guess, he wouldn't get mad at my comment

"Why are you so tall, Kakuzu?" i asked looking up at him. he gave me a questioning face.

i began to spaz like Tobi and tried to jump so i was the same height as him, i failed in an epic way.

i sighed and face palmed, "Jeez i'm spazing so much."

Maybe something happened to Caitlin for this to happen

'oh no, i'm turning into Caitlin.' i smiled and then frowned.

"Are you positive nothing happened to them?" i asked

"Yes." he responded making me shrug my shoulders

"So can you tell me exactly what happened during my mental breakdown." i asked curious for his answer

* * *

**THE FEELS BRO!**

**all the feels lol**

**Abigail had a mental breakdown and so did Caitlin as she laughed madly at nothing**

**Something might happen soon. and only i know MWAHAHAHA oh and so does the owner of Caitlin lol :D**

**Enjoy. Review please :)**

**Love ya!**


	12. The Rescue!

**Hello there**

**YAY thanks for the reviews again**

**i don't own NARUTO  
**

**i own Abigail and my friend owns Caitlin**

**i hope you guys like this chapter**

**STILL NEW STILL NEED HELP**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Caitlin's POV**

As i coughed up more blood he punched me in the gut. He didn't even bother cutting me up anymore. No mental torture which made me glad. All they did now was beat me and almost drown me. i didn't want to crack. i couldn't tell anything

I just couldn't myself give up that easily. i couldn't face Abby if that happen

'for Abby's sake i can't give up... i feel so weak.' i thought slightly tearing. i tried to joke around a bit to get my mind off the bad stuff

"You're going easy! How humiliating' thats something Abby would say." i said as he took my head and banged it on the ground. Ibiki was so cruel. Even if he was a torture person this was still too much for me, i'm only a ninja that has been trained for a few days. i'm still a weak person

i was sad that i had to be put through this... i can't believe the pain... it was worse then what i imagined. it reminded me of Saw in a way. I could hear other people scream and it made me sick to my stomach

at one point i threw up, it was a mix of blood and stomach acid seeing as they didn't feed me, 'two days... only, are you kidding me.' i can't believe its been only two days

'i won't be able to keep this up much longer seeing as i'm losing so much blood.' i thought calmly but then smiling as i thought of something

"Hahaha too bad you got the wrong one for the information!" i said giggling a bit but coughing as he was thrown across the room

"And what do you mean by that?" he asked cracking his fingers like Abby would do

He held my head like he was going to crack my skull which he could have done easily if he didn't need information

"Abby knows way more then me! i only chose to know about Hidan! and i'm sure you guys already know he's immortal and has a big mouth!" i said as they 'tortured' me

"Dammit!" Ibiki said as he punched the wall

He grabbed one of his men and shoved him to me, "Find something in that mind!" He yelled as he walked out of the room

My smile faded as he walked out and i sighed, "I was just about to crack."

i knew none of them heard me because none of them responded at all to what i had just said. Sakura walked up to me to heal me but i stopped her

"No, i don't need to be healed." i said pushing her away

"What do you mean, no!?" she asked irritated

"I want Abby to see what they did to me when she gets here. i can show her all my cool battle scars." i said smiling, "She'll be laughing at how happy i am about this."

"Why'd you guys chose them?" Sakura asked ignoring my statement. She didn't look at me and she began to heal me

i sighed as she didn't follow my request, "It's because their purpose is more then you think... see... if people are nice i give them answers... people aren't so nice."

i said getting emotionless bring my legs to my chest as i sat there sadly

"Everyone is mean... even the one that i love..." i said. i scoffed a bit

"What am i doing? Abby would slap me for saying something foolish." i exclaimed quietly

"Well then maybe she isn't your friend." Sakura stated making me change from my peppy mood

"How dare you say that about my best friend." i clawed at her and pushed her away from healing me

"Never say anything about Abigail like that, you don't know what would've happened if she didn't help me." i said as the guy that was shoved at me earlier asked me to sit in the chair again

"Please try to relax." he said calmly to me. i did as told and relaxed myself

"You won't find anything important. Just stupid memories of stuff i did before i even met any of you." i said blankly as he knocked my out

**Third Person**

"What are you going to do now." Sakura asked the man trying to find information in Caitlin's mind

"I'll try to do my best and grab information that might be hidden." He said as he closed his eyes, entering Caitlin's mind

_"Come on Abby!" Caitlin said as she dragged a girl with dark brown hair and lightly tanned skin._

_"But i don't wanna get my hair cut." Abigail said as she looked up at Caitlin showing her dark brown eyes. her left eye seemed to be a bit lighter then her right eye"_

"Sakura... i think you might want to see this too." the man said placing his other hand on Sakura's head.

Sakura was then brought into the mind of Caitlin too

_"But... they're in there too... they'll make fun of me..." Abigail said as she let her bangs lie on her eyes, blocking them_

_"It'll be fun!" Caitlin said_

The man skipped this part of Caitlin's memory

_"See!" Caitlin yelled as the both of them looked in the mirror._

_Abigail now had a new hair style to where her bangs were shaped to outline her head and not block her face. the rest of her hair was cut about an inch and was now a little below the shoulder_

_"Hey look what the freaks brought in!" a girl called from the side._

_"Say, Caitlin, What's with the clown hair." Another girl asked insulting Caitlin's colored hair. in the memory you could see Caitlin's face from a mirror. tears started to form in her eyes_

_"Bitch!" Abigail yelled as she grabbed two scissors and quickly snipped some of the girls' hair making them have short and what they'd call 'disgusting' hair_

_Caitlin quickly paid for Abigail's hair cut and ran out of the place with her friend._

_"Shit!" Abigail yelled as they were running from the girls' boyfriends_

_"Stop cussing!" Caitlin yelled_

_Abigail laughed as they got to an alley way and started running up a brick wall about ten feet before grabbing a ladder and kicking it so Caitlin could use it_

_Caitlin laughed as Abigail threw pots at the guys' hair_

The man skipped this memory

_"But i don't want to watch Naruto! i want to watch Hetalia!" Caitlin whined as Abigail and her crowded around a laptop_

_"But this has that white haired guy i was telling you about, you know the one with the violet eyes." Abigail said smiling_

_"Oh really! let me see." Caitlin yelled as Abigail typed Hidan and Kakuzu on the search bar_

_"Wait! it says Death! let me see." Caitlin said in a sad voice_

_"You sure?" Abigail asked looking sad_

_"Yeah, i'm not that attached to this Anime so whats wrong with seeing them die." Caitlin stated making Abigail nod her head_

_"Well then brace yourself for the cry of your life time." Abigail said clicking on the video that looked the best_

_As Hidan popped up on screen Caitlin squealed, "Sexy white haired boy." She stated making Abigail laugh_

_"Why is he tied up?" Caitlin asked making Abigail shake her head_

_"See that guy with the spiky hair," Abigail asked and Caitlin nodded, "You're gonna hate him."_

_As the paper bombs were set on fire Hidan blew up, "THE EFFER!" Caitlin yelled about to punch the lap top_

_"Hey dude! i still wanna see Kakuzu." Abigail said protecting the laptop_

_as Kakuzu showed up Naruto used his Rasen Shuriken on him and he was caught in the blast. Kakashi then finished him off with he Chidori_

_"Fuck no!" Abigail exclaimed as the screen faded._

Then man now looked up at Sakura, "You should tell Lady Tsunade."

Sakura nodded her head slowly up and down as she left the room, 'Why were they watching us on a screen... how could that happen... Kakuzu and Hidan didn't die though.'

Sakura's eyes widened, 'did we even check if their village even existed?' Sakura punched the wall and began to run to Lady Tsunade's office

"What are we going to do?" Zetsu asked himself, "**We can't save the girl with out being captured**, i am weak."

Sakura made it to the Hokage's office and yelled, "LADY TSUNADE I FOUND SOMETHING OUT!"

"What is it Sakura?!" Tsunade said bursting out of her chair

"Did their village even exist?" Sakura asked

"No... thats why we put a tracking device in that girl before... but she took it out... we always had our suspicions." Lady Tsunade said

"Well... we saw the two of them watching Kakuzu and Hidan die... on a screen... but that never happened." Sakura said

"What else?" Lady Tsunade said while writing the information down

"Caitlin said she didn't want to see the anime..." Sakura said and Tsunade nodded

"Good job Sakura... i'll be relying on you to get more information." With that Tsunade made Sakura leave the room.

Anbu came rushing in the room, "What is it Tsunade?"

"I want you to find the other girl... NOW!" Tsunade yelled

"We already sent people... they were all found dead." The female Anbu said

"But how! We only trained them for a few days!" Tsunade yelled, "FIND HER FIND HER NOW!"

With that... the Anbu left

"**Oh shit**... we will have to inform Kakuzu." Zetsu said to himself phasing back into the ground

**Caitlin's POV**

They were looking at my memories... every single one. Too bad my life sucks..

"Heh" i heard the man chuckle, "that's messed up."

he seemed to shiver so i understood and giggled a bit, "Whats wrong with Yaoi?"

He made a face that made me giggle, "What memory are you on now?"

"Your friend almost threw someone out of the window, who is the poor guy." The man asked creeped out a little.

"Some bastard that told Abby that he loved her... Abby's first love... then Abby figured out that He was using her to get a bitch off his back. AHHH fun times fun times!" i said Cussing more then usual

"Ok..." He said creeped out more

"They're coming to get me... you should leave." i said as he looked at me with closed eyes

"She'd probably leave you for the dust like Hidan did, You criminals are all the same." He said making me crack a smile

"Don't you dare insult my friend. Your seeing my memories right? You're stupid if you don't see it." i said getting mad

"I see your memories... and from what i see... she beats you up a lot." He said making me shake my head

"If i wasn't tied down i'd throw you out a window like Abby did to that bastard. You're blind if you don't see it." i said trying to crack my fingers but failing

"you better give up hope, we got Anbu all around the place." he said making me roll my eyes getting madder.

"When something important is taken from Abby, she'll kill to have it back." i said smiling, "You just don't understand you fucking bastard."

We didn't talk for the rest of the time he looked in my mind. but as i began to fade a bit i decided to say a few words to throw him off

"You won't find anything important except for death." i said

'why aren't they here yet... maybe that guy is right.' i said to myself starting to give up hope

'no i can't doubt my friend, she won't leave me to die...' i said as i started to worry

i heard foot steps and people coughing and yelling

'Was it Abigail.' i asked myself

all of a sudden i felt something block my vision

"Shit, i gotta get out of here-" He was soon cut off and all i could hear was a scream and a splatter as i assumed he fell into blood

"Abigail?" i asked as i started to look up

**Abigail's POV**

"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked serious making me nervous somewhat

i looked into his eyes. They were so hypnotizing it made me almost fall again

"Yeah..." I said not sure of what else to say

He grabbed my hand making me blush and he brought it to his face making me blush more

'Jeez, how much of a mental breakdown was it.' i asked myself as he hooked my fingers to the side of his mask making it fall off and hang one the other side of his face

I blushed madly as i saw his stitches... 'So awesome.' i fangirl screamed in my mind as he still held my hand. his stitches are the best

He brushed my hand against his stitches, "You said, ' Why do you hide them?' how do you forget something like that."

He seemed to be irritated that i forget, 'not my fault i had a mental breakdown!'

it made me feel chills as he talked to me, "After breakdowns it tends to happen since... a long time ago."

i didn't notice that he let go of my hand which made me blush as i saw that i was still touching his face and his stitches

my eyes widened as i backed away, "Sorry."

"You say sorry too much." He said back making me stop

"You could have just shown me." i said hanging my head blushing madly

'he is talking way too much, i must have said more then just that.' i thought.

suddenly i felt i different chakra behind me. i turned around to see Zetsu half phased from the tree

"**They've taken Caitlin**... and are looking through her memory" Zetsu said making me widen my eyes

"What did you just say...?" i asked looking at him

All of a sudden the air felt tense again, Kakuzu seemed to be mad again

"They are... **Torturing the girl."** Zetsu said making me scared.

"Kakuzu... i want to save her." i said tugging on his cloak not looking at him

He seemed to get even more mad at my statement, "No" He said sternly

"Then you can kill me after." i said...

'This seems way to familiar.' i thought making my head hurt

"What about Hidan?" i asked Zetsu as he was about to be fully out of the tree

"He is being punished be leader **for abandoning the girl."** Zetsu said making me smile

"Serves the bastard right." i said cracking my fingers

"Please Kakuzu... i promise not to annoy you after..." i said looking up at him as i saw his glaring face

"... fine then..." He said as he began to walk

'holy shit he said yes.' i thought dead panning

"I'll show you." Zetsu said "**So keep up**."

As i followed him i noticed how close we were to Konoha. "Where is she."

"In the building where Ibiki does the work." White Zetsu said making me twitch

He hurt her... My friend. He's gonna pay big time. i'd skin him if i could... but i'm not that powerful. the only reason i beat that Anbu was because he took something of mine.

And now they took my friend... the only thing they could have gotten from her mind was the episodes when Akatsuki members die... thats all right... oh and fan fiction

"Good... i'll get her back..." i said as i cracked my neck laughing a bit

"AHHH Zetsu, you were always one of my favorites." i said as my insane personality took over

"Hmm, and why is that?" He asked curious

"Because you're bipolar like one of my friends" i said smiling

"And who is this friend?" White Zetsu asked

"The bitch that we're saving!" i said smiling making Black Zetsu chuckle

**Third Person**

Abigail rushed to the gates of Konoha followed by Zetsu. Abigail clenched her teeth as she heard screams coming from the torture building

'if they hurt Caitlin i'll fucking kill them.' Abigail thought as they headed toward the torture center.

As the screams were becoming louder they decided to make a plan... until Zetsu said, "Leader wants me to head back."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Abigail said irritated. As Zetsu nodded and started to fade into the ground he smiled widely

'why is he smiling?' Abigail asked herself as she got closer to the torture center.

"Fucking HELL!" Abigail yelled as she saw some Anbu speeding at her

'i can't beat them... i need to speed up and get away from them to get to Caitlin.' Abigail thought

"Abby?" Caitlin asked as her vision was blocked

"What do you think, bitch?" Hidan asked as he took off Caitlin's blindfold. he had pure worry on his face

"Hidan?! What are you doing here?" Caitlin asked blushing but smiling at the same time. She was screaming on the inside because she was seeing Hidan again

'Where's Abigail?' Caitlin asked herself as Hidan helped her up all gentleman like

"Leader kicked my ass for leaving you for the Anbu to take." Hidan said as he cracked his neck.

"Caitlin?!" Abigail said rushing in, "Wheres Ibiki, i'm gonna kick his ass."

Hidan laughed and Abigail gave a questioning look, "Why are you here?"

"Leader kicked my ass for leaving her for the Anbu to get." Hidan said, a moment of silence passed and Caitlin sighed

'Here we go.' Caitlin thought face palming

"I"LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR LEAVING HER!" Abigail said as she dodged a punch from Caitlin for cussing. Abigail tried to kick Hidan but failed as Hidan ninja dodged it

As an alarm was heard Anbu rushed in and surrounded us, "Way to give away our spot. Bitch" Hidan said

Abigail pulled out her blade as several Anbu surrounded them, "Abby, put it away!"

Caitlin said as Abigail saw Zetsu phase out of the ground, "**Hurry up**, They already have the building surrounded."

"Get Caitlin out first, i'll be fine for a few minutes." Abigail said as she used paper bombs against the Anbu failing to block attacks

Zetsu stared at the girl for the moment thinking, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LEAVE NOW!" Abigail yelled as Hidan ran out of the torture central and Zetsu phased Caitlin into the ground

"Shit, i'm alone." Abigail said as she fought the Anbu trying to tie her down They tried to knock her out but it failed as she got back up and used a smoke bomb to get away for a second

'too many of them,' Abigail said breathing heavily, 'Zetsu will be here soon.'

With a little vial that was found in Abigail's bag, she let the poison soak her blade. Just in time too because the Anbu found her and she needed to swat them away somehow

'Just a little more time.' Abigail thought coughing as she felt a pain in her arm. A blade of one of the Anbu had disabled one of her arms.

Another blade hit Abigail's leg making her cry out in pain, 'Hurry, please."

As another blade was about to hit her other arm Abigail prepared for impact. But it never came and when she looked up, The man was being held by rope

'No... thread..." Abigail thought as she took another look. Kakuzu was right in front of her. Abigail's eyes widened as she saw Kakuzu look at her.

At the moment, Abigail's left arm and right leg didn't move. Abigail watched as Kakuzu took out the Anbu's heart

'Oh yeah... he still hadn't gotten any from when we fought Naruto." Abigail thought as she tried to get up

She coughed as she couldn't move and then she growled as she tried to move more. All of a sudden Abigail was lifted off of the ground and was being carried by Kakuzu as Kakuzu strangled the Anbu around them with his threads

"You're late." Kakuzu said as Zetsu began to phase out of the ground

"Leader had to tell us information,** I'll take the girl now**." Zetsu said as he took Abigail from Zetsu phasing back into the ground

Just as Abigail was fully phased into the ground she looked at Kakuzu and smiled.

* * *

**Hi! i hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Oh and sorry if this was a little sloppy**

**Awww Abigail has emotion! lol i guess you guess already knew that**

**i have a busy weekend with basketball and stuff so i think i may post a chapter tomorrow or Monday****  
**

**hope you stick around to find out what happens**

**BTW i jammed my finger so i can't type as fast lol**

**LOVE YA!**


	13. The Base

**Hello there!**

**This is late i know :( stupid school**

**Thanks so much for the latest views and such**

**I'm new and i still need help BTW**

**i don't own Naruto**

**I own Abigail and my friend owns Caitlin **

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Abigail's POV**

'Ow... i can't feel my leg...' i thought as i phased through the ground with Zetsu. The feeling made me feel like throwing up. i couldn't keep my eyes open much longer

i forced my eyes opened as soon as they closed again and again.

I saw the ground move past me and i felt like i was going to faint. i could feel every particle of matter passing through me. it felt so disgusting and i just wanted Zetsu to let me go and find my way back on my own

'thats impossible. i can't even move one of my legs and one of my arms is numb... i'd be a big target for robbers and animals.' i thought as we were still phasing through the ground

"H-how m-much-" i could barely get out words as i tried to speak to Zetsu

"**It won't work**, please don't talk." Zetsu said, "**We're almost to base**, so save your energy."

i sighed but twitched in pain as i thought, 'Why was i chosen to be in this world anyway? It could have happened to anyone but why Caitlin and I?'

'What if all of this was a dream... what if it's fake...?" i asked myself sadly

'No, I've been here too long to think that... why am i thinking of this now..?" i asked myself again as Zetsu and I phased out of the ground

immediately i saw Caitlin lying in front of Leader. Leader was in his Yahiko form again. She was breathing and awake but she wouldn't get up, "**Your bodies aren't used to it**, traveling through the ground." Zetsu said setting me down on the ground

"Either way i can't exactly move." I said plainly now seeing Konan step into the dim light.

"Konan will help to heal your wounds." Nagato said as Konan stepped up to me first

"No... take a look at Caitlin first." i said simply and Konan looked at Nagato for approval. Nagato nodded and Konan stepped over to Caitlin healing her so she could stand and that some small cuts were healed

"Thank you very much." Caitlin said with a plastered on smile. She seemed to be faking the smile

As she finished she walked over to me and started to heal my leg first, "Thanks..." i said as i could feel my leg somewhat again

I could barely feel my leg but it could still move. i coughed a bit as she fixed my arm up. I could move it slightly as she healed it.

Caitlin looked at me and smiled, "How are you feeling Abby?" she asked in a slightly different voice. She must be pissed with that voice

"Yeah i guess. You?" i asked smiling back as Konan helped my sit up. i nodded to her as i had my balance sitting up

"I wanna beat Hidan's guts out for leaving me behind." Caitlin said making me laugh slightly

"Can't wait to see that happen." i said back as Zetsu chuckled.

"You can tell that to him, **in a minute."** Zetsu said chuckling and giggling making me somewhat creeped out

I heard rocks clanging together and clacking on the ground. "WHAT THE FUCK KAKUZU!?" i heard Hidan yell making me laugh and fall to the floor

Caitlin stood up and looked frowning at the door and i stared confused

"Caitlin, what are you doing?" i asked as she made her way to the noise

Hidan and Kakuzu came closer to where we were located and i suddenly saw Caitlin twitch... So she wasn't kidding when she said she wanted to beat him up

As the steps came closer i saw Kakuzu walk in, "HI KAKUZU!" Caitlin yelled happily but then scowled as Hidan walked in

As Kakuzu walked towards me i was awkwardly on the ground, "hey there Kakuzu..."

i nervously gave him the, help me look, and he sighed. As he walked up to me he balanced me on my good foot but too bad i didn't have a center of balance at the moment

"I'm SOSOSO Sorry!" i said as i fell on him losing my balance. i held on to him as i tried to balance again until i heard Caitlin

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed

**Caitlin's POV**

I grabbed Hidan by his cloak and i felt tears come out of my eyes out of anger, "How could you leave me?!" i asked

"Why should i have saved you, Bitch?!" He question back

I punched him in the face and attempted to throw him at the wall but failed as i was too mad and my eyes were too teary

i kicked him and he laughed

"What's hurting me going to do, do you really hate me that much!?" Hidan asked as i punched and kicked him trying to get out my anger

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE FUCKING SAVED YOU THEN YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" i yelled punching him in the stomach but he didn't flinch at all

"Caitlin..." Abigail began to say at my language.

All i did was fall to the ground and punch it i then used both of my fists and kept punching the ground, "WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY FUCKING WHY DID I EVEN!" i said finishing what i said in my mind

'like...you.' i thought looking up and Hidan who was just laughing. i stood up and looked at Abigail and sighed

i crossed my arms and smiled again trying to erase whatever i did

I walked up to Hidan and hugged him smiling pretending nothing happened making him a strange look and making Abigail smile as she got her balance back.

"What the fuck bitch." He said quieter then usual making Abigail glare at him under suspicion.

Hidan patted my head trying to figure out what was wrong with me, "I was sad when you left me behind Hidan..." i said in a none cheery voice as i hugged him tighter trying to make a serious moment

"I really almost cried when i saw you leave." i whispered smiling a bit as i saw Abigail code too me

'Why so serious?' She coded

'I'm having a moment JEEZ' i coded back making her giggle

'Glad to see your enjoying this awkward moment.' Abigail coded

'oh shush up heehee.' i coded to her smiling now letting go of Hidan and looking up

His face seemed to be confused which made me smile at him

"You look funny right now." i said in a derpy voice making him laugh a bit and pat me on the head

After a few awkward moments Nagato began to speak, "You all are to stay in the base until word of you has died down enough."

"Where are we?" Abigail asked

"In our base near Konoha." Nagato said simply making me face palm

"Shouldn't we be further away then?" i asked

"It doesn't matter because they don't know this base exists." Nagato said simply as he began to walk out of the room

I walked away from Hidan and looked at Abby deciding to help her to our new rooms, "Konan, where are our rooms?" i asked confused a bit

"You both won't be sharing a room, you've been assigned to separate rooms this time." Konan said simply helping drag Abby out of the room

"Bye Hidan!" i said waving, still a little mad at him for leaving me but hiding it with my derpy smile

I glared at Abby to say something to Kakuzu but she didn't even bother looking at me, 'something's on her mind.'

i shrugged my shoulders as we brought Abby to her room first, "Your room is down that hall to the right. If you need help call for Zetsu or Hidan."

I nodded to her smiling, "Thanks so much Konan."

As i made my way to the room i noticed this base was a bit brighter then the other one but not by much, the room was much brighter then the surrounding area also

It seemed as bright as one of those hospital rooms, i walked over to the bed and looked around, 'If this isn't the Naruto world may i be struck by lightning!'

i waited a few seconds and laughed, 'So Abby and i haven't been dreaming this whole time!' i jumped on my bed and had a laughing fit

i noticed a knock on the rock and stopped my fit and sat still on my bed, 'come in...?' i questioned as Hidan just walked in.

"What's up Bitch!" He yelled. Then i noticed something

'Oh shit.' i thought not in my normal preppy voice. i noticed two beds in the room and i face palmed

'even though this is my fan girl dream this is gonna suck.' i looked at Hidan and offered a fake smile that he couldn't tell was fake. He sat down on what i think was his bed and put the pillow over his head like he was going to sleep

"Don't fucking wake me or i'll sacrifice you to Jashin." Hidan said frowning at me making me dive into my pillow and sigh

'why! Why must i share a room! Blah!' i thought as i looked up at the ceiling.

**Abigail's POV**

i limped over to the bed and thanked Konan for bringing me to the room and i smiled, "Thank you, i guess."

"I hope you don't mind sharing a room." She said plainly waving at me

"Wait... what!? Fuck!" i yelled as i heard her giggle and leave the room.

'Shit, well this sucks.' i thought, 'i can't go outside, i can't leave the base, i have to share a room. this fucking sucks.'

As i tried to roll around i felt the pain in my arm. i fell off the bed in surprised and cussed on impact, "Fuck!"

I heard footsteps and tried to get up, i was now leaning against the side of my bed with one leg crossed and the other sticking out since i couldn't move it very well

"Hello there." i said as Kakuzu walked in. i then widened my eyes as i put the puzzled pieces together

'Shit, i have to share a room with him.' i face palmed and looked up at him with a smile

"Could you help me?" i asked nicely and i saw him sigh in agitation.

He extended his arm from the other side of the room and for a second nothing happened and i gave the WTF look until his threads came out and lifted me up on the bed

i blushed and fan girl screamed in my head, 'Holy Shit, the stitches.'

As he stitches were hidden again i just stared at him, "So what am i supposed to do while i'm stuck in this base?"

"Nothing." He said simply making me pout

'i just want to have a conversation, jeez' i thought looking at him with innocent eyes

"Can we please just have a normal conversation where i say something and you say something and it just doesn't end after two words?" i asked sighing

"No," He said simply making me frown

"What a great way to start the conversation, How was your day?" i asked trying to start a conversation

"Fine." He said looking irritated already

"How was my day you ask? it was terrible, as i was waiting for Zetsu to come and get me i was stabbed in the arm and leg and now i can barely move without the help of others." i said as i realized how angry Kakuzu was

"Shut up." He said in a mad voice making me frown. i looked at him and he looked at m.

"I just want to talk." i said looking at his glaring eyes

"You just did, now shut up." He said making me pick up the pillow next to me

i must have been insane to do something like this but i throw the pillow at him. Surprisingly his ninja powers didn't kick in and the pillow hit him in the face

All of a sudden it was quiet. i then made a mistake and blinked because when my eyes were open he was right in front of me and his stitches were holding my arms.

'Shit, just fucking shit.' i thought

His face was close to me and i giggled but shut my mouth when i realized it was out loud, 'the fanfic bro, the fanfic!'

"What's so funny?" He asked in a , i'm gonna kill you, voice

"...nothing..." i said trying not to sound suspicious but failing ultimately as he glared me down trying to make me say the answer

"Nothing i promise?" i said questionably trying so hard to get him away from me

As a few glaring seconds passed by i sighed, "I'm SO sorry Kakuzu, please let go of me."

i tried my best to be as polite as possible. I looked at Kakuzu pleading him to stop crushing my arm even though i couldn't feel it that well since it was injured

"Don't do that again." He said in a very demanding voice and let go of my arm.

I realized i wasn't breathing so i took in a big gulp of air.

Kakuzu walked to his side of the room and started counting his money, 'jeez.'

I laid back on my bed and sighed trying to clear my head, 'dammit, stupid head hurts.'

'_I'm still here_.' The voice said taking my comment as in insult some how.

As Kakuzu counted his stupid money i thought of possible things that could happen as i was in the base.

**Caitlin's POV**

I hate sharing rooms, especially with guys. its just disturbing!' i thought hitting my head on the bed post as i began to get up

"Ow!" i said loudly but then covering my mouth as i saw Hidan move

'He'll sacrifice me to Jashin.' i thought trying to quiet myself down.

i rolled around so i could face him from where i was, 'Dammit i wanna talk!'

'He's even more lazy then Abby if thats even possible~' i sang in my head sitting up from where i was. i crossed my legs and meditated

"This is so boring." i said quietly as i sat completely still which made me mad

I stood up and walked out of the room as quietly as possible and closing the oddly bright room. i walked down the halls not even looking for anything in particular, i just wanted to do something and not sit around

As i walked around i felt a strange chakra and my eyes widened, "Caitlin!"

I was soon glomped to the ground by Tobi. 'TOBI~!' i sang in my head since i couldn't speak since my mouth was covered by the ground

As soon as i was lifted away from the ground i smiled, "What are you doing here Tobi?" i asked as he hugged me

"All the Akatsuki members were told to come to this base!" He said while he stopped hugging me.

"What!? Really!?" i asked confused

"Yeah! Tobi came with Zetsu! Deidara and Sasori are coming soon and so is Itachi and Kisame!" He said spaz like again

I smiled and laughed a bit, "Thats great! I get to meet the rest of them!" i said jumping up and down like Tobi

We both heard footsteps coming from the side of the hall way and Tobi and i froze... until.

"Deidara!" Tobi glomped poor Deidara.

I looked at them and smiled, "Hi! Remember me! i'l the friend of the one that saved you!" I said looking at Sasori

"Ah... that girl." He said then looked completely confused

"So you guys are the ones Leader wanted to show us, un" Deidara said while trying to blow up Tobi with his 'art'

He seemed to still be mad from when Abby and I insulted his art a little bit

"I guess, i mean we aren't official members." i said simply raising my shoulders

"We're like Tobi. A member but not a member." i said giggling.

"So everyone is being gathered to this base for what?" i asked looking at Sasori

"Leader wants to test your skills." Sasori said simply

"And how are we going to do that?" i asked back

"Who knows. un." Deidara said simply, "Leader just told us to gather here, un"

"Ok...?" i said still confused. Tobi jumped around dodging the bombs and it made me laugh a bit but i became quiet as i remember that the guy under the mask could kill me

Suddenly i felt something on my neck, "How do i know you guys aren't just spies that just broke in, un"

There was another blade against my neck...again... and i sighed as i tried to get them away

"I swear i'm not a spy!" i said trying to push the bomber away. All of a sudden i felt something crawl on my leg and i screamed to see a white spider crawling up my leg

"What the FUCK bitch! i thought i told you to keep it down!" Hidan said walking down the hall from where i came holding his scythe making me hide behind Deidara

"Sorry Hidan!" i said trying to avoid his gaze

'Shiz, i don't wanna be sacrificed!' i thought as he came closer.

He glared at me and yawned, "Fucking bitch! What are you guys doing here?!" Hidan asked as he saw the two artists

"Leader asked us to come here." Sasori said with his blank face. i kicked away the spider bomb and it blew up near Tobi making me laugh a bit.

Hidan then walked up to me and grabbed my collar dragging me to where ever, "Hidan!"

**Abigail's POV**

"Hidan!" i heard Caitlin yell making me fall out of my meditation, "Kakuzu, i'm going to see if i can walk now."

"Whatever." He said back making me growl at him

As i limped out of the room, more like hopped, i saw Caitlin being dragged by Hidan across the hall.

"Abby!" She growled at me as i just watched her being dragged by.

I heard an explosion and looked to where Caitlin and Hidan just came from. i then proceeded to ignore Caitlin's growls for help and hopped to where the explosions were coming from

As i walked through the dim hallway i saw Deidara, Tobi and Sasori. "What the Fuck?" i questioned as i saw Tobi being blown up multiple times

"You?" Sasori said as he saw me

"Me?" i questioned back, "And what about me?"

"You got stabbed in the stomach." He said simply

"I know that. Are you glad about that?" i asked Sasori as i dodged a Tobi secret hug attack

He didn't respond to my question and all of a sudden i was tackled to the ground by another Tobi hug attack

"OWOWOWOW! TOBI GET OFF!" i yelled trying to whack him off as i felt a pain go through my arm and leg

"Tobi get off! it hurts!" i screamed as he crushed my arms

'Oh how i wanna punch Sasori and Deidara in the face right now' They weren't even helping me!

I felt a snap in my arm and i growled a bit not wanting to scream.

i heard Tobi yelp and all of a sudden he wasn't on me anymore. i heard something smash into a wall and when i looked up it was Tobi

"What?" i questioned as i looked around

"You are so reckless." i heard Kakuzu say making me face palm

"Well i didn't know i was going to get murder tackled by Tobi!" i said as he slung me on his shoulder

"Ow! Where are we going now!?" i asked as we walked away from the artists and Tobi

"To Konan, she needs to fix your arm again." Kakuzu said simply

"But i don't wanna!" i said in my mock child voice

"Shut up" He said sounding like he was about to snap

"You know you've been really different then you normally are lately." i said as i was dragged to where ever

Kakuzu pretended to ignore me but he was probably thinking about something from what i thought

'Jeez Kakuzu, What happened to your personality' i questioned in my head as i was carried across the hallway

* * *

**I have no idea what i just wrote**

**i guess this is what happens when you're under a lot of stress**

**anyways, i hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**i'll post the next chapter in a day or two**

**LOVE YA!**


	14. The Disappearance

**Hello there hahahah...**

**Sorry i haven't uploaded in a few days... i'm sorta sick**

**So yeah**

**thanks for the reviews as always i guess!**

**I don't own Naruto  
**

**I own Abigail and my friend owns Caitlin**

**Please please please tell me what i do wrong. Still new!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Abigail's POV**

"Kakuzu, are you sure you're ok." i asked as i was carried across the hallway. i was really confused at how Kakuzu was acting, he was so out of character

"..." Kakuzu seemed like he was going to say something but he didn't

"Well?" i asked impatiently.

'Kakuzu, what's up with you!?' i exclaimed in my mind. i put my hand up to forehead. at the moment i was really confused and i was getting frustrated

"I'm fine." He said irritated as always. i rolled my eyes when i heard his answer. i snapped a bit

"Sure!" i said sarcastically while falling off Kakuzu as i moved my arms.

'Shit.' i thought as he caught me. i pouted and rolled my eyes again

"I could have helped myself." i crossed my arms as i was slung on his shoulder again

"Yeah right." He said as we continued to make our way to where Konan was.

"Are we there yet?" i asked annoying him to death in his head. i could feel him twitching making me smirk

"Either you get fixed or stay like that." He said as we made our way down another hallway. i sighed and didn't talk anymore and started to think about different things

'i wonder how my other friends are? i wonder if they miss me?' i began to get sadder i felt something on my cheek and i jolted a bit making Kakuzu jump a bit

'Shit i'm crying.' i said wiping my tears away really fast so Kakuzu wouldn't see

"Are we there yet?" i asked as he continued to walk down the hall. i was expecting him to say nothing again so i didn't have my hopes up

"Yes." Kakuzu said making my eyes widen. I saw Konan sitting on a chair practicing with her Paper jutsu

"Hi." i said waving to her with my good arm.

She gave me a concern look and said, "What happened?"

She walked over to me and looked at my arm that was now badly bruised. Kakuzu just stood near the door waiting for it to be over so he could go count his money again

"Tobi happened." i said offering a painful smile only to twitch as she began to fix my arm. The bruising was still there but it seemed to be getting better

She then started to fix my leg a bit more but the pain was still there

"Leader says you shouldn't beat yourself up." She told me as she stood up again helping me up.

"Feels weird walking again after being stabbed in the leg and arm." i said smiling a bit making her smile back

"I'm glad there are more girls in the Akatsuki, it's been odd without other girls around." She said making me laugh a bit.

i started to walk towards the door near Kakuzu and smiled , "I'm gonna go talk to Caitlin so go count your money."

He nodded and began to walk towards our room

i walked passed him and walked towards Caitlin's room hoping she'd be there.

As i walked down the hallway i felt like something bad was going to happen but i shrugged it off not wanting to think negative

'_Danger_' the voice said making me scrunch my forehead. The voice was giving me a head ache. i ignored the voices warning and kept walking

When i saw a bright light i guessed it was Caitlin's room so i walked in.

As soon as i got to the room i saw Caitlin but i didn't see Hidan. i cracked a smile at her and waved

**Caitlin's POV**

I saw Abby walk into the room i smiled and said, "hey there bro."

"Brofist!" Abby said as we did a brofist, "So where's Hidan?"

i shrugged my shoulders, "He threw me into the room and told me to stay, i don't know where he went."

Abby, like always, lifted in eyebrow in confusion, "Isn't he supposed to watch over you?"

"Isn't Kakuzu supposed to Watch over you?" i asked back making her laugh

"I told him i was going to go talk to you." Abby said making me laugh

"So he trusts you now?" i said smirking at her "Ohhhhhh he likes you."

i stuck my tongue at her like a child, "Shut up!" Abby blushed making me roll over in a giggle fit

"See, i told you, you wuv him." i said puffing my cheeks

"Love is not in my dictionary." Abby said with a straight face. making me frown

"It was just one guy, jeez Abby." i said glaring at her, "Get over the bastard, i mean we're in this world, it's our dream!"

"Yeah yeah, but what if it was just a dream!" She yelled at me

"Then why am i here!?" i spat back at her

"Sorry... i just haven't been alright lately... ever since i started to remember our other friends i began to get a little frustrated." Abby said hanging her head

"Hey bro, don't worry, they'd be happy for us if they knew where we were." I said making her crack a fake smile

"Stop with the faking." i said making her frown

"I don't feel like smiling." She said back cracking her neck, "I just don't wanna at the moment"

"Then don't fake it, jeez." i said making her almost smile but not quite

She sat on the ground and sighed making me confused, 'stop acting weird'

"Ok, whats wrong?" i asked her making her slightly look at me and sigh again now getting serious

"Kakuzu isn't acting how his character should, he's began to turn nicer." Abby said and i rolled my eyes and smiled

"Awww, you care about him. maybe he's starting to have the feels for you." i laughed and fell of my bed

"Oh, shut up, he doesn't have the feels for me, it's just not his character to like someone, he's too busy with money." Abby said making me sigh

"Admit it, he has the feels bro." i said making her growl

"He doesn't!" She looked like she was going to snap so i laughed

"He does have the feels!" i said sticking my tongue out again

"Prove it!" She said

"Well for one thing he saved you from getting hit by another Anbu blade." i said making raise an eyebrow at me again

"How do you know?" she asked

"Hidan told me!" i smiled and she glared.

"How the fuc-" i threw a pillow at her face and laughed

She smiled slightly making both of us laugh.

"What was that," She said suddenly with a straight face

"Wha-?" i was cut off. suddenly i couldn't see anything

**Third Person**

Suddenly a bright light filled Caitlin's room making both of the girls go blind. for a second none of them knew what was happening.

"What the hell!?" Abigail yelled as something grabbed her and Caitlin.

all of a sudden nothing was heard, the light was gone, the shadows appeared again, the room was in normal light.

But... Caitlin and Abigail were no where to be seen...

"Hey Bitch!?" Hidan said walking in the room suddenly stopping to see no one.

"Where'd the bitch go!?" Hidan said looking around the room, "Hey Caitlin! Where are you!?" Hidan said looking around the room

Suddenly he felt concerned when he couldn't find Caitlin in the room. He ran over to Kakuzu's room to see if they were there

When Hidan barged into the room he saw no one but Kakuzu counting his money

"Kakuzu!? Where are the bitches?!" Hidan said as Kakuzu looked up irritated

"Abigail went to your room to talk to Caitlin." He said as he flipped through the money

"Well they aren't there!" Hidan said

Kakuzu looked at his partner, "Did you check everywhere?"

"Yes! They aren't anywhere!" Hidan screamed at their partner

For a moment Kakuzu looked concerned, but then he stood up and said, "We'll have to tell leader then.

**\(^-^)/**

Abigail murmured as she heard the sound of beeping. 'no...'

She shot up looking around, "No..." She said as she looked to her side to see Caitlin sleeping next to her

'A hospital...' Abigail thought as her friend began to wake up too.

Caitlin looked around too and then looked at her friend, her eyes began to water and water

"How could it only be a dream...?" Caitlin said and she began to cry loudly.

Abigail softly cried as she thought about the Naruto world, 'i should have told him...'

She regretted not saying anything...

Caitlin cried louder until a nurse came into the room, followed by both of their parents

"Abigail!" Abigail's parents yelled as they ran to her

"Caitlin!" Caitlin's parents and sister ran to her smiling

"It's ok Abigail, we're here." Her parents said

'i don't need you... i wanna go back...' Abigail thought as she held her pillow

'i need to go back... i need to tell Hidan...' Caitlin thought as she fake smiled to her family

"What happened?" Abigail asked weakly

"You've been in a coma for a month." The nurse said sadly

"What..." Abigail said looking up and Caitlin sadly whimpered

'We've been in the Naruto world for a month' Caitlin thought now looking sadly at her parents

"What's wrong Caitlin?" Her mother asked her

"How did we get in a coma?" She asked trying not to think of the Naruto world

"Someone must have bugged the TV because it blew up when you guys were watching TV." Abigail's parents said

'that's not possible, it didn't blow up though.' Abigail thought becoming sad

"But i don't remember..." Abigail began to say.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over." The nurse said sadly

Their parents nodded and left the room saying their good bye's to Abigail and Caitlin

"You both will be here for a few days... you still need to recover." The nurse told the two.

the two nodded and smiled as the nurse closed the door, 'what the fuck?' Abigail coded

'i don't know,' Caitlin coded back

'but how, it's not like we had the same dream?!' Abigail exclaimed

'I don't know.' Caitlin thought sadly

**Abigail's POV**

How could any of this happen, how was it just a dream. those were the words going through my head.

"Caitlin...?" i asked out loud. i could feel my face was still wet with tears

"Yeah?" Caitlin asked back

"Say none of that was a dream... how'd we get back?" i asked sadly

"I only remember becoming blind suddenly." Caitlin said sadly

"Me too." i said back, "But then how..."

"I really don't know." Caitlin said as the lights turned out

"I need to go back... i want to." i said sadly

"i know... i do too." Caitlin said sadly

"I needed to tell him something." i said making Caitlin's eyes widen

"Holy Shiz! You do have the feels for him more then i thought!" Caitlin said loudly but not too loud

"I don't!" i blushed and looked away smiling a bit

"We will tell them!" Caitlin said

"But what if it was just a dream!?" i yelled back at her

"We shall say it in our dreams then!" Caitlin said smiling

"You have the feels too and you never told Hidan!?" i exclaimed to her

"Well i didn't want it to seem too weird." She said shrugging her shoulders

We both smiled at our oddness. "Well i guess we should sleep then." i said to her

"Yeah." She said back closing her eyes

i closed my eyes and began to drift off to sleep. i could feel myself enter the dream world and i just wanted to be back in the Akatsuki world again

_I looked around and saw myself in a rock, cave, place... it looked so familiar_

_"What do you mean they disappeared!?" i heard a voice say. my eyes widened when i realized the voice. It was Nagato from the Akatsuki in his Pain form_

_I tried to make out the figures in front of me i could tell the one with violet eyes was Hidan right away from his cussing_

_"We don't Fucking know!" He said_

_Right away i noticed Kakuzu's eyes. They were so pretty, how could i miss it._

_"Did they run away?!" Nagato asked obviously mad_

_"We don't know." Kakuzu said sternly._

_'His character is very different." i thought but then remembering that it was only a dream so i calmed down._

_"Kakuzu?" i asked trying to see if they would notice me since it was a dream._

_No one turned my way and they continued to talk, "What are the possibilities?" Nagato asked_

_"They either were fucking kidnapped." Hidan began_

_"Or they left with information on us." Kakuzu sounded irritated like always_

_"Kakuzu!?" i tried to say louder but still, no one listened or heard me._

_"Well if the case is the later, then bring them in and question them." Nagato started, "But if they were indeed kidnapped, go look for them. Dismissed."_

_Right before they began to leave i tried to call to them again, "KAKUZU!? LISTEN TO ME!"_

_I noticed Kakuzu sensed something and immediately he threw something in my direction. it was my blade and it was heading towards my head._

I suddenly woke up in a fright to look around and see i was still in the hospital. i sighed looking around.

It was still dark out. turned in my bed and began to cry softly. 'Why would he through that at me...? Did he even know it was me?'

**Third Person**

"What did you fucking do that for Kakuzu?" Hidan asked as he saw the hole in the wall, "And why did you Abigail's blade?"

"I sensed something there." Kakuzu said simply

Hidan shook his head, "Somethings fucking wrong with you Kakuzu."

Kakuzu didn't respond as they made their way out of the room after Kakuzu took the blade again.

"Dude, is it the girl?" Hidan asked without cussing making Kakuzu confused

"Why are you so caring all of a sudden?" Kakuzu asked making Hidan smile a bit

"Maybe that bitch, Caitlin, is starting to rub off on me." Hidan said suddenly frowning, "Fuck. so what about your bitch?"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes at the comment, "I don't know."

"Like the bitch would say, do you have 'the feels' for her?" Hidan asked laughing a bit

"No." He didn't even hesitate to answer

"Well someone's a little mad." Hidan said blocking Kakuzu's fist in his face

**Caitlin's POV**

_I followed them down the hall smiling 'Hidan just quoted me, er meh gerd!'_

_i smiled even more when he asked Kakuzu if he had the feels for Abby. i was a little disappointed when he said no but i still had a good laugh_

_Even though this was a dream, it was a fudging awesome dream_

_"Well then Hidan, do you have 'the feels' for Caitlin?" Kakuzu said sarcastically._

_Hidan thought for a while, "Why would i have feelings for the bitch?" i felt hurt by his answer_

_"Then why did you hesitate to answer then?" Kakuzu asked Hidan making me laugh a bit_

_"Yeah Hidan Answer!" i said in a childish voice_

_Hidan looked over to where i was standing and stabbed his blade into me making me scream and wake up_

As i opened my eyes i saw some nurses surrounding me, "What happened" i asked

"You screamed, we thought something had happened." The nurse said

"Sorry... i had a nightmare." i said quietly as i saw Abby still sleeping

"Well i'm glad nothings wrong." The nurse said as all of them left the room

"Your awake aren't you." i asked Abby

"What gave it away." She asked

"I could tell you were crying." i said blankly as i saw her look at me. Her eyes were all puffy, "Whats wrong?"

"Nightmare..." She said simply looking around

"What did you see?" i asked getting curious

"Kakuzu threw my blade at me." Abby said sadly

"Hidan stabbed me." i said too

"Really?" Abby asked

"Yeah, Kakuzu and him were talking about the feels bro." i laughed a bit and so did Abigail

"So they officially have no feels for us, that sucks." She said

"well, Kakuzu might have the feels for you." i lied

"What?" She asked curiously

"He has the feels, he just won't admit it." i said smiling making Abby laugh a bit

"There's no way he has the feels for mwah." Abby said pointing to herself

"Ahaha, Kakuzu said, Hidan has the feels for me." I said making Abigail laugh

"I can so see you two together." Abby said making me smile

"Aren't we perfect, you and Kakuzu would be so cute together." i said making her scoff and roll her eyes again

**Third Person**

"Why did you just do that Hidan?" Kakuzu asked thinking his partner had gone insane

"I thought i saw a fucking person there." Hidan said as he put his blade away

"Well why would you think that?" Kakuzu said rolling his eyes

"DUDE I FUCKING SWEAR I SAW SOMEONE!" Hidan yelled as they made their way down the hall

"Yeah right." Kakuzu said as they saw Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi

"I heard the brats disappeared." Sasori said talking to the two

"What happened, un?" Deidara asked

"Oh no ABBY AND CATTY!" Tobi said sadly

"They disappeared." Kakuzu said

"Or they just ran away." Hidan said shrugging his shoulders

"Well they probably didn't run away, the brat was too stubborn." Sasori said

"That Caitlin girl kept following me when i was fighting the Nine tail kid, un." Deidara said

"Then again she looked really pissed off that she had to, un." Deidara continued rolling his eyes remembering Caitlin

**Abigail's POV**

"What the hell bro!" I yelled at Caitlin making her laugh

"When we get back i'm telling Kakuzu you wuv him." Caitlin said making a funny face and i made a disgusted face

"If you do that i'll tell Hidan." i said back making her give a blank stare

"You wouldn't." She now smiled while glared

"I would." i said laughing into my pillow, "Kidding. not unless you tell Kakuzu. Cause if you did, i'd kill ya."

i crack my fingers and looked around, "Its just as if we were never in the Naruto world..."

"Yeah..." She said sadly.

"Lets say it was a dream... for now i guess." i said not wanting to think of it and get sad again

"Sure why not?" She said now smiling.

"At least here we can just look at a clock and know the time and not the fucking sun." i said laughing a bit

"Yeah, but i still can't stand your language." She said back making me laugh a bit

i rolled my eyes laughing a bit, "No one here can."

"Aha i can't wait to see our friends, how long were we gone again?' Caitlin asked

"About a month..." i said back sadly, " i just wanna see some friends right now, even the none naruto watching ones, i can settle for the Full Metal Alchemist ones too."

"I guess i should start reading it." Caitlin said pointing to the stack of books near me

"...I didn't see that..." i said suddenly laughing tossing a few books to her

She began to skim through the book and i just relaxed in my bed thinking of all the feels and sadness and shit

'So say that being in the Naruto world was a dream... then what was my other dream about?' i asked myself

* * *

**Thanks for reading so far.**

**Its not gonna end for a long time lol**

**i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i'll be posting more when i don't feel dizzy when i look at the computer**

**Love YA!**

**And thanks to my friends who gave me ideas for this chapter!**


	15. The Reality

**Hello there!**

**Thanks so much for 30 reviews! it makes me so happy! And thanks so much for the new followers!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter**

**This is bloodiness in it and major emotions for Abigail. And its not a mental breakdown yay!**

**I don't own Naruto**

**I own Abigail my friend owns Caitlin**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, please tell me what i do wrong, i'm still new and i need so much help**

* * *

**Abigail's POV**

It's been a day since we've been back in our world... apparently we've been in a coma for a month... Funny, i don't remember the TV blowing up too... well i guess thats what happened

i just didn't understand it though...

Well then why did Caitlin and i have the same dream while we were in a coma. Maybe cause we're best friends

Thats what the doctor says, but wheres the Logic... if we were in the Naruto world... Then i made some mistakes

'_Real_' The voice in my head said making me shake my head

Right now it was morning... We were supposed to get home in a few days... i couldn't consider it my home at the moment... i still needed to get used to the fact that it was only just a dream

I just can't get over the fact that it was a dream. I smacked my head and glared at the ground

"Woah, Bro, Woah." Caitlin said as she looked up from her book

"Woah, Bro, Woah there haha, hows the book?" i asked smiling

"Forget the book. Why'd you just smack yourself?" She asked back

"I needed to wake up." i said simply making her laugh

"Well the book is awesome. Gluttony has a permanent derp face though." She said showing me his picture

"Have you seen Greed yet?" i asked her

"Nope!" She said happily

"Read faster." i said simply laughing a bit

'Glad she forgot already... don't want anyone to worry about us i thought as i saw the sun rising

"Wonder whats for breakfast?" i asked myself aloud

"I don't know." Caitlin said as she stared at her book.

"Probably random junk." i said as i began to look through my phone my parents had brought me

'i need to catch up on manga' i said as i went down to Naruto

As i read the chapter my eyes widened, "Fucking Hell! He dies!?" i said as i jumped in my bed

"Who?" Caitlin asks

"You have to read it all before you know." i said covering my phone

"Wah!" She tossed the full metal in the air making me fake faint then laughing

I then realized something... 'Do i still have my ninja powers?'

I tried making hand signs and pointed it towards the flower vase making it shatter from my shield

"Yay!" i said happily..."Wait..."

'Then it wasn't a dream...' i thought looking at my hands

"Caitlin..." i began but then stopped myself

"What?" She asked back

"I broke the vase." i said simply not wanting to show her the Jutsu

'Then how do we get back.' i thought simply as i sat in the bed as some nurses came to clean up the mess

'_Die_.' the voice said making me shiver

'I will not die!' i thought angrily at myself

"Thats a harsh comment!" i said out loud

"Looks like someone's talking to themselves." Caitlin said giggling as she switched to the next book, "Sometimes i think you cracked even more."

As she looked through her book i noticed how big of a smile she had, 'She really believes it was a dream...'

**Caitlin's POV**

As i sat on the bed my fake smile stayed plastered on my face like the Joker's carved one

'I can't keep this up much longer... what if it wasn't a dream...' i thought as i flipped through the full metal book. As i flipped through each page, it kept getting blurrier and blurrier.

I couldn't take it much longer, how could it all have been a dream! my smile began to fade slightly as i began to drop my book a bit. 'No, if Abigail thinks its a dream then i should probably... but i think it was real.'

"Abigail?" i heard a voice said... it must have been her mother or parents...

I saw them walk in for a moment for a smile...'i this all it takes for a parent to care about their child. i guess its true when people say you don;t realize have much it meant till it was gone.'

I saw them give her a sketch pad and a new phone and an akatsuki jacket. she smiled, i knew it was fake... she wasn't happy... she wanted to be with Kakuzu

Maybe... if it was real... i'd tell Kakuzu for her... She really does like him, she just won't admit it.

When ever she liked someone she always wanted everyone to know, she just never told anyone out of fear i guess

But when she did tell, people would always give her attention, i guess thats why she decided to stop.

As i read the comic just barely i sighed out of frustration, "How much more time do we have to be here?" I asked as her Parents walked out with a smile

The smile on Abigail's face faded fast, "Tomorrow..." She said making me widen my eyes, "My parents said that we're going to have a sleep over i guess."

"Cool!" i said smiling, it had been a while since i watched a movie or ate popcorn. "So tomorrow already."

We had just been in a coma for a month... everything was turning back to normal... like nothing happened at all... it didn't feel right

'i can't just live thinking that meeting Hidan, saving him, was just a dream!' i thought as i closed the book lying it on the counter.

A nurse walked in with our breakfast and smiled. "Her you go girls." She sounded like a caring mother

"Thank you so much." Abigail and i said... we hadn't had breakfast like this in a month

Right away i ate the tray of food, like i hadn't eaten in a month... i probably did it seeing as i was in a coma. But it tasted so good... but it didn't feel as good as eating with someone you thought was made up in an Anime

I missed it though... the feeling of being near the person you had a crush on... even if that person wasn't real... i just needed to be near him... it wasn't a want it was a NEED

I needed to get back, 'i should have told him... but at the time it wasn't important... i thought i'd have all the time to tell him... but i only had such a short time to know.'

i clenched my fist and looked down at my hands...'wait...' i took the hand mirror on the desk and looked at my neck... the scar was there... from Hidan...

"Nurse!" i called. As one walked in she asked what was wrong

"Where did this come from?" i asked scared

"You had a gash on your neck when you arrived here." The nurse said making me sigh

'i thought Hidan gave it to me' i thought sadly as i traced it

I brought my top down a little... i had three different scars... from Hidan's scythe... three marks... it had to be Hidan's doing...

soon the nurses came in again to retrieve our dirty dishes. i asked if i could go for a walk but they said no... i became sad again

I needed someone... not just my best friend... i needed Hidan...

**Third Person**

'Where did they go...?" Tobi wondered seriously in his room as he thought. He was acting in his Madara mode right now

'They suddenly disappeared...' Tobi thought as Nagato in Pein form walked in

"Have you thought of a possibility?" He asked as Tobi looked up at him

"It isn't possible... Only i can disappear like that... And from what i read... they weren't expecting it." Tobi said in his deep voice

"Then what are the possibilities?" Nagato asked

"One, Konoha took them. Two, They've been brought back to their world. Three, they ran away. Thats all that's possible so far." Tobi said as he stood up next to Nagato

"Konoha doesn't know where this is, and if they did we would've sensed them. They seemed to happy to just run away... they must have been taken back to their world..." Nagato said

"Where the Fuck are they!?" Hidan yelled around the base thinking they were just hiding

Kakuzu walked down the hallway with him, "They aren't here." Kakuzu said seriously

"How would you fucking know!?" Hidan screamed in his face

"Because they would have shown up after two days." Kakuzu said as they continued to walk through the halls

"Then how did they disappear?!" Hidan yelled angrily

"Why would you care." Kakuzu asked, "She was only a girl"

"And then what was that bitch to you then!?" Hidan asked Kakuzu

"Entertainment." Kakuzu said simply. Hidan laughed

"Yeah right. that bitch you had sure was something... but she couldn't just be entertainment to you." Hidan said in an angry tone

"Then why should i care. She was only a girl. And a burden." Kakuzu said

Hidan scoffed, "You cared for her, didn't you. You haven't beaten me up in a while, thats how i can tell. You've gotten soft." Hidan then dodged a punch that Kakuzu threw at him

"You've wasted my patients." Kakuzu said as they continued to walk down the hall. the two of them remained silent only listening to their private thoughts

**\(;-;)/**

**Abigail's POV**

We were heading home today. from what i heard... we were hours away from home because they couldn't find the right care for us at our hometown

"Caitlin, you ready?" i asked as the nurse helped us up.

We changed what we've been wearing with some new clothes my parents brought to us the day before. i put on my Akatsuki jacket and smiled.

I liked the Akatsuki a lot. and i mean a lot!

i was even more surprised when my parents brought me the jacket

"Yeah... i guess." She said packing her manga and books. She seemed somewhat confused. Yesterday seemed to pass by so fast. we slept most of the day since they wouldn't let us leave the room.

As we went out of the room we made our way down a bright, white hallway. it was different from the dim cave of the Akatsuki

i like the cave much better though, the light was blinding from the hospital

As we made our way through the hall way it seemed to make me laugh... it reminded me of our first day at Konoha

We had no idea that we'd be sucked into that world

I laughed a bit as we made our way through the last hall way... every room we passed i looked at.

I saw different people... these people could have been in a terrible situation. Maybe in a coma too

We finally made it down the front of the hospital. i fake smiled again and waved at them... why the hell do they care so much now...

i looked down at my hand and took out a pen as we walked into the car. i drew the Akatsuki cloud on my head so i wouldn't forget... i never wanted to forget

'I want to tell Kakuzu' i thought, 'i should have told him about... the... nothing... just nothing... i need to forget.'

i smiled as we drove in the car. My parents were talking to Caitlin and Caitlin was trying to stop the conversation with her mind

'She doesn't want to talk to them.' i thought laughing a bit

As we were in the car i listen to my music i ever so missed.

humming to the tone i noticed Caitlin laugh a bit. but she looked around suddenly like something was going to happen

i ignored it though

i listen to Against the Tide by Celldweller and began to doze off. i missed my music so much

I just couldn't fall asleep though... i didn't know why

i felt like something bad was going to happen... it just didn't feel right

"Oh SHIT!" i heard my dad yell. the last thing i heard was screeching tires

i felt the impact happen but i couldn't hear anything. i saw metal flying at me. Caitlin and i were flung into the air. metal bars hit us, our arms and such were pierced with bolts and screws

i felt myself cough up blood. but i could hear myself cough. the last thing i remember on that highway was Caitlin and i flying to the other side of the highway and hitting the ground

i didn't see what happened to the rest of the car or my parents.

i tried to scream... i didn't need to i didn't feel anything... i just wanted to scream...

**Third Person**

The Akatsuki sat in their base having a meeting. They were discussing the matter of capturing the rest of the Jinjuuriki. They had decided to forget about the girls

It had been three days since seeing the girls. little did they know Abigail and Caitlin were going to show up again.

Soon a bright light filled the room. The stone table that they were using was now covered in blood seeping from what had landed on the table.

Caitlin gave a small cough filled of blood and blood seeped from the girl's lips. Her eyes were fluttering shut. Screws stuck out of her arms and glass had shattered near her cheek

Abigail wasn't any better. Blood seemed to make the red clouds of her sweater, darker and more vivid. her hands were covered from blood from what she was trying to pull out of her stomach. i metal bar. Her eyes were open but... all you could see were the whites of her eyes

"What is this!?" Nagato yelled as Konan ran to the girls in fright.

Konan was going to stop the bleeding on Caitlin but she shook her head, "Take the pipe out of Abigail's stomach... i think she's dying."

Konan nodded rapidly and raced to Abigail who had been spread out on the ground

As Konan began to take the pipe out of Abigail's stomach. Abigail's mouth seemed to stretch like she was screaming. Only... nothing could be heard from her voice

Her eyes were still white and her arms stuck up in the air like she was trying to grab something. Her mouth moved but nothing came out... now the color began to return to her eyes.

She began to cry as the pipe was finally dragged out. She helped Konan by dragging out the bolts in her arms. She bit on her jacket as she pulled each one out.

"I'm good... go help... Caitlin now..." Abigail said as she began to breathe again.

Konan nodded and walked to Caitlin.

As Konan healed Caitlin Nagato explained everything... and i mean almost everything. he left out the part that they were from a different world

Instead he said that they had been take by Konoha ninja's and interrogated again, 'What a lie,' Abigail thought

Caitlin had said her arms were numb. but she didn't seem to mind the blood seeping everywhere creating a puddle... she said she felt like it was going to happen

Kakuzu and Hidan stood there speechless, just like the rest of the origination. Tobi had stood from a distance looking at the two girls that seemed to be dying

Abigail's began to stand up and coughed up blood and knelt on the ground again. She tried to stand again, "No don't get up." Konan said

Abigail's eyes widened as she noticed where she was, "I don't need pity..." She said weakly as she began to walk forward a little, only to fall again.

She then began to stand up again but then Caitlin called out, "Stop Abigail... you can tell him later." Caitlin smiled weakly as Abigail saw her

Caitlin looked like she was going to bleed out. But for some reason she smiled, "Hidan!" She called out a bit

Hidan looked at her for a bit and answered, "What bitch?" He asked in a soft voice

"Your right. It i guess after I've bled out this much... i guess it feels good. just lying her numb." She said almost without taking a breath smiling

"Thats not that funny bitch. Jashin hasn't blessed you with immortality." Hidan said as he watch the girl's brown hair soak up some of the blood

"Don't worry. i Won't die easily." Caitlin said as she looked up at the ceiling, "i'm done." Konan said. The cuts and gashes had closed. Caitlin had now been lying in a puddle of crimson blood

Abigail looked at her friend while sitting down. She then sighed and looked at Kakuzu, "Kakuzu, can you bring me to my room..." She asked looking into his eyes.

Kakuzu walked over to Abigail and picked her up, "Be careful. She'll bleed if she falls again." Konan said

As Kakuzu and Abigail left the room Caitlin smirked, "I know what Abby's gonna do." She said simply with a laugh as Hidan picked her up, her whole back dripping with blood

"As much as i enjoy the sight of blood, it looks sickening on you." Hidan said making Caitlin laugh

"And you said you didn't have the feels." Caitlin smirked at him

"I don't!" He said as he carried her to the room

As soon as they had left the Akatsuki meeting was continued with a table covered in drying blood

**Abigail's POV**

Kakuzu carried my almost lifeless body back to my bed. 'i was right, it wasn't just a dream.'

But did that mean i was in another coma or what? it didn't matter at the moment

i would tell Kakuzu sooner or later... maybe sooner

'_Now_' the voice in my head said making me roll my eyes

"Kakuzu..." i began but soon stopping myself when i realized what i was doing

"Hm?" He asked. i waited a few moments till i didn't feel like i was gonna cough up blood

"You know... i missed you..." i said quietly cursing myself out

'shit..." i thought mentally face palming

He didn't respond making me face palm in my mind

"I didn't mean to go away... i wanted to stay..." I said... it wasn't me talking anymore, it couldn't have been... i'm never this caring

'_It is you_' the voice said

"I didn't want to leave you..." i said quietly... it wasn't me talking i wouldn't believe it

He didn't respond, 'he must be thinking i'm insane.'

i wrapped my arms around his neck when i felt like i was falling off him, "I guess Caitlin was right." i said thinking out loud

'i did need to tell him...' i thought closing my eyes a little bit

"Sorry, must be the loss of blood." i said quietly laughing a little. but i still wrapped my arms around him..

At first i thought i felt blood leaking from my eyes, but they were tears, 'Shit'

"It's funny really, i thought you'd punch me down for saying something so ridiculous." i said laughing quietly

I felt myself being lain down on my bed, but my eyes were still closed. i didn't exactly know where i was, i assumed it was my bed, so i decided to go to sleep.

The smell i liked was there too, i smiled for real in the first time in forever as i fell asleep, i didn't know why i was happy. i guess i was happy to be with Kakuzu again...

i thought it was a dream... but it wasn't...

i curled up and drifted off to sleep just a bit... i would soon fall into a deep sleep

* * *

**Did you like seeing Abigail with emotion? i know i did!**

**There will be the feels between Caitlin and Hidan soon, i promise!**

**i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. i made sure to have the feels in it lol**

**I know they weren't in the real world a long time but i couldn't think of anything but them coming back already lol**

**Brofist!**

**Love YA!**


	16. The Feels

**Hello There!**

**Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews and such!**

**This chapter has all the feels lol so much emotion**

**i hope you enjoy it**

**I don't own Naruto**

**i own Abigail and my bestie owns Caitlin.**

* * *

**Caitlin's POV**

As Hidan carried me down the hall i smiled as i hung onto him. Even though i was covered in blood a few minute ago i was really happy. I had Hidan carrying me and not cursing at me

My back was dripping with blood, i could tell because i saw a trail of it as we walked down the hall

"Hi." i said casually wanting to start a conversation.

"What bitch?" He asked back at him annoyed or something else, i couldn't tell his emotion. I looked at him for a moment and looked away a bit being silent for a moment

"I just wanted to talk." i said plainly in an emotionless voice. Hidan didn't respond, maybe he got too annoyed. i sighed as we walked down the hall. Every once in a while, Hidan would cuss once in a while on his thoughts i guess.

"Hidan... did you know the person you stabbed was me..." i said remembering the dream. i could tell he was confused for a moment but then his eyes widened.

i felt his breathing stop. "it was probably a dream..." i said rolling my eyes. His emotion was surprise now

"What happened in your dream?" Hidan asked as he walked again. His voice was stiff and he didn't cuss. thats a problem

"You were talking to Kakuzu about' the feels' i think." i said simple as i was carried through the dim hall way that echoed a lot.

"..." He didn't respond... thats probably because it actually stabbed me

Hidan continued to walk towards our room, like always, the light was too bright. like the hospital. i sighed when he placed me down on the bed

I could feel myself ache inside as i sat there looking at him lie on his bed. He seemed like he was going to sleep but he blankly stared at the wall like something was bothering him.

I saw him roll around on his bed simply looking like he was thinking really hard on something. He face palmed every now and then and cuss a bit...

i began to feel a little i'm patient. i wanted to tell him. but at the same time it didn't want to tell him... it was biting me on the inside.

i looked up at the bright ceiling and thought for a moment, 'what if i just disappear again.'

then another thought came to mind making clench my fist, 'What if i don't return this time...'

i widened my eyes as i tried to move my leg, i had forgotten i couldn't exactly feel it that much.

Soon i gave up in trying to move because Hidan gave me a strange look

"What's wrong, bitch?" He asked, cussing as usual

i thought for a moment not moving, i felt like my heart stopped or something. i felt entirely numb for some reason

i tried to speak but i couldn't get a word out that loudly.

In a couple of moments i finally built up enough strength to talk to him

"Hidan..." i began

"What, bitch?" he asked back making me flinch at his foul language.

"Hidan... do you have feels?" I finished off my sentence that he had interupted

I don't get why i was she i fudging loved him to death. "Because i really like you..." i said blushing and smiling.

I didn't want to say it but something made me say what i just said. i sighed suddenly frowning, thats not good, i shouldn't have said it.

Hidan looked at me for a second, completely confused for a second and sighed, "What's your problem. You've been acting weird ever since you got back."

suddenly i got extremely sad and threw the pillow next to me at me, "I can't believe you, i just told you i LIKED you and that's how you respond..." i said sounding as if i had broke the string connecting my ability to move

I just told him how i felt, God i'm mad! i banged on the wall next to me, "Caitlin, I-" He began only to be cut off

"What." i said back with venom dripping, Why was i so mad, it was like Abby and i switch places. i suddenly felt a rush of sadness fall over me

'i just yelled at him,' i thought covering my mouth... i felt like i was going to cry

"I didn't expect you to like me, you're not the fucking type to like blood and cussing and all that shit." Hidan said angrily back

"Well, i don't like that stuff... but i like you...personally." i said blushing again, pouting while not looking at him.

Now i didn't even want to look at him, i felt so mad at myself, my face was so red out of anger and embarrassment

'Yeah, i'm admitting everything to him... why? i don't care' i thought as i sensed him walking closer

"Well thats good to know, cause Kakuzu's has been fucking telling me i had 'the feels' for you. i didn't really get it. but now i fucking do." He said in a voice that made me fangirl scream in my mind.

He then stopped walking towards me and looked at me

I felt like a child finding out her crush liked her back...i knew he cared at least now...

"I thought you didn't " i said giggling, "I guess i was wrong."

i felt so happy... a moment ago i was really sad... but now i was really happy.

i could see him smirking, "You're really fucked up, you know that bitch?" He laughed a bit as i sat back down on the bed

He walked over to me and hugged me. i felt my whole being freeze. but then i smiled

"I've been told." i said smiling at him. "I'm glad you weren't as mean as i thought."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked slightly smiling

"Well since Abby hasn't liked anyone in a long time... i guess i thought i'd be put down if i told anyone to make the story short and simple." i said lying back down. i was beginning to feel my legs again

i smiled again at him, "I wonder if Abby's gonna tell Kakuzu."

"Wait... what?!" He asked, "Oh yeah... she admitted it out loud when we went on that mission once." he shook his head and laughed

"Now i see why he hasn't beaten me up in a while." Hidan said making me widen my eyes

"So he does like her!" i remarked giggling, "Things just got interesting."

I hugged Hidan for a little bit longer but then i let go and smiled up at him

i was so fudging happy

**Abigail's POV**

As i opened my eyes i noticed i was in my bed... not my Akatsuki bed... my real life bed...

i began to shiver and i couldn't feel myself. i looked at the clock, it was the time that i normally woke up for school. I looked at the date too... it was the day when Caitlin and i were sent to the Akatsuki

I looked around my room in a fright. i began to shiver and panic

"Abigail, get ready for school!" i heard my mother yell.

Taking my sheets from the bed i put it over my head and began to cry.

'I really should have told him what i really meant... shit... fuck... DAMMIT.' i thought as tears were running down my eyes

I didn't even bother to notice it was just a dream

Being frustrated and blind about everything was what i was. i was over emotional actually. i just chose to hide it i guess

getting out of the covers i rushed around and looked for an exit

i ran out of the front door and looked around, it was my neighbor hood. i began to sob more. i couldn't stop

'Dammit!' i thought as i looked around

"Abigail" i heard a voice say. i ignored it thinking it was my inner mind

For a minute i thought i heard my inner voice sigh but then i heard something else

"Abigail!" the voice yelled. suddenly my eyes widened and i was back in the Akatsuki Base

Kakuzu was on the other side of the room counting his money looking at me. i wiped my eyes. 'yeah, i was crying'

A thought came in my mind that made my heart stop, 'What if i never come back if i'm taken away again...'

I felt like my heart beat disappeared and that i didn't control my voice anymore, "Kakuzu, come here please..."

My voice sounded so faint it made me think i was dying. Kakuzu thought for a moment and began to walk toward me

Every step he walked toward me i heard his hearts beat... all five of them...

Once he came close to me he looked down at me, "What?" he asked, he didn't sound irritated or mad.

'Still too far.' i thought as he stood there. i waved at him like i wanted to tell him a secret

he sighed and came closer. When he was close enough i sighed. i looked up at him for a moment

i just wanted to see his eyes but then i reached my arms out and pulled him into a hug, 'Dammit, i'm so stupid'

I could feel all of his hearts beat against me. Some of the beats stopped, some of them sped up, others remained normal which told me a few things, 'He doesn't know what to think'

i then wrapped my arms around his neck... i was still crying... still so sad... still so weak... such a burden

"Sorry... Kakuzu..." i said out loud... I've been having so many emotional moments lately and it annoyed me

"i just feel like... crying." i whispered softly as i wrapped my arms around him and hid my face on his chest

'in a fanfic i'd kiss him ha... I've thought of that before...' i thought as i slowly brought myself away from him. at a moment i stopped... i knew i didn't want to let go.

So i wrapped my arms around his neck, i rested my forehead on his forehead and sighed, frowning. i looked in his eyes. i sighed even more, "I'm sorry..."

I felt like leaning in and kissing him... but i was scared, 'how would he react?'

All his hearts stopped which made me confused. i just wanted to see his eyes... up close... because i might get sent home again... and i'd never see him again.

I felt an odd emotion go through me, i didn't really know how to explain it, '_Love_?' the voice asked curiously

'Hell no.' i thought as i let go of Kakuzu slowly

As always i fake smiled at him, "Thanks, i needed a hug." i simply looked at him as my fake smile faded away.

i looked in his eyes... i swear i could have fallen into a trace. my expression quickly change to worried... at that exact moment i felt how much i really needed the hug.

If you knew me you would know i didn't have much human contact... i just wasn't good with that kind of stuff... i always avoided hugs from people. all because i didn't like to disappoint anyone

The sound of Kakuzu's hearts disappeared from my hearing as he walked back to where ever he was, "Stop faking that smile, it annoys me." Kakuzu said making me frown...

No one but Caitlin knew that that smile was fake... My frown then turned into a straight line of no emotion. Kakuzu didn't face me... I knew he wouldn't look at me for a while.

i sighed really loud and sat on my bed. my legs felt like they were going to fall off. i laid on my bed and began to think off random fan fic. i giggled a bit as i thought of the one Caitlin made. i think it was Hetalia

I saw Kakuzu looking at me and i gave him a questioning look, he was probably questioning my sanity

i fake smiled at him, 'you can't do anything about my fake smile'

Laughing i looked up at the ceiling, 'I am insane!'

\(^-^)/

Later Leader called for a meeting of some sort. Kakuzu tried to help me as i limped through the hall way but i refused his help. "I'm fine, i don't need help." i fake smiled at him which made him annoyed

I sat down in a chair and so had Caitlin, the blood was still there. funny, i would've thought Zetsu would drink it all.

Tobi sat next to me and waved rapidly. I fake smiled at him too and almost hugged him, but then i thought, 'i can't reach, i'm too lazy'

At that moment i just wanted to rip off his mask and prove to Caitlin who he really was. Jeez

i saw Hidan walk in but not Caitlin so i frowned, "All members who aren't REAL members leave the room."

Nagato said. i didn't have any time to speak before Tobi picked me up and skipped off to Caitlin and Hidan's room

"WHAT THE FUCK!" i yelled as he skipped down the hall way.

Tobi spoke in his high pitched voice, "We're gonna go play with Catty!"

i face palmed, once he calmed down i asked, "Tobi, do you have a deeper voice... i wanna hear it!" i tried to sound all kid like

He stopped skipping and simply said in his deep voice, "Nagato has informed me of where both of you come from."

i almost jumped when i heard the voice, "Well shit then."

He chuckled a bit making me laugh as we walked into Caitlin's room

"You're right!" Caitlin said, "His voice does sound better when it's deeper!"

i laughed a bit as i was set down on the ground. Caitlin was just doodling on the ground.

"Nagato wanted me to discuss why all of you were here with you." Tobi stated making Caitlin look up from her spot.

"It's not like we were chosen to be here... it just happened" Caitlin said making Tobi shake his head

"But then why do both of you know so much about us?" He asked

"Like we said. You guys are an anime... And you just so happen to be our favorite organization ever. Your demand for peace is awesome." i stated fake smiling

"Out of all people, why the bad guys?" Tobi asked

"Depends what side you look from. from your guys' side, you are the good guys. so it doesn't matter." i said

**Caitlin's POV**

Tobi was so adorable, even with his serious voice, "Why so serious?" i asked poking his mask

He sighed, "You act like a child."

"Because we are." Abigail stated the obvious

I smiled a bit as Tobi sighed really loud, "Well i guess thats all thats important for now." He said but then stopped as he heard foot steps

"Abby lets play Hide and Seek!" Tobi squealed as he hugged both of us. i could see his sharingan glare at us from the hole in his mask.

"Tobi, What the Fuck are you doing in my room!?" Hidan said as he pulled out his scythe.

'Well thats bad.' i thought as Tobi began to run away frightened

As Abigail just sat there she sighed and began to draw with me. When Hidan finally came back in the room we had drawn the Akatsuki cloud on the ground

"Why am i not fucking surprised?" Hidan said as he walked in angrily.

"Aww you know you wuv it." I said making Abigail gag a little

"Stop saying wuv, it hurts." Abigail said still gagging

I laughed a little and hit Abigail in the back making her cough and glare at me

"Hey bitch, get out of my room." Hidan said making Abigail roll her eyes

"Can't move if you didn't notice." She said as Kakuzu walked in the room

"Come on Abigail." Kakuzu said as Abigail sighed and stood up

"I thought you said you couldn't move, bitch!" Hidan said making me laugh. Abigail stuck her tongue out at Hidan and growled then laughed

"Aww Kakuzu called Abigail by name, they wuv each other." i was planning to ruin Abigail's day by doing this, i was laughing way too much on the inside

Abigail glared at me but didn't say anything. i frowned, 'dammit i want a reaction.'

"Abby why are you so sensitive, don't hide your feelings!" i felt like dying of laughter on the inside. Abigail's face went red and i couldn't tell if it was out of anger or embarrassment.

"See Kakuzu, the bitch has 'the feels' for ya." Hidan said joining in on the fun. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and picked up Abigail, dragging her out of the room

"Caitlin... I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU LATER." i laughed as i heard Abigail as they walked across the hall.

"Hidan, your the best." i said hugging him, i mean it was fine to hug him by now, right?

"Bitch, you're just to funny, i haven't seen your bitchy friend that red before." Hidan said patting me on the head.

"i'm surprised Kakuzu didn't kill us." i said smiling up at him

"Since Abigail's been here, he hasn't fucking beat people up." Hidan said laughing out of relief.

"I know. Kakuzu must wuv her." i said making him laugh more.

"We should fucking get them together." Hidan said making me smile deviously

"It's a plan." My face looked so smiley right now

"Oh this is gonna be fun." Hidan said as he dragged me out of the room.

I giggled as i thought of things to mess Abby's life up right now.

**Abigail's POV**

As Kakuzu dragged me down the hall, my anger slowly disappeared, but not completely, i was still going to ruin Caitlin

"I'm gonna kill Caitlin," i said plainly making Kakuzu chuckle. i almost melted and fan girl screamed

"She is as annoying as Hidan." Kakuzu said.

'Holy Shit, he's talking to me!' i thought happily. i smiled, and it wasn't fake

"What, no fake smiles?" Kakuzu said making me smile more.

"I'm happy." i stated joyfully. i could sort of see him smile under his masked which made me happy

'Oh he is so not himself. Hidan must have done something.' i thought as i was dragged to the room.

it was like a prison, i didn't like being in that room all day. "You're acting different, Kakuzu. Is something wrong?" i asked innocently

He shook his head as we made it to our room. "You sure bro?" i asked saying bro

"Bro?" He questioned

"Means friend Caitlin and I's language." i said smiling more, "So are you ok Kakuzu?"

"Yeah." He said in a somewhat emotional voice.

"Well look whos talking to his fucking girlfriend." Hidan said as he carried Caitlin into the room

"Bastard." i said without emotion

"What were you guys doing?" Caitlin asked innocently

"Talking." Kakuzu stated emotionlessly

"Really. i didn't hear anything. What were you really doing." Hidan said making me twitch

"Oh, think they were kissing." Caitlin said making me crack. and Hidan laugh

In a second i had a blade on Caitlin's throat that was blocked with Hidan and Kakuzu had his arm about to hit Hidan

"Since when did you turn into a Kakuzu?" Caitlin asked

"Since when did you turn into a Hidan?" i asked back making her laugh

"You already know i was this annoying." She said

"Yeah i know, but bro. you know i wouldn't do that." i said

'not yet at least.' i coded to her making her smirk

"YOU LOVE HIM!" Caitlin said as Hidan ran away from the room.

Kakuzu closed the door and i plopped on the closest bed near me, which wasn't mine, sadly.

"What are you doing?" he asked as i laid on his bed.

"Sleeping." i said as i curled up on his bed. it smelled so good

"Go to your bed." he said making me pout

"No, its too far away." i said whining. Suddenly i was slung onto his shoulder

"Kakuzu!?" i said loudly as he dragged me to my bed. When he set me down i frowned

i then grabbed his shirt and whined, "What the hell Kakuzu, your bed was better. mine sucks"

i dragged him to sit next to me as i whined. "WHYY!?" i must be tired

"Shut up." he said in a annoyed voice

"Fine, night!" i said as i jumped over to his bed laughing. "This is mine tonight!"

'god my mind is corrupted by fanfiction' i thought

* * *

**Did you like it. i thought i was insane while writing this**

**Thanks so much for reading so far. i'll post the next chapter soon**

**LOVE YA!**


	17. The Suspicion

**Hello there**

**Thanks so much for all the support so far, i'm really happy about it!**

**I don't own Naruto**

**i own Abigail and my friend owns Caitlin**

**this chapter is a little longer then my other ones because i had time today lol**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Caitlin's POV**

"Run run run run! We're gonna die!" i yelled at Hidan as we ran back to our room. He had put me on his back so we could run faster, but he stopped and sighed

"They're not following us i know that for a fact, bitch." Hidan said to me making me growl

"Whatever! i just don't wanna die, Abby's gonna kill me for saying all that! SADNESS!" i said sadly making Hidan laugh

"That bitch won't get near you." Hidan said making me smile

"Aw, you care." i said hugging him from his back making him smirk.

"You fucking hug way too much." Hidan said making me twitch

'even though i get to hug him, i still hate his cussing. whatever,' i thought as he walked towards our room.

"Knowing Abby. She probably went insane and turned into me." i said out loud making Hidan question me

"Well sometimes when i make her really mad, she turns into me. that was really my plan to make her go insane." i said sounding smart

"Well that bitch has problems." Hidan stated making me laugh

"Yes, yes we do." i said emphasizing the 'we'

As we walked into our room i plopped onto my bed and sighed really loud with a smile

"Night, Hidan!" i yelled making him laugh crazily.

"Well i'm gonna be fucking sacrificing some poor guy to Jashin, see you in the morning bitch" Hidan said, making me frown

"You're leaving?" i asked making me sad.

"Yeah, just till the morning, bitch." Hidan said making me pout but smile

"Well see you then Hidan!" i said making him walk over to me.

"Bye!" i said as i kissed his cheek blushing. His face almost made me feel like he blushed, but he didn't

'Aw, his face is so adorable.' i thought waving to him as he smiled.

"Bye, Caitlin." He said making me widen my eyes.

'Woah there, he said my name instead of bitch...' i thought smiling, 'and he didn't cuss, that won't last long but yay!'

As Hidan left the room i frowned, "Smiling all day is hard." i said out loud as i laid in my bed.

'looks like its going to be a quiet night' i thought as i closed my eyes a bit. i then opened my eyes as i realized i didn't want to fall asleep yet

I sat up and sighed, "Dammit, i forgot i couldn't move... maybe i can talk to..."

"Zetsu... Hey!... ZETSU~" i sang as he phased out of the ground

"**What**!? We were going to sleep." Zetsu said frowning

"Can we talk for a bit?" i asked hoping he would say yes

"**Why?** we want to sleep." Zetsu stated tiredly

"I want to plan something about Abby and Kakuzu." i said making white Zetsu smile

"And what may this plan be?" he asked

"I want to get them together. They bore me how they pretend they don't like each other."

"**Sounds fun.**" His dark side said

"I'm just trying to figure out how to do that." i said sighing

"I have a plan." Zetsu said making me smile

"Do tell." i stated smiling

**Abigail's POV**

As i looked over at Kakuzu he was already sleeping. i sighed. he forced me to sleep on my side. which sucked, my bed sucked.

I rolled over and looked at the wall, 'still can't believe this is real, this is fucking amazing... but i don't want to leave again.'

i could feel myself become numb from the cold. i sighed when i felt the could wash over me, 'dammit, what the fuck, why is it so cold?'

I threw my pillow at Kakuzu. he twitched and caught it, "What?" he said in an annoyed voice

"It's cold." i stated

"Yeah, so what?" he said angrily

'well someone's grumpy.' i thought looking at him

"I'm really cold now." i said tiredly. he looked at me for a moment and sighed

He took off his Akatsuki cloak and threw it at me. i smiled, "Thanks, Kakuzu."

He sighed and went back to sleep, 'yay *fan girl scream* it smells so good.' i thought trying not to smile too much

i laid back down in my bed and put the cloak over my shoulders. 'What the fuck, the room is so warm now...'

i suddenly sensed something but decided to ignore it, 'dammit Caitlin.' i thought, 'she probably set this up'

I decided to fall asleep, i didn't really care if Caitlin saw or anything, i could just get her back later.

i sighed as i sat up, i didn't really feel tired, i just now realized that. i stood up and made my way to the door. i tripped and made a loud thud on the ground

"Shit!' i whispered looking at Kakuzu who was looking at me with the WTF look

"Sorry!" i said smiling nervously at him

"Go to sleep." He said making me smiled

'Jeff the killer quote!' i fan girl screamed in my head

"Why are you smiling?" He asked clearly confused

"Oh no reason." i said still smiling as i made my way to my bed. As i sat down he sighed and turned around. i then slowly tried again to walk out of the room when...

"ABBY! TOBI HEARD YOU WUV KAKUZU!" i face palmed, no that wasn't enough. i wall palmed and glared at Tobi who was in the corner in fear because Kakuzu was already glaring at him

"Why are you wearing Kakuzu's cloak?" he asked making me wall palm again, "You do WUV HIM!"

"Is it true. Tobi wants to know?" Tobi asked. i sighed and picked Tobi up and limped while carrying him out of the room.

"If Madara keeps the secret, i'll tell you." i whispered in his ear as i made it out of the room

"You know, it isn't allowed." Tobi/Madara/Obito said.

"Yeah, i know. why are you asking anyways? i don't think of him 'that way'" i lied, smearing my hand down my face in annoance

"Because ZETSU told me too!" He said in his peppy voice as Kakuzu stood in the door way.

"Tobi, go away. Abigail, go to bed." Kakuzu said making me sigh, i wanted to go visit my dear friend Caitlin and punch her for making Tobi say that

Tobi skipped down the hall way and looked back, i saw his sharingan look at me and i shivered. i really couldn't move, he looked like he was going to kill me

i couldn't exactly move, his eyes were saying, 'don't disobey the rules of the Akatsuki or i'll kill you.' or at least thats what i thought they meant

"Abigail?" Kakuzu asked to see if i was alive

i still looked at Tobi as he turned around the corner and i moved my head to face him, "Yeah?"

i wasn't looking at him so i walked forward and i ended up walking into him, "Oh sorry," i said looking at him

Not knowing i was somewhat falling on the ground, cause my leg went numb, Kakuzu grabbed my arm to help me from falling

"Are you ok?" he asked as i tried to stand again.

"i don't know." i said looking into his eyes

'dammit, they're so hypnotizing,' i thought as i brought myself on my tip toes to see his eyes better

Smiling i tried to get close enough for both of my eyes to see kakuzu, since my left eye couldn't see that far "I don't know if i'm ok anymore," i whispered

'_Admit_,' the voice in my head said, making me almost hug Kakuzu

"I think i'm tired... or maybe something else... i don't know... sorry." i said quietly as i limped over to my bed.

"I think my head hurts." i said lying to him

"Its not very healthy to lie all the time." he stated as he stood in front of me, looking into my soul

'shit, he can tell...' i thought looking him in the eye

"Sorry, telling the truth isn't something i do much." i laughed softly but frowned when i looked at him

"I can tell, why don't you say what's wrong for once?" He said annoyed

"Because, i don't really feel like i need to say it out loud, heh, actions speak louder then words i guess." i said as my eyes tiredly looked at him

"What actions?" He asked making me sigh, 'dammit, i must be really tired to think of this, shit' i thought opening my eyes to look less tired and look him directly in the eyes

"Come here." i said summoning him to walk closed, he did obey, which surprised me again. As he got closer i reached up to his mask

"I can't reach.' i said laughing a bit, he then leaned forward so i could reach,

i took off the mask that cover his stitches and ran my finger across them, i stood on my bed and kissed his stitches then laughed a bit, "Stitches are the best." i whispered looking at him

i heard his hearts stop and he gave me a questioning look, "What? You asked me to show you." i said smiling and him and plopping back down on my bed

"Dude, i'm acting like Caitlin, this is not good." i though out loud laughing a bit. i grabbed his arm, not thinking, and i started to trace his stitches

'i'm such a fan girl' i thought as he looked at me, "So thats what you were thinking?" He asked confused as always

"Yep, like Hidan said. 'the feels' and i have them i guess... Hm, i'm tired." i said yawning looking at Kakuzu

"You're taking my craziness well, but i guess i do admire you." i said kicking my legs. i smiled at him because i could see his stitches, my fangirl dream, it actually happened. but i was becoming sad. If i disappeared that would be terrible

"You're fake smiling again." He said making me look up at him

"and now you think i'm lying?" i asked looking sadly at him and to make things worse, he nodded

"Well that sucks... hold on... let me think, i'll tell you when i wake up i guess." i said as i laid on the bed.

i really didn't know what to think, well it's not my fault i have a problem with fucking smiling

'_you should actually kiss him_.' the voice said making me sigh, 'no'

thinking about it i thought it might work out. 'never mind, i might do that'

i really like him though! dammit, Caitlin has polluted my mind. dammit

**Caitlin POV**

"Zetsu, she fudging did it, but Kakuzu just dissed her!" i said as i sat on Zetsu's back

"**Not my fault,** maybe you should wait for Abigail to tell Kakuzu herself." Zetsu said making me scoff

"No! Abigail isn't good with words as we saw! We need to help her." i stated making Zetsu sigh

"**Can we sleep now**? This is boring me, lets talk tomorrow on the subject." He said as Tobi walked in the room. Zetsu then phased into the ground as Tobi plopped next to Caitlin on the bed

"Hi Catty!" Tobi said in his derp voice

"Hello Tobi!" i glomped him making him laugh in his deep voice

"You seem cheery" He said making me laugh

"When don't I Tobi!" i said kicking the bed with my messed up legs and such, "Beside! it doesn't matter."

He pushed me off him and began to speak, "I wanted to make it clear that You and Abigail aren't real members of the Akatsuki, You're only here and alive because you know various things about the Akatsuki, and we don't want any of that information to slip."

'That doesn't make sense.' i thought looking through is mask

"If you killed us, your problems would be over." i stated seriously to Tobi

"Well it just so happens that i don't want either of you to be dead." i smiled when i heard his comment

"Aw, i'm honored that i'm not dying soon, thanks." i said laughing. but then i turned emotionless when i thought of something

"Abigail has important information that you should hear, We really don't want our members to die..." i said said emotionless and slightly sad

"i don't remember the order but one of them is going to die soon..." when i said this Tobi nodded and left the room

"i will go tell Pein." Tobi said as he disappeared down the hall. i sighed and looked around my room to wait for silence when i tried to fall asleep

\(^-^)/

As i opened my eyes i felt like i could move around now, my legs and body didn't feel numb... i decided to stand up and walk around the creepy base

it was dark as always, i needed my eyes to adjust to the dim hall ways as i walked down looking for Abby's room

While walking down i heard footsteps, i looked up from my feet to see Itachi and Kisame. i smiled at them and walked by, "Hi" i said as i continued towards Abigail's room

i then became sad as i remembered when Abigail and i watched Kisame's death, 'Fudging suicide. bro' i looked away fast when he looked at me but smiled still

'Every fudging person dies bro!' i thought as i made my way to Abby''s room which wasn't that far away

as of now i was in a depressing mood and i wanted to talk to Abby. when i saw her room i walked in and saw her sleeping

i grabbed her my the collar and dragged into the hell

"Fucking hell bro," She said as she began to wake up, "Dammit, i was sleeping"

"Abby, this is important." i told making her sigh and look at me

"What is important?" she asked yawning

"We need to tell pain of the next Akatsuki member who is going to die." i stated making her look behind mr

"Deidara." She stated plainly as Deidara walked up from behind us

"What, un?" he asked

"Just a thought." i said making him walk away

"Are you serious?" i asked her with my eyes wide

"Sasuke kills him... well more like Deidara commits suicide by making himself a bomb to make Sasuke blow up but really Deidara died and Sasuke lived

"Another Suicide?" i asked making her nod.

"Leader wants to see you." Tobi said as he walked around the corner.

"Ok..." We said quietly as we followed him. Our wounds and scars were ok, we didn't feel the pain that much anymore, it healed quickly thanks to Konan.

As we walked towards leaders room we really didn't know what to think. What would he want to talk to us about.

**Abigail's POV**

I had just woken up, now i was off being dragged to Nagato's office

As we walked into the door of the office, it was almost the same as i remember, ten chairs around a big table. Nagato/ Pein sat on the end of the table, he gestured for us to come closer since Caitlin and i were planning to sit closest to the door

"What is it?" i asked silently but enough for a normal person to hear.

"According to to Tobi from Caitlin, you have important information to tell us." Nagato said making me look at Caitlin who nodded

"Deidara." i stated plainly

"What about him." Nagato asked in a annoyed tone

"He's going to try and kill Sasuke. Then fail and ending up killing himself by turning himself into a bomb." my eyes looked completely tired when i said this and i looked into his ringed ones.

"How are we going to prevent his death?" Tobi and Nagato asked

"Don't let him out of the base, he'll want to kill Sasuke for killing Orochimaru, Deidara wanted to kill Orochimaru first." i stated sadly

"Alright then, what else?" Nagato asked

"Itachi will die fighting his brother, Sasuke so he can keep the truth of himself for his brother. Itachi will die either way... he coughs up a lot of blood..." i stated looking at him

"We'll let him die then." Nagato said. Caitlin's color faded as she heard Nagato's comment.

'what do you expect.' i coded to Caitlin

'that they wouldn't let him die' She coded back with a sad expression

"What is it." he asked us as he looked into our souls

"Don't go near Konoha... Naruto will defeat all six path's of pain and you will give up your life and leave Konan to survive on her own," i said quietly making him able to hear me

"What did you say?" He asked annoyed

"You're going to die if you go near Konoha." i said loudly this time making Konan walk out of the darkness, "Caitlin and i don't want to see the Akatsuki die... so please capture Naruto a different time... we can't let you die. We can't let the Akatsuki die... we care too much"

"That's a lie, you just want to protect Naruto, you've been lying this whole time. None of my members would die." Nagato stated making me widen my eyes as the rest of the Akatsuki walked out of the shadows

"Well... don't believe a word we say and kill me and let Caitlin live if you don't believe me," i said about to crack with anger

"We will kill you if you continue to lie." Nagato said. i looked around. i saw Zetsu, Tobi, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Konan, Nagato, and Caitlin. minus Caitlin, the rest of them seemed to be under orders of something

my neck cracked as i leaned my head one way, "Then why did i save Sasori when he was preparing to die at the moment the blade went through my stomach, and why did i block Naruto's new jutsu that i created a new jutsu just to be able to delft his to save Kakuzu." my eyes were widened like a doll when i heard Caitlin gasp.

Hidan's scythe was on her neck. i saw tears streaming down her eyes, "Hidan..." She whispered

I couldn't see the emotion in Hidan's eyes he was keeping a Poker face. "Tell us the truth or we'll kill your friend."

i snapped on the inside at that moment... i felt rage go through my body, "EVERY FUCKING THING I'VE TOLD YOU SINCE I'VE TALKED TO YOU IS THE TRUTH!" i yelled slamming my fist on the stone, making force hit my hand back and cause it to bleed slightly.

"You aren't telling the truth." Nagato simply stated.

i looked over at Konan, who had a worried expression on her face, "Nagato..." She whispered, as if Nagato had died.

"Wouldn't it be great if you'd believe me. What would you do to save a life? Hm, i don't know, give my own life!" i thought out loud i looked over to Caitlin

Her eyes were streaming with tears as Hidan cut the blade into her throat slightly, "Told you it was too good to be true Caitlin."

"Yeah... I... Know..." She fake smiled as tears run down her face

i was cracking on the inside, my newly formed heart was cracking half and shattering all around the place.

"Itachi, weren't you planning to die in front of Sasuke." i said Itachi as i spun my head to face him. i saw him swallow and try to keep his composure.

"Deidara, isn't your latest bomb C4?" He tried to keep his composure too

"Kisame, Itachi, this ones for both of you to hear. 'We don't know what kind of people we truly are until the moment before our deaths. As death comes to embrace you, you will realize what you are. That's what death is, don't you think?'" Kisame twitched and Itachi twitched,

"The only thing you can have faith in is yourself" i looked at Zetsu whose white side smiled and whose left side stared

i then glared at Nagato, "We're both of the same breed, after all. blah blah, motives for war are of no concern. Religion, ideology, resources, land, grudges, love."

"i'm not saying anymore, its making me mad just thinking about their deaths" my eyes seemed to pierce Nagato's soul because he made Hidan step away for Caitlin, who ran out of the room crying. i was ready to punch someone's face in.

"How did you know?" Deidara

"All of that information," Itachi finished, making Deidara glare at him

"Well since 'Leader' here thinks i'm lying about everything, why don't you ask him for the story!" i said kicking back in my chair in annoyance

Everyone looked at Nagato, who sighed and began to say, "They have informed me that they don't come from this dimension, as in we are made believe and. a manga? We are all characters created by someone and they shouldn't be in this world."

'this is making me think of the pairings,' a smirk played on my lips

"And it just so happened that there is plenty of fan fiction with all of you in it, *Cough* Yaoi *Cough*" i shut my mouth to let Nagato finish

"And they know everything about us, even our pasts." Nagato stated.

"Well thats stupid, how would that even be possible!?" Sasori blurted

"Nothing like that could happen, un" Deidara yelled

"They must be spies!' Kisame said

"They are foolish to even come near us." Itachi said

i got completely mad at that moment, "Then kill me, right here, right now." i said holding my arms out as if i was waiting for a hug

"I'll except death, i want to know what kind of person i really am." i said plainly

Kisame lunged at me, i didn't care if i died now, if they thought i was lying then why should i care, i'd either die and go to hell or die and go back to living hell. it wouldn't matter.

As Kisame's sword was about to hit my neck i saw Konan step in front of me and block it

"Konan, what are you doing?" Nagato asked

"This girl is speaking the truth," She stated in a kind voice

"What do you mean, she's telling lies!" Nagato yelled

"No! She's not, she really doesn't want us to die." Konan said as she pushed Kisame out of the way, "Don't ignore me this time, Pain."

"I never ignore you, i'm telling you she's lying." Nagato stated

"No she isn't, in fact, she loves someone in the Akatsuki." She stated making me blush and widen my eyes

'How the Fuck does she know?!' i thought covering my face

"What?!" Echo through the room

"Not 'Love' don't use that word, it doesn't exist." i said face palming just to cover my face

"See! She's even blushing!" Konan blurted out.

"That doesn't mean she isn't lying." Nagato stated

"I just want this world to be of peace. The same thing Yahiko wanted." i stated making Nagato shut up and stare

**Caitlin's POV **

As i soon as i ran out of the room i raced to my room using my speed. i was so sad, so mad, i wanted to scream, "WHY THE FUCK!?" i yelled as i shut the door to my room

"**Caitlin, don't worry**, it's only to test if Abigail is telling the truth." a Zetsu clone came out of the ground

"I'm still mad, i felt like screaming in there. Why would they think we're lying!?" I screamed

"**Tobi doesn't,** Nagato just wants to make sure." He stated making me calm down

"Son of a bitch!' i thought hitting my head on the wall

"Abigail's gonna snap! shes gonna punch a hole in the wall, we're going to die. kidding. she'll still punch a hole in the wall. ok panic, panic." i said walking in circles around Zetsu

"Calm down." White Zetsu said, "Nothing bad will happen."

"What are we going to do about the plan then?!" i asked pouting

"**I got Konan on our side for our plan**." Black Zetsu said making me smile

"Really!?" i asked making Zetsu nod, "So what's she going to do?"

"Tell the Akatsuki, Abigail likes someone in the Akatsuki." White Zetsu stated

"This is going to be funny," i said laughing a bit completely forgetting a minute ago when i was mad

"**You're really moody**." Black Zetsu stated

"I know, it's cause I've already cracked all the way. Abigail isn't cracked all the way just yet." Stating something Zetsu probably wouldn't understand

'What should i do about Hidan, i'm bleeding again on my neck' i thought as i saw Zetsu's hungry eyes staring at me.

"Ok go eat somewhere far away from me." i said nervously making him laugh and phase away

i sighed as he got out of the room, "i'm still mad at Hidan now, what should i do?" i asked myself out loud knowing he was right out the door and making me laugh on the inside

i could sense him next to the door, "I should ask Abigail what to do after her therapy session." i began to walk towards the door to hear breathing outside of it

i opened it and saw Hidan, "Oh hi Hidan." i said walking past him and skipping to where Abby might be

My eyes were glaring, 'i feel mad now.'

"I'm mad at Hidan." i said out loud

* * *

**I know this is pretty crazy so far**

**i hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**LOVE YA!**


	18. The Fears

**Hello!**

**Chapter 18 already!**

**I really hope you guys like the story so far, i'm hoping to keep this up for a while**

**I don't own Naruto!**

**i own Abigail and my bestie owns ****Caitlin**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows and such lol**

**Enjoy this chapter, sorry its a little messy lol**

* * *

**Caitlin POV **

As i made my way to the conference room, it was then i noticed that the people in the room were shadow clones and not the real people, Konan had blocked a hit from Kisame and was saying exactly what Zetsu said which made me smile

'But Konan said Love so Abby will be very mad' i thought as i slowly began to walk into the room full of shadow clones, i took a seat next to Abby and sat down as she tried to explain how she wasn't and isn't lying about anything

i supported Abby a little bit saying, "She know everything about you guys, Jutsu and everything." Abby smiled at my comment and so did Konan. i could tell Konan didn't want to be the only girl in the Akatsuki again.

"Come on 'Pein', why don't you believe me?" Abby asked with her annoyed face, trying to make Nagato believe her story. too bad she didn't know it was just a test

Pein sat there with his hand folded, holding his chin up, "I don't have reasons to believe you, you might as well be spies that have taken information from every source possible." Nagato stated making Abigail sigh and growl loudly

"Yeah! Like thirteen year old girls can do that, totally!" Abigail sarcastically said loudly.

"You might be immortal like Hidan." Nagato stated making Abigail go walk over to a wall, 'Here it comes.'

Abigail bashed her head on the wall then calmly walked back like nothing happened, "Abby, are you sure you don't have brain damage yet. You've done that several time already..." i questioned her making her growl

"This is pissing me off, Why don't you ask ITACHI! To use his damn Sharingan to torture me and see if i'm lying! I don't even fucking care anymore! I'm telling the fucking truth. Dammit i sound like Hidan..." she said as she began to pace

"Do what she said Itachi." Nagato stated making me widen my eyes, 'he's really telling him to do it, i thought this was only a test!?' i thought as Abigail looked over to Itachi immediately falling limp to the ground. Itachi held two fingers up to his face and closed hims eyes.

"What the hell did you do! i thought this was a test!?" i said when i noticed Hidan wasn't in the room

"It is a test, her test to become an akatsuki member, but that doesn't mean we trust you both fully, you've already had your test. When you were trapped in that torture place you never told anything about the Akatsuki even though you knew **everything**." Nagato stated

"I know you know everything and anything i might not know, and now so does the rest of the Akatsuki." He stated making me twitch. i looked over to Abby, whose eyes were open and not blinking while looking up at the ceiling.

Suddenly Itachi looked up and nodded, "She hasn't lied about anything that she has said since she walked in this room." He stated plainly, making some of the Akatsuki widen their eyes.

"Very well, how long will she stay like that?" Nagato questioned

"Ten minutes, i went easy on her, all i did was show her, her past which did make her cry." Itachi stated smirking. i felt rage.

"You bitch! DO YOU FUCKING KNOW WHAT SHE WENT THROUGH!?" i said as my eye twitched.

"Yes, i know how she felt." Itachi said as his smirk faded

Some of the members twitched at the sight of my non girly side, "Bull shit, she almost killed her self because of the fucking bitches at school."

"Maybe i was bullied." Itachi stated

"Yeah! all perfect Uchiha being bullied at school by the popular gang!" i said sarcastically while laughing a bit but then suddenly stopping, "You have no idea what its like to be classified as a freak at the school Abby and i went to."

i growled at the Uchiha, who had activated his Sharingan making me laugh, "You think i can take you down? ha, i'm just mad right now."

Suddenly i heard a scream making me whip around to see Abby curled in a ball shaking, "They... did it again... they...they..." i could see tears in her eyes as she crawled into a better position. she then laughed

"I'm gonna have another mental breakdown... i hope i don't remember this one too..." She was shaking so much it was scary to watch

"Abby, its ok... they won't get you." i said from where i was making her look at me and try to smile

"i know... but they-" She began to say

"Don't say it and you'll forget." i said trying to make her stop shaking. her hair was all spread out of her hair band. She looked as if she was hugging herself

"They tried to throw me off... the school building to make... it look like i killed myself..." Abby said between cries. "Then i started to like that guy since he saved me... then he-"

"Stop," i said trying to make her forget

"Then he used me to get rid of the bitch that tried to kill me... then he tried to pretend i didn't know... then he promised all of his friends that he'd kiss me... then he tried to... he was such a bad liar. i hate him." Abby said not even thinking of what she was saying, she didn't stop, she just laughed

"Then i refused and he pushed me into the middle of the street." Abby said as i made her stop talking

"Yeah, i know, i was the one who saw and took you out of the street after he hit you in your left eye. you almost fucking got killed." i said angrily

"We were so happy when we put him in jail for attempted murder." i said making her smile.

"I really hope i don't remember this." she said

"I understand, because i saw all of this from her point of view." Itachi said.

"Take her back to her room, Kakuzu." Nagato stated as Kakuzu picked Abby up as she cried softly

'jeez, she never wanted to remember that, dammit Itachi.' i cracked my fingers and returned back to my normal self, "When is my test Pein~" i said happily

"Who knows." He said making me pout

"Don't make it on one of my sassy days." i said as i slowly walked out of the room glaring at Itachi

**Abigail's POV **

i was still shivering as Kakuzu was carrying me. i felt so embarrassed again, "Sorry... for being a burden again..." i whispered to Kakuzu as i tried to stop crying

'Dammit, why did Itachi have to bring those memories back, i hated that boy, i hated those girls. i wanted to forget, thats why Caitlin and i went to a private school... but it didn't stop... it was just better then it was.' i thought ranting in my mind

'_Didn't you want to show him you weren't lying?_' the voice asked making me look up at Kakuzu, 'yeah, maybe soon i'll show him' i thought back to the male voice in my head

I couldn't stop shivering in Kakuzu's arms, i was so scared, so afraid... i needed those memories to be forgotten... but they were just brought back up

"Kakuzu... i wanna tell you something when we get in the room." i whispered knowing he couldn't hear what

i didn't want him to hear me for some reason i just didn't know why, '_you want to tell him_' the voice said making me laugh a bit

'maybe now Kakuzu is questioning my sanity' i thought fake smiling a bit

"Even in this state you still fake smile." Kakuzu stated making me blush

'dammit, why am i so emotional right now?' i asked myself frowning up at Kakuzu

"What do you want me to do then?" i asked innocently

"If you even want to smile, smile for really, its starting to annoy me." He said plainly making me frown

I lifted my arm and put it on his face to make myself smile and laugh, "See look, i smiled, and laughed on top of it." i said smiling up at him

"Shut up." He said annoyed making me smile at him, 'i'm acting like a fucking child.' i thought laughing a bit

i was still shivering when we finally made it to our room. i was still really scared and mad when we got there.

We stood in the room for silences for a moment, "You can get off now." He said simply

i looked up at him and said nothing, i really didn't want to move, i was really scared

"You can get-" He began to say, but i cover his face with my hand

"I heard you." i stated calming down a bit

"Then why don't you get off?" He asked simply.

I didn't really want to respond, '_tell him_.' i didn't care i really didn't want move at all. But the voice kept saying, _"Tell him, tell him." i shook my head and looked at him_

"I don't want to." i said in a scared voice, "I'm too scared to."

i looked him in the eyes and saw him looking down at me, "Yeah, i'm weak, so what?" i said making him laugh a bit. i pouted, 'and he thinks i'm weak too,' "Can you get off now?" he asked

"No," i said plainly.

He tried to toss me on my bed but i held on to him cloak, causing him to fall over and for me to laugh

"What the hell?" He said annoyed. i gave him a toothy grin and laughed. '_I'm speaking'_ the voice said

"You know, i think i might prove to you soon, maybe later. i don't know." i said smiling, i was probably going insane from the break down

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow, making me smile, "You thought i lied about liking you, i'll prove you wrong." i stated making Kakuzu roll his eyes

"And when will you prove this." He asked being sarcastic

"Maybe now." i said laughing at his face, "But i'll have to ask Caitlin, she has to approve."

'i must be going insane right now.' i thought, "Because i never act like this." i finished saying out loud

"Itachi must have messed with my mind." i said thinking out loud making Kakuzu roll his eyes more. he must have. i don't act this silly around people normally. '_insane? Love_?' the voice asked making me look down at the ground, "no." i whispered.

In my dictionary, there isn't a word called "Love", but there was "Like" and "Hate" and "Insane" those words existed, so was it Insanity. All this just because my memories came back for me to remember.

"Gah, i'm thinking too much, my brain hurts, ow head ache." i said out loud complaining, making Kakuzu throw whatever he was holding at me, too bad it was his brief case that he held his money in.

"ow, what the fuck bro!" i said as it hit me on the side. He laughed making me glare and laugh too.

"look who laughs now." i said smiling, "if you haven't heard that rant i had about not being from this world, you really don't act like your character."

"And my character acts how?" He asked making me laugh

"Well for one thing, you get irritated easily, you kill all of your team mates, and i'm honored that you haven't killed me yet, you like money, you hate Hidan to death but you can't kill him, blah blah, too much detail." i said without breathing now panting

"thats pretty accurate." he said shrugging his shoulders

" yeah, i know a lot." i said as i kicked my bed

"Well, just to get off topic that you know me so much, Leader says i have to train you tomorrow." He said as he laid down on his bed

"GAH EFFORT!" i said jumping on my bed so i could lay down properly.

"You're so lazy." He said making me stick my tongue out at him

"Yeah, well at least all my fear is gone thanks to laughter, sadly." i said

"You looked terrified." He said laughing at my weakness

"Well sorry, my memories scared me." i said laughing with him

**Third Person**

"How could you let them escape?!" Lady Tsunade screamed at the Anbu in front of her

"The Akatsuki members, Hidan and Zetsu came. Along with Abigail." The Anbu said. Tsunade punched a hole in the wall out of anger.

"Then why didn't you capture them!?" She screamed angrily as the Anbu flinched back. She looked like she wanted to kill them with just her look

"We almost captured Abigail, but the Akatsuki member, Kakuzu, stepped in and saved her. Zetsu took Caitlin and phased through the ground." A female Anbu said

"Almost, isn't enough. Both girls need to be captured, they hold important information for us and we need to make sure they don't tell the Akatsuki anything about our weaknesses." Tsunade said

"I want them captured no matter what! Leave!" Tsunade yelled as the Anbu disappeared

"Sakura, walk in." Tsunade said stressed out.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Sakura said

"Did you get anything before Caitlin was taken back." Tsunade asked as Shizune walked in with some paper work

"Yes, The two girls weren't from this dimension to begin with, Where they came from, this wasn't real."Sakura said as she pointed all around them

"But we have create something, haven't we?" Asked Tsunade

"We are working on some sort of Jutsu to send them back, but we don't know where to start, we never even thought of there being another dimension." Sakura said

"Ask Shikamaru for help, but don't tell Naruto about any of this, just tell them we want The two girls captured and or eliminated." Tsunade said dismissing Sakura

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," Sakura answered leaving the room. Little did they know, Zetsu was listening to their whole entire conversation.

'What should we do? **We must see what that bitch will do**' Zetsu thought as he blended into the tree.

As he followed Sakura to where she was going, he sensed Naruto's Chakra near by, "Hey Sakura!" Naruto said

Zetsu made his Chakra blend in with everything else around him so he wouldn't be sensed by the Jinchuuriki.

"What did they tell you?" He asked as Sakura greeted him back.

"Nothing much, just capture Abigail and Caitlin no matter what, they seemed clueless when they got here, i still can't believe they were that much of a threat." Sakura stated

"You're lying, they said more then that." Naruto said frowning, "What did they tell you?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you." Sakura said frowning back

"Why not!?" Naruto said angrily, "This is just proving Abigail and Caitlin right, how you guys don't tell me anything."

"Its not my fault i was ordered to!" Sakura yelled as they stormed off from each other

"**Oh**, this is interesting." Zetsu said as he followed Sakura

Sakura made it to where Shikamaru was sleeping under a tree, "Hey Shikamaru!" She yelled in his ear

"What?!" He said as he stood up awake

"Lady Tsunade said that i have to develop a jutsu, and to ask you for help" She said irritated

"Yeah, she told me already, i always knew there was something off about those two." He stated as they continued to walk now.

"So whats the plan?" Sakura asked as they tried to think of possibilities in order to make the Jutsu

"This Jutsu would need a lot of chakra, and a lot of people to do it at the same time, more then likely, they would have to stay in a certain area for a certain amount of time in order for something like this to work." Shikamaru stated while making plans in his head.

"We should tell Leader, **And Tobi **," Zetsu said as they phased back into the ground.

Sakura and Shikamaru were almost done planning the Jutsu already but they just needed to preform it somehow, that was the only hard part about it

"I really hope this works, i won't have to see those traitors again." Shikamaru said angrily as he thought of what happened to Asuma, and how he couldn't get his revenge

**Caitlin's POV**

'Dammit, i'm so mad, but i have to stay happy, i guess insane is just in the middle of the two, dammit i don't know!' i ranted in my head as i walked around the base thinking of things to say or do at the moment

it just wasn't normal for me to act so mad and cuss a lot. "Dammit!" i yelled as i punched the wall beside me. i then noticed a shadow down the hall, i was being followed

"What do you want." i said faking a smile, "i'm a little on edge right now."

"Hey, bitch!" Hidan said as he walked out of the shadows

"What do you want, i'm busy with my anger, JEEZ, Abigail can take Mental torture, but seriously! Why the Fudge did Itachi have to being up that memory out of all things!" i said walking towards Hidan and my room.

"Pein wants to know what her edge is, he wants to see what it fucking takes for her to crack." Hidan said simply as he hung his scythe to him back, it was smothered in blood

"So what did you sacrifice?" I asked still slightly annoyed with him.

"Nothing much, just some bitch" He said making me roll my eyes

"I bet she screamed terribly, pitiful screams" i said as i crossed my arms

"You sound fucking mad, whats wrong bitch?" He asked hugging me from behind making me jump a bit

"I'm irritated that you held that blade against my neck." i said some what sad

"Well orders are orders." He said making me laugh. He gave me a questioning look

"Abby would disobey orders if it meant killing someone dear to her *Cough* Kakuzu *Cough*" i said making him laugh

"We still need them to fucking admit it." Hidan said as we walked to our room

"Well Zetsu and Konan are in on the plan now, so yeah, we can probably get everyone in on this plan except Tobi and Pein, because apparently it's against orders." i said still somewhat mad

"You still look mad." He said making me sigh

"Well fudging duh! i thought you were going to kill me!" i yelled sighing again.

"You sigh a lot." He stated

"And you complain a lot." i said making him laugh, "And you cuss alot."

"Not my problem, bitch." i face palmed as he walked over to his side of the room, "Leader says i have to start training you tomorrow."

"What!? Are you serious." i asked making him nod

"Yeah, i'm serious, Kakuzu has to fucking train Abigail too, so it doesn't matter." he said making me roll my eyes

"I don't really care, i just don't like training, but if its for so i don't get captured anymore, i'm ok with it." i stated

'i wonder if Abby's going to complain about the effort that she's going to have to do for this.' i thought as Hidan laughed at my face

"Stop laughing at me!" i said throwing a pillow at him

He caught it with his ninja powers making me growl but laugh at the same time,

* * *

**ER MEH GERD! Sorry i haven't updated in like 3 days or something**

**Stupid school and essays derp!  
**

**I hope you guys like this chapter, i'll post the next one in a day or two! there was so much emotion, i need to write action soon lol**

**LOVE YA!**


	19. The Proof

**Hello my peoples!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews**

**And thank you so much for the recent follows!**

**I don't own Naruto**

**I own Abigail, my friend owns Caitlin**

**This is mostly an Abigail chapter, so sorry to you Hidan lovers**

**Enjoy!**

**I promise to write Hidan stuff in the next chapter**

* * *

**Abigail's POV**

It was the next day and i was really tired, but Kakuzu had woken me up to train. i ended up throwing a pillow at him saying, "Fuck off, i'm sleeping." which caused him to try to punch me, luckily, my sleepy ninja powers helped me to block his deadly punch.

My arm had lifted a pillow in front of my face just before kakuzu slammed it, it didn't exactly stop it because his hand went through the pillow, but it stopped him from hitting my face.

My eyes widened as i saw how close his fist was from my face and i back up a little in my bed

"Sorry, Sorry, i say shit when i'm tired." i said as i began to get out of my bed yawning, "Can i have ten more minutes please?"

"No." He responded back making me face palm. at the moment, i was really tired, i didn't even care how bad my excuses were

"Please, i stayed up all night thinking." i said. The night before, i was trying to think of ways to prove to Kakuzu that i admired him a lot, and shit like that.

"Of what, useless things?" He asked making me scoff

"Not all of it was useless." i said in my defense, "i was thinking about..." i didn't want to complete the sentence. i needed to keep it a secret

"Thinking about what?" he asked making me shake my head

"Never mind, i'll tell you later. where is the training place from here?" i asked as he was about to walk out of the room. He rolled his eyes at my sudden change in topic. i was really out of it and still tired.

"Zetsu or Tobi will show you." He responded, 'You mean Madara?' i questioned in my mind.

"ok." i responded as i stretched. I laid back down in my bed and began to sleep again, i was way to tired to move at all. But sadly, my peace was ruined as i heard Tobi run down the hall way spazing out. Soon Zetsu appeared out of the ground, making me jump up and scream a bit.

"Hello, Kakuzu has told us to show you the training grounds." White Zetsu said smiling. i glared at him from my bed and throw the pillow with a hole at him

"**You better hurry up and get ready**." Black Zetsu said as he caught the pillow, making me shiver

"ok, i'm ready." i said as i began to get up from my bed and tying my hair. i followed him down the hall. For the first few moments it was dead silent, but Zetsu just had to break my peace and quiest

"Did you eat?" White Zetsu asked happily. i sighed at his joyful mood

"No." i said plainly as we continued down the hall

"**Good**." Black Zetsu said making give him a questioning look which he answered by saying, "You would have thrown up if you ate."

I nodded, 'probably a test like Kakashi's' i thought as we continued. It was a little weird, the halls seemed to be lighter then before. They weren't as dark as before so maybe i was getting used to it.

"**We're here**, Make sure not to get lost." Zetsu said

"Thanks for the concern." i said with a sly grin

**"it's not like everyday** we get people from different dimensions." Zetsu responded making me smile.

"Aww, how cute." i said as i skipped off into the training ground, 'dammit, i'm acting like Caitlin again'

"But i don't wanna train, it's early!" i heard Caitlin whine from a few yards away

"Hi." i said as i walked next to them

"BRO!" Caitlin said laughing, "You actually woke up!"

"Yeah, so?" i asked making her laugh more

"What Kakuzu do to wake you up?" Hidan asked smirking

"Oh how dirty." Caitlin said making me face palm

"He tried to wake me up, i said fuck off, then threw a pillow at him, he then tried to punch me." i paused catching my breath, "End of story"

"I heard fuck, what did you hear." Hidan said with a smile making me aim a punch at him

"I heard bad words." Caitlin stated with out a smile, then she laughed, then turned back to a straight face

I saw Kakuzu up ahead and ran behind him in fake fear, "They're being fucking creepy, Kakuzu." i said hiding behind him

"I've never seen your friend with that creepy of a straight face." He said as he dragged me to be in front of him.

"Start training." Kakuzu said as he pointed at the target.

"What do i do?" i asked with a confused look at the sudden change in topic

"Punch, Kick, and when you're done, fight me." He said making me widen my eyes.

'Fuck, i can't beat him!' i yelled in my mind as i walked towards the target about to punch it. 'and this isn't what Zetsu said either'

"Do that Caitlin," Hidan said as he walked up to Kakuzu, telling him something i couldn't hear.

"So what do you think they're talking about?" Caitlin said as we practiced our punches.

"I don't know, probably something dirty knowing Hidan." i said as i kicked the target

"Oh then i know exactly what Hidan is saying to Kakuzu," Caitlin said with a smile making me frown. i knew what she was thinking now. All i could do at that moment was roll my eyes and take out my anger on the target.

I punched it trying to break it, but it didn't work so i growled. Caitlin laughed as she continued to punch the log over and over again. She was going insane again.

"Your form is terrible." Kakuzu said making me roll my eyes

"Whatever." i said as i continued

"Don't your hands hurt?" i asked as i saw her knuckles. they were pretty red and raw, but they weren't bleeding... yet

"Nope!" She said, cheerfully as she kept looking back at Hidan who was still talking to Kakuzu

She then smirked and said really loud, "Why don't you admit that you like him!" i immediately blushed and kicked her.

"Shut it." i whispered to her making her laugh

'I was just trying to get something going.' she coded to me laughing at my blushing face

'shut the fuck up Caitlin.' i coded back as i continued to punch the target.

"See Kakuzu, i told you so!" Hidan said loudly making me blush more. i then began to kick the target

"Shut up Hidan." Kakuzu said making me sigh.

'Good.' i thought as i broke the target. emotion was like a fuel for my fire. i thought laughing

i then went to the next target that wasn't broken, "How the fuck did you do that!?" Hidan said as i glared back at him, then smiled

"I don't know." i said lying and going back to punch the target.

'i Hate Caitlin and Hidan right now.' i thought as i heard Caitlin speak

"Hidan! Did you just tell Kakuzu that!?" Caitlin said laughing as she saw hidan whisper something to Kakuzu. He then nodded making Caitlin laugh and giggle

"Oh you're so in a mess right now." Caitlin said to me making me break the target she was punching

"Shut up." i said simply, still blushing. i then pulled out some kunai and hit the targets on the ceiling, "This punching and kicking stuff is boring." soon enough Caitlin joined me as Hidan continued to tell Kakuzu whatever shit he was saying

i told tell Kakuzu was about to punch Hidan's face off because his arm was turning darker. All of a sudden, Hidan had pulled his scythe out to block Kakuzu's attack

"You told him that too!?" Caitlin asked making me throw kunai near her. She nervously smiled

"Yeah bitch, but Kakuzu is trying to kill me at the moment." Hidan said smiling at Caitlin and smirking at me.

At the time i didn't notice how long we had been in the room, it was around lunch time i guess because Konan walked in to retrieve us

"Leader says they need to eat." She said as she dragged us out of the room leaving Hidan and Kakuzu to stand by themselves

"Did Hidan do it?" Konan asked Caitlin making me stare at them in disbelief

"Yeah, but Kakuzu got mad." Caitlin said sadly

"Don't tell me you're in on this too, Konan?" i asked hanging my head down blushing

"Well it's not like everyday there are other girls in the Akatsuki, and it helps to get my mind off serious thing." She stated smiling

"And it's not everyday Abby has a crush." Caitlin stated making me blush and yell

"Hey! It's not a crush, you should know that!" i said as we walked down the hall

"Oh sorry, i meant obsession." She said blankly making me yell out of frustration

"Dude! WHAT THE HELL!?" i heard Hidan yell, 'shit, they were following.'

"Caitlin, i hate you." i said as i saw he smile of success

"Great plan bitch" i heard Hidan say laughing.

"Fucking hell bro!" i said as we continued to walk down the hall.

Caitlin and Hidan continued to laugh the whole entire way to where we were going to eat as i blushed red and hid my face with my hair

"In here." Konan said as she opened a door, surprisingly it looked like a normal kitchen with normal lighting a such.

"Can i make pancakes?" i asked as i saw the stove

"Um... sure? What are pancakes" She said questioningly

"Food." i responded

"The bitch can cook!?" Hidan said making me glare at him with my kill you look

"What?! I can cook!" i said making Caitlin laugh

"Hear that Kakuzu, she can cook." Hidan said making me face palm

Kakuzu rolled his eyes at Hidan and sat down at the table i guess. Caitlin sat next to Hidan and began to talk/ plan against me

"Dammit, Caitlin and your stupid plans!" i said as i walked to the stove sighing.

"I'm going to burn your pancakes Caitlin, Hidan" i said as i began making the batter with what they had. Caitlin looked over at me sadly

"What about Konan?" Caitlin said fake crying

"She gets them, she wasn't as mean." i said as i made the pancakes

"Wha?!" She said even more fake crying then before. apparently my pancakes were that good to cry about

"And i'm putting chocolate in them." i said as i saw chocolate from the corner of my eyes.

"NO FAIR WHAT THE FUDGE!" She said pouting and going back to plotting

"If you're going to plot against me, i'll burn your pancakes to look like coal." i said rolling my eyes and making Caitlin gasp but continue to talk

'Dammit people' i thought as i stuffed a pancake in my mouth as i walked towards the group throwing them each a pancake

"I thought you said they were going o be fucking burnt?" Hidan said making me face palm with my pancake

"They are burnt!" Caitlin said as she looked sadly at them

"Here you go Konan and Kakuzu, you get awesome ones!" i said as i passed them some while noming on my pancake, standing up

**Caitlin's POV**

"You suck!" i said to Abby as she smirked eating. i stared at my not perfect pancake. she even put a tomato to mock me and my Hetalia obsession.

"Serves you right." She said through her pancake.

"It still tastes fucking good." Hidan said making me gasp

"Then you haven't eaten anything good." i screamed making Abby roll her eyes.

"It's ever lasting." i heard a certain puppet sigh as they passed the room

"Its ONLY A MOMENT! LIKE A BANG!" a certain bomber said

"Sigh, i thought there would be peace for five seconds." Abby said while face palming, "Well i'm going back to training, later bitches!"

I hissed at her cussing making her smile, "Why are you mad at my pretty words?" she asked making me frown

As she walked out of the room i turned around to the group, but Kakuzu stood up and began to walk away

I smiled as he left the room, "Ok whats the plan." i asked Hidan

"We should get Abigail to admit it, not knowing Kakuzu is around." Konan suggested making Hidan and i nod

"Or we can make them fucking kiss." Hidan said making me smiled

"I like both plans but i think Konan's plan will turn out better." i said making Hidan frown

"But it would be fucking funny!" Hidan said pouting

"Too bad, shut up." Konan said hitting him on the head making him cuss

"Ok let me go get Abby, lets do the plan now, Hidan you bring Kakuzu to our room, i'm dragging her to our room to have the feels talk." i said jumping out of the door

"Leader will be mad about you guys skipping training." Konan said smirking as she wanted to see how the plan turned out

"Who cares, Abby must admit the feels." i said as i ran down the hall. i continued down the hall. hearing my foot steps, i followed the beat

i saw Kakuzu and sped by him to grab Abby, "We're going to talk!" i said as i dragged her to my room

"What the hell, i have to train!" She said as we jumped into my room

"Ok, Admit it now that you like Kakuzu, no one is listening." i said making her sigh

"You already know, it was an anime and i now reality, there's no way it could happen." Abby said making me frown

"Bro, just admit how much you like him while no one's here to see or hear you." i said making cover her face blushing

"Ok, i like him a lot, as you should know by now because of before we were even in this world." she said muffled

"So much that he would be your second kiss." i asked making her blush more

"The first one didn't count, so it would be my first, so yeah." She said covering her face

"What do you mean it didn't count?!" i asked confused, she did kiss that guy.

"Well, i didn't exactly kiss him on the lips, so yeah..." She said making me widen my eyes

"WHA!?" i yelled making her jump

"Yeah... SO yeah, i would kiss Kakuzu." she said trying to change the topic

"You didn't kiss him? Why not," i said asking about the other guy

"Well, for one thing, i knew it wasn't going to work out, so i didn't even bother." she said making me gasp

"You predicted the future, smart person!" She laughed at my comment

"Well, in a way i knew he was using me. which made me mad because i actually did like him at a point. THEN WE STARTED WATCHING NARUTO and then Kakuzu and the *muffled*" She said making me raise an eyebrow

"What was that?" i asked smirking

"Then the fan fiction and the drawings." She said smiling

"YOU DREW ABOUT THE FAN FIC!?" i questioned making her nod

"Well, yeah, i love to draw." She said in her defense. "Nothing too wrong, i mean we're thirteen!"

i laughed, "Well duh! So how much do you like Kuzu-bear!?" i asked using the nickname i gave him

"You're really using that nickname for him. i guess i like him a lot, i mean i already kissed him on the cheek, but he thought i was kidding about likeing him." she said making me stop her

"You what!? and he what?!" i said gasping, "I'm so proud of you!" i glomped her making me yelp

"GETOFFGETOFFGETOFFGETOFFGETO FF!" She said making me laugh

"Next time i want you to kiss him on the lips." i told her making her smile

"i was already planning to, i just needed to make sure you agreed." i smiled at this

"You better, you must be happy! and not fake happiness!" i said as we marched off to the door

"Lets get back training," she said making me smile

"Wouldn't be funny if they were behind the door the whole entire time." i said making her stop breathing and go red.

"You didn't." she said gasping

"Kidding!" i said, signaling Hidan to run for it

As we opened the door there was no one in sight making Abby sigh.

"Good." she said

"Hey i'm going to hunt for pancakes, i'll meet up with you when i'm done." i said. She smiled and headed off

"i'm going to my room." She said running off

"So that plan was successful." Konan said making me smile

"Yeah, Kakuzu heard everything, but i don't fucking know where he is now." Hidan said making me laugh, "We should probably go to sleep, it's like midnight."

"What the fudge, really?" i asked as he nodded. i ended up walking back to my room talking to him about Abby and Caitlin. Konan decided to head back to leader.

**Abigail's POV**

I really didn't want to kiss Kakuzu yet, but since Caitlin said it was ok, i guess i should or else she will get mad, "Maybe tomorrow," i said as i walked in my room and sat on my bed

i kicked my bed as i thought and thought about what to do, _'Just do it'_

The voice in my head was starting to annoy me, "Well, fuck." i said plainly as i put a pillow on my face and screamed, "i don't know what to do!" i screamed in my pillow so no one could hear me

A few moments later i heard the door open, i pretended to be asleep since i knew it was Kakuzu

i lazily looked up and smiled at him, a real smiled, "Hey Kakuzu." i said weakly, pretending like i just woke up

He simply acknowledged i was there by looking at me, 'should i do it now?' i asked the voice

'... _i don't know_...' he said. i sighed and looked up at Kakuzu. 'i'll do it, i already asked Caitlin.'

'_i know_...' he said back. He started to walk towards his bed until i decided to say something,

"Hey Kakuzu, can you come over here for a second." i said normally so it wouldn't seem odd.

He walked toward me and i felt my heart beat increase, i felt my face heat up. i sat up on my bed so i could look him in the eyes

"What?" He asked casually.

"You know when i said i was going to prove to you that i liked you?" i asked blushing at him

"Yes, why?" He said. i could tell he some what knew what was going to happen because i did know someone was at that door when Caitlin and i were talking

"Well..." i said as i stood up on the bed, it was basically the only way i could reach his head. i looked at him for a moment and smiled

I took off the mask that hid his stitches, some of his hair slipped out of his head mask as i did so. i looked him in the eyes for another moment, "I asked Caitlin, she approved." i said simply as i kissed him

At the moment i didn't close my eyes. i need to to think, 'this was my first, and somewhat second, kiss...'

i closed my eyes for a second and backed away smiling, "You should know, that was my first kiss." i said smiling at him, "So that should prove it."

* * *

**Well that was... odd**

**i have no idea what i just wrote... i didn't even sense it. i just wrote it**

**Anyways, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though it was pretty messed up**

**i'll post more in a day or more**

**LOVE YA!**


	20. The News

**Jeez this is so late, sorry bros lol its been a few days**

**Hello BTW**

**Finally chapter 20!**

**i hope you guys like this chapter, stuffs getting real, but as always, its sloppy lol**

**I don't own naruto**

**i own Abigail and my bff owns Caitlin**

**i hope you guys review and tell me my mistakes and such, thx**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Abigail's POV **

At that moment i was blushing madly, i was smiling nervously when i realized what i just did, so i did the best thing i could think of, turn away fast and sit on my bed and not face him,

'damn Caitlin' i bit on my finger and thought of what to do now

That was then i realized he was hugging me from behind, i was blushing a lot and i couldn't stop, "you proved it." he stated. i brought my arm back so i could feel where his head was, i was also smiling...alot...and it wasn't fake

"I'm glad..." i whispered, "I never thought something like this would happen."

Kakuzu was now sitting on my bed next to me, "Well crazy shit like that happens when you fall into a different dimension." He whispered in my ear making me yelp a bit

i could feel his stitches going around my arm, "Your stitches are the best." i said as i pulled him into a hug. i was really happy for once

"Hidan was telling me all these things Caitlin told him about, like fanfic s-" i stopped him from talking about the fan fics

"Nope, that is an embarrassing topic." i said making him chuckle

"I'm just glad you didn't kill me for kissing you... it took me a lot to actually do that." i said laughing a bit as he held on to me. 'fucking hell, what if it's just a dream' i began to frown

"What's wrong?" He asked into my hair. "I don't like it when you frown."

"Nothing... it's just... this isn't like your character at all." i said lying, i smiled nervously and looked at him

"Don't lie, and stop that fake smile." He said angry at me

i sighed and pushed him out of the hug so i could face him fully, "I'm afraid this is all a dream, and that none of this happened." i said sadly

"It's not a dream." He said while leaning in to whisper in my ear. But instead he kissed me making me shiver all over 'the fan fic'

i didn't know what to do i was too frozen. but i wrapped my arms around his neck... 'i need this... i need it.'

"I know now." i said as i put my head on his chest, "Thats why i need you here,"

"Even if i wake up and this isn't real... i'm glad that you kissed me" i said making him laugh again

"I'm tired." i stated

"Well, go to sleep then." He said as he wrapped his arms around me and laid down

i blushed at what he meant, 'what the fuck bro'

i stiffened for a seconded but then sighed as he got up and laughed, "Kidding, just go to sleep." he said as he walked to his side of the room

"Stop confusing me!" i said jokingly with a smile.

I was glad that i had the chance to even be in this world... i'm so happy...

But at the same time i felt like something bad was going to happen, like what happened before

**Caitlin's POV **

as i opened my eyes i smiled, "She did it." i told Hidan and him smiled

"That took fucking forever." Hidan stated with a grin

"She was just scared of being rejected, jeez." i said as i check off on my to do list

"Now what?" Hidan asked making me smile

"Now we hide this from Leader." i said standing up

"Where you going, bitch?" Hidan asked

"To my side of the room of course, i'm tired as hell." i said as i jumped onto my bed

"Well, fuck," he said making me stick out my tongue.

"I'm tired, and it took a lot of effort to actually see what was going on in that room." i stated making Hidan scoff

"We could have fucking asked Zetsu to look for us." Hidan said stupidly

"Then he would've told leader." I said making him roll his eyes

"Who fucking cares, bitch." He asked

"We'd get in trouble." i said pulling the covers over my head, "NIGHT!"

he growled making me frown, 'why do i feel like something bad is going to happen now?' i asked myself as we went to sleep

**\(^-^)/**

When Hidan woke me up i was too grouchy to, so he decided the best way to get me up was to toss me across the room

"Fudge!" i yelled mid air

"Wow i thought you would fucking cuss for once." Hidan said yawning

"Dammit, i want my sleep back!" i said crawling over to my bed

"No, bitch, we have to train!" Hidan said as he slung me on his shoulder.

'Dammit.' i thought as i was dragged to go practice. The lights seemed brighter in the base, i must have been getting used to it.

To my surprise, Abby was already a wake and training, she was smiling a lot, "Heehee." i said as i saw her smile

"Hey bro, why is Hidan carrying you?" she asked confused as she stopped trying to hit Kakuzu, big mistake because she got hit in the face

"..." She said nothing as she rubbed her face from the ground glaring up at Kakuzu

"Cause i was too lazy to get up..." i said trying to break their glares

"Well, i thought i was lazy." She said as Kakuzu helped her up. i smiled as i saw Abby's face. she was so happy

Hidan put me down and told me to punch him which made me twitched, "What?" i asked clearly confused

"Punch me." Hidan said pointing to himself as he put down his scythe

i gave him a pouting face and said, "I don't wanna hit you." I glared at the wall and sighed

"Hit me." he said making me laugh

"I won't be able to." i said crossing my arms, i was lying. i could probably punch his face in if i wanted to but i don't want to

"Do it, and i'll show you something." he said holding out his Jashin necklace. that cause me to lung forward in happiness

i ended up almost punching him in the face, until he blocked it. dammit.

i saw Abby and Kakuzu watching as they were fighting too, Abby wasn't able to hit Kakuzu at all but at least she was making progress

i on the other hand was just throwing punches at Hidan's face with no sort of form at all.

"At least try to have form bitch." Hidan said laughing at my fail

"Jeez," i said as i stepped away and calmed down

"Come on Caitlin, do something bitch." Hidan said making me smile, he said my name

"Oh shut up just do something." Abby said as i tried to punch Hidan

"Hit me." Hidan said as i tried to kick him in the face.

**Abigail's POV **

I tried to hit Kakuzu but it still wasn't working so i yelled in frustration, "Dammit, let me hit you!'

He laughed and said, "Its not like the enemy is gonna let you hit them."

i rolled my eyes and looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Let me hit you!" then i lunged forward and tried to hit him again and missed again.

"Please!" i said as i lunged at him again

"nope." he said smirking under his mask

i cursed and walked away, "Ok, then." i said as i sat against the wall

"Are you tired already?" He asked as he sat next to me

"Well yeah, i don't really do this sort of thing everyday that much." i said as i leaned back on the wall so that i felt like i was lying down.

Caitlin and Hidan were smiling as they fought out, i was jealous when i saw Caitlin actually hit Hidan so i got up, "Lets train again."

Kakuzu stood up and looked at me for a moment then nodded. without warning i threw a punch at his face and hit him making me laugh

Hidan began to laugh at Kakuzu making me feel bad for Kakuzu but at the same time, happy for myself.

"Yay! i did it!" Caitlin said to as she hit Hidan while he was distracted. i laughed at Hidan's face and Kakuzu's face.

Caitlin skipped over to me and asked, "Did you do it?" i nodded happily making her squeal

she probably already knew by then because she was probably hiding behind the door when it happened

"I can't wait to tell Konan!" She said as we walked over to our surprised mentors

"Can we eat now?" i asked Kakuzu making him stare at me for a moment and nod

Caitlin and i walked, Caitlin skipped, out of the room and head to the kitchen, i decided that Caitlin could cook stuff, "Lets have Ramen!" She said making me smile

"Sure, whatever." i said sitting at the counter as she made ramen.

i glared as Madara walked into the room. "Hey Tobi." i said tiredly as i heard Caitlin squeal

Tobi ran over and hugged me yelling, "ABBY IS SO CUTE WHEN SHE'S TIRED" i rolled my eyes but then froze as i saw the red showing from his eyes in the mask

"Be careful what you do." He said in his deep voice running as i heard Deidara yell

"I KILL YOU TOBI, UN!" i laughed as i heard deidara yell.

Caitlin skipped over holding the ramen in a bowl and placed it in front of me, she then grabbed another bowl and began eating

"So whats up with Tobi?" Caitlin asked as she sat down next to me, "What he say"

"To be careful of what i do." i said casually as Kakuzu and Hidan walked in. i stuffed some ramen in my mouth and looked over at them tiredly. i swallowed and said, "What are we gonna do now?"

"Leader wants to see you, Caitlin." Kakuzu said making me raise an eyebrow

"Why?" i asked as Kakuzu dragged me out of the room

"Caitlin is going to have her test, to see if she can be part of the Akatsuki." Kakuzu said as we walked towards the training ground

"Well, am i part of the Akatsuki?" i asked still confused

"No, you're training with us because Leader wants you to die," he said sarcastically

"Who knew you could be sarcastic?" i said making him make the 'hmph' sound

i rolled my eyes and laughed as we continued towards the room. "So what are we going to do?" i asked

"Same thing, you have to be able to hit me when i'm aware." He said making me smile

"i'll hit you," i said while jumping onto his back when he wasn't looking

"I said when i'm aware." He said making me frown

"But you saw it coming." i said making him smile

"Yeah, i did." He stated making me jump off

"And you didn't stop it?" i asked smirking, "What if i were the enemy?"

"Then, you'd be dead." He said making me laugh

"I'm honored that you wouldn't kill me kuzu!" i said using the nickname making him raise an eyebrow

"What, you don't like it." i said pouting. i already gave him that nickname a long time ago, "oh well"

_'its funny'_ the voice said making me scoff but laugh as we got to the training ground

"Ready?" Kakuzu asked making me nod and get into position to punch him

"Ready!" i said as i lunged forward

**Caitlin's POV**

Hidan led me down the hall and i continued to follow in silence, he told me to stay quiet

'Maybe i'm going to be tested today.' i thought as we continued down the hall

Once we made it to leader's room i saw Konan and Nagato

"Hi." i said cheerfully making Nagato raise an eyebrow then he turned to his normal serious face

"Caitlin," he pointed to the corner of the room expecting me to turn around

"Yes, if Itachi is standing there i don't want to be in a gen jutsu thank you." i said making him smile

"Smart choice, but..." Nagato turned into Itachi.

"You already fell into the gen jutsu." Itachi said making me widen my eyes and try to smile

"Dammit, and i expected it too." i said sighing. Itachi looked at me with question in his sharingan

"You act a lot different then when you are around everyone else, why are you acting like Abigail?" he asked making me smile

"People act a lot different when people aren't around. It's a person's image, and it sucks." i said rolling my eyes

"Oh really, so you're a lot more serious with out people around." Itachi said

"No, i'm already cracked up so it happens from time to time when i'm serious. like when i'm emotionally unstable." i said like it was nothing

"interesting, thats odd..." he said sort of uncomfortably. i smiled at his comment

"So what are you going to do to test me?" i asked making him smirk

"I don't know lets see." Itachi said as his eye changed, he seemed to fade into crows

"Nagato said i have to make you break some how." Itachi said into my ear

"ok then...?" i said some what confused, i mean i was already broken to begin with.

i felt something stab through my back and screamed, "OW OW OW!" i said falling to the ground

"Stop it hurts!" i said trying to swat Itachi away

"Will you break then?" He asked with a smirk

"Hell no!" i said dodging one of the blades to be hit with another one

"When will you break, your friend broke so easily." Itachi said making me growl

"Shut up unless you want to see me turn insane." i glared at his sharingan and growled like an animal

"Don't bring Abigail into this conversation." i said not using her nickname

"You didn't call her Abby that time." Itachi said curiously

"Who said i had to use it." i said acting like Abby. i was so serious it wasn't normal at the moment, but this is how i act in my mind

"Well looks like you broke." Itachi said smiling

"I was already broken, this is how i normally act." i said

"i really don't believe that." he said making me growl

"I'm gonna be naruto here and say, believe it!" i said with a smirk making Itachi smile

"So i'm guessing you know about Sasuke?" Itachi said making me smile

"I thought you were going to make me break, and yes i know about him, but Abigail knows more." i said

"What did she mean by the truth?" itachi asked me making me glare

"I said she knows more, and i thought this was a test!" i said angrily

"Nagato doesn't know i'm asking you this." Itachi said as another blade hit me by surprise.

'i can't move at all' i thought as i tried to lift my arm to block the next hit... 'Abigail wouldn't be happy by my mood'

I tried not to make any sounds with next few blades but i just had to scream

"Stop it!" i heard a voice say making Itachi freeze

"Was that Abigail?" Itachi asked me

"Abby and i are like sisters, we'd kill to keep each other safe, just like you did for Sasuke." i said weakly as i felt someone hit the back of my head

"Wake the fuck up!" i heard Hidan say and i saw Abby standing next to me

"What the fuck did you do!?" Abby said with a glare, she still avoided his eyes

"I tested her." Itachi said

"Then why was she screaming." Abby asked

'was i really screaming?' i asked myself as i saw Abby help me up

"Nagato wants to talk to you." She told me as she walked out of the room running off somewhere.

I saw Konan, the real one, walk in to the room and smile at me. "Follow me, Pein is waiting."

i smiled to her as she helped me up, 'Why can i move...?' i asked myself confused

When Konan and i made it to Pein's real room i saw Abigail already there with a terrified look on her face

"Sit, Caitlin." Nagato said

Konan shut the door behind her and nodded to Nagato

"What is it?" i asked calmly

"Konoha." Nagato simply stated making Abigail shift in her chair

"What do you mean?" She asked like she knew what he was going to say

"They're trying to create a jutsu to send you back to your world." Nagato stated making Abby and i stop breathing

"How did they find out?" Abby asked

"They knew since the time they found you... they knew something was different about you girls." Konan said making me frown

"What are we going to do then?" i asked with a bit of fear

"We know they don't know where this base is but we don't know what there plan is at the moment, i have sent Zetsu to get more information about the case." Nagato said, "For now we are to stay low and train harder."

Abby nodded and left the room signaling me to follow her but i was shortly stopped, "You made it in the Akatsuki by the way... you just won't be one of the 10, same for Abigail" Konan said with a smile

i nodded and ran after Abigail who looked like she was going to faint

"Abby, breathe." i told her making her nod and fall down the side of the wall

"They can't send us back..." She whispered making me nod

"Even if they sent us back, we'll find a way to get back, no matter what, you know that right." i told her making her look up at me, she was crying slightly

"What if we can't get back this time, we might be dead in the other world, since we crashed." She told me as she began to get up again

"Don't think so negative, We'll get back no matter what, especially since you kissed him." i told her making her face tighten

"I know... but-" she began to be cut off as i told her to shut up

"Stop saying things like that, it will only make me sad too." i said thinking of Hidan

"Well we're depressing people believe it or not." She said fake laughing as we continued to walk toward the training ground

We decided it would be best to train without being watched and pressured by our 'Masters'

"You got over it fast." i said making her scoff

"So did you." We both giggled as we got in the training room, like always no one was there

"And now we train!" She said as she practiced throwing stuff at targets.

"This is so damn hard, how did i do it last time!" She yelled making me smile

"Who knows," Luck was what i thought

i tried to hit the target but missed too, i growled and made Abby laugh, "Looks like Itachi is turning you into me." i rolled my eyes but still smiled

"Itachi is a big meanie, i see why we don't like him," i told her making her giggle

"I like stitches better anyways." Abigail said smiling as she was thinking of kuzu bear

'We're so weird' i thought as i kept trying to hit the target

"You made it look so easy before" i complained to Abigail

"Yeah, i know, now i can't do it either!" We both complained until we made it on the target

"Yesh!" i yelled as we both hit the target

"Wow bitch you did it." i heard Hidan say making me yelp as he hugged me from behind. Abigail gave to WTF look until Kakuzu walked in the room making her smile, i guess life was perfect right now

* * *

**Hope you liked it lol**

**I'll post the next chapter soon hopefully maybe on Wednesday **

**Please tell me what you think**

**Thank you for all the new followers and such**

**LOVE YA!**


	21. The Chapter of More Feels

**HELLO!**

**SOSOSOSOSO sorry i haven't uploaded this week**

**i have so many reasons to tell you guys why but first**

**I don't own Naruto, i won Abigail and my bestie owns Caitlin**

**Ok now with the reason, #1 i have so many essays to do lol**

**#2 i have to do the laundry**

**#3 i am making an AMV for Abigail and Caitlin to post when it's done!  
i'm hoping you guys will check it out when i post it some time lol, me and my bestie have been drawing none stop**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

**Big thanks to my reviews!**

* * *

**Abigail's POV **

I smiled when i saw Kakuzu walk in, not being able to hit the target was embarrassing me a lot and it was a great relief to have Kakuzu to correct me on how to throw it

"You have to throw it like this." Kakuzu said as he took it from my hand showing me the correct way to hold it and then he threw it, his immediately hit the center of the target making me frown, i knew i wasn't a ninja to begin with, being from the world where this was an anime. but it made me feel pathetic that i couldn't hit the target

"Ok..." i said weakly as i pulled out another kunai holding it out. Kakuzu took my hand and helped me to correct my form. i blushed as his skin hit mine, 'dammit, i'm such a girly girl'

I then threw it the way he threw it and hit the target, it stayed but it didn't go as deep as Kakuzu's kunai did. Smiling i looked up at Kakuzu. He put his hand on my head making me twitch a bit at the contact but nothing kept me from smiling at him

i looked over at Caitlin who was complaining to Hidan making a pouty face at him. Hidan hugged her from behind and smirked making Caitlin yelp. 'Lucky friend'

Hidan and her probably were really close by now, they seemed like best friends forever already, i felt envy, jealousy. It made me frown at them but smile anyways because i was happy for my best friend

"Kakuzu?" i said holding up another kunai, "Help me."

He smirked under his masked and held my hand to show me, then he took out another one and threw it in a slow motion

I mimicked what he did but i still didn't get it right and growled. He rolled his eyes and showed me again, this time i sort of got better but not as good as Kakuzu's but it was better then Caitlin's. i smiled at my win and screamed, "FOR THE WIN BITCH!" at Caitlin making her throw one at me

Kakuzu quickly blocked the hit and glared at Hidan for letting Caitlin do what she did

"Hidan." He said in a annoyed voice making Hidan roll his eyes

"Yeah, whatever bitch." Hidan said, i laughed as i saw Caitlin face palm herself from the use of 'bitch' in Hidan's sentence, i'd think she'd be over it by now

"I just threw that at her cause she said... that word... and you just said... that word..." Caitlin said as he threw another kunai at Hidan

Hidan scowled as Caitlin stabbed him with the blade and pulled it out. Caitlin rolled her eyes and continued to practice

"Thanks." i whispered to Kakuzu making him nod. I continued to do as Kakuzu told me to do and slowly began to make progress. once it was ok enough for Kakuzu he made me start throwing shuriken, which was a fucking thousand times harder to do

i got mad and just threw them with out form making Kakuzu whack me on the head. Caitlin laughed at me making me glare at her and go, "Shut up."

She laughed more but then went to a completely straight face and stood there looking at me, she then screamed, "Derp." and continued to train making me look at Kakuzu in confusion,

"What the hell?" i said to Kakuzu making him shake his head.

"Who knows?" he responded making me give the no duh face. We continued to practice until my arm got so tired it numbed out and fell to my side.

"Yeah... i think i'm done" i said poking it with the other hand. Kakuzu nodded and we began to walk out of the room

"Bye Caitlin!" i said making her jump, she looked like she was going to fall asleep

"Hidan, you should let her sleep." i said as i saw Hidan sling Caitlin on his shoulder smirking as he walked out of the room too.

"Sooooo, what are we going to train on tomorrow?" i asked Kakuzu as i caught up to him

"Who knows, maybe survival, or surprise attacks." He said simply making me sigh

"But i want to know now." i laughed a bit then returned to my normal serious mode and put my hands in my pockets

'I see things are going well.' the voice in my head said

"Well of course it's well." i said out loud making Kakuzu look at me, "What?"

"You just said something to yourself, are you ok?" he asked, i smiled at him for caring about my sanity

"Yeah, I've just heard random voices since i got here in this world, its weird, its like all of a sudden it happened." i said as i put my hand on my head

Kakuzu put his hand on mine, "Well you seem sane enough." i laughed at that

"Glad to see i 'seem' like i'm sane." he laughed and we continued down the hall. i noticed i was half asleep because Kakuzu was talking to me but i couldn't hear him any more.

i face planted on the ground and got back up again, he stopped walking and looked at me, i looked at him for a moment emotionless,' i wonder what time it is'

All of a sudden Kakuzu was carrying me to our room, i barely noticed and thought i was still walking because i managed to kick Kakuzu in the back

"Ow." he said plainly making me wake up a bit

"Oh sorry, i think i'm getting tired." i said stating the obvious

"Well i didn't notice." he said sarcastically making me smile.

"Wake me up when it's morning," i said as i rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes

"Wake up." he said jokingly

i giggled a bit but then remained silent as i began to get even more tired then i already was

"Hey Kakuzu?" i began to ask a question but i was really tired

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"I'm tired, i want to go to sleep." i said quietly as we walked into our room

Last thing i remember was being placed on a bed and falling asleep, 'man i'm weak, i always fall asleep'

\(^-^)/

As i woke up i noticed that i was surprisingly warm, odd, this place was normally cold. My eyes widened as i noticed the hand i was holding and the stitches on the arm

'holy shit, Kakuzu!' i screamed in my mind as i tried to move but failed as his other arm was wrapped around my waist, and to add to this awkwardness, it was my bed too!

'This reminds me of that picture Caitlin showed me of Kakuzu and Hidan sleeping, gross, i didn't like that pairing much.' i thought as i felt Kakuzu move behind me

"Morning." i say to make him wake up faster so i can speed off to the other side of the room, don't get me wrong, i do like him a lot but this is just awkward

"Morning." He said back pulling me closer making me squeak, he ended up laughing to the squeak and let me go.

"So, what time is it?" i asked trying to make it less awkward but failing ultimately

"Maybe five, who knows." He said getting up and stretching, i blushed when all of this hit me...' hell'

He laughed at my expression and helped me up, "I guess it's time to train again"

I followed him out of the room still blushing, i didn't know how to stop myself from blushing but i had to find out fast or else Caitlin would question me.

I didn't hear anyone talking, just like the day before, we were the first ones up, and like the day before, we were going to train.

THIS WAS SO BORING! no action or anything just training i thought this was NARUTO!

everything was more boring then i expected i just didn't know what to expect anymore

Once we got to the training grounds, Kakuzu told me to pull out a kunai and said i wasn't aloud to use my blade.

Suddenly i remembered what he said yesterday, 'surprise attack training' i smiled and lunged towards him trying to hit him but missing

"Well at least you know what training we're doing." he said blankly, "Now what you have to do is basically tag and hide and seek, i'll hide and you have to surprise attack me then after we'll switch"

I smiled at his childish idea but at least this wasn't boring, "When do we start?" i asked with a funny smile on my face

He held up two fingers in front of his face like he was doing a jutsu and said, "Now." suddenly he disappeared making me frown

"Gah!" i yelled as he disappeared...

i began looking for him in the training room, i didn't realize it was as big as it was... it seemed as big as Konoha... maybe that was a little too exaggerated

but it was huge still with a bunch a rocks and targets and trees...? why trees, i blame zetsu. This was basically a training ground not a room

Once i sensed Kakuzu's chakra i smiled, i jumped out to where i sensed his chakra and attempted to punch him in the face... sadly he dodged and smiled under his mask, "Well i guess you hide now." He said with and evil grin

'shit, how is this going to work' i knew i couldn't be the best at hiding from Kakuzu so i just jumped into one of the Zetsu spawned trees and hid.

I already knew he knew i was here so i tried to stay quiet and not breath as loud. i jumped as i felt someone's hand on my shoulder and spun around holding my kunai out

Zetsu, instead, was there looking surprised, "What are you doing here, **You're in my tree**." i almost laughed at what he said

"I'm hiding from Kakuzu." i said quietly

"What did you do?" White Zetsu asked

"Nothing, i'm training." i hissed at him

"**No wonder you're up so early**." Black Zetsu said

"Yeah..." i began to say, "so i'll be finding a new hiding spot, see ya."

i sped away from that tree to find another hiding spot but failed ultimately because i crashed into Kakuzu

Somehow we fell and he ended up on top of me, "You're terrible at hiding."

i laughed at his remark and blushed as we got up, "Not my fault Zetsu kicked me out of his tree"

He laughed and i laughed... but i fell silent as i looked into Kakuzu's eyes, they were so pretty. He stopped laughing and noticed i was looking at his eyes.

i sat on the ground and still looked up at him and smiled he sat down next to me and looked at me

i reached over to his mask and took it off, 'i can't believe i'm doing this again.' i thought as i leaned forward and kissed him, this time i wrapped my arms around his neck and i felt his wrap his arms around me i could feel him smile in the kiss making me blush

i could feel all of his hearts beat and stitches on my mouth, i couldn't believe i was doing this... i really did care about Kakuzu though

i pulled away when i sensed someone walking into the training grounds, Kakuzu must have heard it too because he backed away as soon as i did

"Caitlin WHAT THE FUCK!" I heard Hidan yell as Caitlin giggled. what the hell was she doing

**Caitlin's POV**

"OWOWOW" Hidan said as i tackled him to try and get his rosary

"LET ME SEE IT!" i yelled as we fought on the ground

"NO BITCH! AND YOU'RE SEEING IT NOW!" Hidan yelled as we continued to fight and fight. Suddenly i sensed someone in front of us and that someone happened to be Abigail

"What the hell are you doing?" She said with a smirk

"HE won't let me hold his rosary." i complained as i continued to fight Hidan

"And why do you want to hold it?" She asked confused

"BECAUSE!" i whined back making her sigh. she walked up to both of us and looked at us for a second, then began to walk away to where ever Kakuzu was i guess

I managed to kick Hidan but i still couldn't grab his rosary, i felt him pick me up as we continued towards the targets for practicing hitting.

"BUT I WANNA SEE IT!" i yelled making him growl

"Shut it bitch." Hidan said in a bored tone making me make this 'hmph' sound and cross my arms

"What training are we doing?" i asked after my fit

"Who knows bitch, target practice?" he asked

"Fine." i said as i got off of him and pulled out some kunai, "Where are the targets?"

"No targets, just me." He said with a smiled

"What?! i'm not going to hit you!" i yelled

"Like you can with that, its not like it'll kill me anyways." Hidan said as he pointed to himself, "Now hit me"

i aimed and tried to hit him but he moved, "HEY!" i yelled

"Who said i'd stay still bitch?" Hidan said smirking making me throw several kunai at him not managing to hit him once

"WHBJAFJKBFJ" i yelled randomly making Hidan raise an eyebrow, i smiled and threw a kunai at him piercing him

"YESH distraction worked!" i said as i ran towards Hidan and glomped him, "i HIT you~'

"Yeah yeah, i know bitch now would you mind, i think you just made the kunai disappear inside of me, he said cutting himself open a bit to pull out the Kunai making me cringe in disgust but smile at the same time

"Seriously, how did you become immortal?" i asked confused

"JASHIN GRANTED ME FUCKING POWER!" he said with a , be hold Jashin, look making me face palm

"Ok then..." i said as we continued to practice

i only managed to hit him a couple of times after that which made me sad, Hidan saw my sad faced and kissed me on the cheek to make me feel better

i giggle a bit and smiled up at him, "How sweet," i said as i hit him with another Kunai, "You fell for another distraction."

"Well i thought you looked sad." He said as he pulled out the new Kunai

"What if i was the enemy though?" i asked pouting

"Then i'd fall for you, Caitlin." Hidan said, i immediately blushed when he said my name, and i blushed even more as he put his bloody hand on my face

i somewhat backed away from the blood making him laugh and walk closer to me, he put his less bloody hand on my chin and brought me into a kiss making me widen my eyes

'was this our first time actually kissing, i can't remember.' i thought as i felt his warm lips on mine. i smiled for a second but frowned as he backed away

"I won't be here tonight, i have to go sacrifice some bitch to Jashin." He said making me sad, "But i'll be back as soon as it's done."

"Don't be stupid, Ok?" i said as i kissed his cheek, "I don't want the Shikamaru burying you in a hole like he almost did."

"Yeah, whatever, it doesn't fucking matter, Caitlin." He said into my ear

"Because i'm immortal, and even if i did get buried, you'd come find me." he said and kissed me again. When he backed away he smiled at me and walked out of the room

i stood there watching him walk away, 'what if i can't find you.' i questioned him in my mind

I heard Abigail yelling at Kakuzu for not playing fairly and i got really confused and began to walk out of the room, i decided on eating something because i was starving for some reason, maybe the lack of dinner or something like that

As i walked through the hall ways i heard Deidara saying, "TOBI, UN." and "KATSU!" the a bunch of explosions, so i decided to go and investigate

As always i saw Tobi running past me in the hall- which saved me the effort of finding them- and Deidara angrily following on one of his clay birds. i never really noticed how wide the hallways were until now.

The lights were also brighter then i remember because before it seemed like it was night all the time in the base but now it was bright. i followed Deidara with my speed and jumped onto his bird and sat there

"Whats up?" i asked as we continued to tail Tobi

"TOBI INSULTED MY ART, UN!" Deidara complained as we continued to follow Tobi

"Well i do like your art, if it was everlasting." i said smirking making Deidara throw a bomb at me too causing me to jump off and head in the opposite direction where i jumped into a room

that room just happened to me Sasori's "Hey..." i said awkwardly as i looked out of the door to make sure i wasn't being followed.

"What happen now?" he asked in an irritated voice as he continued to mess with his new puppet... cough... dead body... cough. i sort of looked at it with fascination and asked Sasori a question

"Was that Hidan's last victim?" he nodded and continued to clean the body which sort of freaked me out and interested me at the same time

"Glad to see, i'll be going now." i said as i walked out of the room to explore the rest of the Akatsuki i have never seen before.

I ended up in Kisame's room, how could i tell... i really don't know... i just a lot of blue. so i walked out singing, "I'm blue adadadidumdadi." and laughing as i saw Kisame down the hall walking to where i just was

I skipped by him and went my way toward my room. It was really bright in the room which made me close my eyes and walk in. i laid on my bed and put the blanket over my face and began to nap

'Hidan, it's so boring when you're not around.' i thought as i dozed off.

**Third Person**

"Do you think this will work?" Sakura asked as Shikamaru showed her the plans for a jutsu.

"Yes it will work... but we'll need someone who is good with teleporting." Shikamaru said making Sakura nod

"Then we should ask Lady Tsunade about it." Sakura replied making Shikamaru also nod

They then both saw Naruto running up to them and fell silent as he ran up to them, "HEY GUYS, What's up?" He asked clueless

"Just trying to make new medical techniques." Sakura said smiling

"Cool, how does it work?" He asked making Sakura sort of nervous

"I'm still working on it. i'm not really sure what to do that much, that why i'm going to Lady Tsunade." She said making Naruto nod then look at Shikamaru

"Then what is he doing here?" Naruto asked

"I need to ask Lady Tsunade a question too, about the two girls we need to arrest." Shikamaru said making Naruto nod and begin to walk away making Shikamaru and Sakura nod

"You know, i know you guys are lying." He said walking further away from the

"**This is bad.**" Black Zetsu said to White Zetsu

"They can't find us or else they'll send them back." White Zetsu said in a panic voice

"We have to go tell Leader then." They said at the same time phasing into the tree and beginning to transport back to Leader

Once he made it back he told Leader the news and then told Tobi making him nod

"We can't let them get Abigail and Caitlin, they have very important information on us and they know whats going to happen in the future." Tobi said quietly to Zetsu so no one could hear his serious voice

* * *

**Hello Everyone, i hope you liked this chapter**

**sorry i haven't uploaded this week**

**so much stuff sorry**

**I still hope you like this**

**Please review and tell me whats wrong**

**LOVE YA!**


	22. The I Can't Think of a Title

**Yeah, i'm alive, just dying... slowly... it's only been a week... i hate school... lol**

**AHAHA ok now to not be serious. i hope you guys like this chapter. it wasn't what i was planning but its what came out of my mind lol\**

**Konoha is getting closer to finding Abigail and Caitlin and when they find them, a lot of shiz is gonna happen lol**

**I don't OWN Naruto**

**i own (Yeah i think i put i won in the last chapter) Abigail and my friend owns Cailtin**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please review and tell me what you think**

**GREAT NEWS! i have a big idea for a sequel so do expect one once i finish this story in a dozen chapters lol**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Third Person**

"Have you found their base yet?" Tsunade asked the Anbu and Shikamaru. They nodded but at the same time shook their heads

"We have located their base but no one was in it, it was completely empty and no hint of information was left in it." Shikamaru informed the Hokage. Tsunade twitched with anger as she pounded her desk

"Well thats just SPLENDID! Keep looking, knowing them they probably have bases scattered everywhere. And don't stop till you find all of them!" Tsunade screamed, forcing all of the people out of her office.

"They have to find 9 more bases, **They'll located us sooner or later**." Zetsu said as he disappeared into the ground. He was going to inform Tobi and Nagato about the information he had retrieved again after his talk with Tobi

There was one problem, how would they hide Abigail and Caitlin once they located the base, every Shinobi was looking for the Akatsuki plus Abigail and Caitlin and there was basically no where else to run except the underground bases and the bases hidden within the mountains, the base they were at near Konoha was concealed with energy that hid it's presence but that may not be enough

They had their tracker nin and tracking dogs, it was almost about time for them to find the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki needed to think of a way to get away and escape from them, Abigail had already refused to tell Them certain jutsu but told them that she would tell them if matters became worse

"If anyone were to die i wouldn't forgive myself, but at the same time, i feel as if telling any of you would cause something to change in this world, saving you was enough." Abigail said at the meeting with the Akatsuki.

Abigail and Caitlin still hadn't gotten Akatsuki cloaks since they still weren't true members of the Akatsuki but they were information, To Caitlin's knowledge, Nagato and Tobi didn't know fully about their relations to the immortal pair. Caitlin giggled at the thought making Abigail face palm

'Dude, so not the time to giggle' Abigail coded to Caitlin

'Well it seems like a perfect time to giggle' Caitlin coded with a smile but quickly frowned as she saw Nagato looking at her strangely

"So whats the plan leader?" Abigail asked seriously but at the same time bored out of her mind.

"No plan yet?" Caitlin asked

"The plan is to stay hidden, and to keep those who you said were going to die, hidden too." Nagato said with his hands folded

"Sounds good to me." Abigail said slightly amused at them not being very prepared.

The meeting was soon dismissed and they were all told to either train or go back to their rooms due to it being one in the morning. Abigail and Caitlin decided to go and train while Kakuzu decided to help them with their training. No other Akatsuki wanted to train since they already thought of themselves as superior

Abigail and Caitlin thought that sparing would be fun so they decided to fight against each other with Kakuzu saying, "Not my fault if you guys hurt each other."

"Then you'll stitch me back up, right?" Abigail asked with a smirk making Kakuzu chuckle

Abigail took the first hit while being distracted making Caitlin yell in laughter. Abigail almost lost her balanced but regained it as she kicked Caitlin down

"HEY!" Caitlin yelled as she got back up

"Serves you right." Abigail said as she jumped back now throwing kunai. Caitlin deflected them with her own set of Kunai.

"MEH!" Caitlin stuck out her tongue and threw some needles which Abigail dodged, all but one that scraped her arm

"HEY! BITCH!" She yelled as she threw many shuriken at Caitlin making Kakuzu laugh in amusement. Abigail madly continued to throw all sorta of weapons at Caitlin, which she dodged with her speed making Abigail yell in frustration

Abigail then ran towards her with her sword but then stopped as she remembered it was just a spar, "i think we're done for now." She said with a simple smile making Caitlin laugh with success

"I won!" Caitlin said as she skipped out of the room and through the hall making a grumpy deidara throw a bomb at her for apparently insulting his art

Abigail shook her head as she heard the explosions and then looked at her needle scratch. "Wow, i'm so surprised there wasn't any poison on it." She said tiredly as they walked out of the training ground

"Why would she, isn't she your friend?" Kakuzu asked confused

"Well yeah, but sometimes she forgets to take the poison off of the needles." She said plainly almost falling in exhaustion but stood up straight as they headed to their shared room.

Abigail talked with her hands in her pockets and Kakuzu listened to her complain about how training was a so boring and that she wanted to just sleep all day and blah blah blah

"You're so lazy." Kakuzu said rolling his eyes

"And if it wasn't obvious." Abigail replied back as they stepped into the room. Abigail immediately jumped onto her bed and kicked off her combat boots and took off her black leather vest ish thing so that she was wearing her purple tank top and grey skinny jeans.

"BLAH! Jeez i'm tired." Abigail said as she plopped onto her pillow She soon fell asleep as she laid there doing nothing making Kakuzu roll his eyes as he counted his money

Caitlin sat on her bed bored out of her mind, she couldn't even fall asleep at all. She tried running around at ultra speed around the whole entire halls of the base but she still wasn't tired

She decided that if she couldn't fall asleep, she would draw a bunch a pictures until she did fall asleep.

Soon she was surrounded by pictured of anime and cartoons and all different styles of art, she wasn't even tired when she ran out of ideas

She decided to try and draw Hidan and so she did, she smiled as she saw his face and began to feel drowsy. she then fell asleep in a circle of drawings with her arm stretched to reach the hidan drawing

**\(^-^)/**

**Abigail's POV**

I sat up from my bed, i couldn't stand it anymore, i'd been sleeping for more then three hours and Kakuzu wasn't awake yet, it wasn't like him to not wake up right away.

I sighed and slid off my bed, now sitting on the floor, it wasn't exactly the most comfy spot to be in at the moment, but i was tired of already being on my bed longer then i needed. I wasn't tired anymore so i didn't see any reason to be asleep.

'This world has changed me a lot' i thought. normally i'd be too lazy to even get up after 13 hours of sleep. but seriously, 3 hours of sleep now.

"GAH!" i softly hissed as i thought of how early it was. probably around five or six. whatever.

i stood up and began to walk towards the door until i heard Kakuzu move, causing me to look over at him looking at me, "Where are you going?" he asked

"To train or whatever, doesn't matter." i said plainly as i looked into his red and green eyes

"Go to sleep." He said plainly as he shot out his threads at me and threw me into my bed making me sigh

"i'm not tired." i said trying to get up again but not being able to due to the threads around me

"You've only slept for three hours." he said back making me look away and roll my eyes

"So!" i whined as i tried to get out of the threads

"Sleep." He said glaring at me not taking away his threads

'fine.' i thought and stopped moving. i felt his threads move, it felt like a heart beat. Whats it matter, he has like five hearts

i kept trying to roll around but i still couldn't move and i ended up growling in frustration making him give me a look

"Let go." i said simply making his threads go away, "Thank you." i said as i spun around so i was facing the wall

Right now i just wanted to train and become stronger so that i could protect myself and Kakuzu, the whole entire reason why i wanted to get to this world to begin with was to save Kakuzu

i kept rolling and rolling and decided to just dash out of the room with out him noticing. Crazy ninja skill there. i rushed towards the bathroom for one thing i haven't done in two days. Take a long shower.

I decided it was best to because after all training was frustrating and i needed to shower so that i could think.

Once i made it to the bathroom i locked the door to make sure no one could get in, "Zetsu, if you're out there, if you look i'll prevent you from ever eating meat again." i said simply to make sure he wouldn't try to look.

i turned on the water and hoped in. the water felt refreshing but also stun the scratch i got yesterday from the needles. as i scrubbed down i noticed all the bruises and scars since i got to this world, being stabbed in the stomach, arm, and leg made my body look like a scared mess but i smiled

All the scars looked really cool even though it made my body unsymmetrical. they were all so pretty though but painful to look at when i remember how i got them making me hiss.

most of the time they looked like they were healing, but not as much as i'd like. i wished i got them stitched up by Kakuzu instead of my Konan, she may be a medical nin but i prefer Kakuzu any day.

i smiled as i thought of Kakuzu's stitches. i walked out of the shower and saw my reflection in the mirror, '_looks the same_' the voice said making me roll my eyes

my left eye was still lighter then the left and my face looked the same, minus some scratches and scars, since i got here.

I put my clothes back on and dried out my hair. after i skipped toward the kitchen but stopped mid way, "Why the fuck am i skipping?" i said out loud as i began to walk with my hands in my pocket

as i got into the kitchen i smiled when i saw it was empty and decided to make something that I've been craving since forever, 'fried rice!' i cheered in my mind as i quietly pulled out a pan and rice and egg and food and blah.

Once i finished i ate and put the dishes and pans in the sink, i began to walk toward the training ground but i thought for a moment, 'the only places i know are my room, the bath room, the kitchen, the training room, Caitlin's room, and Pein's office'

i decided to go and look around the base for a while, there wasn't anything new about this place, minus the creepy rooms and the occasional corpse puppet, but anything i couldn't expect anything less from the Akatsuki.

i saw Sasori walking around, since he didn't need sleep, and zetsu phasing around the base from time to time, everyone else must have been sleeping, around what was probably 8 in the morning,

Hidan came back pissed, his shoulder was all bloody and his arm was de attached making me give the WTF look

"Do you need Kakuzu?" i asked as i followed him down the hall

"Yeah bitch." He responded back with a hiss

"He's sleeping, i'll ask him for you if you don't want all your body parts to be missing, just go get Caitlin." i said shrugging my shoulders

He nodded and headed to his room, i then slowly crept back into my room and walked towards Kakuzu's bed awkwardly, "Hey, yo, wake up." i said throwing a pillow at him, which he caught of course

"What?!" he said tiredly looking at me

"You have to sew Hidan's arm on." i said nervously as his glare was straight at me, 'not a morning person, not a morning person.'

**Caitlin's POV**

i heard footsteps down the hall, i smiled as i thought of Hidan. he was here. SO i decided to gather all the drawings i drew and hide them under my bed.

As Hidan walked into the room my eyes widened, "WHAT HAPPENED!?" i screamed as i rushed to him. He was holding one of his arms with the other one and it wasn't attached at all

"That fucking Shikamaru kid did it, he tried to kill me again." He said hissing as i hugged him. i nuzzled into his chest and looked up at him with a worried look

Abigail walked in dragging Kakuzu and pointed at Hidan with an annoyed look, "See." She said simply making Kakuzu roll his eyes at Hidan

"First your head, now your arm, whats your problem?" Kakuzu stated making me glare at him. i stepped away from Hidan so Kakuzu could do his crazy stitching, which did make Abigail really happy

'i still don't get why she likes him...' i thought looking over to Abigail

'Why do you like him?' i coded to Abigail making her roll her eyes

'BECAUSE!' she coded back making me smile

'you just don't want to admit that you wuv him' i coded making her roll her eyes in annoyance

"Kakuzu, they're fucking coding again." Hidan stated as he looked tiredly at Abby and I, "When did you guys even make up that fucking code?"

i laughed at his question, "Funny story really-" i was cut off by Abigail who gave me the shut up look

"What were you going to say?" Kakuzu asked as he finished his stitching

"GAH! FINE say it!" Abby said making me smiled and yell yay

"Ok so when we were back in our world, we thought it would be cool to be like ninjas during school, so we'd do cool things and hid behind walls when ever we'd prank the popular girls and their boyfriends would always chase us to beat us up.

IT WAS SO FUN! and we'd always place traps and code to each other different traps we'd use and scare tactics, call it gen jutsu on those guys, without the chakra of course." i said smiling

"But if you didn't have chakra, wouldn't you fucking die?" Hidan asked

"They probably had chakra, but seriously, in the real world, if you watch anime, you're in the nerd category" Abigail said rolling her eyes, "And or the freak category, i prefer the freak category."

"And they don't even know what chakra is." I finished as our story concluded

"Well that was a head ache." Kakuzu said making me glare,

"Well then." i said in a sassy voice.

Abigail then imitated what one of the popular girls sounded like, "Oh shut up, this is so stupid,"

i fell over in laughter at her mock voice "Stop, i'm dying of laughter." i said as i felt Hidan pick me up with one arm

"Well time to train bitch!" He said as he carried me down the hall

"Your arm is gonna fall off if you use it too much." Kakuzu said rolling his eyes at us

As Hidan put me down i saw his scythe was covered in blood, "So how was the sacrifice." i said trying not to laugh

"awesome," He replied smiling. well he didn't notice i reached for his jashin necklace

He grabbed my arm and smirked at me, "No you don't"

"PLEASEEEE I WANT TO HOLD THE NECKLACE!" i yelled at him making him laugh

"Nope bitch!" Hidan said pushing my hand away from the necklace

i growled making him laugh more, "Problem?" He asked making me jump on his back to try and get the necklace

"THIS IS LIKE FUCKING YESTERDAY!" He yelled as i tackled him to the ground.

i tried to grab the necklace but he threw me at the wall. he then ran towards the training room, i tried to catch up but i couldn't, 'my speed isn't helping today, now is it'

he then threw something at me that made me widen my eyes and shield myself. making him laugh

"Looks like Deidara is fucking useful for somethings." He said as the clay bird exploded.

"Hey!" i screamed when i realized it was a smoke bomb, i ran after him to the training room which he stopped in and tried to hit me, which i thankfully dodged. This is almost exactly like yesterday

i threw some needles at him, which he blocked with his arm, the good one, and laughed. "At least your training is helping. bitch"

I twitched at his language and smiled trying to distracted him. i then ran at him and tried to grab the neck lace again

"Nope!" He yelled trying to hit me with his scythe which i barely dodged

He laughed like a maniac and tried to hit me again, making me growl. HEY! i yelled at myself, WAKE UP

i began to concentrate more and hide behind a rock, then i used my invisibility jutsu and stared walking up to him, i tried not to make any sounds on the ground, but the wasn't working out to well.

He noticed me and charged at me which i dodged just in time and dodged again since his scythe was also aimed for me, 'well someone had a bad day' i thought with a laugh as i took away my invisibility

i yelped as he got my arm with his hand and i tried to flip away, failing of course as he held his scythe to my neck, "You died, two more tries and if you don't beat me once, you don't get dinner." he said making me laugh at the challenge

"This will be fun." i said as we backed away from each other. Abigail walked in holding a bag of chips and sat on the side watching us as if it were TV

She laughed whenever we tried to hit each other and at my fail attempts at trying to get the rosary

"GIVE IT!" i yelled as i tried to hit him with shuriken.

"Caitlin! Your stupid, it's not like that gonna affect him." Abigail yelled from the side as she opened another bag of chips and crossed her legs watching. Kakuzu soon came in and watch with Abigail.

Kisame walked in to just because we were making a lot of noise, then Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Itachi, and everyone, minus Nagato, walked in to watch our entertaining fight.

I was always close to getting him but he'd always sense it at the last moment. i growled and tried to hit him in the eyes making him widen his eyes and dodge, i then tried to grab the rosary and failed again

i lost another 'life' as he almost hit me in the head. i growled when it was lunch time, every few seconds Abigail would throw me a slice of apple, which i thankfully ate.

every time i dodged Hidan i got even hungrier. i growled and tried to punch hidan in the face which for some reason worked and made him hit the ground, i smiled as i walked over to him but frowned when i realized it wasn't him but a shadow clone

"WHAT THE HELL!" i yelled making Abigail laugh

"NOT FUNNY!" i yelled at her as i heard Hidan above me, i barely dodged again

i hit him which surprised him and made him fall. i yelled in success and tried to take his necklace again, but failed as he flipped me

"Well i guess you win, but you still don't get to see my rosary." He said as he dodged my punch

* * *

**Did ya like!?**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS DID! I'll post a chapter as soon as i finish my essay, its been making me lag in my writing**

**PLEASE review and tell me what you think**

**LOVE YA!**


	23. The Attack

**Hello, wow i'm having total writers block**

**This sucks because i haven't uploaded in a er two weeks, and this upload is only half epicness of what i normally do, but hopefully its good.**

**i wanted to post this so that you guys would at least get something to read while i try and think of something interesting to write because if you haven't noticed, this story, since chapter 7, has been made up as i write. lol**

**i still hope you like this lol i felt like there needed to be more action so that i would feel better about my crappy romance parts**

**Enjoy and please tell me what you think**

**i am making a sequel so if it looks like its winding down thats why. i won't spoil anything just yet lol its a secret. the only person who knows is the person who owns Caitlin. AKA my bestie Nicole. Its been almost 3 months i think since i started uploading! Yay, and all the support is making me cry, i love you guys!**

**I don't own Naruto, i own Abigail and my bestie owns Caitlin**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Abigail's POV**

Caitlin ran after Hidan making me laugh my face off. right then i realized i was leaning on Kakuzu and i blushed instantly. Konan saw and smiled at me making me smile shyly at her

i looked up at Kakuzu who was still looking at the fight with a small grin, he looked like he was about to break his serious look

She gave me a thumbs up and continued watching the fight. i looked up at Kakuzu who was smirking as Hidan almost got hit in the face, but then frowned when he didn't get hit.

i elbowed him a little and smirked up at him making him laugh slightly, he knew what i was thinking, 'you so wish he was dead'

"Yeah," He responded to me while patting my head, "Don't you wish he was dead?"

"Well yes and no." i responded making Kakuzu raise an eyebrow "Without Hidan, Caitlin would be sad. and with him, i am dying."

Caitlin yelled at Hidan and chased him with her ninja speed almost catching him.

"You care too much." He said standing up as everyone made their way out of the room

"And whats so wrong about caring." i said grabbing his mask and kissing his stitches again, "Cause i care about you."

i took off his mask and kissed him and he kissed back. i felt his stitches making me smile. i was happy right now. Kakuzu pulled away and he was smiling.

"So you have feelings for me, strong feelings?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yup!" i said in a childish voice making him pat my head

"Come on lets go, leader is calling." He said grabbing my arm

"Why can't i hear him?!" i said pouting

"Because you aren't part of the main 10 main Akatsuki." he said seriously.

"That sucks," i said putting my hands in my pocket getting serious again. i sighed and looked up straight ' somethings not right'

'i have been acting like Caitlin a lot.' i thought sighing

'_you have been_' the voice said

'what the hell is your name, it disturbs me how i don't know.' i thought back

'_Aaron, remember it_' he said making me smile

'cool name,' i said

'_thanks i'm leaving again_.' Aaron said as his voice disappeared

"Why so happy, Abby." Tobi said happily as he grabbed me away from Kakuzu

"Bye Kuzu!" i said using his nickname making him glare at me, i smirk and laughed

"Abigail." Tobi said slowly changing his voice. he seemed mad and scared at the same time. i looked confused at him for a moment but then answered him

"Yes, what is it?" i asked. i looked into his sharingan which was a mistake

"They're coming soon, they finished the jutsu!" Tobi yelled at me with his serious voice

"What?!" i yelled soon Caitlin appeared next to me

"They are very close, they've found all the bases except for this one, we will be hiding you, and you must stay hidden, hide your chakra and don't fight unless it is NECESSARY!" he yelled at us. We were now standing next to each other in the hall

"You will be hidden in the training room in Zetsu's tree, he will only be your back up." Tobi said disappearing. as he finally disappeared i punched the closest wall to me

"Well fuck!" i yelled as Caitlin was there too walking up ti me with anger in her eyes

"Shit." She said plainly, "I don't want them to get hurt."

Her eyes then began to tear up as Zetsu phased out of the ground, "Please follow us, **this way**." Zetsu said sadly as we walked to the training room

"i didn't get to tell Kakuzu good luck dammit." i said as we made it to the training room

"I will be here." White Zetsu said as he faded into the ground while splitting in two at the same time

"**And i will be here**." Black Zetsu said standing next to us. i jumped into one of the trees and prepared my weapons and concealed my chakra

"I can't believe, i fucking hat Konoha. first they put a chip on Caitlin, now they try to send us back home! and to what home! My parents are probably dead from the car crash!" i said complaining to the ground as Caitlin began to meditate

"Make up a battle plan. its best to." she said calmly as i put my hands together

"OK then." i said to her in a grouchy voice

i thought of who might come to get us, 'more then likely Naruto, and he knows my jutsu.' i thought angrily

'if he even cuts one of Kakuzu's stitches, i'll skin him.' i thought coldly cracking my knuckles

i started to calm myself down and continue to rant in my head. i laid back in the tree and waited for them to come and get me

\(^-^)/ later that day (An hour later)

**Third Person**

"Yes Lady Tsunade, we are close." Shikamaru said as he led Neji, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, Sai, Naruto, and Sakura to where he thought the next base would be

"Hurry up and arrest them, we need all the information that they're holding about the Akatsuki!" Lady Tsunade said hanging up the radio signal

"What happens once we find them." Sakura asked nervously thinking of what Tsunade would do to the 13 year old's

"Arrest them no matter what, even if that means we have to break their bones. according to Lady Tsunade." Shikamaru said making Naruto twitched.

Naruto felt completely sorry for the girls, but they were the enemy even if they were younger then him. Naruto had felt bad for Abigail the most because they were so similar according to him. She had wind chakra and she also almost acted like him at times. They could have been great friends

"And this is the last base, it seems to have a chakra concealing barrier." Neji said as he used his byakugan.

They were so close to the base and the Akatsuki were ready and waiting. All of them alive and waiting for them. Thanks to Abigail and Caitlin, they were alive, and none of them were dying

'i sense them, don't you?' Abigail coded to Caitlin nodding

'i know...' she coded slightly sad

"We're close, i'm beginning to sense Abigail and Caitlin... er... the enemy." Sakura said as they approached the barrier.

Kiba stopped them and yelled them to stay back as a bomb went off. more importantly, a clay bomb. "Katsu!" Deidara yelled as the thirteen Konoha ninjas jumped back

"Shit, they knew we were coming." Shikamaru yelled as they blocked the debris flying at them

Sasori came out of the smoke trying to slice them with his puppets only to get a few hairs of the girls and Neji

"Everyone, don't get hit!" Shikamaru yelled

Deidara began to get more clay into his hands and smirked, "Can't believe we're protecting those girls, un. They insulted my art, un"

"Where are they?!" Naruto asked trying to get the mission over with

"You'll never take them from us, bastard." Sasori said losing his cool, One of the girls had helped him from committing suicide, like shit he'd let them take her

"i may hate the brats but i can't let you take them." Sasori said

"You are the enemies! We won't listen to you! Fang over Fang!" Kiba yelled letting his anger get the best of them

'Lady Tsunade won't be pleased if we don't get them' Sakura thought as she attempted to punch Sasori and break him

A bomb was thrown in front of her making her crash into a near by tree. Naruto had already mastered sage mode but never had to fight Pein, thanks to Abigail preventing the disaster and everyone from dying

"Split!" Shikamaru yelled as most of them sped by leaving Sai to face the other artists

He quickly drew on his scroll, "SUPER BEAST SCROLL!"

"Katsu!" Deidara yelled as he tossed more clay bombs but also remembering what Abigail warned him to do, 'don't commit suicide idiot'

Sasori used his puppets and tried to catch Sai but Sai had already made a bird to fly, he was then followed by Deidara's clay bird with Deidara and Sasori closely behind

'i have to buy my friends some time' Sai thought as he kept throwing his creations at them

**\(^-^)/**

Tobi had appeared out of thin air to face his opponents, he still had to keep his identity a secret... right now he would face Kiba, Hinata, Akamaru, and Shino as the others sped by.

"I won't let you take Abby or Catty!" Tobi said in his cheery voice

"I will eliminate you." His voice changed dark as he let Kiba pass through him. Shino's bugs tried to get him also but to no success

'Dammit, how do we beat him!?' Kiba thought as Hinata tried to strike Tobi with her gentle fist

Since Abigail and Caitlin had saved Hidan and Kakuzu, no one knew the abilities of any of the Akatsuki, this wasn't like the Anime anymore, this was a war to capture the two girls... the two girls that were never supposed to be in this world

"Abby and Catty will never be take away." Tobi yelled as he let every single attack go through him as he fought them

**\(^-^)/**

Itachi and Kisame watched as most of the group passed them, they had already made a plan with the ten minutes they used to hide the girls.

Right now they were facing the team that Kisame had already fought, "It was only 20%" Kisame said to them as he saw their smirks

"We will beat them. Easily." Itachi said as he activated his sharingan. Neji, Lee, and Tenten had avoided the gaze and immediately Tenten used one of her special weapon attacks.

"This will be easy!" she yelled with her eyes closed as she attempted to hit the two Akatsuki

"Where's your Sensei, without him you are sure to die." He said about to use his water prison

"We will not lose to you!" Lee yelled with a kick in Kisame's face. Kisame then pulled out Samehada (did i spell that right, sorry) and attempted to hit Lee

Neji then used gentle fist trying to get Itachi but then suddenly getting trapped in a gen jutsu. "I'll let you see what that girl Abigail went through her whole entire life. then lets see if you'll let that Hokage of yours take her to be sliced and cut until she spills information." Itachi said coldly

'her life was almost as bad as mine...' Itachi thought as he let Neji fall into the gen jutsu.

Every few seconds Neji would flinch, he would start crying. he let out a terrible yell

"NEJI!" Tenten and Lee yelled as they got to him

"I'll let you see Abigail's pain also." Itachi said looking into their eyes making them fall into the gen jutsu with Neji

"easy." Kisame said as they sat down on the ground, "Now we wait until leader needs us." They both nodded to each other and watch the group of three scream as they lived Abigail's life of being bullied and tortured.

**\(^-^)/**

Kakuzu and Hidan watched as Sakura and Naruto sped by them, they stopped Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji from proceeding, 'just like it was planned.' Kakuzu thought as he let his thread masks loss

"We already know how to beat you." Shikamaru said

Hidan's shadow clone disappeared making Ino widen her eyes. Hidan was then behind her and almost hit her, "I sensed you before." Shikamaru said

"Bastard, your voice is fucking annoying as shit." Hidan said (I missed writing his foul language) he then blocked the punch from Choji and tried to hit him with his scythe but then missed as Shikamaru stopped Choji from getting hit

"We aren't falling for anything anymore." Shikamaru said

"Well we aren't letting you get near Abigail or Caitlin." Kakuzu said with a cold glare, "I will not let Abigail be sent away after being tortured for information,"

**\(^-^)/**

**Caitlin's POV**

i could sense every one fighting, i could sense the hits and the screams coming from our enemy. i tensed evey time Sakura and Naruto came closer to us... i didn't want to go back

i may have laughed my face off when it was happening... but i felt the pain... i felt the suffocation of drowning and almost dying

"They're here." i said to Abigail making her grab her blade and point at the door way

"I'll wait here if you need help." White Zetsu said making me calm

"Tell us if you need healing, we'll bring you to Konan." Black Zetsu said and i nodded

"What took you so long Bastards." Abigail said rudely as she saw Sakura and Naruto

"Are you here to take me away, or are you here to Hurt my friend and torture us." She asked throwing Kunai at them

"First." Naruto said making Sakura step back, "I wanted to talk to you guys..."

"What for?" i asked politely putting down my weapon, Abigail still clung to hers

"We wanted to know why Tsunade wants you guys arrested..." Sakura said

"I thought you guys know already... hmmm... this is my guess... WE AREN'T FROM THE GOD DAMNED WORLD! In our world we know everything about this world, obviously Tsunade wants to know everything about the Akatsuki and send us home, and after that, she will kill them." Abigail's eyes were tearing up

"What's so wrong about bad guys dying?!" Naruto said angrily as he thought about Jiraiya Sensei dying.

"Its not their fault their lives were miserable... and i can think of five of them on the top of my head who's lives were messed up because of your fucking village." Abigail said coldly

"Then who!?" Naruto yelled back at me

"Well lets see i don't know! FOR STARTERS THE LEADER HIMSELF! Nagato and Konan, they were made orphans because of a war against Konoha not to mention Nagato watched his parents get slaughtered in front of him by Konoha Ninjas and his parents weren't ninjas at all!" She yelled making their eyes widened

"AND THAT IS ONLY THE BEGINNING! BOTH OF SASORI'S PARENTS WERE KILLED BY KAKASHI'S FATHER MAKING HIM BECOME WHAT HE IS! HE EVEN MADE PUPPETS TO REPRESENT HIS FUCKING PARENTS!" Abigail said yelling unnecessarily loud, "OH AND DEAR DEAR ITACHI! WHO WAS FUCKING ORDERED TO KILL HIS FUCKING CLAN BY YOUR LEADER! AND HE DID IT ALL TO PROTECT THE BROTHER THAT HE LOVED! SASUKE!"

Abigail was crying now... i began to cry too. i knew Abigail was having a mental breakdown

"AND NOT TO MENTION TOBI WHO WAS KAKASHI'S TEAMMATE! HE WATCHED THE PERSON HE LOVED BEING KILLED BY KAKASHI. KAKASHI FUCKING PUT THE VILLAGE BEFORE HIS TEAMMATES AND KILLED RIN JUST SO INFORMATION WOULDN'T BE SHARED." Abigail fell off the tree onto her feet and looked at them

"And you're saying we're the enemy..." She whispered crying to him, "The Akatsuki's lives are just as bad as your life was Naruto..."

"And if i wasn't her... if i didn't get sent to this world... almost all of them would be dead... all because of Konoha... i didn't want them to die... and i'm finally a part of them... i saved them and even got stabbed in the stomach to save one of them..." Abigail finished falling to the ground crying. she covered her face with her own hands and yelled at them

"You don't understand do you Sakura?" i asked her, "The pain that people like us have lived through... and now that we're happy from our miserable lives... you just want to take it away and send us back to a life i never want to see again... we were called freaks, they told us we shouldn't be alive... we almost committed suicide over it then we were sent here..."

"Abigail, stop it... ever since we've gotten here... you've been showing everyone your emotions..." i said stating the truth

"I don't know..." he sob and tried to stop hiccuping, "Wait... i do know... they're like a family i have never had... yes thats the word... i thought i'd forgotten the meaning to it... yes thats it... this word and Kakuzu"

I looked at her sadly but smiled. Naruto then looked at her curiously and asked, "What is the word then?"

"I think i... i think i love them... i think i love Kakuzu... thats why i wanted to be sent here... thats why i wanted to save the Akatsuki... thats why they aren't the enemy..." She said trying to stand up

"Love... a word i thought i'd never use again after what happened..." She said looking up at them, "I want to save them from dying as much as you want to save Sasuke... your leader... Tsunade. she wants to get information from us and torture us. send us back to where we came from... and kill the people i love... they are more then family to me. and i won't let you get the information from us."

Naruto's eyes began to turn orange around them, "No, you're lying... She's not going to hurt you... you have to pay for what you've done... you've committed a crime."

"What was a crime them... removing a tracker from the inside of my neck... the reason why i fainted that day after saving Gaara. saving Hidan from being buried alive... you could have just let us go... then Asuma would have been alive. Yes. we only wanted to come to this world to save Hidan and Kakuzu... i don't know why... don't even ask." i said

"You bitches killed him... more importantly... you are an enemy to the leaf." He said making Abigail's eyes turn dark

**Abigail's POV**

i am finished with explaining to this boy... he was older then me... but i didn't have to listen to him, "Then what would you do if I killed Sasuke right in front of you, HUH BASTARD!" i pulled out my sword and lunged at him

"WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOU HAD PARENTS THAT YELLED AT YOU FOR EVERY LITTLE MISTAKE YOU'VE DONE JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T BE LIKE THEM THAT THEY WON'T LET YOU BE YOUR OWN PERSON!" i yelled as he hit me in the stomach

"I'd say you were lucky to have parents." He said with an angry look

"Treated like trash by everyone around you... trying to fit in when i don't have a chance... you're lucky you had a chance being excepted by everyone... i feel like Gaara... always being alone... then Caitlin came... We were alone together... we then fell in love with and Anime... mostly me though... and that anime... the main characters name and the name of the show... it is called... Naruto..."

Naruto lost his focused and looked at me shocked, "THEY portrayed the Akatsuki as the bad guys and you as the good guys... but what the Akatsuki fought for... even to their last survivor... was for peace... they just want peace... and peace can not be obtained unless we feel pain..."

"pain is inevitable... suffering is optional... i wish that applied to me... because i can't get rid of the suffering... no matter how much i try..." I said to him in a whisper as i tried to get up from his punch

"You have no idea how i feel!" i yelled at him

"I know exactly how you feel!" He yelled in my face

"HOW CAN YOU WHEN YOU'RE NOT ME!" i yelled back at him. i broke out in tears... "NO one understands why i act like how i acted... i could never fit in...fuck it all... my family only cared if i was in pain... but they didn't care if i was suffering..."

I was having another breakdown... but Kakuzu wasn't there this time to help me... to hold me...

"I'm not even sure how i came to like Kakuzu's character... maybe it was the fact that he was an outlaw... a freak also... just like me..." i said trying to stand up until Naruto kicked me to the ground...

"So you're a sage now... i'm glad you didn't fight Pain... you would have killed him..." i said making his eyes widened

"I had to stop him from dying... my wish to be here in this world came true... i am so happy." i said trying to smile. he punched me in the stomach

i coughed up blood, "ABIGAIL!" Caitlin cried as she stayed a safe distance away avoiding Sakura's attacks

"And here i thought you'd be able to understand me down to the bone... i wish Sasuke knew that his brother killed the whole entire clan to keep them from killing Sasuke... thats love... Itachi cares... i have now caring sibling... i wish i had a little brother... i wish i had a relative to get me through everything... i wish my world had ninjas i wish i wasn't a freak... i wish Kakuzu was here... He'd help me." i couldn't stop my mind

"I can't believe how much you're showing your emotion, Abby." Caitlin said as she dodged a punch from Sakura

"Not my fault i can't stop it." i said with a hiccup. i felt myself being thrown against a wall, "You are the enemy, you hurt my village."

"How did i do that... you guys were the ones who took us in to begin with... we had our reasons, especially since you injected a tracer into Caitlin's neck."

He continued to punch me... i couldn't stop it... i was too sad. i felt blood come out of my throat but i didn't feel the pain, "It's stupid how you're beating up a thirteen year old... but i'm used to it... i get beat up all the time... well used too... they began to get afraid of me... just because i grew my hair out..."

He stopped for a second, "Stop talking... it's making it harder to hit you and make you come back with us." i could barely see tears in his eyes

"It's ok... it doesn't hurt anymore... i've been through worse... just follow what Lady Tsunade says... break all my bones and drag me back... drag me back to hell..." i said sadly. i began to fall asleep...

I was too numb to care about the pain

'Wake up... stop being weak' i heard Aaron call

my eyes widened as i looked up again... Naruto was beginning to drag me out of the door... i heard Caitlin's calling me as she fought Sakura

i pulled out my sword and tried to hit Naruto. he dodged it and looked at it surprised, "I'm sorry... but i can not let myself be brought in..."

i saw his sage mode was still there. he summoned some shadow clones and looked at me taking it seriously, "And i must bring you in."

"Tsunade is hiding so much from you." i whispered but loud enough for him to hear. He started to make his rasen shuriken and threw it at me.

i cut it in half but some how it expanded still near me. i covered myself for impacted but when i looked up Caitlin had grabbed me out of the way.

"Close... you're acting weird Abby." she said setting me down

"I don't wanna go back... i wanna stay with Kakuzu... i want to be there so he won't die... and if he's dying... if he's run out of hearts... i'd give him my own... i'd give him my heart... i'd rip it out and hand it to him... i don't want to leave. and i'll fight to stay!" i said as i held my blade in front of me

"He chakra rose..." Sakura said surprised

"Bring it BITCHES!: Abigail said with a big grin...

'oh shit she went insane' was what was written on their faces

* * *

**Did you like it? its whats gonna be happening soon**

**and this is posted because i need you guys to know i'm alive, its been two weeks if my mind is right**

**i hate school also, that half the reason why i couldn't write**

**and I've been obsessed with Slenderman and Jeff the Killer lately so i might write fan fic lol**


	24. The Truth

**My dear friends HELLO! as always lol**

**i don't own Naruto i own Abigail and my bestie, Nicole, owns Caitlin**

**I hope you liked my last chapter. THE FEELS BRO THE FEELSSSSS**

**and to my awesome guest MidorixItachi. i'm also 13 and my characters are almost exactly based on me... but not as bad as Abigail. i am called a freak too lol but i don't mind that much! FAN FICTION HELPS**

**lol enough about me, i'd just like to thank you guys for so many reviews. you guys are the best and i love ya guys**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Third Person**

Sai was flying in search for the others... he was still being chased... he needed help from the others... he saw Tobi fighting only Shino... the others were exhausted on the ground... he needed to find the others.

"KATSU!" Deidara yelled launching some bombs so that they would fly to Sai before exploding. The ink of Sai's bird started to fall out of the sky. Sai jumped off of it and decided to stand his ground for as long as he could

"Super beast scroll!" He yelled getting some beasts to protect him as he drew out another bird and jumped on throwing what he had at them. he then sat down and gathered more chakra

Tobi had already knocked all of them down from exhaustion. he decided to sit and wait like leader said. he watched as Sai saw him

Itachi watched as he saw Sai flying above... he smirked when he saw Sai's face from the others on the ground looking as if he was dying.

Neji screamed one last time making Itachi frown 'how unpleasant' he thought

Itachi stopped the Jutsu and the three of them woke up. Their eyes were full of sorrow and fear... "Why are we trying to capture them...?" Tenten asked tearing up

"No one should have a life so terrible." Lee said standing up

"She shouldn't be destined for that." Neji said with fear in his eyes

"You must be faking... no one has a life that terrible." Neji said laughing, "You almost had me fooled."

"Who said it was fake. i had to look into her mind and i saw that... and even more... that isn't fake. that was her life." Itachi said to receive a kick to the face

"You're lying!" Lee yelled. Itachi hit him back

"If you don't believe me then fine... that's your mistake." Itachi said as he moved his hair out of his face

Kakuzu and Hidan were almost finished... they only knocked him out... they weren't allowed to kill

"This is against Jashin you fucking know." Hidan said as he knocked Ino out.

"We remember what you can do." Kakuzu said to Shikamaru as Shikamaru fell unconscious.

"Great now we just have to sit here and wait till the others fall back to us." Kakuzu said annoyed.

They saw Sai flying over head dodging Sasori's puppets as well as Deidara's bombs, "ART IS A BANG!" he yelled

"Art is everlasting!" Sasori growled. The two artist were having a fight about art while fighting someone, wow

**Caitlin's POV**

i had saved Abby just in time but my left hand was numb... those chakra needles had hit my last three fingers. only my thumb and index finger could only move

"Do you even know what they're going to do to us?" i asked

"Tsunade said they would take the information from you and send you home." Sakura said cracking her knuckles

"Where is home?" Abigail whispered loud enough for them to hear, "My home is here."

"Abigail stay quiet, its time to fight these bitches." i said using foul language Abigail immediately smiled insanely.

"My best home, i'm accepted and not called a freak! like hell i'm going back to my hell!" Abby yelled with tears in her eyes. like before she held her sword in front of her. my eyes widened at what i saw and so did the others.

Abigail was surrounded with a completely white aura. Her eyes were showing a look of kill. Her blade looked like it was sharp enough to carve the earth around her.

"What is this power?" She asked herself

Suddenly the aura disappeared and Abigail smiled like Jeff the Killer

"Thank you." She said to herself and lunged toward Naruto, i smiled she was just as fast as me, if not faster.

i used my working fingers and held some needles up, "I'm not very good at close combat... but either is fine for a fight as long as i have one finger." i said out loud as i dodged Sakura's punch

She managed to make my leg sink into the ground but i slipped right out with some scraps to show my humanity and that i was flesh and bone

"Why even bother following what your leader tells you to do if it means hurting someone that was just trying to protect someone they love" i growled at her grabbing a kunai and trying to slash her face

"You are the enemy who saved the enemy of course we're trying to get you." Sakura said trying to punch me in the face

"I even considered you my friend at one point, to fucking bad you just ruined it... you were the reason that Sasori almost died... he would've died if Abby didn't risk almost dying. and that was for someone she didn't even care as much about... she cares for Kakuzu too much for some reason." i took a breath and jumped away to gather myself

"You're just trying to get into my head to make me stop fighting you," She said showing how irritated it was

"if only it were that simple..." i said throwing a kunai at her but missing.

i flipped back in order to dodge shuriken that were aimed at me, 'close'

i continued to dodge and hit Sakura, "Something isn't right... what are you planning?" i asked her making her jump away from me

"Planning to capture you and bring you in." She said breaking the ground in front of me making me jump up into a tree

"Your fingers are disabled." White Zetsu stated looking at my left hand

"Yes, but its fine... i just need to fight a little longer." i said cracking my aching fingers

i saw Abigail on the ground and she looked like she couldn't move... i could barely hear what she was saying

"I'm sorry-" She began to speak

"SHUT UP!" i said as tears fell from my eyes, "YOU TOLD ME YOU'D NEVER SAY THOSE WORDS. YOU SAID YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T WANT TO DIE... YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER ASK ANYONE TO KILL YOU!" i yelled at her

She looked up at me and tried to stop her self from crying. Sakura and Naruto staring at me

"YOU SAID that you didn't want to die... you said that we'd never let anyone push us down you said that no one would make us cry or scream... you said you didn't want anyone to cause you pain... that you would get rid of it one day!" i yelled at her

"i can't move." She said simply looking straight up

"Get up!" i yelled at her getting even more sad

"I feel numb... i can't feel anything... i can't move." She said plainly

i couldn't move myself i was too frozen in place... my fearless friend... my best friend... she couldn't move and she couldn't do anything. She was crying her eyes out...

'Jashin... if you're real... call Hidan... tell him to come and save us...' i thought falling to the ground

**Abigail's POV**

No they won't bring me back, never will they bring me back to that hell i call my world. i lost concentration for one second... it was my mistake

i got another punch in the stomach by Naruto. i felt the tears of pain fall out of my eyes and a screamed a bit in pain.

"RAHH!: i yelled as i tried to stand up. Naruto had already stolen my blade from me... my only jutsu wouldn't work properly as an offence without my blade

My head was hurting and i couldn't squirm around as much out of the pain... i just needed to feel this pain a little longer...

i blocked another punch from Naruto as my eyes began to water, "No i can't go back... i don't want to go back to my family... they're probably dead from the crash... i can't stand to see people in pain or dying... i can't help but cry... and i don't like people thinking i'm weak... i don't want to go back"

i could see sweat fall from Naruto's forehead... but then i realized it wasn't sweat... it was his tears.

"Just shut up already... shut up... i was ordered to do this... Lady Tsunade said you were the enemy..." He told me as he grabbed my shoulders and head butted me like he did to Gaara

i screamed in pain as i felt the impact... the world was beginning to turn black... 'no if i fall asleep i might not get up... i won't see Kakuzu anymore...' i thought keeping my eyes open

"You had i choice to follow it or not... you didn't have to choose to come get me... it was your choice and you chose to come get me... even if you send me back, my family won't be there to help me" i told him frowning up at him... i could barely move

"Yes they will, thats what family does." He said standing over me

"I wish i had parents like yours... your parents both died for you... my parents wouldn't blink if someone even punched me... they were just worried about me in the hospital because they didn't want me to die... they don't care how much i suffer... your parents died protecting you from even a scratch..." i said squinting my eyes to keep them from blurring

"How do you know who they are... who are they?" Naruto asked suddenly shivering

"The person you've been trying to surpass your whole life... the fourth Hokage, Minato... and your mother... Kushina... such a nice person... with a temper... such good parents... you weren't even an hour old..." i said looking up at him

he was about to kick my stomach... i just knew it... i couldn't stop it... it hit me... he hit me and i didn't feel anything, "I can't feel anything... i can't move... isn't that enough..." i said crying a bit as i looked at him...

i never thought i would end like this... i never thought it would end as soon as Kakuzu started to like me... i wish i could move... i wish i could help myself

"I don't get it... i don't feel anything, but i'm still suffering... please explain it." i said to him making him wipe away his tears slightly

"Shut up... shut up you thirteen year old fucking brat." he said spitting on me as he yelled at me

My eyes widened. "You're just trying to get in my head! YOU DON'T FEEL PAIN! YOU DIDN'T HAVE A TERRIBLE LIFE! ALL OF THAT WAS JUST LIES!" he yelled at me and kicked me again and again

i don't get why he kept kicking me... i couldn't even fight back anymore... i couldn't feel anything. my eyes began to close but i couldn't let them. Caitlin was looking down at me coding, 'please tell me you're only faking'

'i'm sorry... i'm not faking' i coded back trying to smile... i couldn't feel if i was actually smiling or not. her eyes looked like they were create a water fall

"Sorry Caitlin... sorry i let you down." i whispered to myself. suddenly i wasn't flying around anymore, i was looking up at Naruto

"What did you say?" He asked irritated

"I was apologizing to Caitlin... to everyone for being a failure... i wasn't able to show anyone i existed... am i even real... i don't feel like i'm real at all when people treat me like trash... its just like being back in my hell again... when others push me around and beat me up... telling me to go cut myself and die... its just the same here... people trying to get information from me by torture or my torturing my friends..." i could barely speak as he kicked my throat

"STOP GETTING IN MY HEAD!" he yelled at me making me cry more

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... i am sorry... sorry... sorry... i failed everyone... just kill me..." i said emotionless but tears still flowed down my eyes mixed with blood from my forehead

"Abigail, Shut the fuck up... you told me you would never turn into that person again." Caitlin said glaring at me

**Third Person**

"I just fucking heard something i shouldn't have..." Hidan said looking up at the Sky as the unconscious ninjas were on the ground in front of them

"What is it Hidan?" Kakuzu asked leaning on a tree

"Caitlin is fucking crying and muttering about Abigail bitch being broken and dying... it's like Pain has a fucking link in my mind leading to them." Hidan said

"Really?" Kakuzu said raising an eyebrow.

"Fuck yeah!" Hidan said standing up and marching back to base

"Don't disobey orders!" Kakuzu yelled

'I'll allow it.' Pein said in their heads

"SEE the fucking man agrees!" Hidan yelled marching off to base.

Konan appeared by the unconscious bodies, "i'll keep watch for now." Paper was floating off her body

Kakuzu and Hidan dashed towards the base. they didn't know exactly what to expect but they had a good idea

As soon as they got to the base, however... it was worse then they thought... Abigail was basically laying in a pile a blood mixed with tears and Caitlin was screaming at Naruto to stop hitting Abigail while she defended herself against Sakura

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! GET OFF OF ABIGAIL!" Caitlin would scream while crying as Naruto tried to make Abigail go unconscious.

"Its ok Caitlin... i don't feel anything anymore." Abigail said as the blood was over run with tears

Kakuzu suddenly felt all of his hearts stop... Abigail looked like a rag doll being thrown around and torn to bits. there was no smile on her face. she just laid there and let herself be hit

"BLOCK YOURSELF!" Kakuzu yelled at Abigail making her look over and smile a sad and fear ful smile

"I'm sorry... but i can barely move... i can't follow your command... i'm sorry." Abigail said crying

'this isn't her, she isn't acting like herself...' Kakuzu thought as he used his threads to get the boy away from Abigail

Hidan then attempted to slash Sakura enough to make her back off and let him get to Caitlin and get her to stop crying

"Fucking stop it Caitlin." Hidan whispered in her ear and patting her hair, "I don't like it when you fucking cry." He then kissed her on the forehead and carried her away from Sakura who had thrown a bomb at them

Kakuzu used his threads to pull Abigail close to him and Abigail looked up at him and smile, "How pathetic, you're seeing me in this state... i feel so worthless."

"Stay quiet." Kakuzu said as he kissed her to keep her from talking

Naruto sort of looked at them in disgust making Caitlin throw Kunai at him to make him shut up. Naruto looked as if he was going to throw a rasen shuriken at them but he didn't he just glared

"We can't stay here much longer, there are no bases left." Pein said

"Then what do we do?" Asked Kakuzu

"I don't know..." Pein said furrowing his eyebrows

"What do you suggest?" Kakuzu asked

"Do you remember that one spot that we had concealed with a gen jutsu so not even the toughest and smartest person could sense it?" Pein asked

"Yes." Kakuzu responded

"Take these two there, i'll retrieve the rest, and begin opening the gate. the rest of us will help when we get there/  
Pein said disappearing

"Caitlin, fucking teleport us to about 10 miles from here south." Hidan said annoyed

"Ok..." she said quietly making hand signs Abigail knew but didn't know how she was making the Jutsu work

They were teleported deep in a forest area making Caitlin loss her balance slightly as she landed on a tree.. Hidan, of course, caught her

Abigail looked as if she was throw against a wall over a hundred times. there were too many bruises and the only blood she had was coming out of her mouth, her hand clutched onto her sword that Kakuzu had grabbed for her before they left.

"You were faking that you couldn't get up didn't you?" Caitlin asked as they came to where they were told to go

"Yes..." Abigail whispered making Caitlin slap her

"Why the fuck would you do that!?" Caitlin asked

"I needed someone to beat me up... so i would know it wasn't a dream." Abigail said laughing a bit as she sat up frowning again

Kakuzu and Hidan stood still with their hands in signs murmuring words that Abigail and Caitlin couldn't hear

"So why did you want to fake it again, we already know this isn't a dream" Caitlin said bandaging some cuts and scrapes on herself with her good hand as her other few fingers were stiffened

"I just wanted to remind myself that i wasn't invincible and that i was human..." Abigail said looking up in the sky, 'noon'

"And how'd you get all that chakra?" i asked her curious

"I don't know... i guess being emotionally unstable can give you powers." She said sighing her face off

**Caitlin's POV**

it's not like i didn't want to believe Abigail, but she was just too insane to be punched that many times

"What ever you say!" i said as the other Akatsuki appeared.

Itachi looked up at the sky for the moment then looked at me, "All of the ninja were unconscious when we left, Konoha was foolish for only sending them alone."

Itachi seemed to hide a smile underneath his glare, "And what happened?" i asked

"I let some of them experience Abigail's past." Itachi said with a grin

"Really? interesting." Abigail said plainly as the Akatsuki began making the same hand signs as Kakuzu and Hidan

soon i could see a building that reminded me of the academy. They told me to walk up and help Abigail in but Kakuzu said that he would stitch her up, making Abigail jump slightly with the sound of 'stitch'

Then gen jutsu then consumed us again and made it invisible to anyone passing by, it looked like a normal lodging place which was odd

i was used to the dim light of our cave base, i'll miss it a lot but for now, as long as we're safe, i'm fine and so is Abigail. i still can't believe she would pull a stunt like that!

For now we would have to avoid Konoha and fight back... i want to get my revenge on Naruto... i'll punch his guts out... jeez i'm so out of my character...

"What's happening to me?" i asked myself as i walked to my new assigned room

"New meeting in 10 minutes, Pein wants you and Abigail to be there this time." White Zetsu said as he phased out of the ground scaring me

"Ok." was all i said as i walked down the bright hall

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**yay i'm back to my normal scheduled.**

**School is still making me suffer cause i have a science fair tonight, dammit!**

**lol i'll post soon as always**

**tell me what you think.**

**LOVE YA! **


	25. The Plan to save the Little Uchiha

**Hello!**

**I can't believe it's been two weeks again since the last update. dammit school and all your testing.**

**But yeah, i'm back and not sick again lol, i've been posting some speed draw video's on my youtube account so if you want to see some i'll be happy to send you the user**

**My lovely friend MidoriXItachi. really! Hawaii, i live all the way in Maryland! lol its ok just stay strong, and get better :D i'll update as soon as i can**

**Ok now back to the normal stuff. I don't own Naruto**

**I own Abigail and my bestie owns Caitlin**

**As always i hope you guys enjoy and i hope you can point out my flaws on the way.**

**Thank you and enjoy**

* * *

**Abigail's POV**

I followed Kakuzu down the hall, "Kakuzu?" i said trying to get his attention. He didn't respond making curse at myself for what ever i did to make him mad. Personally i like that about his personality but sometimes its just annoying.

"Hey Kakuzu!" i said trying to make him turn around. Still, he didn't respond. i growled and breathed in some air just because.

"Hey, Kakuzu! Fucking TURN AROUND!" i yelled making him spin around and hold me against a wall. i felt his stitches trace my face as they crawled out from his arm. i looked him in the eyes, and i could tell one thing from the look in his eyes, and he was fucking pissed.

"What the hell do you want!?" He said as if he was baring fangs because it seemed like that the way he looked at me. I felt hurt that he would bare his fangs at me, but i was so happy his normal character was back

I swallowed some blood that was still in my throat and opened my mouth to talk, "Whats wrong?" was all that came out of my throat as i looked him deep in his eyes. i lifted one of my hands to touch his stitches. i moved his mask out of the way and traced them

he sighed and shook his head, "I can't believe you faked that, i thought you were fucking dying." He said kissing me making me jump slightly. i closed my eyes and kissed back. this was all i needed, i didn't even have to go back to my world or my family. i just needed him... i still believe this is a dream. its too good to be true

"Sorry," i whispered in his ear and hugging him, "But i am feeling a lot of pain now." He shoved me away and grabbed my shoulders then looked me up and down making me laugh

"You can't see it, Kuzu, my heart is hurting, you ignored me." i said with a smile sticking my hands in my pocket walking next to him. 'dammit i'm talking like Gaara!' i thought with a smile

i stuck my tongue out at Kakuzu making him sigh, "Why do you act to weird, ever since you've gotten in this world i haven't acted like this before."

"Well why are you so out of character." i asked as Zetsu appeared out of the ground. White Zetsu laughed as he saw us but then turned back serious as Black Zetsu growled at him

"Meeting, **Now**." he said making us nod and follow him down the hall to leaders new room. the halls were so much brighter then what i remember. well brighter then the other base of course!

I saw Caitlin in the room already, next to Hidan of course, having a conversation about fan fiction. She was explaining how we made up different names for our characters in the story (Slender man and Jeff the Killer stuff of course and Akatsuki!)

"So my name would be Nicole and Abby's would be Brianna, and it would always be about stories where you guys come to our world and hell would break lose and stuff, its always epic because Abby can always write amazing action scenes and i wrote all the lovey dovey scenes!" Caitlin yelled with a smirk

"Hey meh bro!" i said fist bumping her in the head then sitting down next to her followed by Kakuzu who sat on my right. i kicked my legs up on the table but Kakuzu took them down so i put them on his lap.

"How is my favorite gal pal!" She yelled as she finished cleaning some cuts on herself

"Amazing minus the pain in my heart." i said dramatically falling onto Kakuzu making her laugh

"Its one of those days when we turn all spazzy isn't it?" She asked with a smile. This happened a lot before in our world when we'd have a spaz attack in the middle of class.

"Yeah, and this is fun." i said as i crawled off Kakuzu making Hidan laugh.

"What the fuck!?" He yelled while laughing but all of us went silent as we heard Nagato walk in

"So all of you are aware that we will be needing to get rid of a few people." He said as he sat down next to Konan.

Caitlin and I nodded and looked at him, "But by get rid of, do you mean kill?" i asked half worried

"Yes why?" He asked annoyed. of course we wanted to kill off the Konoha people but that would make me feel bad

"Well thats not a good idea." Caitlin said

"Why not?" He asked rolling his eyes

"Story line bro, you'll mess it up, and if you do that, then i can't tell what will happen, and i know everything that will happen up to part of the next ninja war because thats all i read before i got here!" i yelled making him sigh

"And we know they're only following command, seeing as Naruto cried." Caitlin said with a grin, "And Sakura is just a stupid bitch following orders, so we can kill her."

i laughed at her comment and continued, "From what i'm guessing, the story line will slightly be messed up seeing as all of you didn't die."

"So then Orochimaru won't be completely dead and still inside of Sasuke, but i guess we can help you Itachi, but you can't fight, to full power because we don't want you to die because our friends wuv you." Caitlin said sighing

"But in order to get rid of Orochimaru!" i began

"We must rid Sasuke of his chakra!" Caitlin said

"But he won't want to fight us." Caitlin said

"Well then we'll force him to and talk his language and promise him something..." i said

"What are we gonna kill? that Karin bitch? shes almost equally annoying to Sakura!" Caitlin said making Itachi twitch

"Thats right Itachi, someone is planning to rape your brother." i said with a straight face making Kisame laugh and Nagato to roll his eyes.

"Well you guys make a plan while i think of another plan!" He said walking out of the room with Konan

"Ok now we can actually plan," Caitlin said sighing

"So if he won't fight us, what will we do?" i asked

"Well i can tell him that he has to beat you in order to fight me." Itachi said offering a smile making me gasp with surprise

"The boy smiles!" Caitlin yelled

"But no! He'll kill us with his real lightning attack because he will fucking tame lightning bro!" i said making him widen his eyes

"Really?" he asks

"And you almost died if it wasn't for your epic powers!" Caitlin said jumping on the table

"And where do we come on this?" Sasori asked leaving the room

"Bye!" i yelled as Deidara followed him.

"Tobi and Zetsu, possibly Kakuzu and Hidan. You guys will prevent Konoha bitches from getting anywhere near us, and also, we will never aloow sasuke and his bitches to join the Akatsuki!" i yelled making them nod

"OH yeah, we must get Kisame to convince Sasuke to head to the Uchiha base or something, where we will meet them, remember itachi we suck at gen jutsu so you'll have to force him to fight and tell him that he has to prove his strength and not his power." i said kicking back in my chair next to Kakuzu

"Yeah, i can tell, i will make Kisame summon him, when will this plan go into effect?" He asked

"Tomorrow or so, as soon as possible, just not today, thats why i was saving my chakra." i said getting a whack i the head

"You could have just fucking told me!" Caitlin said making me laugh

"I guess Hidan is making you cuss all the time now." I said making her roll her eyes. 'well yeah, what do you expect! i hang out with him way too much' She coded

"Well you could have told me thats why you got all beat up!" Caitlin said crossing her arms

"Well i deeply apologize dear dear Caitlin." i said in a sarcastic but caring voice

"Well glad you guys fucking care!" Hidan said rolling his eyes.

"Oh and Itachi, in order for this plan to work we have to explain to Sasuke why you left the village to begin with." Caitlin said making Itachi widen his eyes

"No, that is not a good plan!" Itachi said smacking his hand on the table

"Well if you really want to die then thats up to you. and don't you want to tell Sasuke, 'no matter what happens, i will love you forever'?" i asked

"But you can't tell him why i left or else he will destroy the village." Itachi said

"Hey! he was planning to destroy the village after you died! in the manga of course." i said making him straighten up

"Ok... but if your plan fails, i'll kill you." He said making me laugh.

"So we made a plan, and it shall begin tomorrow. MWAHAHAHA!" i said crazily then returning to my serious face, "Well good night everyone, plans start tomorrow."

Everyone looked at me oddly and shook their heads but i jumped up to head to my room and relax for once. i'd been stressed out all day.

i got back to my room before Kakuzu could even catch up. i just wanted to rest a bit before hearing anymore voices then necessary

Yawning, i laid upside down on my bed and thought about sleep, "Fucking hell, effort! now i have to deal with the emo kid, why am i calling him a kid, hes older then me, oh what the fuck im so confused."

i started talking to Aaron, 'hey'

'what is it?' he asked sounding tired

'what do you think i should do to deal with Sasuke?' i asked as Kakuzu walked in staring at me

'How should i know, what do you think could break him down?' Aaron said. Kakuzu stared at me as i stared blankly at him

'well i could tell him Itachi loves him.' i thought back as Kakuzu kept looking at me

"You look dead, whats wrong?" Kakuzu asked making me laugh

"I was thinking but geez you can be so caring when you want to be, heh, i quoted Hidan." i said trying to get Aaron to talk in my head

'sounds great, bye' Aaron said as my mind went blank

i lifted my arms up so Kakuzu could help me off my head. He grabbed one of my arms and tossed me on my bed making me crack up in laughter, "God why am i laughing!?" i questioned myself

"What happened to you? are you sure you're ok?" he asked taking off his mask showing his hair and stitches as he looked down at me

"I'm never really sure when i'm ok or when i'm not, i can't tell anymore." i said leaning back so that my head would be against the wall, "I haven't been able to tell for a while."

**Caitlin's POV**

I'd been talking to Hidan for a while, i couldn't sleep and i felt as if i was keeping him awake, i'd ask him if he wanted to sleep but he kept saying no. He sounded tired which made me frown

"Are you sure i'm not boring you?" i asked a final time making him sigh.

Hidan sighed and rolled his eyes, "i would have told you by now bitch!" he said standing up and walking over to my bed.

"But now that you mention it, i'm not bored just tired, how about we sleep now." He said lying down next to me. taking off his cloak, not that it hid his chest to begin with anyways.

i blushed and hid my face, 'what the hell' i thought as he closed his eyes smirking. i smiled at him nervously and slid a little bit away from him. besides sleep overs with friends, i don't exactly share beds with people

"You're so confusing." i said making his smirk grow. his eyes. oh my god, 'now i know how Abigail feels when she looks at Kakuzu'

"You know it Caitlin." He said with one of his violet eyes open at me making me blush, "Heh, you're cute when you blush."

He patted my head laughing a bit, "Go to sleep Caitlin." He said in a serious voice, "We have a big mission tomorrow."

i nodded and closed my eyes, 'dammit, he's so hot! i can't stop blushing!'

\(^-^)/

As i woke up Hidan wasn't there, "Dammit." i said getting up and pulling my hair back so it wasn't in my face, 'so today we deal with emo boy, sigh.'

Sasuke had always seemed emo to me, don't you see it? "What time is it?" i asked sensing Hidan near

"The sun just fucking came up." He said blankly as he walked back in yawning

"Really? wow i'm tired." i said sitting up to face Hidan making me blush because he was shirtless. and he normally is but i never really noticed how much muscle he has!

"I can see you practically drooling over me. you so want me." He said all cocky like.

i smiled, "Yeah, maybe i do." i walked over to him and smirked as i kissed him. when he finally kissed back i felt his tongue making me jump away from him blushing

"I thought you wanted me" he said with a smirk as he grabbed me around the waist.

"Dude seriously, i was just surprised." i said with a grin.

I felt his lips on mine again and i put my arms around his neck. i smiled into the kiss but my dear friend, Tobi, had to ruin the moment by walking in the door

"Caitlin! it's time to go!" He said not even noticing he ruined the best moment so far.

"Alright Tobi!" i said jumping on his back, "MUSH!" Tobi giggled as we ran through the hall but dropped me as we continued

"Why were you kissing Hidan?" He asked in his serious voice

"You're seriously asking a 13 year old girl the question?" i asked as he nodded

"Well for one thing he is smexy awesome and hot, and second, do i sense jealousy in your voice?" i demanded

"No, i just wanted to inform you that i never want to see that again." He said as we met up with the rest of the group.

Itachi blankly stared at me with his almost blind eyes, "You need glasses." i said making Abby choke on the water she was drinking

"AHAHAHA" Abigail started laughing on the ground but the stopped at Kakuzu picked her off the ground

* * *

**I just wanted to post what i got so far so you guys didn't have to wait any longer, this is my shortest chapter so far :(**

**but i still hope you enjoyed as always :D**

**Love Ya!**


	26. The Kidnapping

**Haven't been on in a month! YEAH! Wait... NO!**

**Gawd I hate school so much for making me miss time in typing up stories. Plus my bestie convinced me to start uploading speed draws on Youtube. Its fun but I like writing my fan fics more.**

**The thing is, I'm not obsessed with Naruto at the moment. I'm obsessed with Bleach! It was my birthday this past month also. I'M 14 YEARS OLD YEAH!**

**But the story must go on and I can't keep you guys waiting any longer! So I shall do my homework in the morning so I can upload this for you guys cause I love you that much. Plus I'm even capitalizing all my "I's" lol**

**I hope you guys can forgive me for my absence!**

**Ok now to answer a question from MidorixItachi I sadly don't have a quotev but I shall make one! PLUS WE GOT 50 REVIEWS! C: :D :) ^-^**

**Thank you guys so much! Anyways, I don't own Naruto. I only own Abigail and my friend owns Caitlin.**

**Enjoy this chapter as much as possible. After I finish this story I will start re-editing all the chapters**

* * *

**Abigail's POV**

I got up from my laughing fit; more like Kakuzu picked me up and made me shut up, "Well I dearly apologize." I said with a pout while crossing my arms and glaring at everyone's judge face. "What? Ok fine you can judge me."

"Are we ready?" Zetsu asked making us nod, **"I will meet you there then."**

"Kisame, you have to tell Sasuke to go and fight Itachi, while letting the rest of the group stay, you might have to fight some guy with white hair who can turn into water, I can't remember his name but it starts with a S." Caitlin said as we walked towards Itachi

"Kakuzu and Hidan, you will help Kisame keep them in check, keep an eye on Juugo please. he doesn't want to hurt anyone but he sorta has a split personality." I said following Caitlin, "Bye Kuzu"

"You better come back, we aren't finished with training." Kakuzu said in a serious voice making me sigh and bring my head down in sadness. 'So much effort'

Caitlin laughed. We then waved at them as Itachi, Caitlin, and I began to walk to where the battle would normally be in the anime.

"You better not die Itachi, we have friends who like you and they cried when you died," Caitlin said making me laugh

"Haha, Kira, haha." I said stating our friends name. Itachi smiled at the comment but frowned and continued to walk, "Oh and make sure Sasuke doesn't do his fancy sharingan shiz on us. That would end terribly and I'd die on the inside."

"Ah!" I screamed suddenly as I saw red liquid drip down my leg.

"What?" Itachi asked, "Why is there blood?"

"My leg is bleeding." (This happened when I was writing) I said wiping away the blood, "Great, now it'll be easier to sense, damn Juugo and his animals." Caitlin rolled her eyes, as well as Itachi. Basically I was going insane on the inside, I guess not being able to listen to my music 24/7 is damaging my inner self.

'It is' Aaron said telling me the damage.

'I knew it!' I thought back Caitlin was giving me the eye as I made face expressions. Looking at her, I noticed that she was trying not to laugh making me make a straight face

"Are you talking to yourself?" Caitlin asked as she giggled a bit, "You seem to be arguing with someone."

I rolled my eyes, beginning to answer, "Why yes, my mind is arguing with me. By the way, are we there yet?" Caitlin rolled her eyes at my change in subject but went along with it

"Yes," Itachi said rolling his eyes, "You two stay hidden, I believe Sasuke will be here shortly."

Caitlin and I nodded as we found a nice wall to stand next to. Our hiding spot made Itachi roll his eyes since we were almost out in the open.

"Oh shut up," Caitlin started, "at least we're helping you not to die!"

Itachi rolled his eyes and sat down in the throne chair thing that he sat in during the anime. He stuck out his hand from his cloak and relaxed as he waited for the little brother he loved.

In a matter of minutes Sasuke arrived and immediately spotted us with a glare, "I thought you said that we would fight alone."

"Is that was Kisame told you...?" Itachi asked, "I guess we can, but then again, they wanted to fight you too."

Sasuke looked at Caitlin and i for a moment, my hands were in my pocket and Caitlin hand her hands on her needles already. "Yeah, we wanted to fight, but only to explain a few things that pain Itachi," I began to say

"Are we allowed to tell him yet?" Caitlin asked Itachi making him shake his head

"Sasuke needs to prove something first." Itachi said standing up, "I'm sorry Sasuke but we can not use our gen jutsu for this test of strength."

"You're so stupid Itachi because there is a huge possibility that you will die within the next hour if you fight Sasuke now. Why don't we explain to him the situation?" I asked getting a stare from Itachi. After a few moments of silence from everyone in the room, Itachi finally nodded his head.

"What are you talking about, I still need to get my revenge." Sasuke said making Caitlin roll her eyes

"OK, here's the deal, you let us explain our story and Itachi's and then you can fight if you still want to, what do you say to that?" Caitlin asked with a half smile

"I guess, but don't make we wait long, I want to start my revenge before Itachi decides to run off." Sasuke said sitting on the ground folding his arms but still keeping an eye out for any signs of attack

Caitlin and I walked out of our fail hiding spot and sat down about six feet away from Sasuke on the ground.

"Where do we begin?" Caitlin asks me

"Well, Sasuke? What do you want to hear first?" I asked making him roll his eyes, "I take it you want to know who we are?"

"Hn." He said making me almost hiss

"Ok first. I'm Abigail, thats Caitlin. Wanna know how we know you or do you know? I'm not giving you time to answer. We're not even from this effing world. We're from a different dimension where this world is a manga and i know everything about every character that was in the manga, including you Sasuke Uchiha. By the way, whats it like having Orochimaru inside of your soul?" I asked rolling my eyes as his eyes flicked

We had gotten his attention but not enough. I looked over at Itachi and he nodded slightly but before i could do anything, Caitlin had grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the way. When I saw the spot i was originally sitting on, there was a crater from Sasuke's Chidori.

"Dammit, I was careless." I said to myself but then yelled at Sasuke, "You didn't let me finish the fucking story! I was going to tell you why Itachi killed your clan!"

Sasuke almost hissed, "What would you know! Everything you've told me but your names has been bull shit!" You could see the rage in his eyes, or maybe it was his Sharingan... Shit

"Sasuke, you are supposed to listen, or else I won't fight you." Itachi said making me sigh in relief that i wasn't in a gen jutsu

"Do you expect me to believe these brats." Sasuke said offending us 'brats'

"Well for all you know Itachi might have killed the village to protect you from Danzo because he loves you." Caitlin said making Sasuke trip a little and look up with her.

"Shut up! You don't know the meaning of revenge!" Sasuke said as he tried to hit Caitlin with Chidori

"Don't you dare bastard." I said almost chopping his hand of with my sword. He smirk

"You have wind Chakra, that won't help you against me." Sasuke said coldly as he tried to hit me with Phoenix Flower

"Well Naruto says that wind Chakra is needed to take you back because it will make you stronger... or something like that... because Naruto really wants you to return." I said stumbling on my words a bit. Sasuke hissed at the mention of Naruto

"Oh shut u-" Sasuke was cut off by Itachi right behind him

"Sasuke, come here." Itachi ordered the boy. I was surprised he actually listened.

**Caitlin's POV**

Abigail and I watched as Sasuke looked at his brother with rage, "I'll show you... the past." Itachi said

I could see Abigail's eyes twinkle as she remembered the scene from the manga when this happened. I was happy Itachi would do this before he was dead.

Itachi and Sasuke were staring at each other... and they weren't moving... dammit gen jutsu

"They won't be talking for a while,** I might as well update you two on the situation**." Zetsu stated as he phased out of the ground making Abby and I jump out of surprise.

"Please, do tell." Abigail said with tired eyes.

"As you two some what expected, **Kisame is fighting Suigetsu** (Is that how you spell it?), Tobi is fighting the Konoha ninja, **Kakuzu is helping Kisame**, and Hidan is on stand by." Zetsu stated making me grin.

"Good, everything is going according to the plan, well except for the fact the Itachi is telling Sasuke now, I was hoping we'd get to see him tame the lightning." Abigail said some what depressed

Zetsu raised an eyebrow, "**Did that happen**?"

"Yeah and you were like WOAH!" Caitlin said with a grin as Sasuke and Itachi were having a Sharingan flashback

"**Interesting**, I believe that I would like to see this too." Zetsu said as he phased completely out of the ground. As he sat down on the ground I sighed and sat down too, I could tell Abby was getting bored.

"I wonder if it will take Sasuke forever to accept the fact that Itachi did it for him." I said making Abigail look at me.

"I hope so, because if that doesn't happen, we'll have to force Orochimaru out of him and i don't want to see the whole white snake thing and the throwing up of the swords and snakes and just. ew." Abigail said making a disgusted face at the thought.

"Always him with the throwing up." White Zetsu said with a disgusted face also.

"Poor Sasuke, he wasted his whole life on revenge." I said with a sad face, "Maybe we can get him to join the Akatsuki."

"Hell no, the whole entire reason why the manga is going was because Naruto wanted Sasuke to come back to Konoha!" Abigail said glaring.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that part..." I said with a sweat drop falling down the side of my face

"We can't mess it up haha, i wonder if you're still gonna help Tobi with the war that's coming up, I heard there are thousands of you." Abigail said smiling at Zetsu... Wait... Smiling?

"Hmm, **How did you know**?" He asked glaring at Abigail slightly

"What do you expect? Oh and I can't wait to see when Naruto knocks Tobi's mask off, His face is so-" Abigail said with a smirk but was cut off by me

"Let's just say that Tobi is our second favorite in the Akatsuki." I said with a nervous grin.

"Second? No he's my third favorite. My order would be Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi, Sasori, Kisame, Deidara, Itachi, Pein, and Hidan. Hidan shouldn't even be on the list." Abigail said making me laugh a bit.

"Oh i'm not even gonna list mine now." I said laughing a bit when I saw the shocked expression on Zetsu's face.

"Really, **I'm second**?" (Yeah I might make a story for him) Zetsu asked making Abigail nod

"I guess it would be sorta weird to like you but what can I do? I am a fourteen year old making decisions about love, it's pretty hard to do." Abigail said making me laugh

"**Fourteen**? I thought you two were 13." Zetsu said

"I just turned 14 a couple days ago and Caitlin did a few days before me, our birthday isn't so important." Abigail said

"I guess." Zetsu said just as Sasuke jumped back from Itachi.

"No... you can't be serious... Nii san..." Sasuke said backing up.

"It is my memory Sasuke... I did everything for you..." Itachi said.

"Right in the feels!" I yelled fake stabbing myself in the stomach. Abigail face palmed and looked at the scene trying not to smile.

"I can't... I can't fight you anymore Nii san... you win." Sasuke said as he knelt on the ground, Itachi was glaring down at his brother and i couldn't tell why.

"Why!? I hate the Snake!" Abigail said as White flesh appeared to come out of Sasuke. "Ew! Gross."

"HAHA Finally I will have your Sharingan!" Orochimaru said as he came out of the huge snakes mouth.

"Nope, nope bitch." I said as Itachi used is freaky demon thing.

"What?! You've hid it inside of you Itachi!?" Orochimaru said as The sword began absorbing him.

"Ok, gross, i feel sick." Abigail said making me give the WTF face

"I'm surprised you haven't thrown up from how much blood you always lose." I said making her growl

**Abigail's POV**

"Yes because losing blood makes normal people throw up, if you haven't noticed. I'm not normal." I said yawning as i stood up to see Sasuke fainted on the ground and Itachi watching him while sitting

"We'll bring him back to base for now..." Itachi said making me nod, "Zetsu, go tell the others."

"Wow, shortest mission yet!" I yelled happily jumping onto Zetsu's back, "Ok! I'll help you tell em."

Zetsu rolled his eyes and phased into the ground. "Do you feel sick, **because that would be funny**." Zetsu said making me glare

"Yes..." I said hiding my head, "Why the fuck did I say I wanted to help! I'm turning into Caitlin by the minute! This fucking sucks." I bashed my head down making Zetsu cuss

"What the hell?" He said

"Forgot, I'm mad, deal with it." I said as we phased out of the ground to see Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin.

"Kakuzu! HEY WHAT'S UP!?" I said.

He looked at me and rolled his eyes. He patted me on the head and said, "Nothing, just dealing with brats."

"Where's Sasuke?" She said automatically giving me a head ache

"Oh! MY! GOD! Shut up!" I said making her raise an eyebrow. Suigetsu laughed at her. My hands clenched as I remembered how annoying she was in the anime. 'Jebus! Just find someone else to obsess over!'

"That girl hasn't even been here a minute and she's already annoyed by you." He said with a toothy grin. I smirked as I saw his sharp teeth. 'Sharp teeth equals win'

"Shut up Suigetsu and Karin. By the way, Sasuke needs rest so he won't see you for a while." I said making them both stare at me. I rolled my eyes as Karin began to rant on about how she needs Sasuke and shit like that. You wouldn't believe how tired I looked after one minute of her talking

"Yeah I know your names. So what? I like you Juugo, you haven't said a word!" I said smiling, making Kakuzu roll his eyes at me. 'Oh gawd the insanity is taking over my fangirl mind'

'Am i going insane?' I asked myself

'Yes.' Aaron replied

'That wasn't meant to be answered!' I yelled in my mind at him

Juugo looked up and smiled. 'If i were Caitlin I'd go up to him and glomp him, but I'm not, I have control.'

"Kakuzu, Mission Complete, time to head back. Hidan! come on! Caitlin is waiting! Kisame let's go!" I said walking away as Zetsu phased back in the ground

"**I'm going to notify Tobi**. He will want to know of this mission's success." Zetsu said making me smile.

"Mind if I go? I have nothing better to do besides wait at base." I said jumping on Zetsu's back. I waved at Kakuzu and smiled at him making him roll his eyes again.

"**Whatever**, just make sure you're not an annoyance." Zetsu said as we began to phase into the ground. I waved to Kakuzu and smiled.

"I promise I'll be back before you know it! If not you can hit me in the face." I said in a serious voice. For some I felt as if something bad was going to happen when we got there.

**\(^-^)/**

"Hey TOBI! We're BACK!" I yelled as Zetsu finished phasing out of the ground. I hit the ground and throw up a little from the sickness of being in the ground.

"Sasuke was triumphant in the battle.** Itachi Uchiha is dead." **Zetsu said. 'So I guess the anime time line didn't get all screwed up since Caitlin and I got here.'

I saw all of their eyes widen making me close my eyes and grin. "Abigail!" I heard Tobi yell making me spin around to look at him. Suddenly I was grabbed by the waist and dragged away from Tobi and Zetsu. They injected a poison into my system making me growl and have worried eyes.

"Naruto! You and the others head to where Sasuke's Chakra is!" I heard Kakashi yell as I began to pass out.

**Caitlin's POV**

It was late and Abigail wasn't with Zetsu, Sasuke, and Tobi. I was getting worried. Pein had called a meeting so Hidan and I headed towards the meeting room in the center of our base.

Walking in I saw Sasuke, Tobi, and Zetsu, but no Abigail. "Caitlin." Nagato said calling me to him.

"What is it Nagato?" I whispered to him worried, "Why isn't Abby back?"

"Abigail has been kidnapped by the Konoha ninjas." He stated plainly making me widen my eyes.

"WHAT!?" I yelled as i pounded my fists on the table making it shake. Tears began rolling down my eyes. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THEY WILL DO TO HER!"

"What do you mean?" Kakuzu said clenching his fists

"Abigail can't stand torture. She won't say anything about us, but she'll suffer and cry more then I did." I said trying to relax.

"If she won't say anything, can't we just save her any time?" Deidara asked making me shake my head.

"Abigail will go insane if we don't save her and if she goes insane. There is a huge chance that she might commit suicide like she tried to a few years back in our world." I said sadly tearing up.

"They won't let her do that." Nagato said making me shake my head and growl.

"She'll do anything to realize herself of torture. She'll find a way to kill herself, even in a straight jacket." I said clenching my hands on the table.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise I'll be back soon with another chapter.**

**I felt like Abigail was too overpowered so... I let her get kidnapped to remind you guys how foolish a 14 year old can be.**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Love Ya!**


	27. The Suicide?

**Hey yo!**

**Soooooo I don't own Naruto but I do own Abigail and my best friend forever- even when we graduate middle school this year- Nicole, owns Caitlin.**

**I'd like to thank my lovely guest, ****Midorixitachi for reviewing ^-^ and I'd like to thank DeathlyGraves and jinxbandluck012 for the follow and fav and i'd like to thank InfiniteLoveLiz for the fav. I'd like to thank anyone who's reviewed, followed, or faved my story before I started my thanks**

**Oh and to Midorixitachi, I'll add you as soon as I make one :) Which I just did. It's Abigail Devons lol.**

**To everyone! If you guys have a quotev. I'm making one so it's gonna be me as Abigail Devons and my friend made one it's Caitlin Holly. And we can answer you're questions and stuff ermehgerd it will be fun!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'd be happy to answer any questions if any of you are confused by this!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Abigail POV**

"Please, let me out." My voice was barely coming out. The Chakra inside of me was being sucked out of my system and I could feel every second of it. This was barely torture but it was enough to make me feel like I needed to scream. Torture, not the best thing in mind; the best thing in mind is sitting down next to the TV drinking tea and watching anime.

"Do you really think we'll let you out, bitch!" One of the guards said hitting the bar of my cell. I coughed out a laugh.

"Do you think calling me bitch will have any effect on me? I had to deal with Hidan!" Coughing, I felt someone grab my hair and force me to hit the bars in front of me. Glaring wouldn't get me anywhere but it was the only thing I could do at the moment.

"Are you ready to talk yet?!" He said making me whimper in slight sadness. I already knew for a fact the Caitlin would come get me. At least I hope before I turn insane.

I continued to glare before the head interrogation person came to face me face to face. My hair covered my face. "I heard you were a tough one." He said expecting me to react so I did.

"Only in combat, not in situations like this." Hissing at the sudden pain in my arm I panicked. There was a needle shoved down it, making me feel faint, "What the Fu-" I was cut off again as someone blocked my mouth

"Let's see how this one takes this memory, you should thank Sakura, she's the one that took this from your bitch of a friend." Ibiki said making my lung at him one last time before falling into a trance.

_"You're an ugly bitch!" The girl said in front of my as she scratched the side of my face with her fake plastic pink nails. Blood trailed off my cheek making me begin to cry_

_'no not this memory... how did they even get this from Caitlin...' I thought as I saw the girl kick me in the stomach as her friends ripped my hair_

_"S-stop it, or else..." I said crying. My tears mixed with my blood as it trailed to the ground. My cuts were now stinging._

_"OR ELSE WHAT BITCH!" The girl yelled right in my face. My hand clenched at the pen that was inside of my pocket. As I was about to stab her, one of her friends took the pen from me._

_"What were you going to do with this bitch!" The head girl yelled as she clicked the pen open._

_'No! Stop! I don't want to remember how my left eye got blind!' I yelled in my mind as the scene continued to play. At this moment I noticed I was watching this happen to myself and it wasn't happening to me._

_The girl clicked the pen and shoved it in my left eye making me scream. Both myself and my old self screamed in pain as I watched all of it happen. I remembered this part when the teacher walked in and saw the girls holding me down. _

_"To MY OFFICE NOW! ABIGAIL GO TO THE NURSE!" The teacher yelled making me smirk._

_'Oh now I remember what happened after this, this is the only reason why I like this memory.' I said in my mind making me smile._

_The body I was in began to move as soon as everyone else was gone. She rushed to her locker writing down notes of what had happened. I could hear her sniffles._

_By the time she had made her was to the back of the school, it had already been an hour, I was guessing she had study hall since the time sped up and all she did was sit and read a book._

_"Dammit! We got 5 fucking detentions, and during Saturday too!" The girl complained. 'Oh I love this part.' I said in my mind as I heard my old self chuckle. These were my CreepyPasta obsession days. I saw myself walk out of a shadow from the back of the school._

_My Eyeless Jack mask was strapped to my face while I wore a black hoodie, dark jeans, and combat boot. "What're you bitches doing out so late, why're you looking so mad!" I said in a deep voice_

_"Ewww look it's a creep!" One of the girls said as their boyfriends came out like ninjas. Unlucky for them I had a mask on so I didn't have to hide my abilities. As the first one lunged at me with a knife I ducked fast in a panic and hit him in the stomach_

_"maybe I should've hit you somewhere more vital, how about your balls!" I said laughing as I knocked him into the ground and smashed his balls. The other looked some what scared but that didn't stop him. "Foolish kid." I surprised myself with this deep voice._

_I sounded like Tobi in a way. After I had punched the boy senseless, I walked up to the girls and cornered them. I let the first one go to get help, but the head girl, ohhhh she was going down._

_First I flung her against the wall and kicked her in the stomach, then I slammed her into the ground and pulled on her arm until I heard a satisfying pop letting me know it was out of it's socket. The girl screamed at me to stop. I continued by pulling off her fake nails. I smiled and took out her phone. "What are you doing!?"_

_I set the phone on the ground and giggled, "That's unfortunate." My laughter continued as I began to stomp on her phone until it was in bits. I gave another laugh as the girl began to cry, "Very unfortunate."_

_My foot stopped right away, "I'm bored, see ya bitch!" I walked away just as the police came 'This was my Izaya Obsession phase too.'_

_The girl who had control of the body ran back to her locker. What I saw made me smile, "Serves those bitches right! Looks like I'm gonna make a new friend tomorrow!" It said. My eyes widened as the last line was written, "Your bestie, Caitlin."_

_'Dammit, why won't the memory stop!" I heard someone yell from the outside world. Little did they know that they just gave me all the confidence I needed to beat the hell out of them once I was out._

"How was that!" Ibiki asked me making me laugh as everything became clear in front of me.

My head shot back as he hit me, I laughed even more, "AHAHAHA Looks like I won't be sane much longer!"

My legs swung around making me trip him, my cuffed hands dangled from the light I caught from the ceiling. "Get her down now!"

'AHAHAHA stupid people, looks like they don't know people with a messed up past can be the strongest and most insane people out there' I thought to myself with a big grin as one of them dragged me down and put me in a straight jacket.

**Caitlin's POV**

Feeling a shiver down my back made me sense that Abigail was Ok, or at least it made me think that that was possible. Nagato told us that we couldn't get her now because we had attracted the Anbu to us by letting Kakashi take Abigail.

This made me want to shred those Anbu, but right now I couldn't... because Hidan was holding me... and I was crying, "THE FEELS!" I said in a scream whisper making Hidan roll his eyes.

"Jashin Fucking Dammit! I don't know how to fucking comfort people!" Hidan said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well everyone else sucks at it too!" I said back at him making him look me in the eyes. His violet eyes had some rage in them but at the same time worry. I looked at him for a moment and let my eyebrows lift up in worry.

"Promise me she'll be ok..."I whispered

"I can't promise th-"He said without cussing making me cut him off. I put my finger over his lips to make him be quiet and listen to me.

"Promise me." I said in an almost inaudible voice as I let my forehead touch his. "Just promise that... even if she doesn't make it... that she'll be ok..."

"..." My heart felt as if it wouldn't stop beating so fast, I knew he couldn't respond to me at the moment, no one could...

"Hid-" My voice was muffled by Hidan's lips. He had just come back from a sacrifice to Jashin, I could tell from the taste of iron on his lips. Blood seemed to taste like iron to me.

Knowing that I needed this, I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes as we kissed. I felt his tongue hit my lips making my mouth lips part in slight surprise. Hidan took this opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth. If I do say so myself, I can say it was a very and I mean very extraordinary feeling to me.

"I promise, I fucking promise, Caitlin." He said when he stopped making me some what disappointed. I smiled at him for a while before I felt tears running down my face.

"Thank you, Hidan." My voice was barely audible. This odd feeling spread through out me making know something was wrong. 'I shouldn't even be in this world...'

Looking up, I caught Hidan's eye again, 'but I'm thankful that I got this chance...' I laid my head on Hidan's chest as we laid down in my bed.

'I can't give up on Abigail, she's the one whose taught me to stand up for myself.' I thought as I began to fall asleep. "No matter what..."

'We'll always be friends, even if one of us is to die,' I thought to myself with tears in my eyes.

**Third Person**

Kakuzu sat in his room glaring down at the ground. He looked completely frustrated, he'd been like this since he had found out Abigail was kidnapped. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" he muttered to himself as he continued to glare at the ground.

"I'm a ninja, I wasn't supposed to feel these emotions for anything, anyone! But then she came and somehow changed me! AND HOW! How did I get in this situation!" Kakuzu said to himself in irritation.

'How did this happen to me' (simple plan) He said with a sigh as he banged his fist on the ground causing there to be a crack. 'I was foolish'

Now I know what my friend is thinking, "No! Kakuzu! You love Abby!" Well at this point Kakuzu was noticing how stupid it was to fall in love with a 14 year old girl.

_How did this even happen? How was I so foolish... was it just because she asked me about my scars._

_He began to remember that moment of Abigail's first breakdown, "Why... do you hide them... your stitches?" She asked touching his stitches. She had asked him to punch her._

_This girl was just the same as any other one, weak, he didn't know why she had such an effect on him._

_But this touch he had on his face seemed so different. This was so wrong! Even if he was immortal in a way! This was so wrong especially since she was __only 13 at the time_**.**

'I didn't like her, she was just there to entertain me' he thought coming to a conclusion

**Abigail's POV **

"Stop it please!" I yelled biting my lip, I couldn't see what they were doing but I could feel it. They had put a blind fold over my eyes and had cuffed my arms down on the arms of a chair so I couldn't move.

"Shut up!" They yelled whacking my head with something heavy. I could feel tears streaking down my face.

"Looks like this one is weaker then the other one." Ibiki said making me frown. 'They did this to Caitlin?'

My nails clenched to the chair as I felt the blade being dragged down my body, "Wait... It doesn't matter anymore..."

I could tell they were confused at my word because the pain suddenly stopped.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. My chakra was slowly being taken away every second I moved. I started kicking my legs and screaming like I was being killed, "JUST SHUT UP YOU FUCKERS!"

They gagged me and continued the pain, "Are you ready to talk?" I didn't move at all until they finally took the gag away from my mouth

"No, why can't you just take the information from me?" I asked glaring underneath the blindfold.

"Tsunade said not to do that method, she said to use the most painful method." He said making me frown.

I then began to smile. "Oh well, ahaha, who cares, you can kill me if ya like."

"nice try but you're not being relieved of this torture." He said making me frown

"Worth a try, ain't it?" I said as my voice got darker. my smile continued to grow until it was as wide as Jeff the Killer himself.

I felt the blades drag down my skin making me clench my hands down and swing my head back in pain and laughter. As I continued to laugh, they put my straight jacket back on.

Ibiki then smacked me in the face making me cough up the spit I was keeping to spit in someone's face. My glare was hidden from the blind fold and my mouth was now gagged with a terrible tasting rag. 'gross, is that sweat?!'

_'Calm down sweetie _' Aaron said making me growl

'Oh shut it' I thought closing my eyes as I started to feel more pain... wait... NEEDLES!? I started shivering uncontrollably and my body started to spaz out. My head flew back and I cried out a muffled scream.

Tears began rolling down my face as I felt multiple needs going into my skin. I knew what they were... trackers

_"Hell or Heaven... is there such a thing?" Caitlin asked me as we sat down for lunch together._

_"Of course... where else would we go?" She said sort of talking to herself._

_"Well according to the Naruto universe. There isn't a thing like that. You just go into a deep sleep apparently." I said as I took a bite of my honey sandwich._

_"Woah, wouldn't it be awesome if when we died we'd go to the place we desire most?" She said with a smile._

My mind came back to the world... the pain wasn't there anymore and I was back in my cold cell.

**Third Person**

"How are we going to get Abigail back?" Sasori asked Pein, making Caitlin shiver at the name of her friend. Hidan's grip around her tightened.

Caitlin couldn't help but frown with sadness. Her normal peppy personality seemed to be gone. It was if she was a completely different person and from what the rest of the Akatsuki thought, the other Caitlin seemed dead.

"Knowing Abigail," She said not using a nickname, "she will go insane within another hour or two... then I'll..." Her thoughts seemed to wonder and she didn't finish her statement. 'go get her myself...' Was the rest of her statement that no one would hear

"Tobi and Zetsu, I want you to get rid of the Anbu outside the barrier. Itachi and Kisame. You will get rid of the Anbu within ten miles of the area." Pein said making those called stand up.

"Sasori and Deidara...you are to protect the base. If anyone gets within the barrier, you're welcome to do anything to them, just don't blow up the base. The remaining members are to stay in the base and protect the base if anyone makes it in." Pein said making Caitlin raise an eyebrow

"Why not send Kakuzu and Hidan, they could easily wipe them out." She said with a serious look

"That's an idiotic idea." Pein said making Caitlin widen her eyes.

"What?!" she said frowning and glaring at Pein

"They already know what they're capable of and they have fought them more then once." Pein said making Caitlin nod.

"Understood." She said. 'I was hoping that I could escape this base. I need to get Abigail back...'

**Abigail's POV **

"Ahh fuck!" I yelled as they tossed me in my cell again. 'seems like they gave up on the fucking physical torture... dammit that means mental is up next... I was already put under mental torture that one time... heheh not much longer'

I flinched in pain again and tried to scoot next to the wall to prop myself up. "Dammit, what the hell..." I hit my head on the wall. I was restricted. My eyes were blindfolded and I was still in this stupid straight jacket.

"I thought... I thought... I could..." I started talking to myself. 'it has started...'

"I thought I could be strong again and control my emotions..." I said as I started to cry. 'Dammit... how many does that make since I got here... 2? 3? I think 3 breakdowns...'

"RAHHH!" I yelled rolling around on the ground crying. "Dammit I'm weak GOD FUCKING DAMMIT I'M WEAK! Kakuzu wouldn't be happy... he'd say I'm a nuisance!"

My eyes widened when I realized what I said and I became quiet. 'Yeah... I'm just a disappointment to him... fuck... grrr...'

Tears ran down my face as I thought, 'this is only the first part when it comes to insanity...' I raised my eyebrows behind the blind fold as I felt a pain in my neck.

"Abigail... wake up..." I knew that voice...it was...Kakuzu! I shoot up from whatever spot I was in and opened my eyes.

"Shit I'm blinded!" I said flailing my arms around. Kakuzu sighed out of irritation. He pulled off something from my eyes causing me to see.

"oh... heheh... where's Caitlin?" I asked with an embarrsed smile. I expected him to be quiet the first time like always so I asked again

"Where's Ca-" I began to ask but was cut off by a shocking answer

"Dead." He said making my eyes start to water but then I laughed

"You're kidding right?" I asked to get no response.

"Are you?" I asked as tears rolled down my face

"Leader ordered us to kill her." He said making me give a worried face

"So it wasn't your guys' choice?" I asked still crying

"It was our choice. We decided that you both were distracting us and Hidan and I realized something." He said making my eyes widened

"What was that?" I asked as tears rolled down my face. I was so confused... Caitlin was dead and I wasn't trying to kill the ones that killed her

"We never liked both of you. You were just there to pass time." I felt as if a knife went through my chest... he didn't mean it.. did he?

"Kakuzu..." I whispered as I felt a sudden urge of anger 'This is why I never wanted to feel love again! It doesn't exist!' I noticed that Kakuzu's hand had changed color. I quickly dodged but the next hit had hit my right in the stomach. I coughed out blood that mixed with my tears.

I screamed and I was blind again, "Ready to start talking, bitch?!" Ibiki said as he slapped me in the face. I couldn't stop my tears. I couldn't stop them at all...' I shouldn't have said his name... they'll use that against me!'

"Never... never again... never again... will... will... I..." I said as I felt one of my hands click the cuff open as I sat in the chair. I grabbed the kunai from the man next to me

"NEVER AGAIN WILL I LIVE THROUGH THAT PAIN!" I said as I tried to stab myself. A man quickly grabbed my wrist making me cry out in protest, 'I want my life to be over now... I don't want to have to deal with that torture.'

"Oh great, looks like we have to put her on suicide watch now." Ibiki said with a sigh making me growl.

They tied my wrist down again but as they were doing that I kicked them with my leg I'd been trying to free. As soon as one was down I got an injection in my leg making it numb. 'dammit!'

'Sorry Caitlin... looks like times up... I won't be sane anymore...' I thought as I let myself fall unconscious and let my old self out again.

**Caitlin's POV**

Right now I knew something was wrong... I could feel it. That's why I left the base about an hour ago. Abigail is running out of time and I have to make it to her before she commits suicide or something.

"Abby... please be okay until I catch up." Static played in my head for a second before I heard a yell.

"CAITLIN! YOU are not permitted to leave! GET back now!" Nagato yelled in my mind making me yell back

"FUCK NO SO YOU BETTER SHUT THE FUCK UP!" That was so out of character for me but I needed them to know I was going to get my best buddy no matter what

"Caitlin!" I heard white Zetsu yell behind me making me run faster. "**Caitlin wait**!"

"Shut up!" I said as I made hand signs. two shadow clones appeared and I made them wait until Zetsu caught up. They then split up and run as the Zetsu splits in half and chases them

"I can't feel her chakra but why?! I'm right next to Konoha!" I yelled as I ran closer and closer. I heard someone and decided to conceal my chakra and continue to make it towards the base. I heard a voice

"She went completely insane and grabbed needles!" It was Sakura

"What happened after" Naruto asked

"She killed herself... Or at least that's what it seemed like. She stabbed herself in the neck while laughing... we should have helped them." Sakura said

"Yeah!" Naruto said sadly.

I ran out of my hiding spot in front of them. Their eyes widened when they saw me, "Where did you say Abigail was?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. I'll be back with a new chap really soon**

**Love Ya!**


	28. The Life

**Hello! As you will read I think this might be a sad chapter depending on what person you are. I sorta cried while writing this**

**quotev is so fun and my friend's and I are having a great time roleplaying... I know this chapter is early but the reason will be because I have finals soon next week so I need to write as much as possible.**

**I don't own Naruto. I own Abigail and my friend owns Caitlin**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Third Person**

'How could she die already?!' Caitlin thought as she stood in front of the two with wide eyes. Their eyes were equally as wide, if not, wider. What shocked them most were the tears leaking out of Caitlin's blood shot eyes.

"Tell me where she is!" She yelled as if it pained her to even be talking about Abigail. Caitlin mouthed the words 'please' to them. To them she looked like a crying little school girl

"She's our enemy!" Sakura whispered to Naruto making Caitlin give a face; she could easily hear them. Naruto responded to her statement with a glare.

"What would you do if you figured out Sasuke died... wouldn't you want to see his body." Naruto said. The word 'body' had caused Caitlin to stare at the ground in fear. 'She's not dead... she can't leave me... she promised...'

'Follow us... can you vanish?" Sakura she asked making me nod slightly. 'I can't stay hidden that long...' Caitlin followed slowly behind him keeping her tears in. She barely noticed Naruto had patted her on the head.

"I hate seeing people in pain... evil or not..." Naruto said making Caitlin think, 'Pain...'

"We aren't evil... It is not our fault that Konoha helped to kill the Akatsuki leader's best friend... they were good before. Before someone very dear to them was killed. He died because they had power... and they were using that power to bring good into the world... The best things are always the ones that kill us." Caitlin said as she used the jutsu making her invisible

Naruto and Sakura were surprised by her response. "Pains a terrible thing. We can't avoid it... but we don't have to suffer." Caitlin said with a giggle. She had taken that from something Abigail had said about a picture of Nagato.

Sakura looked at Naruto concerned. He had been trying to tell that to people all around them. "You really aren't from this world... are you?"

"Don't get me wrong. I have nothing against Konoha... but if Abigail and I didn't come... Almost all the Akatsuki would be dead, how can you kill someone who is just fighting for peace in the world... Most of their lives were miserable ... just like your and Gaara's." Caitlin seemed to whispered not talking to anyone.

"like mine... like Abigail's..." She said in a whisper.

They kept quiet until they made it to the interrogation center. Caitlin shut her eyes tight and hid behind Naruto and Sakura. Abigail's body laid in front of the building. Blood was dripping down her neck where the needles were. They had just been taken out.

Abigail's eyes were wide open and she had a smile on her face. Almost as if she were in her dream world with the boy of her dreams. 'She looked happy...'

'I don't sense her Chakra...' Caitlin fell to the ground and opened her mouth and yelled a silent scream. 'WHY THE HELL!'

"Sakura? Naruto?" The voice of Tsunade rang causing the three to freeze

"Yes Lady Tsunade?" Sakura said with a smile.

"Do you have that form I asked for?" Sakura took something out of her bag and handed it to Tsunade. Tsunade smiled an began to walk away. Caitlin could sense something was wrong.

All of a sudden Tsunade turned around and had punched the ground. Caitlin's Jutsu wore off and she flew into a tree. She coughed out the scream she was holding in.

"TELL US EVERYTHING YOU KNOW NOW OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU!" Tsunade yelled making Caitlin stare at her

"Like I care if I die, Hidan would be happy if I got all bloody for once instead of being clean and I wouldn't want to live. Abigail's dead. So I should be too." Caitlin said with a frown.

The Anbu had already surrounded her and had nailed her to the tree with kunai. Her hands were above her head were nailed together into the tree. They had injected her legs to make them numb. Basically, she was hanging from her hands.

Naruto and Sakura looked up in surprise. They didn't expect the Hokage to do something this sever to a 14 year.

Tsunade walked up to her and punched her in the stomach causing the tree to fall and Caitlin to cough up blood almost rolling her eyes back into her head.

"TELL US NOW!" She yelled. Caitlin spat blood in her face while saying

"There isn't anything you can put me through that was worse than my life back at home!" Caitlin said making everyone except Naruto and Sakura glare.

Tsunade took a blade and shoved it though Caitlin's stomach. "How about this?" Tsunade said with a glare. Caitlin's eyes began to water even more and she began crying. She stared at the ground thinking of everything she could have done to protect her friend.

"I've been through worse..." Caitlin choked up while crying. Tsunade took out the blade and began healing Caitlin making Caitlin raise an eyebrow. Her eyes widened when the blade was shoved back into her stomach.

Caitlin began sobbing loudly and kept screaming in pain. Naruto couldn't stand it anymore. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" He said with his fangs bared

"Getting rid of a nuisance, once I get information out of her, she'll be useless." Tsunade said making Caitlin become stiff and cry more.

"THEN WHAT WAS MAKING A JUTSU LIKE THAT FOR!?" Sakura said hissing. Naruto looked at her strangely

"That was only if they cooperated. As you can see, they didn't." Tsunade said as she told the Anbu to continue and torture Caitlin.

\(T-T)/

"**Pein**, Caitlin has been captured by the enemy and is close to death from torture, **she could spill the information**." Zetsu said making Nagato glare at him. 'I can't let anything slip out'

"Get them back no matter what the cost!" He said to Kakuzu and Hidan who were in the room. They both nodded but Zetsu stopped them from leaving so soon.

"Pein, Abigail is dead, her chakra is gone." Zetsu said making Hidan freeze in his spot. Kakuzu didn't even twitch.

"Understood, retrieve Caitlin then." Nagato said making Zetsu nod. Hidan and Kakuzu run out of the base and head to Konoha. Sadly, they were trapped by Anbu and some unwelcomed guests.

"Stay where you are!" Shikamaru said making Hidan growl. Ino and Choji stepped back when they noticed the bad aura coming off Kakuzu.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Hidan said using his blade to cut in. Kakuzu stopped him.

"WHY SHOULD !?" Shikamaru yelled back making Hidan grip his blade tightly.

"BECAUSE THAT FUCKING BITCH OF A FUCKING HOKAGE OF YOURS FUCKING KILLED ABIGAIL AND IS ABOUT TO FUCKING KILL CAITLIN!" Hidan said with eyes full of anger. This made Shikamaru freeze in his spot

'What?!' he questioned in his mind. "What do you mean? They were captured to share intelligence not to be killed." 'They must be lying.'

Kakuzu was strangely quiet in the situation. He was in deep thought at the moment and almost looked hurt. But then what were thoughts of not liking Abigail before about?

"Then tell me why I can't sense Abigail's chakra anywhere! AND FUCKING TELL ME WHY CAITLIN'S CHAKRA IS FUCKING DYING OUT!" He said in a roar

'He's right... What is happening...?'

\(T-T)/

Caitlin hung there bleeding and being stabbed until she would say anything. Her voice seemed to fade every time she said, "Stop."

Tsunade, Naruto, and Sakura were arguing at the moment and Naruto was mad! He was going insane!

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO SOMEONE LIKE ME!" He yelled making Tsunade and Sakura shut up

"Those people who have been suffering their whole lives and being out casts. Yeah how do I know? Because they have the same eyes I used to have!" Naruto said baring his fangs.

"Naruto..." Sakura began to be cut off by yelling

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS LADY TSUNADE!?" It was Shikamaru and gang. Kakuzu and Hidan far behind but still able to be sensed.

"What did I help Sakura make if you were just going to kill them!?" He yelled. To their surprise Tsunade yelled in frustration

"SHUT UP! YOU TRAITORS! SIDING WITH THE ENEMY! ANBU ATTACK!" She yelled making everyone widen their eyes. The Anbu followed orders and attacked. She didn't even bother ordering them to get the Akatsuki. She was too mad by them... too insane..

They had even left Caitlin and Abigail unattended. Abigail seemed to still be smiling but at the same time frowning.

Caitlin hung crying as she looked down at her smiling friend. She wanted to at least die with someone close to her, trapped in her mind. She was fading and she knew it... she knew her time was coming... She just wanted to see Hidan one last time also.

"CAITLIN!?" He eyes widened slowly but began to close again. Caitlin smiled lightly when she heard the voice.

Hidan ran up to the crying Caitlin and stared at her in fear for once in his life. This girl couldn't go away. The only girl that he didn't kill, she wasn't entertainment... she wasn't some whore... She was someone who had made him feel like he was still alive... He just couldn't die to be with her and the thought killed him. He fell to the ground on his knees in front of her. He wanted to cry but he knew it was stupid.

'fuck fuck fuck fuck!' he thought as he stood up stabbing himself in the chest right in the heart. "WHY THE FUCK!"

Blood splattered everywhere as he yelled loudly. He hit the ground and glared up at Caitlin, "FUCKING MOVE!" She didn't budge at all.

Kakuzu stood over Abigail with a look of irritation in his eyes. He couldn't stand to see that pathetic smile on the girls face. The girl always frowned and glared and only smiled when she was about to kill. It just wasn't right.

'Leave the bodies and report back now!' Nagato ordered in their mind.

They both began to walk through the fight that was happening. Hidan completely covered in his own blood while Kakuzu stood straight and continued to walk.

"Looks like I'm going..." Caitlin whispered with a smile... Hidan couldn't tell she was still alive but she was going to die any ways from blood lose.

"I'm sorry... I promised I wouldn't... be weak... forgive me guys... I love you Hidan... I'm sorry Abigail... Hidan..." She said as her voice faded away.

Everyone stopped as they felt a strong chakra being released. All noise seemed to stop. Even Kakuzu and Hidan turned around.

They all expected it to be Naruto but what they saw shocked them.

**Abigail's POV** (Yes, she's alive everyone!)

"I'm sorry Abigail..." My eyes shot open as I heard the voice. blood dripped down onto my face making my smile fade away... What I saw was terrifying ... Caitlin was being hung above and was dead... Her chakra was completely gone... No... NO!

I tried to stand up from my state. I had stabbed my neck so that I could escape and be temporarily dead... I told my other half to do that. NO ONE WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE!

"RAHHH!" I yelled as Chakra seeped out of my body. I was able to stand now but the only thing was... I was turning back into my evil side. 'Don't worry Abigail... I'll make sure things don't get too hectic' Aaron said.

'Just let me have control for a few moments.' I said

'Yes' Aaron said making me smile like a demon. Chakra seemed to flow out of me. I knew I wasn't supposed to be able to stand but for some reason I could

"WHO THE FUCK FUCKING KILLED MY FUCKING FRIEND!" I said with insanity slipping out of my words. I sensed two chakras I needed to know were there. Kakuzu and Hidan...

I saw Naruto smiling at me, 'looks like he got the message from my beating a couple days ago'

"Well MY FUCKING GUESS WOULD BE YOU!" I pointed, "Lady Tsunade."

My inner demon took over but half controlled it. They did it THEY DID IT NOW! This bull shit! Caitlin's dead!

I looked around and I couldn't find my blade. I used the remaining Chakra that floated around me to sense it for me. An Anbu had it making me give a look of disgust.

I walked at him and glared as I saw the blood on it. I took it from his hand and walked towards Lady Tsunade.

"Ready to fight, bitch!?" I asked with a smile on my face, 'The chakra from my insane half is depleted... I only have mine left now...

She punched the ground causing me to flip up in the air and avoid the attack. Kunai was thrown at me and I deflected it with my blade. I noticed Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji fighting the Anbu the came towards me

"HIDAN! GET CAITLIN NOW!" I screamed making him smirk sadly while taking her off the tree

"Kakuzu!" I yelled. I smirked at him and waved sadly. 'I might really die here...'

Tsunade was suddenly in front of me and she didn't hold back like she did with her first battle with Naruto. She punched me full force in the stomach making my breathe go away and me to cough up blood.

I glared as I took the Kunai I stole from the man who had my blade and threw it at her. She blocked It easily making me frown

'I can't win this...' I thought as I tried to back away more

"Sakura! Shikamaru! What was this Jutsu I heard all about!?" I yelled trying to make conversation. As I expected Shikamaru already knew what I meant by that and he laid down a large scroll.

"She's alive I know it..." I said to Shikamaru making him nod. I signaled Hidan to bring Caitlin to him. I flew into a tree as I kick was sent to me. My blood splattered on the tree making me freeze at the sight of my own blood.

'That's it...' I thought as I ran up to Tsunade and distracted her with kunai. I showed up behind her and slit her wrist making her bleed and stop in place.

'I'm surprised she didn't do that from the sight of my blood.

She fell to the ground shaking. I knew I had enough time. I took out one of Caitlin's scrolls from under my clothes that I hid. Kakuzu and Hidan were by the group. I teleported them close to the base with everyone close by.

"The consequence of this jutsu is unknown... but there is a good chance that we can perform it multiple time..." Shikamaru said, "But we would have to wait a year to send another batch. We can send two people at once. But only five times in a year with two people for group and it all has to be done in a three minute time period."

"Then there's no time to get the rest of the Akatsuki... I knew it!" I said with a slight laugh

"You boys will have to stitch around and keep my buds, Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru safe till' then, their the only ones that can do it... And only Caitlin and I need to go now.." I said with a said fron

"Ok send Caitlin first..." I said with a frown. Hidan kissed Caitlin deeply making me smile, 'if only Caitlin could be awake for that.'

"This will take a minute or two..." Sakura said as Shikamaru and her made hand signs.

"Kakuzu... You may not think of me as important... like in that dream I had... but I just want to do something before I leave..." I said as I looked up at Kakuzu blushing. My blushing made him raise an eyebrow.

I pulled him down to my height and pulled down his mask. I forced my lips to him making Hidan whistle in amusement. What I was doing was surprising even but this may be the last time I see Kakuzu. I might as well do something...

My tongue flicked at his lips, I was new to this but reading it in fan fiction helped a little. He opened his mouth in surprise making me smirk at this chance. This was all a weird feeling for me. I licked his tongue and around his mouth. 'wow... what am I doing...'

My arms wrapped around his neck when I knew I didn't have much time left. I continuously licked what I could and retrieved my tongue back into my mouth and looked up into his eyes. "I love you..." 'I broke my own rule! What the hell!'

* * *

**Well this is sad to say but This story ends at Chapter 30. When they get back to their world**

**BUT! There is a sequel and I got an amazing idea for that. I just need you guys' opinion.**

**Should I continue the story on this same story like some of the Bleach fan fictions I see. Or should I make the sequel a separate story.**

**Oh this will be so much fun! I typed this up all today! Be proud! It's a little sloppy but I'm planning to finish this before finals!**

**Please tell me what you think and I hope you enjoyed**

**LOVE YA!**


	29. The Old World

**I don't Own Naruto I own Abigail and my friend owns Caitlin**

**Info at the bottom :)**

* * *

**Abigail's POV**

"I'll miss you... I won't forget you... and I will be waiting..." I said as I looked up at his beautifully colored eyes. I let my hands wonder on his stitches. Something made me feel as if I were dying and leaving this world forever... but I knew I would come back somehow...

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I kissed his stitches. I had them down to memory now... How could I possibly forget them!? "Kakuzu...Kakuzu..." I said over and over again with a slight quiet sob. 'What if something terrible happened and I can't see him again?!'

"Abigail..." He said silently putting his hand on my cheek. My hands immediately went to the stitches on his arms. 'I'm such an idiot... Thinking that this would last...'

"Abigail... You better wait for me..." He said in a voice that made me shiver. I cracked a smile, maybe we should not have come to this place... Kakuzu is so out of character.

"You think I fucking won't?" I asked with a smirk. I looked over at Caitlin whose body was slowly disappearing into a white light. I frowned at the thought that she was going before me. I heard a deep chuckle from Kakuzu. My heart nearly stopped at the sound.

"It's almost my turn..." I said with slight fear in my voice. I let my fingers trace Kakuzu's stitches again

"Don't forget, Abigail." He whispered in my ear making me jump.

"I won't." I whispered back. I knew it was my time to head back and I took my time memorizing all of Kakuzu's features. I knew them well but I needed to remember them fully and keep them in my head forever.

"See ya in a year... Kuzu." I said with a smirk making him widen his eyes slightly. I laughed at him and laid on the ground next to the almost gone Caitlin. "See ya bestie."

"Kakuzu, remember... I love you." I said again as the Jutsu surrounded me. It seemed to conceal me faster than Caitlin. I stared at Kakuzu with a smile as I was being taken away.

My body felt as if it was being lifted off the ground. "Bye... Kuzu..." Was what I said when I couldn't see him anymore.

I knew this was the only way to escape Lady Tsunade and her nosy mind. She tried to get information out of us and may have killed both of us. 'Aaron?'

No response. Normally he would be completely responsive

'Aaron?' I asked again. No response. 'SO now you're gone too...'

We had to leave the Naruto world... we messed up everything...Now Lady Tsunade tried to kill us all the time. I couldn't risk letting us be in danger of dying... Even if Kakuzu and Hidan were there to help. This was a good thing that I was leaving... wasn't it?

"Kakuzu..." I whispered before bolting out of the spot I was in

"She's Awake!" I heard a voice yell. Making me look around. I tried to calm myself down when I saw the needle in my arm. Of coarse, we were in a car crash before getting back to the Naruto world.

Caitlin was slowly getting up and looked over at me with a smile. "So... we're back again." She said just as some doctors and our parents rushed in. Some casts and bandages on them, my parents. I noticed I couldn't see out of my left eye.

"You're eye was bleeding while you were in a coma." I knew so much about my left eye. That it was punched by that bastard and was stabbed by that bitch. I knew that it would be completely blind. I didn't mind that fact at all.

"Hi mom... Dad." I said as I saw their state. They had been injured not as much as me. Or I thought. I remembered being stabbed in the stomach and bolts all over my skin. But as I woke up. There was nothing. Not a scratch.

"You've finally woke up... It's been weeks... we thought we lost you this time." They said making give them a questioning look. It couldn't have been that long.

"What happened?" Caitlin asked sadly. She knew that we weren't going back to the Naruto world. She must have heard it. Us talking.

"You fell unconscious on impact. We tried our best to protect you so we got most of the blast." My father had said. I breathed. It sounded like a sigh.

"Thanks." Caitlin and I had said to them. We were slowly trying to stand up from the bed. "I want to go home..."

"I want to go with her..." Caitlin said stepping over to me. 'You're the only thing left from that world' she coded to me

'We'll see them in a year...' I coded back making her smile. "Can we have a sleep over mom?" She asked innocently

Her mother began to cry happily and nodded, "Sure sweetie."

Caitlin nodded, 'do you feel it too?' she coded to me

'What?' I coded back.

'That we're slowly losing our memories?' She coded as we were being check by the nurses one last time. I slightly noticed it but I thought it was just me

"Yeah I have noticed it..." I coded back to her.

"I knew it... What if we forget?" She asked me with a worried expression.

"Then we'll just have to hope that they bring it back." I coded to her as the nurses said we were good to go. The time we were escorted home by police so that we wouldn't get into a crash a second time. Caitlin's father had to drive since one of my fathers arms were broken.

"We're actually heading back for once." I whispered to Caitlin as I read my manga. Kakuzu and Hidan were in this manga so Caitlin decided to read along.

My parents had gotten me a new Akatsuki sweater... I didn't like it because I wasn't the one who made it, someone else did.

We were almost home and I couldn't remember what happened when we were in the coma and it was annoying me. Even my bestie couldn't remember. I knew it was something important but we just couldn't remember.

I couldn't remember where I was while I was in the coma. It was bugging me straight to death.

**Caitlin's POV **

I just didn't understand why I couldn't remember. I had talked to Abby about it back in the hospital but I couldn't remember!

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled in my mind trying to remember. "Jashin! Hidan died!" I said while trying not to cry

"Hey, Kakuzu's death is way more painful! Plus Hidan isn't even dead." Abigail and I began to argue and laugh on our way to Abigail's house.

Everything seemed way to normal for comfort and I could tell Abby sensed it more then me.

'Ow' I thought as I dragged my fingers down my neck feeling three scars going down my neck. 'Where'd that come from?'

"Abigail, what does this look like?" I asked as I pointed to my neck.

"Looks like Hidan scared you in the neck," She said making me laugh a bit

"Yeah right, like that would happen!" I said with a smirk. No possible way that we could be in the Naruto world. 'JASHIN HIDAN IS SO HOT!' I thought as we continued to look at the fan colored art.

We smiled as we saw the art and laughed when we saw that Kakuzu was painted green in one to make him look like an alien. "What the Hell is wrong with people?" Abigail asked right as we stopped in front of her house.

I grabbed what my parents had brought to the hospital for me. Abigail was willing to share pillows and blankets with me which made me smile.

Looks like life was back to normal. We even had school next Monday. Only four days until we had to go back and my mother said I could stay with Abby until then. We were both 13 now and we were allowed to be home alone as long as we could. Like that changed Abigail's Parent's minds before.

As soon as we got in, Abigail and I turned on the TV and stuck in a disc of Naruto. She said she would make us Pasta, which made me smile.

Within the first episode of Naruto Shippuden, Abigail had finished making Pasta and Her parents were upstairs doing work. Everything was perfect.

It was really odd to us that we had been in a crash and an explosion and we were still alive for some reason.

Things couldn't be so peaceful after an event like that, but apparently they can be like that.

"Sasori is adorable." I said making Abigail laugh.

"Why do you think he's the only plushy I have?" Abby asked making me laugh. Sasori was so adorable. I squealed as I held my batman Plushy.

"What do you want to watch after this?" She asked making me think for a bit

"How about Trinity Blood, I saw you staring at that picture of Tres. I can't believe you. You either go for the androids, or anyone who talks like that, or anyone with a mask!" I said making her laugh

"Hey, don't forget stitches!" She said as she handed me a plate of pasta.

"PASSSTA!" I said making her crack up

"I swear, you are the most Italian person I've seen who acts like Italy from Hetalia." She said making me think of a joke

"Yes dear Abigail, and my blood is made of tomato sauce" (This literally happened the other day) I said making her cough up her pasta in laughter

"Shut up, you're making me die." She said while eating her pasta

**Third Person**

'Oh SHIT!" Shikamaru yelled right as Abigail was teleported away. Abigail's smile was plastered on her face when she had left

"What the fuck is it?!" Hidan asked still covered in his own blood. Abigail and Caitlin were back in their own world and safe. Or at least they hoped

"Lady Tsunade must've tampered with this! From what I see on this. Caitlin and Abigail are bound to losing their memory of this world." Shikamaru said with a frown

"Well... We'll just have to get their memories back." Kakuzu muttered while standing up irritated. 'How are we going to do that?!' he questioned himself.

'Great, looks like the next year he's going to fucking rip my head off multiple time.' Hidan thought as they trudged back to the base with Sakura, Shikamaru, and Naruto.

"This is going to be a long year..." Kakuzu said as Hidan began to cuss from having to bring Sakura and them back.

"Where are they, **Their Chakra is gone**." Zetsu said as he appeared out of the ground.

"Tell leader that we have a year of planning to do before we head to Abigail and Caitlin's World." Kakuzu said making Zetsu give a look.

"Why are they here. **They are enemies**?" Zetsu said making Hidan shake his head

"They helped, their fucking Hokage went fucking insane and they have a jutsu that will send us to the bitch's world." Hidan said making Zetsu nod

"Very well then." He said fazing back into the ground

**Abigail's POV **

My Parents were already up for work the next day, even with their injury. Apparently they needed to work hard even with their broken limbs.

Caitlin and I decided to cut up a few shirts and paint symbols and the Akatsuki cloud all over them. We were planning to play in the woods today and practice our ninja abilities, which we lacked terribly.

We called over our friend Kira, who hugged us to no end once she saw us, "DUDES I THOUGH YOU DIED!" She yelled making me laugh and Caitlin to laugh.

Kira, who was slightly a Naruto fan, was in love with Kuroshitsuji, or Black Butler. She also like Fullmetal Alchemist also She had managed to bring my friend Gracelynn, who was a hard core Hetalia fan. And she loved Sebastian from Black Butler also.

Kira had strawberry blonde hair and was taller than us by a couple inches. She had contacts that made her green eyes look blue. Some buys at anime club call her the soulless ginger. They call me Doll. Which I beat them up all the time for.

Gracelynn had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was like Caitlin except slightly taller. So Caitlin and I were the shorter of the bunch. Which sucked terribly. We may be 14 but we act like children

"NOT IT!" I yelled putting my hand to my nose.

"Kira is it for Zombie tag." Caitlin said with a laugh. Basically in Zombie tag. The Zombie isn't allowed on the trees. unless they climb with only their arms. But since we were on a playground next to the woods. She couldn't touch the platform and could only touch the bars.

After the first game, I was it, sadly, It was a quick game since I could balance very easily on the bars. Caitlin was it next.

It took her a long time but eventually, Kira was it again. "AY YO!" I yelled from a high bar as she tried to get me

"Hey Why me first?!" I asked

"Because Gracelynn hasn't been it yet." We all laughed and ended the game within a couple of minutes. We decided to climb trees. Normally Caitlin and I would be last to get up but for some reason we were first.

It was an eventful day of acting like children but we had to go back eventually. "See ya in school." Kira and Gracelynn said. They were the only other friends we had.

It felt as if we weren't even in a coma to begin with

* * *

**Ok Hello and Welcome!**

**I want to thank my reviewers!**

**So I got a few private messages and reviews and some comments from friends at school and here's the voting**

**Sequel in the Story (In this current story above): 8**

**Sequel separate to this story (New story): 5**

**Yes they have forgotten everything... for now... lol**

**Well I guess the sequels gonna be in this story, don't hate me because it was a vote! And the next chapter is a one year skip to when the Akatsuki travel to this world.**

**I think it will be fun to see how this goes.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and sorry it was short. I didn't have a lot of time before Finals so I wanted to post what I got. Plus i wanted to start writing the next chapter. I've had it in my head for the past four months. And with the time skip. Does that mean Abigail will be older then me. That sucks. Well no since their birthday didn't exactly pass. so they're still 13 in this. All because I want to be the same age as them when the time skip happens**

**Love Ya!**


	30. Chapter 30: Part 2, The New Beginning

**I don't own Naruto. I own Abigail and my friend owns Caitlin. This chapter is mostly Abigail. I apologize for the wait. Explanation at the bottom.**

* * *

**One Year Later: Abigail's POV**

"Oh my JASHIN!" Caitlin yelled making me growl as I jumped out of my seat. It had been about a year since our coma incident and a thought had crossed my mind.

We had only been in the coma for a few weeks but it just didn't feel right. It felt as if something happened during that coma. "What?" I asked Caitlin as she stared at her phone. I took out one of my ear buds and saw what she was looking at. Of course it was Hetalia. Looking at this made me facepalm and sigh.

"Really?" I asked making her nod as Japan's head was moving around crazily cussing as Italy was driving a car. Caitlin began to giggle. 'Same as always.' I thought as we just about finished our lunch. The bell had rung and it was time to head back inside and drown in this miserable place they called school. We only had five minute until the next bell that would signal that it was time for class to start

"What class is next?" Caitlin asked as she packed her Hetalia lunch box with wrappers.

"Algebra!" I yelled as we ran to our lockers to grab a couple textbooks and put away our lunch boxes. Normally we would leave lunch ten minutes early because we were slow but since the coma incident... Let's just say weird stuff began to happen as soon as school started for us again... It made me wonder even more of what happened in our coma. It also made me think that the doctors conducted creepy experiments on Caitlin and I.

As we began to "walk" to our next class, we passed teachers without them noticing us. I sighed as we barely made it into the class room without people seeing us but we can't always be ninjas now can we. As I opened my bag to pull out a piece of loose leaf and a pencil, the teacher passed by me and handed me a note.

The note read, "You will be exempted from your science finals tomorrow." I smirked at the note and nodded to the teacher. One less thing to study for! I looked out the window and started to think to myself with a happy look on my face

Why have I changed so much since the coma? Why do I still feel like something happened in my sleep during that coma? Why were there so many questions that I couldn't answer? I began to slowly frown at the thought of something happening to me without myself knowing...

"This day is going to be the end of me." I said softly as the high-pitched bell signaled for hell to start. 'Jashin Dammit...'

Today was the day that we had to take our math mid terms. I didn't study at all so I was either screwed or lucky depending if my brain wanted to work today. The test were passed out and I looked through the problems slowly as a small smirked appeared on my face making myself forget about what I was thinking about before. Algebra was easy for me... Well Algebra 1 of course. I wasn't that smart.

Slowly, I picked up my pencil and began to work out the problems with a content look on my face. Within the first fifteen minutes, I had already finished all but one problem. Why am I so smart at Algebra? Let's just say I wasn't smart enough to pass it last year so I had to take it again while others took Geometry. So I learned the whole course twice.

Suddenly, I heard two beeps coming from the intercom making everyone look up. "I'm sorry students, but we will be canceling the rest of school for today, we have called your parents and have told them that you have been dismissed from school early and they will arrive shortly to get you, unless you walk home."

Papers flew up into the air. I guess everyone was happy because that gave them an extra day to study. I neatly piled my papers up and stuffed them in my backpack. People had began to pick out their papers that they had thrown on the ground and handed them in. People were soon filing out to go to their lockers and head home

'What's happening?' I coded to Caitlin making her shrug her shoulders. She smiled as she stood up from her seat and stretched giggling in the process.

'This is freaking awesome! I don't have to fail my test completely now!' She coded to me making me shake my head.

'Don't tell me you didn't study.' I coded making her laugh nervously. I shook my head again and grabbed my backpack as we made our way to our lockers after we had turned our finals back in.

"I take that as a yes." I said out loud as we walked out of the door. She began laughing a little making smile slightly.

"What do you expect? You didn't study either so you can't yell at me!" She said smiling as we got to our lockers. I put away my books, grabbed more to study, and looked outside with a raised eyebrow. 'Why is it raining?' I pulled out my Akatsuki umbrella as Caitlin pulled out her pink umbrella.

"I thought it was cold enough to snow by now!" Caitlin said with a pout as we made our way to the front gate.

"Okay, is it your turn for hanging out or my turn?" I asked making Caitlin point at me. Caitlin and I have been staying at each others houses the past few days. Our parents had said that we acted as if the world would end if we were separated. True, very true. The world would end. Just Kidding.

**Caitlin's POV**

Abigail nodded and began to walk away from school. Our school didn't even give us a reason as to why they were canceling school. As we began the walk to Abigail's house, I looked through possible storm forecasts or hurricanes or tornadoes but nothing! Why had they canceled school?

"Try looking at the news." Abigail said as we stopped at a red light. She had looked over my shoulder a few times to see what I had been doing. I looked at her for a second and frowned. Why hadn't I thought about that!?

Abigail seemed as though she read my thoughts because she started to giggle while dragging me across the street. "Did you find it yet?" She asked

"No, I'm still logging into YouTube!" I said as I typed in my username and password. I soon saw the latest headlines. "LIVE Criminals attacking surrounding areas of Clarksville!"

"Oh SHIT!" Abigail yelled as we got to her front door. "I forgot the fucking key again!" She said knocking the screen off for the fifth time this week. She then proceeded to open the window and throw our stuff into the living room. She then jumped in.

"They're not home again, they went on another trip." She said as she looked at the note on the front door opening it.

"DUDE! BRO! Look at this!" I said showing her the video. She squinted her eyes to see and shook her head. Oh yeah, her sight is pretty bad, especially when she covers her good eye and leaves her blind eye to see claiming that one day she will regain her sight.

"Give me that!" She said as she plugged it into her TV. "Those are some professional cosplayers." We jumped onto the couch.

"Yeah, very pro cosplayers... and criminals that are killing the SWAT!" I said as the helicopter with the camera was switched to a different angle. Gunshots were heard from everywhere and all I could do is look in surprise.

"What is this guy!? Our bullets won't hit him!" One of the SWAT said right before a knife hit him... wait... that was a kunai... and was that Tobi? Oh... oh... shit...The bullets continued to go through him making us widen our eyes.

"Abigail?" I asked as she looked at me with a worried look. "Wait... if they..."

"There's no way that could happen." She said as we continued to watch the video which swung over to "Pein"...er... "Nagato" Who yelled, "Almighty push!"

I gasp when I saw all of the bullets being flown away from the cosplayers. They all looked like what I expected them to look like human and not anime... oh god... wait

"Oh shit! Did the Hidan cosplayer just stab himself!?" Abigail yelled making me nod.

"Holy Hell!" I yelled as I saw Sasori and his puppets along with Itachi's Amaterasu burning the vehicles. I looked over to Abigail right when she saw Kakuzu.

Her eyes were sparkly with both fear and enjoyment, "That can't be... that can't be the real Kakuzu."

"How do you explain his limbs then?" I said as his limbs and threads were out choking and ripping out a couple hearts. I could see the disgusted look on Kisame's face when he realized that this world had no chakra.

"Konan is there too... She turned into paper." We both shook our heads trying to think it was all a dream. There was no way they were real...

**Abigail's POV **

"If that's Kakuzu..." I smiled, "Then that means he has the stitches." Caitlin rolled her eyes. My obsessed Fangirl kicked in and I smiled madly at the TV. I cracked my fingers and laughed as I saw him use his threads.

"This is not the time to fantasize! They're real live murderers! S-Rank Criminals!" She yelled making me laugh. 'You're a Fangirl, this is your greatest dream!' I thought as we continued to watch thinking of a reason.

"Like hell they'd come for us! We're 14 year olds with no chakra whatsoever!" I said kicking my feet up on the table. "Pass me a soda please." I watched as Deidara used his 'Art' and blew up some vehicles.

She ran to the fridge and grabbed us some cola. "So why do you think they're in our world?" Zetsu phased from one spot to another hitting the SWAT. Caitlin tossed me a soda with a grin as if she read my mind.

"Who knows. Maybe fanfiction finally took over the world." I said opening my can. "That would rock, I wonder who the poor soul is that summoned those killers here."

"Probably some Yaoi obsessed Fangirl... or Fanboy... that's been praying to Lord Jashin." She said making me laugh at her.

"You're one to talk? You so ship KakuHida." I said still laughing. I looked up at the TV with a questioning eye.

"Where'd Zetsu go?" I asked making Caitlin look too.

"Maybe he split in half or he's looking for some fresh meat." Caitlin said as she shut off the video. I glared at the blank TV first, then at Caitlin. Caitlin was standing in front of me staring behind me with wide eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL! Why'd you turn it off...please don't tell me Jeff the Killer is real and he's holding a knife up to my head." I said making her shake her head and point behind me shaking. I immediately spun around and my reaction wasn't exactly the best out of the fanfictions out there.

"OH MY FUCKING JASHIN HOLY FUCKING HELL WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled as I saw Zetsu fazing out of the ground in front of us.

"We have found them. **Tell leader and Tobi**." Zetsu said as Caitlin and I stood there watching. 'Oh my Jashin... what the fucking hell?"

"Oh my Jashin..." Caitlin whispered before fainting onto the couch. It took me a moment to process what just happened and what just came out of my mouth, but when I did... I fell on the ground hardcore... and fainted.

\(^-^)/

"Are they fucking awake yet?!" I recognized that voice all too well... It was Hidan. He continued to cuss at what was probably Kakuzu. I stiffened when I realized the detail that I should've noticed first. Caitlin and I... were trapped in a room... with criminals... murderers.

"It doesn't matter," That... that was Nagato... er Pein... er Nagato... um I don't know. My head was spinning and I couldn't think straight. All I could think of was all the bad things they could possibly do to us when we wake up. They could kill us at any moment... Hidan could sacrifice me to Jashin...

"Did Abby just move! Tobi saw her move!" Tobi said making me freeze once again. How the hell do they know my name!? "Catty! Tobi saw Catty move too."

'Shit shit shit... how do they know our names?' I thought as I cracked my eyes open. To my surprise, Tobi was right in front of my face. I jumped back and blushed, 'Why does he have to be in my top 5?'

I looked at Caitlin who looked at me and coded, 'Why aren't we tied up?'

'Don't know... maybe they sensed that we didn't have chakra and we can't doing anything.' I coded back nervously as I ran over to Caitlin and dragged her away from them.

'And why are we still in your house?' She coded making me shrug my shoulders.

"Kakuzu! We've barely been here a fucking day and they're already fucking coding!" Hidan yelled making Caitlin and I widen our eyes.

"Hello, Abigail... Caitlin..." Nagato said making us look up at him in fear, "Hmmm, it seems... you do not remember what has happened..."

"How do you know our names, What do you mean 'what happened.'?" Caitlin said backing away as soon as the Akatsuki took a step forward. 'I told you something crazy happened when we were in the coma!' I coded to her making her nod.

"Abby... You don't remember me... You don't remember Tobi?" Tobi asked making back away until I hit the wall.

"What the hell do you mean by remember!? Please don't tell me I'm in another coma!" I said hiding my face from everyone in the room. This was a dream right. An awesome crazy, scary dream!

"Itachi, would you please." Commanded Nagato making Caitlin step back and almost run to my room while dragging me by my arm.

"Hell hell hell hell!" She repeated while locking my door. Now this is the part where I explain my obsession and show everything my room has to offer.

"Do you really think that locking the door will keep them out?" I asked face palming as she started piling my chair and bed against the door. Once she finished she sat on the ground next to me and started looking around the room.

"And here I thought you liked other animes besides Naruto." She said looking at my red and purple painted room. My red wall was covered in all Akatsuki posters as well as fan art Caitlin and I drew. Of course I had some kunai and shuriken hung up on the wall and also, I had painted an Akatsuki cloud on my guitar and hung it on the wall. In the middle was a sign that said, "Keep Calm and Join Akatsuki"

"Obsessed." Caitlin said as she looked over to the purple wall that was covered in normal good guy Naruto stuff.

"And you have a dart board with Sakura's face on it. What the heck?" She said as I found a dart on the ground and threw it at the target.

"Why haven't they come for us yet? Shouldn't they want to kill us? And I could've sworn that Itachi was about to use Amaterasu." I stated making Caitlin nod. She went over to my closet and looked inside.

"I knew it, you're still a Bleach fan! I can't believe your parents let you get this, it looks just like Ichigo's sword before it was broken and not in Bankai!" She pulled out the sword and in the process, she sliced a part of my curtains up.

"Ethan got it for me, Key gave him the money though." I said as she continued ruining my room.

"Awww, what lovely none related brothers you have!" She said knocking down my Sasori plushie

"Give me that!" I said as I put it on my back, "Maybe we can head down now with a weapon, I doubt it's going to do us any good but still."

As we walked out into the hallway, we looked around to see no one so we headed towards the steps as quiet as possible. "Hello,** Where are you going**?" Zetsu said calmly from behind us make Caitlin and I scream in panic.

I swung my sword at him but before it hit him he fazed back into the ground, "Caitlin, follow me!" I said as I flung the window open and grabbed onto the fire escape ladder.

When we were finally on the roof we relaxed put only for a moment. "Out of all people in the world, why were we chosen to have S-Rank Naruto criminals in my home!" I said making Caitlin laugh shortly.

"Who knows, it's like fanfic, except for the fact that we are going to be killed and Itachi almost used Amaterasu on us." Caitlin said making me glare at her. 'I don't want to die!' I coded to her

"I don't wanna die I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to!~" She sang trying to hide the fact she was terrified.

"Abigail, Caitlin. It's been a long time." Tobi said making Caitlin and I spin around. I instantly threw my sword at him for some reason.

"Obito... How do you know us?" Caitlin asked making him chuckle. Caitlin and I back away from him slightly.

"My, my, You've learned even more about me since the last time I saw you a year ago." He said making Caitlin and I widen our eyes trying not to believe what he had said to us.

"One year... but one year ago we were in a coma." I said making him shake his head.

"What a stubborn girl you are. You were in my dimension at the time." He said making Caitlin shake her head

"I felt as if something had happened, something like this!" Caitlin said in a confused tone.

"Then why don't we remember a thing!?" I yelled making him shake his head once more. He pointed to him head then to Caitlin and I.

"It is because... you both lost your memories." Tobi said making Caitlin and I widen our eyes,

"How the fuck would I forget going to the Naruto world!?" I yelled making Caitlin shake her head in confusion

* * *

**Hello!**

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter!**

**I'm sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoyed the beginning of Part 2 of this story**

**Again, I'm am so sorry for the long wait but I have a lot of explaining to do. If you already forgave me you can skip what's down below**

**So first of all, I did awesome on my finals but that's not a reason for not posting lol. The reason I haven't posted anything since last month is because I just graduated Middle school (Yes I am so young lol) So i'm sorry for the wait. Plus all the parties and my friends and I went to the beach. And I need to start working out more in order to be in shape for basketball camp (which kills me easily since I'm sorta weak lol)**

**I hope you can forgive me, please tell me what I do wrong, I only have the intelligence of a 14 year old. And, I'm writing at midnight so my mind is somewhat off...**

**I'm sorry ^-^**


	31. Chapter 31: Part 2, The Confusion

**Hello! I don't own Naruto but I own Abigail and my friend owns Caitlin. Info at the bottom. This is an extra long chapter today guess how many words^-^ A little story and a little filler I guess**

* * *

**C****aitlin's POV**

'No, no! This didn't make any sense!' I yelled in my mind right after Abigail yelled another damned curse word into the air. It just didn't make any sense that we were in the Naruto Universe. It also didn't make any sense that the Akatsuki are in this world!

"GAH! I'm so confused!" I said bringing my hands up to my head yelling again. Abigail cracked her knuckles and looked at this... Tobi

"How!? How would we forget that!" Abigail yelled pointing at Tobi, "How would we?!"

"Well... according to Kakuzu and Hidan. When you were teleported back to your world, you forgot everything. Due to your low chakra and injuries I believe." Tobi said making Abigail widen her eyes.

"Chakra? Injuries!? What do you mean? There isn't any chakra in this world!" I yelled making Abigail put a hand on my shoulder and signaling, 'Calm down, they might be lying and planning to kill us.' I frowned knowing that it was a possibility that they were faking, but then again, how did they know our names?

"The only reason we could find you two was because you had chakra. Now follow me down stairs, we just barely were able to prevent Hidan from killing everyone until we sensed you." Tobi said grabbing our arms and using his jutsu to transport us back into Abigail's living room.

Once we appeared in the room, Pein had his arms crossed and was sitting on the couch with everyone surrounding him. "Seems like you were right Tobi."

"Yep! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said making Abigail face palm and me to giggle, "Tobi thinks they trust us more."

'Hell no bitch.' Abigail coded to me making me nudge her in the arm from the cuss word. 'Shut it, we could die.'

"Wait... I just processed this but... we have Chakra!?" I yelled making everyone face me and nod. Abigail brought a hand up to her forehead and began to think.

"This doesn't make any fucking sense..." Abigail said making Pein roll his eyes. Pein was obviously getting irritated with our behavior. He signaled with his hand for Itachi to step forward making me realize something terrible was about to happen.

"Abigail! Look away now!" I said making her spin in a circle and cover her eyes, "Don't get trapped in the gen-jutsu." I closed my eyes as well and sat on the floor trying to forget that there were murderers in the house.

"Look at Itachi. Abby and Caitlin!" Tobi said with his fake voice making me shiver and shake my head 'no'.

**Abigail's POV**

"Well, how the fuck did this even happen to begin with! I don't remember any of this so how is it real?! How should I believe that we lost our memories! What can I believe!" Caitlin said making myself lift my eyebrows at hearing Caitlin cuss.

"If you would just look into Itachi's eyes, you would regain your memories!" Kisame yelled making me shake my head.

"How do I know he won't fake it!?" I said hiding my head in my hands. Who can I trust!? "I refuse to look Itachi in the eyes... Just don't kill us... you can stay here in this house... just don't kill us..." Caitlin and I said.

"We can help you with whatever you need in this world... just please don't kill us." Caitlin said. There was a long pause for silence in which nothing happened. I didn't even hear anyone breathe.

"Very well... Since we still are hiding from those chakraless ninja of yours, we might as well hide out so we won't stick out as much in this world." Pein said making Caitlin and I sigh, "Just open your eyes. Itachi, stand down."

"Hn." Itachi said. I waited a few seconds before opening my eyes, I made sure to keep my gaze at the ground and pretend like no one was there.

_'You're gonna need clothing for them'_ A voice in my head said making my eyes widen... 'Was that in my head?' I asked myself.

_'Nice to hear you talk to me again, Abigail.' _He said making me raise an eyebrow. 'Who are you?'

_'Aaron, I'm sad you don't remember me...' _He said as his voice began to fade. 'Wait!' no response.

"Hmm... Well I guess you'll need some clothes to fit in..." I said all of a sudden in a different mood. I didn't feel like myself... it was as if someone was controlling me.

I looked at all of them, except for Itachi, for a long time before looking at Caitlin who was hiding behind me. 'Do you think they should transform into our age so my parents won't freak out as much?'

'Great plan.' She signaled back with a scared grin, 'And maybe English names...'

"Um," I began nervously as I looked at the intimidating Akatsuki, "Do you all mind using a transformation Jutsu to turn...er... my age and also... look more... human..."

They all looked at Pein who nodded, "What exactly does human look like to this world?" He asked.

Caitlin immediately pulled out a couple of magazines and showed them making them nod. "These are all anime guys that people in this world like!"

"I'll get some clothes..." I said heading down to the basement where my 'brothers' put their clothes, "oh shot... I need to call Kira... I don't have anything that would fit Konan's... shape..."

After grabbing a couple of T-shirts, basketball shorts, skinny jeans, normal jeans, and tank tops, I headed up stairs and dropped the pile of clothes on the ground, "Um guys... I need to call a friend to bring clothes for Konan..." I said as the continued to look at the magazine.

I dialed Kira's number and called her with Caitlin next to me, "Um... Kira... do you mind bringing a couple of dresses over..." I realized it would have made better sense if Caitlin was the one talking.

"OH MY GOD! Don't tell me you have a date with someone and you need a dress?!" Kira yelled in the phone killing my ear

"Abby! Did you get the pretty dress yet?" Tobi yelled obviously trying to ruin my dignity. I could imagine a smirk under his mask. Kira gasped in the phone and began to giggle.

"Oh! You found a Tobi cosplayer? Oh you bad girl!" Kira said giggling making me face palm, "I always knew you liked anime boys but I didn't know you were that obsessed. I'll be right over so you can please your new boyfriend with a pretty purple dress. be there in 2!"

She hung up the phone and Caitlin fell to the floor laughing her face off. I hung my head and growled while walking out of the room. As if on cue the door bell rang. "Don't even bother hiding Akatsuki! Please don't kill her also!"

"Hey Abi- HOLY FUCKING JESUS CHRIST!" Kira yelled as she saw the Akatsuki in the other room. I covered her mouth and dragged her in the house closing the door quickly.

"Ok, don't panic, this IS the real Akatsuki, but they won't kill us yet... hopefully. Now hand me those dresses and stay quiet." I said grabbing the bag in her hand and she sat down in the middle of the room quietly.

As I walked in, some of the Akatsuki were already transformed and in overly big clothing.

Pein, Konan, and Zetsu were the first. Pein looked exactly the same except that he only had one piercing on one of his ears and his eyes were now blue instead of his rinnegan. He was also a couple inches shorter to make the height our 15 year olds. Konan looked almost exactly the same except her eyes were copper instead of orange and her snake bite piercing was gone. She was now only a couple of inches taller than me and also had black hair.

Zetsu looked very... strange without his green color. He had blonde hair and green eyes followed by a pale color of skin. "Wow... you look... different.." I said smiling a bit, 'I'm sad, my 3rd favorite character doesn't look awesome anymore.' He was the same height as Pein

'Where is Nagato's actual body?' I asked myself looking around. 'He's probably hiding out at base or something...'

Zetsu rolled his eyes grabbed a green shirt with purple skinny jeans. I looked at his choice for a moment and raised an eyebrow. Pein grabbed a red tank top and some basketball shorts. Konan sat there looking at me, "Where are my clothes?"

"A... friend... just arrived and she brought this... Don't kill her please." I said handing her the bag of dresses, "The bathroom is over there if you want some privacy." She smiled and nodded as she walked over to the bathroom.

I ran back to Kira who was frozen in shock in the living room, "This can not be real! Nice prank guys! I refuse to believe this is real!"

"Did you not see the news!?" I said making her shake her head and laugh a little

"Nope! I don't watch the news! I still don't believe this!" She yelled making me frown. She folded her arms and hissed making me hiss back.

"WOW, bitches be cat fighting!" Caitlin said with a grin as she walked in, "I have some proof for you! ZETSU Please come here!" Caitlin said somewhat nervous. She was probably scared that Zetsu was going to snap at her.

Well... Kira almost screamed, but Caitlin covered her mouth. Zetsu fazed out of the ground right in front of our dandy group. "alright, I'm convinced, dafaq do you want?"

"Well, if it goes by fanfiction, then that would mean, we have to help them understand this world so they can take over it." Caitlin said. Zetsu was still in his teenaged form and frowned at Caitlin.

"**What do you want**? We are still adjusting to this environment." Zetsu said making Caitlin smile nervously.

"Uh... We just wanted to prove to Kira that you guys are the Akatsuki..." Caitlin said laughing nervously

"Well take this.** If you don't believe I will eat you and your none believing body." **Zetsu said making Kira pale.

"I already said I believed!" Kira yelled. Caitlin pulled out her cell phone and dialed what seemed to look like Kira's home number. "Hi! Can Kira spend the night? Ok thanks!"

"Well apparently, you're staying until we are called back to school Kira!" I said nudging her shoulder.

"Well fuck you guys! I'll be up in the guest room!" Kira yelled running up the stairs. Caitlin and I looked at each other coding, 'What now?'

'Maybe we should tell her to calm the fuck down.' I coded

'For now we should probably take care of this Akatsuki problem, I'll go see what Kira is doing now, you should check on the Akatsuki!' she coded running up the stairs.

I sighed and walked into the room where the Akatsuki were. More Akatsuki were teenage formed and were changing shirts. I scanned the room to look at everyone's new appearance. I immediately blushed when I saw the now teenage Kakuzu take off his shirt.

His hair was now an emo style brown short cut and his eyes were a pretty green. All, and I mean ALL, of his stitches were gone! He was now about 5' 10" and had a little less intimidating appearance. He was now wearing a green tank top and black jeans. He had spotted that I was looking because he was now staring right at me.

I looked away to look at other appearances. Hidan had his white hair that was less slicked back but he also had blue eyes blue eyes making me raise an eyebrow, 'Caitlin will not like this one bit!' I thought when I continued to see what he was wearing. Interesting... a white shirt with black and red splatter and black skinny jeans... 'Caitlin will like that.' Still the same height... damn tall man

Now Deidara... 'his hair is um... shorter... a lot shorter...' He looked almost completely the same except for his hair and clothes. He was wearing a red and white tank top with some ripped up jeans, probably Ethan's jeans.

Sasori looked completely the same except his red hair was a little more orange and he was actually human. He looked awesome as a puppet, I didn't like his new human look at all. He chose to wear a black t shirt and white jeans.

'Wow, This is more like Ethan's style, it doesn't fit the Akatsuki at all.' I said in my mind looking around to see Itachi

Itachi looked the same also only his hair was shorter and his eyes were a grey color. It was a good thing he didn't see me looking at his eyes. He chose to wear a red and white tank top with some basketball shorts.

Kisame looked extremely different. He didn't look like a shark anymore! His eyes were blue and his hair was black. He was as tall as Kakuzu now. He was wearing a blue shirt and basketball shorts.

Last but not least was Tobi, who was hiding somewhere. "TOBI! Abby wants to see you!" I called making everyone stare at me.

"TOBI IS UP HERE!" He yelled from upstairs. I frowned and slowly began walking upstairs.

"Why are you hiding? Can't you just change your face or something?" I asked with a smile pretending he wasn't Madara.

"I know that." He said with a hiss. He took off his mask to reveal his face to look like Obito, his younger self. I smiled at how cute he looked. He raised an eyebrow at me and rolled his eyes. "What's with that face?" He asked making me stop smiling.

"I'm breaking being serious for once but you look adorable." I said cracking a smile but it turned into a frown when Tobi stood up and growled. He was wearing an orange and white striped tank top and black shorts.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" He yelled cracking on a fake smile and dragging me downstairs. I widened my eyes as I practically flew down the stairs behind him, "WAH! ZETSU! ABBY DOESN'T REMEMBER ME!" He yelled making me shiver. Tobi sounding like an adorable kid after hearing his deep voice was just confusing.

"**Silence Tobi**, come sit, a meeting is about to start." Zetsu said making Tobi leap for the chair letting go of my arm. I stood silently in the room as Caitlin and Kira were arguing from the guest room.

**Caitlin's POV**

"OH MY GOD! Just promise you won't tell anyone ok?" I said clenching my teeth while trying to get Kira to calm down and stop freaking out.

"But aren't those guys murderers?" Kira said folding her arms. I nodded making her growl, "Then why shouldn't I tell the police?"

"Well, if you don't want Zetsu to eat you! You should probably keep your mouth shut!" I said making Kira pale again and think through her options. She whispered to herself and looked at me

"Fine! Fine! I see my options, I choose to stay on the Akatsuki's side for now." She said making me laugh and hit her shoulder.

"Welcome back to the fan club." I said making her laugh and walk downstairs with me. As we made it downstairs, Abigail signaled us for to come to her so we did. She told us to listen to Pein and to not ask questions

"Abigail, you will help Kakuzu understand the currency system here." Pein said. I nudged Abigail in the arm knowing she had the biggest crush on Kakuzu ever. She nudged back almost making me fall.

"Caitlin, you will help teach Hidan not to go out and randomly Sacrifice anyone to his god." Pein said making me blush and nod. Kira and Abigail laughed slightly at me making me frown.

"You... whoever you are... listen... you... uh... just stand there and observe and make sure everything is in line." Pein said to Kira making her nod and pale.

"Abigail?" I began to ask worrying for the worst.

"Hmm?" She said in a questioning voice as she was about to walk off to Kakuzu.

"When did your parents say they'd get back?" I asked making her laugh in response.

"Not for another month! You know they leave me a lot." She said as if it were nothing. I shrugged my shoulders knowing that this sort of thing always happened.

"Hey Bitch!" Hidan yelled making me twitch. I hated and I mean HATED cuss words with a burning passion.

"Yes, Hidan?" I said trying to smile. It was one of those moments in my life thinking of whether to hate the situation of love it. First off, Hidan was here! Second, what happened to his eyes.

"Aren't you going to teach me your heathen ways?" He asked making me nod and smile.

"Of course! First all we need to do is go to a peaceful room with a lot of windows." I said almost forgetting he could kill me so I backed away a couple of steps. I grabbed my Lap top out of my backpack and walked towards Abigail's Piano room.

"Ok first we are going to look at Pusheen!" I yelled happily as I logged into my computer.

"What the hell is that?" He said pointing to my lap top.

"It is a computer! It is practically life to most people." I said grinning as the egg shaped cat I loved popped up

"What the fuck is that?!" He yelled making me smile at him. For some reason I could see what looked like happiness in his eyes. 'What...?'

"What do you mean!? This is Pusheen!" I said with a grin at him, 'I wonder why he's happy.'

"Do you really not fucking remember?" He said seriously. I looked into his eyes and I could tell that this was important.

"I don't remember anything besides my coma... I still think I'm in a dream in this world..." I said sad one moment but then I smiled, "So what happened Hidan?"

"You told me you liked me." He said making me widen my eyes and blush. He didn't use a cuss word... oh hellz what's happening

"Are you telling the truth?" I said smiling at him

"Yes, Caitlin... why don't you fucking remember any of it... Why did you have to forget... I'll kill Konoha!" He yelled standing up and storming out of the room making me go silent.

I sat in that room and looked at myself... what happened in that coma... or are they just tricking me... but... but I... This can't be real... it must be a crazy dream...

**Abigail's POV **

So my money was up in my room; therefore, I was going to go get my money alone. I didn't even question why they were following me, but Tobi, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Kira decided they wanted to see what was so weird about my room.

I rushed up stairs into my room and grabbed my money and rushed downstairs so they didn't even have to go into my room. "ABBY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING! LEADER TOLD TOBI THAT WE WOULD LEARN IN YOUR ROOM!"

'Why the hell is that?!' I said marching upstairs as Tobi attached himself to my back. "Tell me again why we need to be in this form?" Tobi said in his deep voice making me smile slightly at it

"If the neighbors see 20- whatever year olds in my house with 3 14 year olds. I think someone would call the police. Besides, you look adorable." I said making him glare at me

"I could kill you any moment." Tobi said with his sharingan showing at me.

"For some reason, I feel like you'd be in big trouble if you did." I said as we got to my room. Tobi was strangling me from behind when I walked into my room/ Oddly enough, Kira was showing Kakuzu and Sasori my plushies. 'Well shit' I thought

"No no no. You will not see that pile of stuff." I said as Kira was showing them Kakuzu and Sasori plushies. I ran over to Kira and grabbed the plushies from and I tossed them in my closet. "Why the hell?!"

"Because I thought it would be entertaining." Kira said with a grin making me shake my head with a smile.

"Tobi please get off my back!" I yelled

"OK! Kakuzu, would you please come over here to this desk, watch out for the sharp objects on the floor." I said pulling out a couple of coins and dollar bills.

"Please explain," he said making me blush slightly. He leaned over my shoulder to see the desk. I could tell I was shivering because my hand dropped some coins on the desk.

"So... This is a penny... it is worth 1 cent. This is a nickel, it is worth five cents. This is a dime, It is worth 10 cents. This is a quarter, and its worth 25 cents." I pulled out a dollar. "This... now this is a dollar and a dollar is 100 pennies."

"This is very boring... why did I even follow?" Sasori said to himself

\(^-^)/

By now I was bored of talking about money even though I love money. "Do you understand now?" I asked smiling up at him

"Yes." He said. I was expecting him to leave the room but he didn't. So I got a little scared. Kira, Tobi, and Sasori had already left the room at least ten minutes ago so I was all alone... with my favorite character.

I saw something in his new eyes that confused me so much. "Is there something you want to say?" I asked. He walked over to my bed and sat down. I raised an eyebrow and blushed at the same time.

"So you don't remember." He said looking at me with his green eyes. I gave a worried look while looking at him and he just shook his head.

"Remember what?" I asked clearly confused. He sighed standing up and slowly walking out of the room. I stood up and ran across the room and grabbed his arm.

"Remember what!?" I asked again wanting to get an answer. If there was a chance that they weren't lying about forgetting something, I was getting curious now and I needed to know.

"You've lost all of your memories, it doesn't matter anymore." He said coldly making me back off right away but with a glare. He began to walk away and he looked so pissed off

"If it was important... you should tell me..." I said quietly to myself closing my door. '_You disappoint me sometimes when you don't understand..._' Aaron said making me frown.

'Thanks,' I thought sarcastically sitting down with my laptop, "What to do what to do... I need to forget that a whole bunch of criminals are downstairs."

"I'll look at pictures, my job is done already." I said opening the internet.

"Hey, Abby!" Caitlin said jumping into my room with a frown. Kira followed slowly behind.

"So what's this I hear about you guys going to the Naruto world?" Kira said as she sat on my bed and Caitlin sat in the chair next to me. I shook my head and typed in Akatsuki into the search bar.

"I don't know... He told me that I don't remember and that I lost all my memories!" I said with a growl as I looked through the images with a smile

"Same here," Caitlin said with a slight frown hidden under her fake smile.

"What happened during your guys' coma?" Kira asked making us laugh for a moment.

"You're guys' life are messed up." Kira said shrugging her shoulders. We all shared another short live laugh that was replaced with frowns.

**Caitlin's POV**

I see, so Abigail didn't understand either... What happened during our coma? I guess I didn't notice I was staring at nothing because Kira was snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Hmm?" I hummed making Abigail crack a smile.

"You had a serious look on your face right there." She said making me shrug my shoulders and smile slightly.

"Maybe we should head downstairs now." I suggested making them nod. Abigail grabbed her laptop and folded it up. We all stood up from where we were and walked in silence out of the room. As we made our way downstairs, The Akatsuki were sitting at the table probably having a meeting.

'Let's make food.' I coded to Abigail making her code, 'Pasta' back to me. "Kira, we're going to make pasta." I whispered making her smile.

"I'll make the sauce," I said making Both of them nod.

"I'll make the Pasta," Abby said making Kira frown.

"Fine, I'll make the meatballs." Kira said. We knew she hated that job but she didn't call making anything. The Akatsuki watched us as we made our way to the Kitchen but continued to talk

"Where are the tomatoes?" I asked overly loud.

"Where they normally are!" Abby yelled back. Making Pein glare at her. She ignored the glare and pulled out a pot and filled it with water. Kira opened the refrigerator door and pulled out some meat and cheese. She tossed me a lot of tomatoes.

"The basil is on the deck." Abby said making me nod. As I ran to open the door, I tripped and fell face first. I got back up and pretended like nothing happened. I walked through the now open door and made my way to her plants. I love the smell of basil so much! So does all my other friends.

I walked back in and continued to prepare food for everyone... which meant a lot... a lot of pasta...

\(^-^)/

The Akatsuki had finished their meeting and were now sitting in Abigail's TV room. The all sat looking at their supply of kunai and shuriken.

Abigail went to go set the table and to tell everyone they made food and to not make a mess. For some reason, she was calm around these criminals... did she figure something out?

"Abigail, I need to ask you a question." I said making her walk over slowly.

"What is it?" She asked balancing plates on her hand. and glasses on a tray.

"You found something out didn't you?" I said with a grin as I took the glasses from her.

"Of course I did, I found out that none of them will hurt us!" She said making me raise an eyebrow and give her a questioning look.

"Hmm, I can relax a little bit now." I said sighing making her nod, "Now I can make sauce in peace." I said making Kira and her laugh loudly. I checked my sauce and smiled.

"We are so weird," Kira said making us all agree with a nod, "Now I can relax a little bit also."

"Abigail, you can go back now." I said making her walk to set the table again. It looked mighty fancy if I do say so myself.

"Kira, you done with your task?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes I am my dear Hetalia obsessed friend." Kira said as she handed me a bowl of meatballs, "This reminds me of that sleep over we had before the coma... It was so much fun! Ethan, Key, Abigail, you, and me... we haven't been together like that in a while." She had a sad smile on. We did leave her when we went in that coma but I didn't know she was so alone.

"Well maybe after we figure out what's wrong with this Akatsuki problem, we can all hang out in the woods and play the Slender game." I said comforting my friend from her sadness.

**Abigail's POV**

I sat at the table admiring my work to see how well I had set it up. "Abby! Tobi wants to know what we are having for dinner!" Tobi yelled making me twitch a smile

"We're having pasta Tobi!" I said looking at Tobi's adorable teenage form.

"What's that?" Tobi asked with a confused look.

"Really? You don't know what pasta is? It's like noodles with tomato sauce and meatballs." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Tobi thinks that sounds good!" Tobi said only to get hit in the head with a pillow.

"Tobi should shut the hell up, un!" Deidara said with an annoyed tone. Sasori and him were sitting on my couch just staring at the TV, it wasn't even on. All they were doing was sitting there... This is really creepy.

"Deidara! You're so mean to Tobi!" Tobi said strangling me with a fake hug of sadness, "You always hurt Tobi!"

"Calm yourself! I got dinner!' Caitlin yelled while she brought in bread and pasta... when did we have garlic bread? "Grab it when you want it!"

Caitlin, Kira, Tobi, and I grabbed a plate and sat down. Caitlin was on my left and Tobi was on my right. Kira sat next to Caitlin also. "Did you read the latest chapter I sent you guys?" Caitlin asked making Kira and I nod.

"You are a genius! I love it when there's a CreepyPasta trying to attack us, it makes things so funny to see how we react!" I said as we continued to eat, "Kira! I can't believe you read cupcakes!"

"Don't remind me! We're eating!" Kira yelled stuffing bread in her mouth.

"What's cupcakes, un?" Deidara asked as some of the Akatsuki decided to join us. He sat as far away from Tobi as possible which made Tobi very sad.

"Well if you want to be scared for life I can show it to you." I said to Deidara making him laugh

"You think you can scar an S-rank criminal, un?" Deidara asked making Caitlin, Kira, and I nod at the same time.

"Tobi wants to see also!" He said with a smile.

"I will show all of the Akatsuki!" I said as I finished my pasta and stood up, "I'm going now!"

"You only had one serving!" Caitlin yelled throwing a fork at me which I dodged. "What's wrong with your mind!?"

"I'm sick right now. The thought of cupcakes is killing me!" I said dramatically as I washed my dishes. I took out my phone and began o play music, "Kira! DO YOU WANT WORLD ON FIRE BBY LES FRICTION?"

"YES! YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!" She said imitating my voice. I rolled my eyes and plugged my phone to the speakers.

"So? Why are you guys really here?" I asked as I made my way back to where everyone was eating, "I'm very curious"

"If you must know, it was to retrieve two of our nonofficial members who have apparently lost their memories." Pein said as if it were nothing but Caitlin and I just froze and stared.

"Is that really that truth?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes, that's the whole entire reason why we came here, but, we can't head back for another 2 years at the most because the people that sent us here could only send ten people. but we need them in order to get back. They can only cast the jutsu once a year or so." Pein said making Caitlin and I widen our eyes.

"2 YEARS?! Oh shit how am I going to explain this situation to my parents?" I exclaimed running in a circle around the table.

"Calm yourself! We have two months to plan this through!" Caitlin said stopping me from running. I tried to breathe and looked up at the rest of the Akatsuki.

"So... what exactly happened when we were in the Naruto world?" I said sitting back in my chair next to Tobi

"If you would look into Itachi's eyes, he could show you." Pein said making me frown.

"I refuse to do that! I don't want to be in a gen-jutsu!" I yelled making them sigh.

"Don't you want to remember?" Konan said with a warm smile. I considered what I should do but I wasn't sure if I could trust them completely but what they were saying.

"Give me a couple days to think this through." I said not making eye contact with most of them, "Jeez, how am I going to explain this to my parents?!"

"We'll think of something, for now lets show them Cupcakes." Caitlin said.

"But they're still eating." I said back making Caitlin giggle

"Then it will be fun!" She said as she pulled her laptop out of thin air. A trick she has scared me with plenty of times. She went to the website and pulled it up and set the laptop on the table. They all raised their eyebrows to what the laptop was but they decided to ignore.

"I can't see that from here." Kisame said. Caitlin handed me the laptop and I walked over to my TV and plugged it in.

"Ten you guys can read it when you're done eating." I said as I turned on the TV to show a lot of words that I didn't want to read.

"Tobi wants to see!" He yelled jumping in front of me to look at the screen. After a couple moments of silence. Tobi silently stood up and walked towards the corner of the room and sat there in silence. I knew this act was fake but that was how I reacted when I first read it also.

"Was it bad, un?" Deidara asked Tobi. Tobi slowly nodded and fake cried. Caitlin and Kira went to comfort him but I stayed sitting on the couch looking through my laptop and read my email.

"Hey bros! Schools been canceled for a week while they look for the 'criminals'!" I yelled to Caitlin and Kira who laughed.

"Yay, I don't have to take my midterms for a week." Kira said making me roll my eyes.

"Too bad they won't find them." Caitlin said with a smirk. The Akatsuki were all finished and were now in the living room sitting around on different couches.

"Oh, I just thought of something important!" Caitlin yelled making everyone look at her. Tobi had been silent and had sat next to Caitlin, "Don't we need to give them more common names?" Kira and I nodded.

"Ok! I've been thinking about this for a while so when I point at you that will be you alias!" I yelled making Caitlin and Kira laugh

"Oh you're giving them those names." Kira said making Caitlin nod.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this special apology chapter for not posting much in the past few months.**

**Forgive me for not thanking everyone that much but thank you for 80 reviews! It makes me so happy to see that people like this story.**

**I'll post the next chapter soon and this time I'm serious!**

**Love ya!**


	32. Chapter 32: Part 2, The Names

**I don't own Naruto. I own Abigail and my friend owns Caitlin. More info at the end of the story. *Revised***

* * *

**Abigail's POV**

"Yeah, those names." Caitlin said with a toothy grin making me smirk. I looked around the room to see the Akatsuki staring me down to hear what I had to say about the names.

"I don't know who to start with... hmmm, Tobi! You will be Toby! But you have to spell it with a 'y' instead of an 'I' either that or you can be Tommy."

"Kisame, you can be Kevin! We couldn't think of anything more awesome that starts with a 'k'! So you will have to deal with it for now unless we figure out something cooler."

"Zetsu, you can be you can be Zack! I just like the name and there really isn't anything else that starts with a 'z' in English so... yeah sorry. But it still sounds cool to me so you'll have to deal with it for now."

"Itachi, you are Ian, or as Caitlin said it IIII-an (Emphasize the I and then say 'an'). Just say it the first way I said it please. I don't need another person saying it wrong."

"Konan, you are Krystal or Kayla, you choose. Personally I like Krystal but you can choose which one you think is pretty!"

"Pein, you are either Patrick or Peter. That or you can have a name that starts with 'N'"

"Hidan, You are Henry? Sorry nothing cooler comes to my mind at the moment."

"Kakuzu! You will be Ken. So later on when we are best friends I can call you Kenny!"

"Sasori, you are Sam or Sammy because I like the name."

"Deidara, you are Danny!" I said without breathing. I took a moment to breathe and I looked up at them to see their reactions to the terrible names I gave them. None of the names were cool but they were normal enough.

"Tobi will go with Tommy! Tobi like the name Tommy!" Tobi said smiling at me making me shrug my shoulders.

"I'll be Krystal." Konan said shrugging her shoulders, "Pein can be Peter." I nodded typing this down on my lap top so that I would remember. I nodded once I was done and smiled.

"Now that that's over, make sure you don't forget those names at all because we aren't going to stay in this house all the time! Like right now, I need to buy a lot of food for all of us so two of you can come with me." I said looking through the crowd to see who didn't look that close to their original self.

"Tobi wants to go!" Tobi yelled jumping onto my back. I twitched a little but nodded knowing I'd be in trouble later because he was Obito.

"I will go as well so you don't over spend the money." Kakuzu said walking up to Tobi and I. Caitlin laughed at Kakuzu's comment.

"Like she would spend money! Last sleep over I had to live on soda. She's so cheap some times." She said making me throw something at her which ended up being a phone.

"Just because you said that you and Kira will stay and guard the fort while I go buy more soda." I said smiling evilly at them making Caitlin and Kira giggle. The grabbed a couple of DVD's and put them in the TV.

"Ok by the time you get back we might already be on the Dark Knight!" Kira said making me gasp.

"Don't you dare watch Scarecrow and Joker without me!" I said dramatically walking out of the house grabbing a white hoodie and grabbing two coats for the guys.

"Where are we going Abby?!" Tobi said glee fully now holding my hand and spacing out like in that one episode, "Tobi wants to know why we're walking so slow."

"We are going to go get food from the store called Safeway and maybe go to Giant. After that we will go to target to get extra stuff like bath stuff." I said dragging Tobi behind me and Kakuzu walking next to me.

"That sounds like a lot of money in this world." Kakuzu said making me smirk.

"Don't worry, it only depends on what I buy, we will not be buying extra of anything just because I don't want to waste my money, my money." I said repeating the word _my_.

"Where do you even get your money?" He asked curiously. Personally, I didn't notice his eyes when they were just green. It needed red in order to make it hypnotizing enough.

"I either work sometimes at my bro's work for some extra money or Key and Ethan give it to me to help out when my parents leave me alone." I said smiling at the thought of my non-related brothers.

"You are spoiled." Kakuzu said making me frown. I wasn't that spoiled! I worked sometimes and what do you expect of a 14 year old girl anyways?

"No, I'm not actually. My parents don't buy me anything I want whenever I want, I have to buy it myself and I only accept money from my bros when I have nothing of my own left." I said feeling slightly offended.

"That still seems spoiled to me." Kakuzu said making me laugh in my head like a maniac.

"Why Kenny! Thank you for caring so much." I said with an insane smile, "Oh look we're here, grab a cart please Kenny." He rolled his eyes and made his way towards the carts.

"That cupcakes thing was just gross." Tobi managed to say to me in his normal voice while Kakuzu was away for a short while.

"Oh don't worry, you get used to it when your friends read about creepy pasta a lot." I said right as Kakuzu got back. Tobi jumped to hug me from behind as soon as Kakuzu got back and for some reason, Kakuzu looked pissed.

"Thank you Kenny." I said getting the cart from him and pushing Tobi away from me, "Now Ken and Tommy, you have to stay close to m at all times ok?" I gave a nervous smile since I knew who would be here now working.

"Why?" Kakuzu asked raising an eyebrow.

"Aha no reason just-" I said hiding behind Kakuzu as a women walked by. As soon as she walked away I sighed, "This is where my aunt works and I don't want her to see that I have boys with me because she'll tell my parents and they'll freak out so I need you guys to be a tall barrier for me while I tie my hair up and flip it so I look like some emo kid with my hood up."

Kakuzu shook his head but did what I wanted him to do. I quickly tied my long hair up and flipped it forward so it looked like I had bangs, I then took a clip and secured it in place and put my hood up, I then pulled out my cosplay contacts that made my eyes blue. "Alright boys, I'm good." I said pushing Tobi out of the way as I pushed the cart.

"What do we absolutely need?" Kakuzu asked making me pull out my phone that Caitlin texted me after I left the house.

"We need eggs, milk, bacon, fruit, tea, bread, cookie mix? Cake mix? Ramen, Yakisoba, some food coloring, candy melts, and we have the rest at home." I said grabbing some soda off the rack.

"That wasn't on the list," Kakuzu said making me frown and point at it. He raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled.

"How do you know, you guys don't know what any of this is!" I said as I grabbed 2 dozen eggs

"What are candy melts?" He asked making me laugh slightly.

"I'm going to make cake pops with Caitlin and Kira later so you'll just have to deal with it and I'll explain later." I said as I grabbed two jugs of milk. "Tommy, be a good boy and put this in the cart." I said making him spaz out and grab them from me.

"Ken, can you push the cart for me please?" I asked while flipping my flip from my face, 'I wonder what Caitlin is doing.'

**Caitlin's POV**

"Sasori... please don't tell me that's a real corpse that you're going to make into a puppet." I said as I saw the disfigured body on the ground that was now covered in blood.

"I thought that was Zetsu's next meal," said Sasori flipping the page in one of Abigail's ghost books.

"I just fucking sacrificed that heathen to Jashin!" Hidan as he walked into the room with his shirt splattered with more red than black. "Zetsu can fucking eat it if he wants now."

"Oh no, I'm gonna need to clean up this before Abigail gets home or else she'll kill me." I said as Kira walked into the room immediately walking out of the room after what she saw, "Hidan go take a shower, I don't need Abigail yelling at me for others having blood on themselves."

"Why should I bitch?" He asked sticking his tongue at me like a kid.

"Do it or else I will get Kakuzu to remove your head and put it on the freezer to never reattach it again." I said making everyone go silent. Hidan just laughed but he walked upstairs anyways to take a shower, I hope.

"Zetsu? Can you please lick the blood when you eat it?" I asked as he fazed out of the ground in front of the corpse. He nodded and began to eat the body much to my disturbance. Pein and Konan were still planning ahead of everything just in case and they sat on the couch so I couldn't sit there.

"Where to go where to go?" I asked myself as I walked around.

I walked out of the room to the kitchen where I could sit in peace and quiet at the counter and watch Hetalia. Too bad Kisame and Itachi were in there talking to each other drinking tea.

I walked out of the room and head directly to the deck that was now only illuminated by the moon, but I needed silence to watch my Hetalia, so I decided to sit outside. As I turned on my phone I went to a random episode and started to watch Hetalia.

"Hey, Caitlin! I need some help!" Kira yelled from the upstairs window down at me. I looked up and nodded at her and walked inside sighing. 'I really want to catch up on Hetalia's Shiny edition season 5.'

"What's wrong?" I asked skipping up the stairs making everyone stare at me oddly. As I got upstairs, Kira was writing on a piece of paper and growling, "Are you drawing?" She shook her head and showed me the paper that was titled, 'Sleeping arrangement' I hadn't even thought of that!

"OH... um... let me see that... So if Abby has three bed rooms in this house... um... We get her bed room plus maybe another less creepy member. In her parents room can be Pein and Konan since they're normal. Then Kakuzu, Sasori, Kisame, and Itachi can have the other room and the rest of them can sleep in the living room." I said making her face palm

"How the hell did you come up with that really fast?" She said with a grin as she grabbed some tape. "I'll tape this to the wall so the Akatsuki can observe this, by the way, it was genius to put all the calm people together, but what about the ones that will kill each other?"

"Abigail can deal with that when we get home." I said making her laugh as we pulled the door open and walked out. We walked down the stairs and taped the paper next to the stairs.

"Guys, this is the sleeping arrangement for now, I'll bring down some mattresses." I said with a smile as some people walked over to see the paper. Preparing for cussing, I ran upstairs as I heard Hidan yelling. Kira and I laughed as soon as we shut the door to Abigail's room

I heard a slash and a little splatter that was coming from down stairs but Kira and I decided to stay seated for now. It wasn't until Sasori walked up to tell us to come down stairs that we did.

Itachi had taken a Kunai and shoved it into Hidan's throat out of annoyance. He also had his sharingan out so I avoided his gaze. He was now glaring at Hidan too much.

**"**Ok now that you have calmed down, it doesn't matter where you sleep because we will all switch off at one point or another." I said smiling as Itachi took his Kunai out of Hidan's throat.

"Oh fuck you and your organization!" He said making me raise an eyebrow. How could he still talk? "And fuck sleeping down stairs!"

"Then you can sleep in the basement." Pein said making me smirk, "Or you can shut up and deal with it" Pein looked annoyed and looked like he had enough of today. He growled and looked at me.

"Do we have to be in these teenaged forms all the time?" He asked making me shake my head.

"Not when we're in the house and its night. Just make sure no one can see you in the windows." I said making him nod and form a hand sign. He then transformed and was somehow in his Akatsuki attire and his other clothing was in front of him on the floor.

The rest of the Akatsuki did the same as Pein and sighed when they were out of their teenaged forms and back in their Akatsuki cloaks. "We will be resting now." Pein said as he began to walk upstairs with Konan followed by the people who were also sleeping upstairs.

The others sat in the living room glaring at each other. Kira and I looked at each other and nodded, "Let's watch a movie!" I said as I jumped onto the couch next to Hidan.

"What, un?" Deidara said making me smile.

"Oh you'll see, I know this goes against what Abby said but I'm bored and I want to watch a movie! BATMAN!" I yelled as Kira put in the disk.

**Abigail's POV**

"That was way more than we needed." Kakuzu said as we approached the cashier. My eyes widened when I realized that the cashier was my aunt. I took a deep breath and thought of how to make my voice sound deeper.

"Hey yo, Ken, pass those to me." I said in my deep voice making him raise an eyebrow but I glared back. My aunt smiled at me and for a second I thought she knew who I was so I began to smile nervously.

"Hello, you seem to be buying a lot today. Are you having a party?" She asked making me mentally sigh and smile at her nodding.

"Yes ma'am, school was canceled for a little while so we were thinking of celebrating." I said with my deeper voice. She smiled and nodded as she began to check out items.

"You all seem to like ramen. Isn't it a little unhealthy?" She asked with a nervous smile.

"Hmm, oh we're buying that for when we run out of ingredients to make pasta and other foods, this is only the worst case scenario." I said as she typed something in. She looked at the price and told me.

I handed her a couple of coupons for the cake mix and brownie mix. She smiled and put them in telling me the new price, "You seem to know how to save for someone so young."

"I have to buy with my own money if I want friends over." I laughed and handed her over the bills. Within a few moments she handed me my change. I nodded and smiled at, she then looked at my face for a while.

"You look like my niece, but you have blue eyes and shorter hair, I'll have to tell her about this one day." She said smiling as she put the bags in the cart, "Thank you, Have a nice day!"

I waved and brought the cart outside and took a long sigh when we got out. I took out my hair but left my contacts in because I always liked blue eyes. "Now we have to carries these back home and after that we'll go to Target to get other shit. Either that or someone with Ninja speed can go back and drop these off and I'll head off to Target."

"Tobi will bring them back! Tobi will meet you there!" Tobi said as he some how grabbed all of the bags and ran somewhere to probably use his teleportation jutsu. I laughed as he spazzed about.

"Hey Kenny, what don't I remember?" I asked emphasizing his fake name. I stared him down as we walked to Target which was nearby. He didn't look at me but I looked at his face asking again, "What don't I remember?"

He then stopped and looked me dead in the eyes with a glare. At first I took a step away from him but then I glared back, "I hate it when people don't tell something." I said while growling.

"You are annoying, like always." He said hissing back. I raised an eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes like I should know what happened in the Naruto world

"Oh! Enlighten me on how I'm so annoying." I said throwing my arms up and rolling my eyes at him.

"You always ask too many questions." He stated making me cross my arms. I was about to cuss him out but Tobi decided to show up. I smiled at him and hugged him like he wasn't deadly at all.

"Hi Tommy!" I said making him smile. I could tell he was thinking, 'What the hell are you doing?' but oh well because I just didn't want to cuss at my favorite character, Kakuzu.

"Hi Abby! What happened to Abby?" He asked making raise an eyebrow but smile evilly as I let go of him. As soon as I let go I gave him a straight face.

"Simple, I went insane." I said with no emotion this time and a straight face, "What do expect from someone who is broken?" I began to pick up pace and walk in front of the two with Tobi skipping behind me.

I looked back at Kakuzu who wasn't walking anymore and just staring at us, "Come on Kenny, let's go!" I said with a smile, "We gotta hurry before it closes!" He stared for a moment before walking and glaring at me

'Well looks like he isn't out of character,' I thought as we walked into target, "First, I'll just go get whatever and we'll buy it because what I buy is of no importance to any of you." I said as I grabbed a basket and began to look for what I needed.

"Stay here until I get back!" I called as I walked over to the makeup aisle. I looked for my brown eye liner and chucked it in the basket.

"Well look who it is!" Said a voice from behind me. I immediately spun around and glared at the girl, "I haven't seen you since you gave me those Saturday detentions.

"Shut the fuck up you bitch, I'm not in the mood." I said glaring at her. She laughed and grabbed my hair. There was an evil glint in her eyes followed by a smile. I could tell she was serious. She spat on my face making me glare at her.

* * *

**Hello and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So I have a question for my lovely followers that make me a little nervous to ask**

**Thank you to SoulRush for revising this ^-^**

**Do you think my story is full of Mary Sues? (Thank you for your answers) **

**Anyways! Thanks for waiting a day for this chapter and I hope you like it! Thank you for the support and thank you so much for all the reviews. Also thank you for dealing with my terrible grammar!**

**Love YA ^-^!**


	33. Chapter 33: Part 2, The Memories

**Hello! I don't own Naruto. I own Abigail and my friend owns Caitlin. Info at the bottom**

* * *

**Caitlin's POV**

"It's late, shouldn't Abby and the others be back by now?" I asked nudging Kira as we watched Batman. Kira looked at me, then the screen, then back at me. She shook her head and smiled.

"Maybe she's having quality time with her favorite Akatsuki!" She yelled making Deidara shush her. I raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"How'd you find out about Abigail's list of crushes?" I asked making her laugh and shrug her shoulders.

"Maybe because she pointed at them so fast. She has a list? I must see that!" Kira whispered right as Batman was in the Highway scene. I pulled out my phone to show it to her and she gasped.

"Seriously?! Zetsu is third? What has the world come to?" Kira said making me giggle. Our giggle fit was interrupted by Deidara throwing a pillow at us and Hidan cussing us out making Kira cover my ears. To bad I could make out some words he was saying.

"OH MY JASHIN! SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M TRYING TO WATCH THE FUCKING MOVIE!" was what it looked like Hidan said. Kira uncovered my ears and glared at Hidan who was then shut up by Itachi who popped out of no where and stabbed him in the shoulder

"Shut the hell up Hidan." He said as pulled the kunai out of Hidan's shoulder. Itachi began to walk upstairs slowly as Hidan glared a hole in his head.

"Serves you right." I said hiding a giggle under my breath. Kira tried to resist the urge to laugh too so she stuff a handful of popcorn in her mouth to prevent her from doing so. I, on the other hand, decided to laugh out loud making Hidan glare at me. Why he didn't kill me, I don't know.

"Oh hell no!" Kira exclaimed as she saw the list, "Why is Sasori or Itachi in first?" I widened my eyes and she cover her mouth. I realized who she had a crush on now, blackmail

"Oh my Jashin, I have to tell Abigail!" I said making her dramatically scream, "NOOO!" I smirked and grabbed my phone and began to text Abigail the great news about Kira.

Kira pounced to try to grab the phone but I dodged and jumped over to Hidan and dramatically said, "Protect me while I send this top secret file!" He smirked and pulled out his scythe, making Kira put her hands up and sit back down waving the white flag of surrender.

"And... SENT!" I said happily making Kira hang her head down in shame, "Don't worry, It's not like Abigail cares at all."

"She is so going to use it against me one day." Kira said frowning, "I can sense it!" She sounded so sure of her self that it made me laugh.

"Maybe she'll be nice-" I was cut off by Kira's laugh.

"Nice? Yeah right! Why is Hidan's arm around you?" She asked smirking at me. I just noticed the fact also and blushed. Hidan laughed and continued to watch the movie.

'Well this is interesting.' I thought still blushing at Hidan. "Who knows, maybe he turned insane?" I said trying to pretend like I wasn't embarrassed.

"It's fucking hilarious how you don't remember fucking anything from when you were in my world." Hidan said kicking his feet up on the table. I kindly moved his feet away from the table because no one puts their feet up unless it's Abigail and it is her house so I shouldn't be letting people mess her house up.

"Don't put your feet up." I said nervously

"I'll fucking do what I want!" Hidan said making me roll my eyes and smile. 'I wonder where Abby is... it's getting late.'

**Abigail's POV**

I wipped the spit off my face and glared at her. She smiled wickedly at me, "Meet me behind this building in twenty you bitch!" She hissed as she shoved me to the ground.

'Breathe, breathe Abigail, keep calm... keep calm... keep calm and fucking rip her hair out!' I thought in my head as she walked away while her stupid heels clapped the ground, 'just get what you need and beat her up outside'

I quickly ran around the store and grabbed a handful of shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste, toothbrushes, hair brushes, and pads. I went to the self check out and scanned the items as fast as I could and paid for it.

I smiled as sweet as I could to the cashier who helped me with my two bags. He seemed like a nice person. He handed me my bags as I got to the door and said, "Have a nice evening." As soon as I saw Kakuzu and Tobi, my fake face was replaced with a wicked grin

I walked over to Kakuzu and Tobi and handed them the bags to carry. I rolled my hoodie sleeves and growled as we marched out of the store. "Why is Abby so mad?" Tobi asked making me spin around and glare at him

"The bitch that made me blind in my left eye just challenged me! I'm so going to rip out her hair!" I yelled as I led them to the back of the building where the bitch was waiting. Of course she wouldn't be alone and she would have her useless followers and their boyfriends.

Kakuzu and Tobi dropped the bags and got into fighting position. "No, not yet, I need to settle a score with that girl, I never got the revenge I wanted, she only ended up with Saturday detention and a taste of my insanity," I paused to take a breathe, "Now she gets a taste of her own blood."

"Hello Abigail! Who knew a bitch like you could get a boyfriend that hot." Allie said as she spat in my direction. "Today, we're going to play a game, and this game involves real blood shed."

Tobi walked up behind me, "Kakuzu and I will deal with the men, You get that cocky bitch." I laughed at Tobi's tone of voice.

"Why don't you break up with her and become my boyfriend, I obviously have better looks then her." Allie said making me laugh out loud. The look on her face glared disgust at me.

"You bitch, like hell they'd go with you!" I yelled at her getting into fighting position, "And if you want to play a game, then I accept, especially since you challenged me, I get to fight against you."

She shook her head, "No, you have to fight against my boys." She said as they began to run up towards me to punch me in the face. I reacted to slow so I braced for impact.

When I looked up I saw Tobi holding onto the guys fist with one hand smiling at him, "Tommy doesn't like it when people cheat games. Tommy thinks girly is a bitch." A smile crept up on my face as I saw Allie's eyes widen in rage. Kakuzu was holding to the back of the boys neck also.

"Thank you Tommy. Thank you Kenny!" I said ruffling his hair, he giggled, "But next time, just let it hit my face, this is my fight, well at least until there's blood."

"Ok Abby," He said then changing to his deep voice and said in a whisper, "But it's not my fault if you get injured."

"Attack the bastard!" She yelled making me raise an eyebrow. The next punch landed right on my left cheek making me spit a little to the side. I stood up and glared at him. I got into fighting position and stood my ground.

It was now time to concentrate but for some reason, I could sense something in me making me freeze. The man in front of me turned into what was a familiar person to me... I just didn't know who it was

_The guy smiled as he saw me, "So you know the feeling huh?"_

_"and what is this feeling?" I asked agitated as I slashed out at him with my blade_

_"The feeling of not wanting someone you love getting hurt." He said angrily._

My eyes widened as another punch hit me in the face. I stumbled backwards as he tried to kick me. I blocked this time but my vision went fuzzy again.

_"WHO THE FUCK FUCKING KILLED MY FUCKING FRIEND!" I said with insanity slipping out of my words. I sensed two chakras I needed to know were there. Kakuzu and Hidan..._

_I saw Naruto smiling at me, 'looks like he got the message from my beating a couple days ago'_

_"Well MY FUCKING GUESS WOULD BE YOU!" I pointed, "Lady Tsunade."_

What was happening? I felt a hand flip my hood up and bash me in the head causing me to fall onto the ground. I was barely able to block the next strike but I did, "Why are you all taking turns? Go get her!" Allie yelled causing me to stand up just to get hit by another punch.

I clenched my fist and looked for one person to target. There were six boys in all. I targeted the weakest looking one and aimed a punch at his head. He then blocked it and hit me in the stomach causing me to cough.

I back up a little and took a deep breathe. _'Don't hit with full strength, think about speed_.' Aaron said making me nod. I glared at the boy who smirked back. He lunged forward and managed to hit me in my left eye. Too bad he didn't know I didn't need it. I managed to get him off his feet but one of his friends used my blind side and kicked me from the side

'From the looks of it, I'm losing.' I thought as I coughed up more.

_"Kakuzu... You may not think of me as important... like in that dream I had... but I just want to do something before I leave..." I said as I looked up at Kakuzu blushing._

What the hell is this? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?

"Stop! That's enough entertainment for today. What happened Abigail? You used to have more fight in you." She said laughing as she walked away

"Bitch! Meet me at the park in a week! You vs Me no extra men and no friends!" I yelled making her laugh

"Because you have no friends." And with that, she left with her gang. The one line she told me struck me right in the heart and caused a tear to prick at my eyes. I stood up and wiped away the blood on my face.

"That was pathetic." Kakuzu said making me scoff at him.

"Well, then, excuse me for having random bits of memory appear in my mind!" I yelled as we were walking back, "By the way, did Lady Tsunade kill Caitlin while I was in the Naruto world?" They both raised their eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?" Kakuzu said. A spark of hope barely showed in his eyes.

"Because, now I have a reason to take my anger out on someone, I just needed to confirm it was real and not just my crazy mind." I left out the part about the guy asking about love. 'So now I know that Kakuzu and I were close in the other world...'

_'Interesting_.' Aaron said

**Caitlin's POV**

Deidara was asleep on the couch across from Hidan and I, he had been the first to fall asleep. Kira was also asleep but she had fallen on the floor at one point so she fell asleep then. Zetsu was no where to be seen, he was probably sent out to patrol the area

I was drifting off to sleep and I couldn't keep my eyes from drooping down, I could barely feel my head falling onto Hidan's shoulder. Hidan's arm tighten around me and it barely nudged me awake

What really woke me up was when the front door was slammed open, followed by a somewhat bloodied Abigail, "Abigail...? Abigail! Oh my Jashin! What happened?" I asked jumping from my spot next to Hidan.

"That bitch! That fucking bitch! Ah!" She clung to the left side oh her face and fell to her ground. After a few moments, she looked up and looked into my eyes,"You saw the day when I beat Allie up?" I asked making me widen my eyes in surprise.

"How do you know?" I asked a little happy and a little sad that she found out

"Ever since I started the fight I've gotten little bits of what happened while we were in the coma." She said making me widen my eyes.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yes but, it stopped, the pain just stopped." She said as Tobi and Kakuzu dragged in some bags. She bought a lot, I was surprised she spent that much money.

"Well, tell me when you feel ok. I'll help you, let me fix you up," I said as I ran to the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit. I took out a cleansing sheet and wiped it across the scrapes, cuts, and bruises on her arms and face. She hissed in pain so I stopped

"It's fine, just put a band aid on it." She said with a grin making me smile nervously at her.

As soon as she was patched up I looked at Kakuzu and got his attention, I then pointed to the sheet of paper and he nodded. He had already changed into his Akatsuki cloak and had his mask back on. After he left, I helped Abigail put away the groceries and Tobi sat at the counter with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Why am I in your room for the sleeping arrangement?" He asked in his deep voice making me look at him with a smile.

"It is because you seem like a kid to the rest of the Akatsuki, therefore, you sleep with us while guarding us!" I said making Abigail shrug her shoulders and pop a soda. "That seems odd." He said with an annoyed expression glued to his face.

"Odd to you but we don't really care, you can sleep down here if you want." Abigail said shrugging her shoulder. She walked over to Kira and grabbed her leg. "Come on, we're going to sleep now." She dragged Kira up the stairs and surprisingly, Kira didn't wake up and Tobi followed us.

As we got up to the top step, it made a squeaking noise and all of the Akatsuki were awake looking out of their doors to roll their eyes seeing it was only us. As we walked into my room, I pulled out a couple of blankets and pillows from my over crowded closet and threw them on the ground. I pointed at the ground then at the people surrounding me.

"We'll switch off every day but for today, I need my bed to rest, I'm waking up early tomorrow to go see Ethan and Key, I need some advice." I said making everyone nod. It wasn't until a few seconds later that Caitlin sprang up and smirked at me

'What kind of advice?' She coded to me making me rub the back at my head and blush.

'Nothing important, just some... fighting advice, I'm fighting the bitch later this week.' I coded but Caitlin could read my mind of course. She smiled and clapped her hands together in a silent fashion

"Abby has a crush! Abby has a crush! Finally you can lov-" I cut her off before she could say that terrible word. 'Love," It literally tasted like venom on my tongue.

"Don't you say that fucking word!" I hissed at her making her frown at me. Tobi looked at me, then to Caitlin, then face palmed. He had already put his mask on and transformed back to normal but it was obvious that his expression was, 'What is wrong with these children'

"The great Uchiha does not appreciate our specialness." Caitlin said with a big smile as she dragged her pillows and blankets to a corner of the room.

"It's because he is a very logical person who should act his age. What about you Caitlin?" I asked making her put a hand on her heart and gasp. She then laughed and dived into her mess of pillows while grabbing her batman plushie.

"Night bromies!" She said making me raise an eyebrow

"Bromie?" I asked curiously. I had an idea of what it meant but I could be wrong

"You know. Bro plus homie. I don't really care what happens tonight. Everything's alright when my bromies unite." She said laughing a bit. 'She just quoted the intro song of Slyfoxhound...' I could barely see that Caitlin was falling asleep

**Caitlin's POV**

_My mind... it seemed like I was still awake... but at the same time I was dreaming. I could hear the faint whisper of Abigail saying, "What the hell go to sleep.' I giggled at her comment but the state I was in made the giggle echo all around me._

_The ground began to break in front of me and I could barely see someone who represented Tsunade in front of me. my legs were lifted and I felt like I was floating for a second. Then, my back slammed into an invisible wall and I screamed out in pain._

_"TELL US EVERYTHING YOU KNOW NOW OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU!" Tsunade yelled in my face making me widen my eyes._

I sat up fast and looked around to see that Abigail was already gone. It was 6:00 am. Great, right before Ethan and Key went to work. Tobi and Kira were asleep... Tobi probably wasn't asleep.

I stood up and I was planning to go downstairs to watch Hetalia but a voice interrupted me, "Where are you going?"

"Downstairs, I need air." I said with a smile. He stared at me through his mask for a moment then nodded. Even before I could open the door, two people barged in and knocked me over. I looked up to see Hidan and Deidara. Zetsu followed as he phased through the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked as they stood in front of me for a moment.

"While I was patrolling a Lady spotted me as I appeared in your backyard. She scream, **'Call 911' So I decided to wake these two and tell you**." Zetsu said making my eyes go wide.

"Ok, I'll go wake everyone up, you guys need to change into your disguise. When was this?" I asked as I nudged Kira to wake up. She slowly began to wake up so I looked back at Zetsu

"A few minutes ago." He said already in his teenaged form.

"Ok, then we only have a few minute. Change and help me wake up the others." I called as I jumped out of the room to the other rooms. I opened the door but they were already transformed and standing up. Konan and Pein were the same. They must've heard us.

"Everyone, hide your cloaks somewhere where it can not be found, or just make it disappear." I said making them nod

They nodded once again to me to me and I sighed, "When we hear a knock at the door, that's when you all act normal... if you can, just pretend you're sleeping and stay in your teenaged form, I'll answer the door." They all nodded and shut their doors

I nervously sat on the top step and waited to hear the police knock... It was my first time talking to the police... this was going to be interesting. Within minutes, there was a knock at the door. My heart began to pound. 'I'll wait for the second knock..."

"This is the police! Open up!" A male voice yelled from the other side of the door. My heart stopped and I took a deep breath.

"Hold on, I'll be down in a minute." I said in a tired voice. I raced down the stairs and slowly unlocked the door. When the police saw me it was a look of suspicion.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but we will need to search you house." I couldn't even feel my heart beat. I felt so faint but I knew I couldn't act suspicious. I raised an eye brow and slowly nodded to them.

'Oh no...' I thought as they began to pile in. There was about a dozen of them and more outside still in their cars.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^-^ I updated the first chapter to look a little more... revised. **

**Here is Abigail's Favorite (Crush) list if you were curious**

**1 Kakuzu**

**2 Tobi**

**3 Zetsu**

**4 Sasori**

**5 Itachi**

**6 Kisame**

**7 Deidara**

**8 Pein**

**9 Hidan**

**10 Konan**

**Sorry that was long lol. If you want the reasons for why the order is so. Just tell me, I'll PM you or post it in the next chapter**

**Thank you so much for being honest with the last question and thank you so much for 90 reviews ^-^**

**Love ya!**


	34. Chapter 34: Part 2, The Police

**I don't own Naruto. I own Abigail and my friend owns Caitlin. Today's chapter is a filler because I need to stall time before she fights Allie in a week.**

* * *

**Abigail's POV**

They were still asleep, good, that meant I could sneak out without them caring and complaining. I quietly got dressed in my closet just in case Tobi was awake. After I got dressed I picked up a small bag with money, pepper spray, my phone, and some snacks.

As I was walking out of the room Tobi's voice rang, "Where are you going, Abigail?" He asked making me almost jump out of my skin. It was

"I'm just going to head over to some friends' house. I need something from them." I said shrugging my shoulders. He looked at me for a moment and nodded.

"Very well," He put his head down and returned to what seemed like sleeping. I slowly made my way to the steps and made sure to skip the top step to avoid squeaking. To my disappointment. Hidan was staring at me with a raised eyebrow from down stairs.

"I'll be back in a couple hours." I said as I made my way to the door, I grabbed my house key and headed outside before I could be questioned. Once I was outside I took a deep breath.

I was finally alone and I could think straight. 'What did happen?' I thought as I continued to walk. Ethan and Key's house was a few minutes away, they were probably getting ready for work by now. Why are they getting ready for work you ask? Whenever there isn't school they always go to work early in the morning to earn some cash. Plus their parents made them get a job when they were 15 they're now 16.

As I walked up to their door, I could see their lights on already, their parents must already be off to work because they normally leave at 5. It was 5:45 right now. As I knocked on the door it immediately opened.

"Abigail? He what's up sis?" Ethan asked as he led me inside. Ethan smiled down at me with a big grin, "Hey, Key! Abigail is here!" Ethan said flipping his black hair out of his blue eyes.

"Abigail?" Key said as he walked out in a tux, "How is my dear sister?" He fixed his brown hair and smiled with his green eyes.

"I just came for... advice. Oh! And we should so go have a little battle with airsoft battle tomorrow!" I said changing subjects in between.

"Sounds like fun!" Ethan said throwing his fist in the air with happiness. "What do you need advice with?" Key asked with a nervous smile. "I bet its about fighting." Ethan said smirking but I shook my head and nodded.

"Well, I'm going to fight Allie next week, but she always has her guys with her so I don't know what to do... And I need advice about guys..." I said looking to the side. Ethan laughed and Key widened his eyes and offered a quick smile.

"Well, first, you need to focus on one person, not the people attacking, but the person you want to hit, the focus on if they are about to hit you or not, Just keep planning ahead and you'll do fine sis." Ethan said ruffling my hair, "And who's the lucky boy?"

"His name is Ka- Kenny, He's an Ak- exchange student who just started before High school was canceled." I said almost saying 'Kakuzu' and 'Akatsuki'. Key smiled and patted my head.

"What you need to do is become friends with him first, find out his interests and see if you have anything in common with him, after a bit you should become friends... You shouldn't rush it ok. Especially if you really want to get to dating him and falling in lov- excuse me I just meant dating him..." Key said as he straightened his tie in the mirror.

"Well, we gotta head off to work soon, Can we come over later one?" Ethan asked. I froze in spot and he noticed it right away, "What's wrong? You're not hiding guys at your house are you?"

"As a matter of fact I'm hiding the Akatsuki." I said in a straight face. Ethan began to crack up laughing and was soon on the floor. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and so did Key.

"It think she's telling the truth Ethan." Key said sarcastically, "Don't worry Abigail, we'll just come over tomorrow ok?" I nodded and he patted my head. "By the way, here's some cash, you always buy way too much soda."

"Now run along little sis, we have to get ready for work." Ethan said as he fixed his hoodie.

"Tell me again why Key wears a tux to an airsoft field place?" I said laughing as I slowly made my way to the door. Key rolled his eyes and Ethan laughed.

"Because I'm the managers assistant, Ethan is just a supervisor in the arena." Key said as he fixed his tie. I smiled as I opened the door, "Now run along, I'm sure all the guys you're hiding in your house are waiting for your safe return back home." I managed to choke out a laugh.

"Thanks guys! See you tomorrow." I said as I shut the door. As soon as the door was shut I said out loud, "Oh fuck, how am I going to explain the guys in my house!? How am I going to explain to Caitlin and Kira that we'll be having visitors tomorrow?"

**Caitlin's POV**

I watch as a dozen men began searching my house, "May I ask why you're here?" I ask with a nervous smile. The tall gentle men smiles and calmly pats me on the head like I'm some 6 year old. I tried my best not to roll my eyes as they continued to search the house.

"Just trying to keep you safe sweetie. There were some bad guys spotted in the area and we're just looking for them." He said in a kind voice making me smile and nod. 'To bad your effing messing up Abigail's house or else I'd actually be happy!'

"Hey! You seem to have a lot of people sleeping over at your house!" A guy from upstairs yells. Wow if they were actually asleep they'd wake up all of the Akatsuki. As if on cue Tobi yells and jumps down the stairs head first.

At first the police don't react so I jump forward to catch him, "Catty! The scary man opened up our room and shined the light in my face," Tobi said with fake tears.

"It's ok Tommy! They're just doing their jobs." I said making the police sigh. They continued to search making me look around suspiciously. 'I really hope Sasori is hiding his face because he resembles his old self the most'

"Shall Zetsu lead them away?" Tobi whispered in my ear. I shook my head and looked around to see if anyone was looking.

"No, just let them search and find nothing,' I whispered as I began to comfort him. He got the message and began to fake cry. I stroked his hair and smiled nervously at the officers. They nodded and continue to look around.

Slowly the Akatsuki began to emerge from upstairs. Everyone looking tired and everyone collapsing in the TV room. "They told us to come down stairs so they could check the upstairs."

"I had Kakuzu carry Sasori so he could block his face." Pein said. Sasori had secured a pillow to his face and had been set on the couch. Kira stumbled over to the couch and fell right next to Sasori and fell asleep. Sasori managed to kick Kira away from his personal space bubble but that caused Kira to fall right onto the floor.

The men search all the rooms high and low to find nothing. Then they went to Abigail's room to see the room full of posters of the Akatsuki, the exact people they were looking for.

I heard the door swing open and a worried Abigail walk in. "Caitlin?! What happened?" She yelled making all the Police stare at her. Right as the police came down to question us about the posters.

"What is with these posters?" The police asked making Abigail widen her eyes when she saw the poster in the officers hand. Abigail quickly snatched the poster from him as if it was life itself and that she needed the poster to survive.

"They're from a show called Naruto. They're called the Akatsuki by the way." She said trying not to hiss in her voice, "Please don't mess up my room, it took me forever to make all the posters stick up."

The police men raised an eyebrow but nodded at the girl, "I'm just asking because that's what the criminals look like." He said making Abigail nod.

"Maybe they were trying to conceal their identity by dressing up and using contacts." Abigail said shrugging her shoulders. She seemed pretty irritated about having the police in her house. Who wouldn't?

"We may have to come back to ask some question later on but for now we're finished. Come on guys lets head out." The police men said as they walked out of Abigail's house. Once the final one was out Abigail shushed everyone and began looking around. She whispered something to Zetsu and he nodded and sat still.

'I told him not to seep into the walls just in case we were being watched.' She coded to me making me laugh and throw my head back

"Jeez Abby, this isn't Death Note where they put cameras everywhere just because they suspect you." I said making her roll her eyes. She continued to look everywhere until she found nothing.

"Just making sure, its not like we have a shinigami that can look for us, I mean we have Zack but... sigh whatever. I'm sure they're no cameras here." Abigail said as she made her way towards the couch. It was obvious that she was still uncomfortable and that she still thought the police were watching.

"So guys... heheheh... My bros Kenny... and Ethan... Yeah... They're going to be here tomorrow to bring us airsoft fighting... and... they're going to see you guys... and they know what the Akatsuki are... and... WE ARE FUCKED!" She yelled the last part making everyone widen their eyes.

"Oh no... What are we going to do?" I asked with wide eyes. I knew Key and Ethan wouldn't tell anyone but it still would cause them to freak out if they knew the Akatsuki were real.

"I just need to rest my head for a bit..." Abigail said as she plopped onto the couch being occupied by Zetsu and Kakuzu. She couldn't care less seeing that she completely laid on top of them. She mumbled some words before falling back asleep.

"Wake her up at 8 I'm going back to sleep to." I said looking around them for somewhere to lay. When I saw nothing I sat on the rug and plopped forward and pretended to fall asleep right away making the Akatsuki sweat drop

**Abigail's POV **

I slowly began to wake up but something seemed to disturb me... when did I fall asleep... I thought I was just standing. Maybe I need to think about my health more and sleep more then 4 hours of sleep everyday.

"Stupid mind." I said keeping my eyes closed but rolling around. When I noticed where I was, I froze. I felt shifting below me... Human... oh shit... I bolted up only to come face to face with Kakuzu and I immediately blushed and fell off the couch making Hidan laugh.

When I got up I brushed my clothes and sighed while still blushing. "Be right back." I bolted upstairs to my room I quickly changed into a tank top and shorts and tied my hair up for the day... great... what the hell do you do with the Akatsuki. As I got downstairs, Kira was already awake and so was Caitlin. They had already turned on my Xbox and had started to play Minecraft.

"Um... you guys could've asked..." I said making Kira laugh at the word 'asked'

"It's a given that I'll play Minecraft when I'm at your house." She said making me growl. She smiled evilly at me as she killed a zombie in creative mode. I never understood why she would make her house out of obsidian.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked with a fake smile. Caitlin and Kira almost fell with that comment

"OMG CAN YOU MAKE PANCAKES WITH CHOCOLATE AND SUGAR!" They said making the Akatsuki sweat drop. I nodded my head but I quickly thought of an idea so that I could play video games like Just Dance 3, singing games, Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, and Halo 4

"I'll make them If we can all play our party games after breakfast." I said with a smile

"Sure! AFTER THOUGH, we have to decide what to do with our bros coming over tomorrow." Caitlin said making my eyes widen. I had almost forgotten!

"Ok. I'll be back and don't start singing without me. Oh and explain to the Akatsuki what you're doing, they looked confused as Fuck. Come along Tobi, Let's make Pancakes!" I said as Tobi and I walked to the Kitchen.

"What do you want?" He asked. He sounded irritated enough but I didn't care.

"What? I can't hang out with my second favorite Akatsuki?" He clearly didn't expect that response because his eyes widened slightly before returning back to normal, "Haha, I thought Caitlin would've shown everyone my list by now, I glad she didn't. Anyways Obito, why don't you help me since I brought you here." I could see him roll his eyes but he was still going to help

\(^-^)/

When we had finished making pancakes I yelled at everyone, "Everyone come fucking eat so we can party afterwards." For some reason, I felt relaxed today and I was ready to play a little before I had my fight with Allie in a week.

"Call your tits!" Kira yelled back at me making everyone stare at her.

"I'm going to eat outside, follow me if you like I don't care!" I Called at my friends making them nod and smile. They grabbed a plate and ran outside. They were then followed by Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, and Tobi. Therefore, my poolside breakfast was too crowded.

We ended up talking about training but Caitlin and Kira were talking about Hetalia. They then explained how the Yaoi was only in the fangirls mind and how it was completely not gay!

Kakuzu and Hidan were disturbed by this and back away slightly from them. "So Zetsu, did Caitlin happen to show you guys my list of favorite?" I asked changing the topic of his eating habits.

"No,** what does that have to do with what we're talking about**?" I pulled out my phone and went to the search bar.

"It has nothing to do with the topic, I just wanted to show you my list of favorite." I said as I found the note and clicked on it. Once I clarified that it was actually the right list and not the list of who was hotter then I nodded and held it out for them to read.

"Oh, that's a surprise. **I'm number 3**." Zetsu said making me smile.

"Yep, And Tobi is second in the list." Tobi said happily making me ruffle his hair out of seeing his adorableness.

"Tobi is second because he's so cute. Zetsu is third because he's awesome and so cool!" I said making Zetsu raise his eyebrow

"Then why is Kakuzu first.** Now I'm curious**." Zetsu said making Kakuzu, Hidan, Caitlin, and Kira turn around. I blushed and shrugged my shoulders. Then Hidan had to say the most stupidest words ever.

"It's because she lov-" Too bad I knocked him in the pool out of anger. Tobi laughed and giggled along with Kira and Caitlin. Hidan came up from the pool and started yelling at us. I immediately threw a pool toy at him when he stood on the water. When he came back up I glared.

"Don't walk on water, it isn't normal." I whisper hissed at him. He growled and climbed out of the pool.

"He's first on the list because stitches are cool extra points 'cause of the mask." I said shrugging my shoulders, "That's the main reason why Tobi is second. I love masks.

"Mask fetish," Kira whispered making Caitlin giggle, "No wonder she likes Masky and Eyeless Jack."

"Oh shut up or I'm taking your pancakes." I said making them shut up almost immediately. After eating a silent breakfast we headed inside and started the Xbox.

"Let's play NUNS 2!" I said making Caitlin yell happily and Kira to shake her head in disappointment.

"I call Hidan!" Caitlin yelled making Hidan raise an eyebrow

"I call Kakuzu!" I yelled making her laugh. We both grabbed controllers and jumped over the back of the couch. As we started up I selected my account and we started to play. GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!"

She laughed evilly as she hit me again. I ended up hitting her at the same time making us clash back. "I WILL SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN!" She yelled making everyone in the room stare at her, then to Hidan, then back to the game.

"I still don't understand this game..." Pein said shaking his head

"Well, since you guys are from a manga, a very popular one, then you should have a bad ass game that would make the fans cry. Like when I cried when Yahiko died in the Anime." I said making Konan and Pein widen their eyes slightly.

"Yep, big surprise, I have so many feels." I said pretending to stab myself in the gut making Caitlin laugh. I immediately grabbed the controller and used my ultimate jutsu on Caitlin making her scream NOOOOO

"No! NO PUT THOSE MASKS AWAY! NOWWW NOOOOO!" She yelled as the screen had put a label saying KO. She now didn't want to play, "What was that game you got where we could sing anything on your iPod?"

"Oh, are we going to sing foreign and alternative music?" I asked pulling my iPod out of it's doc.

"Oh, We could sing Star Limit, I'm in love with a killer, and all the other crazy songs on your phone." She said as she went back to the home screen. "Oh! You guys should sing too!" Caitlin said looking at the Akatsuki.

"They won't know the lyrics even though its on the screen. They don't know the beat of the song." I said as I put in the game. "Now lets play, after this I want someone of the Akatsuki to sing."

"So what sounds good." I said scrolling down my list of songs, "Die For You by Red?" Caitlin nodded and picked up one of the mikes. I picked one up also. "Should we dance also?" She nodded and laugh. Once the song started the Akatsuki stared in silence.

"I KNOW YOU HATE ME!" We both screamed the first note making a couple of the Akatsuki jump, "I never meant to make you feel this way. I feel so betrayed" Caitlin and I took turns with each line of lyrics and danced it came down to our favorite line, "CUZ YOU HATE ME BUT I LOVE (Abigail: Like) YOU."

When the guitar solo came I grabbed out my guitar and started to rock out to the music while Caitlin continued to sing. This song was one of a few songs I knew how to play on the guitar so it made me really proud to play it. "What's next? I actually wanna sing a couple before handing this off to the Akatsuki."

"What the hell was that, un?" Deidara asked.

"Our rock music that we live off of." Caitlin said with a grin, "The Ballad of Mona Lisa please." She tried to click the song but I hissed. We ended up tackling each other to the ground

"Can we please sing Angel with a Shotgun?" Kira asked making Caitlin and I stop bickering. We ended up picking that song since we all loved it.

"I'm an Angel with a shotgun fighting 'til the wars won I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith babe just to keep you safe, Don't you know you're everything I had. And I, wanna live not just survive, tonight." Once we got our giggles out we looked at the Akatsuki and passed the mike.

"So, what would fit you Deidara... hmmm, How about All I Ever Wanted? I'll sing with you if you need help. It will be mostly dancing" I said with a smirk.

"I don't need help, un!" Deidara said as I clicked the song. He just barely caught the first few word before saying, "What the hell, un?"

I decided to help after a verse or two, "I'm so alone, Here on my own. And I'm waiting for you to come. I want to be a part of you, Think of all the things we could do." I began to smirk when I realized what I was going to sing in a couple second. Deidara was getting the hang of it and just in time for the best line in the song.

"And every day, You're in my head, I want to have you in my bed." Deidara chocked on that line but I got up and continued to sing with a smirk on my face. "You are the one, You're in my eyes, All I ever wanted in my life." Caitlin, Hidan, Kira, and Kisame were laughing on the ground while Deidara blushed.

"You set this up bitch, un!" Deidara yelled about to hit me but I jumped and hid behind Kakuzu, the second tallest person in the house.

"You said it though!" I yelled as Deidara threw a mini explosion in my face.

\(^-^)/

After our little fight we had one problem before going to bed. What are we going to do with Ethan and Key coming over tomorrow?

"Maybe we can just tell the truth, I mean like, These guys are literally wearing Ethan and Key's clothes." Kira said making Caitlin and I nod. It was a good point but it still made me nervous to tell my bros

"But then how do we explain how they got here?" I asked making Caitlin smirk. She typed up something on the internet then opened up a file. It was a slide show. Clearly, she was planning from the start since the Akatsuki got here.

"First, we flat out tell them it's the Akatsuki, then we say we summoned them threw fanfiction. If they don't believe us tell them that at the end of NUNS 2 when Nagato died, Abigail screamed and somehow a portal opened. It's not that believable at this point but what is?" We nodded at her plan while slideshow pictures of Hetalia.

"I guess that's all we can do, plus, we can't entertain boys as well as other boys. We're girls after all. We might turn them gay by accident." Kira said making me burst out in laughter. We all went silent as Tobi walked into the room.

"Don't worry, we're not interested in turning gay." He said making all of us burst out laughing even more

* * *

**Hello. Was this ok cause I just typed this up yesterday and I couldn't check it.**

**Question(s) of the day: Do you guys not like the frequent posting? What would be better, Laser Tag, Airsoft, or both?**

**Now all they have to do is deal with their brothers and they're set for a match of either laser tag or airsoft.**

**Thank you so much for your time and I hope you enjoyed this filler. Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews! (^-^)**

**Love Ya!**


	35. Chapter 35: Part 2, The Brothers

**I don't won Naruto. I own Abigail. My friend owns Caitlin. Info at the bottom. OH MY JASHIN! GUYS WE MADE IT TO 100 REVIEWS! If I'm right then SaRang Child was the 100th review. Thank you so much guys for staying this far with the story and I hope you all continue to read this ^-^**

* * *

**Abigail's POV**

So today is the day when my brothers come over for some quality time and airsoft fighting! JOY! As I stood up from my sleeping position. I saw that I was the only one awake again so I decided to make breakfast again. Today's choice was eggs and bacon with some rice maybe.

As I walked downstairs, Zetsu was actually there but not sleeping since he didn't need it. Either that or he was insomniac. "Hey Zetsu." I said as I skipped the top step, "What's up?"

"Nothing, **We just got back from getting info from around your house**." Zetsu said making me smile and nod. Not that I would know how cool it would be to be able to faze through the ground.

"DO you ever get tired?" I asked politely as I walked over to the kitchen.'

"N**o**," Both sides said instantly making me raise an eyebrow and head off to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and looked at it for a long time thinking how much I needed to cook. 'Well that's a shit ton of food.' I though as I took out two packs of a dozen eggs since they would probably eat two each. I just gave up on how much bacon they would eat.

I began to cook, I should probably leave some strips of bacon raw for Zetsu. While cooking, I ate my own breakfast so I could be antisocial while everyone ate together. As soon as I finished I set the table and set the food on the table. I sighed and looked at the clock. 8 o'clock. Ethan and Key would be here at noon.

"HEY EVERYONE! I GOT FUCKING BREAKFAST!" I called making Hidan fall off the couch and Deidara to growl at my loudness.

"SHUT UP BITCH I WAS SLEEPING!" Hidan yelled making me calmly say to him, "Calm yourself Hidan, You'll make Kakuzu mad."

"You so fucking like him." Hidan said, "I can see it in your eyes bitch." I twitched for a moment but then thought, 'Is it really that obvious?' The Akatsuki slowly woke up and came downstairs to eat.

"Ok, We have approximately four freaking hours until my bros get here. We're going to tell them flat out who you are so we can get it over with and go shooting." I said making everyone stare at me

"That's not a very wise decision." Pein said making me scoff.

"Not my idea! It was Caitlin." I said pointing a finger at the wide eye Caitlin, "Here plan, her slide show, her Yaoi! Oh wait... Yaoi doesn't have anything to do with this..." Caitlin nodded and sighed.

"What we need to do is just tell them, they're one of the few people we trust in this world and they can tell when we're lying anyways so there isn't a point." Caitlin said making Kira nod.

"Yeah they were Abigail's best friends bro-" She cut her own self off. Suddenly, a depressing mood coated the whole entire area. "Oh my god I'm sorry Abigail I didn't mean to remind you!" I smiled

"It's fine don't worry, I'm over it. Now let's get the day started. Kira! NO CHLOROFOAM." I yelled making her frown. She could tell I was lying and so could everyone else

"Aw dammit, we could've locked them up for a day or two." Caitlin whacked her on the head with a spoon and rolled her eyes. Kira hissed at the pain and rubbed the bump on her head. I put on my most realistic smile I could.

"Ok guys, you don't have to be in your teenage forms for now, you can relax but you have to go into your forms when we go shooting, Ethan will teach you how to shoot" I said as I grabbed a strip of bacon from over Kakuzu's shoulder.

"You should stop faking that smile." he whispered to me as I was reaching. I froze for a slight second but kept the smile on my face... Why did those words sound so familiar...

"Sorry for my reach," I said as I walked outside with my bacon. 'God, I hate it when people notice my smile.' I thought as I sat down next to the pool, 'I swear, if anyone pushes me into the pool I'm gonna scream.' As if on cue I heard someone slide the glass door open.

I spun around to see Kakuzu so I spun around again so I wouldn't face him. 'Out of all people, why him? He's my freaking favorite!' I said blushing madly as I sat in meditation position.

"It's really annoying when you fake a smile, you know that, right?" He asked making me freeze and stop breathing so he wouldn't be able to tell my emotion… oh wow I'm stupid that helps to show it.

"Well I'm sorry that I can't be happy all the time…" I said quietly not meaning to say it out loud but when I noticed I said it out loud I quickly covered my mouth. I looked at him for a moment the turned around to face the pool again.

'I should just jump in the pool and stay under until he goes away…' I thought as he walked closer. As soon as I stood up to jump in, something grabbed my collar making me gag.

"You really are stupid if you're going to jump in the pool at this temperature." He said making me blush. It was January so of course it was cold. I rolled my eyes and blankly stated.

"I was going to wait in the pool for when you left, I don't like it when people notice my fake smile…" I said making him roll his eyes.

"Don't you think I already know that, I've told you this already. You'll have to remember this someday, even if I have to make you remember your past!" He said in an irritated voice

'_Glad to see someone is attempting to help you!_' Aaron yelled in the back of my mind. I mentally rolled my eyes and glared at air.

"What are your looking at?" Kakuzu asked while setting me back on the ground. I looked at the water again and considered jumping in again so I sprang up about to hit the water. That was until Kakuzu used his threads to grab me before I hit the water.

"God dammit can't I just be out here in peace!" I exclaimed as he put me back on the ground.

"I came to talk with you…" He said making me blush and look away. 'Great timing Caitlin! 'I thought as Caitlin ran out of the house.

"They're here already and they're freaking out!" She yelled as she dragged me into the house to see my two brothers with wide eyes. Caitlin, Kira, and I ran up to them and pushed them into another room.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Ethan yelled making me face palm.

"Yeah remember yesterday when I told you the Akatsuki were in my house… Yeah I wasn't lying." I said making Key face palm and Ethan to floor palm.

**Caitlin's POV**

"See! See!" Abby said as she pointed to me, "THEY'RE FREAKING OUT!" She yelled making me shake my head. 'This was not part of the plan. They were supposed to take it like a man.

"Calm yourself!" I said as I hit all three of them on the head, "Kira acted better then you!" Key straightened himself out but Ethan was still freaking out. he was marching around the place in circles making various sounds of frustration

"ABIGAIL THIS IS YOUR FAULT FOR WRITING FANFICTION!" He yelled making Abigail glare at him, "YOU'RE CREEPY FANFICTION SOMEHOW OPENED A PORTAL!" He ran around the room now in a panic

"Dude! This is a dream come true!" Abigail yelled making me giggle slightly. She flared her arms out trying to make everything look dramatic. Instead, she looked like an idiot.

"How are you guys not freaking out?" Key asked making me shrug my shoulders slightly, "They were the freaking criminals on the news for crying out loud!"

"They haven't killed us in the few days they're been here." I said making them gape. Ethan flung his head back and let out a frustrated yell making everyone stare. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as we all continued to talk.

"What? Are they not the bad guys then?" Key asked not knowing a lot about the show compared to Ethan

"Ok look, can we explain this at dinner, I just wanted to play some airsoft and shot you guys down. Just think of them as friends of Caitlin and I." Abigail said making Ethan roll his eyes.

"Fine, but I expect a complete explanation!" Ethan said bashing me on the head. He walked over to Abby and bashed her too.

"Why doesn't Kira get hit?" Abby yelled tackling him to the ground. They began to laugh as they beat each other up… Laughing through pain… Jashin would be proud. I rolled my eyes and looked at them shaking my head with Key. Kira cheered Abby on and continued to fist bump the air.

I walked out of the room and immediately I was questioned. "So what's with all the yelling, what the fuck happened?" Hidan said from the side of the door frame.

"Well, tell everyone to transform, they're okay with the situation for now but we'll deal with it at dinner. Ethan and Key will teach you guys how to shoot." I said with a grin as we continued to talk.

"That's fan fucking tastic!" Hidan said as he walked over to the living room to yell at everyone to transform.

"Abigail, ow!" Ethan said as he walked out of the door and Abigail punched him in the arm. "We haven't had a fight in a long time." He said making Abigail roll her eyes.

"You're as annoying as ever, Ethan." Abigail said as she put on a flat hat to cover her messy braid. Ethan patted her head and laughed.

"So how are our 'guests' doing and what are they going to do when they go shooting with us?" Key asked as he passed his siblings.

"They have already used transformations to make them look younger and our age." I informed him making him nod.

"One question… How are we all going to fit in the car?" He asked making me roll my eyes. "I mean, my car isn't that big and only six people would fit at max if we put someone in the trunk."

"Well we'll just have to walk then." Abigail said as she grabbed her eyeliner out of a dish that we put our keys in. She made her eyes less droopy. "Let's go everyone! To the field!"

"What are the teams going to be when we get there?" I asked when we opened the door. Everyone was in their transformation already and they were ready enough to head out. Pein wasn't too excited to leave the house.

"I call Kakuzu, Tobi, Konan, Sasori, Kira, and Zetsu. You get Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Pein, and Deidara… Yeah… uneven but its fine. because you have Pein" Abigail said with a grin on her face as she thought about the fun with airsoft guns we would be having.

"AWWW, look at that. Abigail wants Kakuzu to be on her fucking team!" Hidan yelled making Abigail throw her eyeliner at his forehead making a black line streak his forehead.

"Don't get too happy, you might shoot someone in the eyes." I said making her laugh even harder.

"THAT WILL BE FUNNY!" She laughed as she grabbed a couple goggles from a cabinet and threw them at the Akatsuki. "Put these on when we get there so you don't get injured."

"So we're walking." Ethan said hanging his head in lazyness.

"Yes." Abigail said suddenly emotion less making Ethan fall on the ground.

"Fuck." He said as Abigail began to drag him out the door until they were on the concrete. Then Ethan stood up and lazily walked behind her.

"Let's go KENNY, AND TELL HENRY TO SHUT UP!" She yelled making everyone sigh and follow her. I rolled my eyes and so did Key as we followed her. Kira was ranting about how Abigail was always the leader and that we never got a put in anything.

"So?" I questioned her making her shrug her shoulders. She didn't have a reason but she still ranted...

"Just wanted to put that out there." Kira said with a grin making me roll my eyes at her. Of course she doesn't really mean anything mean. That's all part of our personalities though so it doesn't matter.

**Abigail's POV**

"Why, and how did you make they come here. Don't tell me you summoned them with devil magic!" Ethan said as he whined next to me. All I did was simply reply to his question like a nice sister would

"FUCK NO!" I bashed him in the head making him hiss in pain.

"OH MY GOD YOU BITCH!" He said as he jump tackled me to the ground. We then proceeded to kick and punch each other while Key and Caitlin tried to separate us. This was our normal fights which we both called play fights. "NO KEY! I WAS ABOUT TO KICK HER IN THE JAW!"

"See this is why we deem him as unstable." Key said shaking his head. Ethan suddenly froze and blinked looking around.

"Soooo..." He said as he stood up, "What happened this time?" We all groaned and shook our heads making Ethan look around suspiciously. The Akatsuki just rolled their eyes

"You were going to kick my jaw off." I said blankly making him give me a nervous eye and freak out. He ran over to me and grabbed my head making us fall forward slightly

"Oh my god sis I'm so sorry!" He said as he hugged my head. I stood there and sighed as I patted him away from me.

"There, there big bro... you didn't mean it... now lets go... and shot people at the range." I said making him jump up and cheer.

"Hell yeah! We're gonna kick your team's ass Caitlin!" He said as he skipped towards the range. I sighed and held my head down. As I looked up I saw the rest of the Akatsuki looking at me.

"Just don't ask." I said as I continued to walk down the street with the Akatsuki, "We're almost there anyways." Kakuzu slowly made his way near me and whispered something.

"I still need to talk to you." He said making me blush. I hesitantly nodded slightly and he backed off. 'What the fuck?' I said in my mind to be responded by a chuckle.

_'I swear, if you don't remember your past soon I will yell until you do to give you a head ache_.' Aaron said making me roll my eyes. 'Not my fault Aaron.'

"What are you glaring at?" Konan asked as she came up behind me. 'Maybe she thinks I have gone insane?'

"My brain is hurting really bad and I think my mind wants me to remember everything that happened." I said with a fake smile. _'DAMN STRAIGHT' _Konan had rolled her eyes and whispered to me.

"I really wish you remembered because Caitlin and I tried so hard to get you and Kakuzu together." Konan said with a giggle making me blush. She laughed at my expression and I made a face at her.

"Seriously?" I asked curiously. She nodded with a huge smile. 'Now I want to remember what happened that's making the Akatsuki so friendly to us'

\(^-^)/

We had finally gotten to the outdoor field and it was only noon when we got there since Ethan and Key came to our house early. They were showing the Akatsuki how to fire and how to aim. Since they were ninjas, they picked it up right away.

"Ok so the red team gets all the way over there, they point of the game is to get the most hits and if you get hit you yell 'hit'. If you don't the referees, Ethan and I, will shoot you with paint balls until you're stained all over. With these BB guns, you each will have a choice of 5 you can switch out when ever you can." He said gesturing over to me since I had all of them strapped onto my armor.

"You should be wearing gear like Abigail so it won't sting but that's your decision. The only rule is to not purposely aim at the face area," Ethan said as he pointed his gun down so it wouldn't hit anyone, "Oh and as for rule, no breaking the walls, no moving them also, after you get shot you have to return to your teams 'X' and begin again, You only have three lives. You can climb them but don't knock them over." The place consisted of wood pieces made to look like buildings and random steel barrels and broken cars everywhere for cover.

"If you're on Caitlin's team you are red team so head over to there. Ethan will bring you." Key said as he nudged Ethan's shoulder. Ethan smiled nervously as he led the group to the other side of the range. Within a few moments it was time to plan a strategy.

"Ok, Tobi, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Sasori, you will take the ground and wipe out anyone down there with no problem right? Konan, Kira, and I have the tops of the buildings and we'll take down those who are on the roofs and ground. You all make a plan now. Konan, Kira come here!" I said motioning for them to walk over to me.

"Ok, I may have a disability in my left eye but I'll aim with my best and be the sniper, you both will hit those coming towards us, got it?" I asked making them nod.

"Can I be both long range and short range?" Kira asked making me nod at her with a smile.

"As long as all of us don't get shot." We all laughed but froze as we heard the intercom turn on. A deep voice was heard and I knew it was almost time to start out BB battle.

"In 5... 4... 3...2...1... GO!" I took cover as I signaled for Kira and Konan to climb up the building. A couple yells of 'Hit' were heard. I believe the voices were Deidara and Caitlin.

As I set up my weapon Konan yelled, 'Hit' making Kira and I dive for cover. I hissed as I felt a sting in my leg. "HIT!" I yelled as Kira took cover and shot making the other team yell hit.

As I got back to the 'X' Konan and I decided to take the roofs on again and we took more cover as we were continuously shot at. I fired a couple sniper shots and heard three 'hits'. Konan high fived me and I smiled as we continued to see the ninjas below us shoot around.

**Third Person**

Caitlin ran beside Pein and Hidan as she continued to shoot, she spotted Abigail up on the roof and quickly shot her making Abigail growl and yell 'hit'. Konan spun from the corner and shot Caitlin making her yell 'hit' as Hidan and Pein went for cover.

Time was running out and the teams were tied 30, 30. There were only seconds on the clock. Kira, Tobi, Zetsu and Sasori had lost all of their lives and Konan, Kakuzu, and Abigail were the only remaining on the blue team. Konan and Kakuzu had 2 lives left. The red team had lost Deidara, Hidan, and Kisame. Caitlin had one life remaining and Itachi and Pein had all of their lives.

Abigail had taken the roof not knowing the whole entire red team were already on the roofs sniping. it was now 31, 30. Another shot, 32, 30. Abigail slowly snuck up close enough to Pein and shot just about the same time Pein was going to shot her, only a moment late. Abigail's heart was beating, she had just hit the leader of the Akatsuki, 'Hit' was heard and people were firing in her direction. 'Hit' from the other team was hear and it seemed to be Itachi.

32,32... 20 seconds on the clock. Firing was halted and Abigail heard someone reload. She took the opportunity and ran forward away from her spot and fired at Caitlin who widened her eyes and yelled 'Hit' Abigail was slowly falling down from the roof of the building as was rapidly falling to the ground.

She had been hit also and yelled, 'Hit!' with much anger. She was expecting to hit the ground, hard, but the ground was never felt. Instead a warm body was felt and as she looked up she saw Kakuzu's transformed face. Instantly she blushed as the timer buzzed.

"SCORE 33,33. Draw! Most shots Itachi Uchiha with 10. END GAME!" The voice yelled making Abigail frown in disappointment. She was still blushing that Kakuzu was holding her... for some reason it felt right...

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you did because I typed this in a rush and I'm posting it 12 hours late. THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN FOR 100 REVIEWS! I love you all so much for taking the time to even read my story ^-^**

**Question(s) of the day: If I posted another story, would you read it?**

**IMPORTANT!: I want you guys to go check out Omigesh's story, 'I Get It, You're All Cosplayers'. It is an amazing story with only 7 chapters but 66 reviews already! She just started posting the story in May also! I know she hates it when I say it but she is amazing and her work is awesome! Go check it out and help her reach 100 reviews on her story!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**


	36. Chapter 36: Part 2, The Setup

**I don't own Naruto. I own Abigail and my friend owns Caitlin. Info at the bottom.**

* * *

**Caitlin's POV**

After our game, we had headed home to go and eat dinner together in a peaceful manner... at least that was what I was hoping for. Instead Ethan had one of his moods and freaked out to Abigail about having men in her house. "ABIGAIL YOU ARE SUCH A SLUT!" He yelled making Abigail sigh in frustration.

The only way that we could silence him was for him to look into Itachi's eyes. Ethan refused to look so Abby and I had to keep him from blinking. During that time was one where the neighbors yelled at us and we had to apologize as Ethan fell asleep

'Thank Jashin I didn't have to look into his eyes.' I though as Kisame swung Ethan onto his back. "I wish I got a picture of you Abigail, those last few seconds were epic, plus Kakuzu caught you so bonus points." Kira said with a toothy grin. Abigail responded by saying.

"I thought I was going to get an epic kill and win the game but no! Itachi just has to go all out and shoot me while I'm in the air!" Abigail yelled as we approached her house.

"It's not his fault you left yourself wide open for an attack like that!" I said making all of us laugh, "But you have to admit Kakuzu catching was kinda cute." Abigail blushed instantly and Kira glared at her. Hidan was trying so hard not to laugh but he ended up falling on the ground laughing too hard. Kakuzu had to drag him the rest of the way as he laughed.

"But my jump was so epic! Itachi ruined it!" She complained, "And how the heck does he have most of his lives by the end! I though we weren't going to use Jutsu" She completely ignored the fact that her face was red.

"Oh, my, God... so the boy Abigail was talking about was Kakuzu, interesting." Key said making Abigail hide her face in her hands, "If you really needed advice you could've asked Caitlin and Kira." I could barely see the smirk on Key's face as he made Abigail blush.

"OHHHHHHH! Busted Abigail! I knew you weren't just going to their house for fighting advice!" I said pointing a finger at her. If I could see her face clearer I'd say that it was ten shades redder then it was a few moments ago, "Admit it! This is your dream come true and you're loving every moment of being with your favorite Akatsuki members."

"I refuse!" She yelled as she sat on the side walk hiding her face. Key, Kira, and I laughed as Key took her off the ground and carried her as she hid her embarrassed face.

"It's ok Abigail, you can admit you love people!" Kira said making Abigail jump from Key's back and attack Kira.

"THAT WORD DOESN'T FUCKING EXIST!" Abigail said as Kakuzu used his threads to prevent Abigail from ripping Kira's face off. Kira just pointed and laughed at Abigail as Kakuzu pulled her back. She was too mad to realize that Kakuzu's threads were holding her. I smirked and started to giggle as Abigail cooled down and realized what was happening.

"HOLY SHIT HIDE THOSE NOW!" Abigail yelled running around in a circle. She was more worried about the police then her feels. Sad child. She then noticed the threads around her waist and she started to panic and blush. She sat down on the ground and hid her face again. "I refuse!" Kakuzu had to drag her the rest of the way there. Hidan was already standing but he looked like he was going to die of laughter.

As we got up to her door she stood up still hiding her face and trying to unlock the door. As we opened the door she headed straight for the couch and yelled, "I'm not making fucking dinner!" I rolled my eyes and made my way to the kitchen. Hidan followed me making me tense up.

"So Caitlin, you going to fucking remember some of our fond memories yet?" Hidan asked as he watched me prepare dinner. I blushed a little and smiled as he kept cussing since I wasn't answering. For some reason I didn't mind it when he cussed.

"I'm really curious about those fond moments you're talking about. As you can see, I can't remember so..." I said as I turned on the stove. 'Pasta!' I thought as He continued to question me.

"Well try to remember, Caitlin... you almost fucking died right in front of me... I can't lose you." He whispered expecting me not to hear him... maybe it was intentional but he had my attention now. 'I almost died? What?'

"Hidan! Stop harassing Caitlin, un" Deidara yelled with a smirk from the doorframe. 'Oh great, just when I was getting interested in the conversation' I though as Hidan left the room to go beat up Deidara. I smirked at the idea of Hidan sacrificing someone to Jashin... how did it work?

"Akatsuki... what the hell even brought you and how the hell were Abby and I in the Akatsuki?" I questioned myself as I continued to cook.

**Abigail's POV**

As soon as Ethan woke up he questioned me about the Akatsuki being here and all I could say is that I was getting a major headache. "SO WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU GUYS IN THE FUCKING AKATSUKI!" Ethan asked making me face palm. I then realized it wasn't going to be enough. I walked over to the wall and bashed my head on it.

"I remember when you fucking bashed your head into the tree." Hidan said making me roll my eyes. How was I supposed to know? I walked back to my spot and casually said.

"No Ethan, my demented fan fic did not bring them here. Apparently we were transported to the Naruto world while Caitlin and I were in a coma. After that we were gravely injured and we were sent back... apparently." I said making Ethan roll his eyes.

"Please don't tell me that they appeared naked like in fruits baskets." Ethan asked making me choke and laugh.

"Dude!? OH MY JASHIN you actually watch that?" I questioned making him nod hesitantly. "Oh, don't you think it's cute how Haru loves Yuki." I said making him gag at the thought of Yaoi.

"Ok fine I won't ask anymore just please don't torture me with gayness. Kidding I'm going to continue questioning you until you tell me everything that has happened." Ethan said making me smirk. I knew exactly how to make him shut up.

"Oh, well I just told you everything but if you don't believe me I'll show you this!" I said loud enough to get Caitlin to enter the room and see what was going on. 'Remember the Batman fanfic?' I coded making her widen her eyes.

'You are evil... I thought we would never use that kind of torture on a real live man' She coded smirking as she put the pasta at the table.

"What is it?" He asked looking at me type down something on my phone. I smirked within my mind as I pretended to type down something important. Little did Ethan know what happens when you annoy me.

I tossed the phone over to him and he immediately screamed and ran down into the basement and locked himself in there. "MY EYES!" He yelled making Kira, Caitlin, and I high five. All the Akatsuki looked at us for a long time before they questioned me. The first to ask a question was Key.

"What did you do to your brother?" Key asked nervously as he tried to open the basement door. Ethan just continued to scream "NO! SHE'S A SHE DEMON!" I laughed as I showed Kira and Caitlin the phone making them hold in a nose bleed.

"I showed him hardcore Hetalia Yaoi as punishment for annoying me." I said with a blank expression making the composed Key scream.

"HOLY SHIT!" He said as I showed him the phone. He ran to the other side of the room making sure the Akatsuki were between Him and me.

"Serves him right. He kept questioning things I don't know about." I said making Caitlin and Kira laugh as I deleted the content on my phone. We all sat down at the table and pretended like nothing happened. Ethan finally got out of the basement but sat next to Caitlin instead of me. Kira and Kakuzu sat next to me instead.

After our Pasta dinner was over, Kakuzu dragged me outside to talk to me. I grabbed a scarf because it was the only thing I could grab before I was dragged outside. "We need to figure out a way to make you remember." He said as he looked down at me. He sat down on the ground and looked deep into my eyes. He transformed back into his normal self and took off his mask.

"Well, where do we start." I said blushing as I saw his stitches. 'His eyes...' I thought as he used one of his fingers to make me look up at him. I instantly saw his eyes close up and something happened in my mind making me hiss in pain.

_All his hearts stopped which made me confused. I just wanted to see his eyes... up close... because i might get sent home again... and I'd never see him again._

_I felt an odd emotion go through me, I didn't really know how to explain it, _'Love?_' the voice asked curiously_

_'Hell no.' I thought as I let go of Kakuzu slowly._

"Love?" I questioned softly noticing I was now staring at the ground. He made me look up at him again. "Did you remember something?" He asked looking into my eyes with a somewhat triumphant look in his eyes.

"Yes... er... I hugged you..." I said trying no to sound awkward but ended up sounding stupid. "And you seemed confused... I don't know I don't understand the memory that much" I was embarrassed so much I didn't even want to talk. Kakuzu made me look at him again.

"Do you believe that something happened while you were in a coma?" He asked as he looked me straight in the eyes. I was glad it was beginning to get dark because now my blushes were mixed out with the sun. I looked into his eyes for a moment and looked back down.

"Yes... I do believe something happened... But what exactly happened Kakuzu... what exactly was our relationship." I said still looking at the ground with a blush stained on my cheeks. He stared at me for a long time. I began to shiver from the lack of sun since it had set a couple seconds ago.

I blinked to make sure my eyes wouldn't start watering from the cold and suddenly my whole entire body felt warm. "Abigail, I need you to remember everything." He whispered making me blush. 'What the fuck... so out of character... what the hell did I do in that other world...?'

**Caitlin's POV**

Hidan and watched from the window and all I could think was, 'Oh my god Abby! I'm so happy for you!' I didn't understand anything that was happening since I could hear but something made me think that Abigail remembered something again.

Abigail looked confused and she didn't understand anything that was happening. That's what it looked like to me but I can't be sure. "Hidan, what exactly happened in your world when we were there?" I asked still spying on my friend.

"For one thing. You and me had a fucking thing going on." He said putting an arm around me, "And I missed seeing you smile." I immediately blushed and backed away from him I surprise. I looked at his shocked face look at my shocked face. His eyes looked hurt for a moment before he started to laugh.

"Oh Jashin Caitlin! You're fucking face, I've never seen it look like that before." He said laughing making give him a questioning look. 'Is that his way of showing that he's hurt or is he just crazy?' I smiled at him and walked over to the table to clean up the dishes and put away the extra pasta.

"Hey Key! Should we all hang out tonight?" I asked as I stacked the dishes. Hidan actually helped me and we put everything into the sink without breaking anything amazingly.

Abigail walked in with a blush stained on her face. She immediately went to the couch and sat down with a confused look on her face. I giggled and she spun around to look at me. 'Don't tell me...' She began to code.

'Yeah, I saw!' I coded back making her put her head in her hands. I laughed a little at my embarrassed friend. "Guess what Abigail! I was thinking that maybe we could all go out to the park and into the woods... Maybe to that HAUNTED shack" As soon as I said haunted, Abigail's head shot up and she stood up and walked towards the door grabbing a coat.

"What are we waiting for!" She yelled opening the door making Kira and I laugh. Ethan and Key quickly followed. Abigail looked back into the house and yelled. "If you wanna come then transform. If not, guard the fort!" The ones that decided to come were Kakuzu, Hidan, Konan, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame. The rest of them staying to guard the fort.

We walked with a couple flash lights and headed out to the park. We got yelled at by a couple neighbors to turn down our lights so we turned all of them off but one. Once we got to the park, Abigail ran ahead laughing. All of us looked at each other confused about what had just happen. "Did something possess her, un?" Deidara asked making Kira laugh.

"No, she loves haunted stuff, she just forgets the fact that she gets terrified easily." Key says and if on cue a scream was heard. We all rushed to where Abigail was and some how she had climbed up a tree.

"What happened this time, sister?" Key asked. Abigail kept looking around to make sure no one else was around. She looked really scared which concerned me because she would never be this scared of a ghost.

"Either Slender man is real or there is some creepy hairless Pedo on the loose!" She said as she jumped down the tree and clung to Key's arm.

"Damn, she said hairless. I thought she was talking about Pedomaru." Kira said with a grin. "Really? I thought we called him Orochiphile." We all shared a quick laugh before my Kira's phone began to static. Abigail hid behind the tallest person of the group, Kisame, and looked around frantically.

"Everyone quiet, that was my ringtone and my mom is calling... Yellow?" I heard a female voice talk on the other line of the phone, "Ok mom, they haven't caught them yet... yeah that's a shame... bye!" She yelled into the phone hanging up.

"My mother said that we're not allowed to leave the house because there have been kidnappings!" She yelled making Ethan laugh. "AHAHAHA a pedo is on the loose, someone summon Zetsu!" Ethan said as he continued to laugh.

"Ethan! You're so stupid! The best way to deal with one is to sacrifice him to Jashin, then Zetsu can eat him!" Abigail said with a wicked smile. "The pedo deserves it for scaring me so much" My evil friend did have a point.

"Shit!" Abigail yelled as she pointed forward. We immediately saw a man wearing a suit and holding a bag... a big bag... like a body bag. Hidan immediately sprung forward with his retractable staff and ran toward the man that had spotted us and started to run away.

Deidara also wanted to join the fight but Abigail stopped him, "We can't use explosions, it will attract too much attention." Deidara frowned and watched Hidan as he murdered said man... It was a good thing we were in the woods... or else terrible stuff would happen. I was surprised the police weren't already here after all the screaming the man had done.

Suddenly we heard sirens and we knew it was time to book it. Abigail got picked up by Kakuzu and Kira was picked up by Kisame. I was picked up by Hidan and we all made a mad dash for the house. With their ninja speed there was no doubt that we would get a quick getaway.

I saw the red and blue lights flash as we sneaked back to our house from the backs of the other houses to prevent there from being seen. I was majorly disturbed by the fact that there was blood everywhere on my outfit and that I now smelt like blood.

I suddenly had a great idea and smirked, "Hidan, I have an idea." "What is it, Bitch?" He said with a smirk also plastered onto his face

**Abigail's POV**

For some reason I was hoping for that to actually be Slender Man instead of a pedo... but whatever. The only thing that I can say really sucked was that we didn't get to check out the haunted house.

I can also say that that was not a very good way to spend the day with my brothers... the airsoft was fun but the haunted house part... not so much. After waiting a couple hours before leaving the house, Key and Ethan headed out back to their house. The only thing left to do for today was rearrange the sleeping arrangement

"Ok, Kira, Caitlin, and I will get the couches down here. Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi, and Kisame can get my room. Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, and Zetsu can be in the guest room. Konan and Pein can stay in their room." I said laying out the paper for everyone to see. Tobi immediately cheered and yelled Sempai! while glomping him.

"Hell no, un. I'm not sleeping with Tobi, un!" Deidara yelled making us giggle. Deidara smacked Tobi away from him making Tobi yell Sempai in a very hurt voice.

"It's ok Tobi, you can have a sleep over with us!" Caitlin said with a grin making Tobi cheer. Everyone went upstairs to their rooms and probably prepared for bed. As soon as everyone had closed their doors Tobi blankly stated, "You girls are annoying." He went over to one of the couches that wasn't occupied and laid down to fall asleep.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked making Caitlin and Kira giggle. Both of them grabbed their pillows and sat close to me.

"We want to know exactly what you think of Kakuzu, every word, every detail, and every dirty thought you have about him." Kira said with an evil smile, "Don't leave out anything... I have black mail." She said showing my one of my sketch books labeled, "Akatsuki". I gasped and blushed as she opened the cover.

"I must admit, these are some sexy pictures of the Akatsuki. Especially Itachi and Sasori. Oh and if you don't cooperate. We'll show Tobi what he would look like if he was a stripper." Kira said showing me a nose bleed worthy picture of Tobi. "And we'll show Kakuzu this."

I gasped and crossed my arms, "Fine... I'll cooperate. Where to begin... Kakuzu is my favorite character in all of Naruto. I love his stitches, his eyes, his threads. All in all he's pretty damn sexy." I said making both of them giggle. "Down to detail... I'd say his threads would be very... kinky? I don't know ahaha."

They all stopped for a laugh as Tobi blankly stared at them, "You all have some weird fantasies. Tobi thinks it's weird." He said in his peppy voice

"Every dirty thought... yeah... I don't know anything about that..." I said with a nervous smile.

"It's too bad you didn't know you were being watched while saying that." Tobi said making me widen my eyes. I saw Caitlin begin to laugh out of control and I yelled.

"Caitlin you bitch! You set me up!" I yelled making her run and hide behind Tobi

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. They only have four more days until Abigail fights Allie! All those fillers until then. I'm so sorry!**

**Question of the day: Who is your favorite character?**

**Thank you for your time and thank you for all of the support. I will update as soon as I can and I may be delayed due to the 4th of July here in the US. My family is coming over to celebrate.**

**Love YOU ALL!**


	37. Chapter 37: Part 2, The Fight

**I don't own Naruto. I own Abigail and my friend owns Caitlin. I decided to do a time skip to the day Abigail would fight Allie so I would stop with the fillers. The first section in Abigail's POV is a little continuation from the last. The time skip starts at Caitlin's POV. Info at the bottom. **

* * *

**Abigail's POV**

I chased Caitlin through the house while she used Tobi as a shield. I still hadn't found out who was watching but I had a pretty good idea by now. "Caitlin you bitch!" I yelled. She giggled madly at me as she dragged Tobi around and pushing him whenever I threw something at her. When I wasn't fast enough to catch her I stopped running making her stop running. I began to chase her again making her yelp.

"Don't just blame me! Kira went with the idea too! So did Hidan!" She yelled as I threw a board game at her feet making her trip. I walked up to her and pulled her up ready to punch her. Kisame stood at the top step glaring at us.

"Keep it down." We completely ignored him and continued our stare down, "I said shut up." He growled and walked back to his room. Caitlin and I glared at each other while she smiled wickedly

"Who else is part of your plan." I asked as I evilly looked at her with my insane look. She smirked and started to laugh making me realize the worst was to happen

"Kakuzu!" She yelled in fake fear making me face palm as she got up and continued to run away. I growled, blushed, and walked over to the couch pretending nothing happened. "Good night!" I said as I picked up my sketch book and putting it under my pillow. My cheeks were flushed and I could've screamed in embarrassment.

"You're going insane." Kira said as she turned on the Xbox to pull an all-nighter. "Hey! My world didn't save!" She yelled hitting the couch in anger.

"It's Karma!" I yelled making Caitlin giggle. I threw a pillow at her face making her shut up and go to sleep. "Now you have to start over again, haha." I rolled my eyes and pulled another pillow onto my head.

"Kakuzu, heard what you said Abigail, hehe, I'm so evil, aren't I? Now you and Kakuzu will be-" Caitlin began to say but was cut off by a flying object. This time it was an Xbox controller that would probably leave a nasty bump tomorrow.

"Jerk! You suck!" She whined as she made her way to her couch. "Serves you right for setting up this plan, it annoys me to no end that you would do something like that. You're lucky I'm just leaving you with a bump." She hissed and became quite. The only sounds left were the steps of Kira's Minecraft character. 'I wonder if he did hear any of that... how embarrassing.'

_'Don't worry he did_.' Aaron said making me face palm from under my pillow. I could hear his laughter in my head.

\(^-^)/

I didn't exactly wake up the next morning. The main reason for that was that I didn't fall asleep. I just sat there thinking... and thinking... and thinking... At one point in the night I sat up and looked around to make sure no one was awake. Kira was holding the Xbox controller in her hand but she was asleep with her eyes open. I took a deep breath. I didn't have many of these... breakdowns... but when I do... they happen for two reasons, Stress and sad Naruto episodes that will make me cry for the whole entire night.

I looked around once again and put my head into my hands. I stared down and thought, 'This is a dream right? I have to think logically, maybe I'm in another coma... maybe this is all one big happy dream.' I waited and waited but tears didn't fall into my hands. I just sat there thinking for the longest time.

"FUCK!" I hissed looking around again to see if anyone had waken up. There was no doubt Tobi was awake but he just didn't show it. "Why can't I control my damn emotions!" I cursed at myself leaning my head against the couch. "I need sleep! Why can't I sleep!" I said staring up at the ceiling.

As I sat there staring at the ceiling, the sun slowly began to rise and the Akatsuki walked downstairs. "Hello." I said as I stared at them from the other side of the couch.

"That is scary, un." Deidara said making me emit a laugh, "Why are you lying like that, un?" I laughed even more from the question as I stood up avoiding Kakuzu's gaze. I pointed over to Caitlin and laughed.

"That girl over. She fucked my life up so now I'm gonna use black mail against her... OH my Jashin... I think I have one of her sketchbooks." I said grabbing my sketchbook so I could put it away.

"What's in that sketch book?" Kisame asked curiously. I smirked and tried to not open the sketch book to scar them all. 'Caitlin doesn't know that I don't mind showing them this book as long as certain pictures aren't shown.'

"Oh nothing, just extremely hot pictures." I said smirking as I rushed up to my room to hide it. "Tell Caitlin she's lucky because I'm a good friend and I'm not going to show you guys her sketchbook." 'I'm not that bad of a person.' I thought making Aaron laugh in disagreement

"She heard you so it's all good!" Caitlin yelled making me laugh. 'I was glad to know my friends were forgiving enough and that we can forget things quickly.'

**Caitlin's POV **

It had been a week since Abigail came home with bumps, cuts, and bruises all over her body and it had been a week since she decided to fight Allie again. The past few days have been normal. We would turn on the TV to see them announce, "We have not been able to find the criminals that have taken down the swat, but we have spotted them around the residential area. After spotting them, they left no trace and quickly fled the scene.'

Key and Ethan had come regularly to make sure the Akatsuki hadn't killed us. They even stayed for dinner sometimes. Kira went back home after she swore not to tell anyone after we threated that Zetsu would eat her if she did. I had to visit my parents a couple of times since I had been staying at Abigail's house for a couple days straight.

Pein had decided to put Abigail and I in a room with Kakuzu and Hidan for an hour everyday to try and remember what had happened in their world. I can say one thing about that and that Abigail and I had blushed the entire hour straight. My memories just weren't coming back and I didn't know why! Abigail would get a little glimpse every now and then but never anything important... or at least that's what she said. Hidan kept talking to me about how much I would talk about fanfiction that Abby would write and it made me giggle when he would tell me a couple. Abby blushed even more when she heard him talking about it.

Abigail woke up extra early and was down in the basement video chatting with Ethan about what she should do about the fight. I faintly heard Ethan yell, "Kick that little bitch's ass." and Key say in the background, "Keep your voice down, mother and father will hear you."

"You got it bro!" Abigail said as she slammed the laptop down, "Meeting there soon... I'll go tell the guys I'll be going." She said marching upstairs making Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi wake up from the couch.

"Keep it down, un" Deidara said rolling. Sasori didn't exactly wake up, he turned around from his boredom and glared since he couldn't sleep. "Sorry!" Abigail yelled as she tip-toed. She speed snuck over to the kitchen and grabbed some left over bacon and eggs to eat.

Within the time that the Akatsuki have been here, they've been really laid back compared to how you would expect S-Rank criminal ninja's to act. You'd think they would've killed us by now but apparently we know them and are members of their organization.

Hidan and I have actually gotten a little closer. I don't mind him when he puts his arm around me but it's been awkward when he tried to kiss me saying, 'We've kissed before, we can kiss again.' I rolled my eyes and I didn't let him knowing that if he was lying it would be my first kiss and as much as I like Hidan I can't just kiss someone.

I giggled at the thought of Abigail kissing Kakuzu, I feel as if she would faint on the spot. Abigail was done eating and was now getting pumped by doing some pushups and pull ups all around the kitchen. She stretched making me widen my eyes when she did a split. "When did you learn to do that?" I asked making her smile

"I've been practicing since last year, I've been stretching literally every day." She said jumping up and running around the house waking everyone up who wasn't already up. I can see that she has been eating plenty of sugar.

Within a couple of hours, everyone was awake and downstairs doing what they normally do. Some of them would train down in the basement and some of them would be lazy and sit around all day. Abigail, on the other hand, was jumping around like she was a four year old. For some reason she really wanted to punch Allie in the face but I didn't know why. I just knew that it had something to do with me.

Had she found out what the did to me? It wasn't bad... just mean. Taking my sketchbook and tearing it up in front of me. I don't even remember seeing Abigail when that happened. She wasn't even transferred to our school yet. Maybe she found out something that happened in the Naruto world and wanted to get out her anger on the blond.

I just didn't understand what she wanted to do to Allie. The police are surely to come split up this match.

\(^-^)/

**Abigail's POV**

I slipped out of the house and made sure no one was following as I made my way to the park. 'There's no way that bitch knows how to fight.' I said as I took a turn at the corner. As soon as I made the turn I looked around to see little miss perfect sitting on a bench texting her friends. I quickly checked my messages to see Caitlin sent a message.

"Pein made us send out a couple of the members just in case, sorry." She texted making me laugh. 'I don't mind a couple people watching me fight this bitch' "Hey Allie! Ready to fight?" I said with a high pitched voice making her look around questionably. She looked at me with a confused eye then smiled.

"Oh, hey Abby, you look happy Today. Did you finally get some friends?" She asked making me roll my eyes.

"Yea, Tommy, Kenny, and I were just hanging out at my house." I said making her giggle. "You little slut." As I got closer I felt myself shiver with excitement.

"Yeah, talking to yourself?" I asked as I was in front of her. Of course she was in heels. She was about three inches taller then me with them on.

Suddenly, I felt a jab to my stomach and I backed up. I looked up at her and aimed a punch at her face which she dodged. 'Shit, does she know how to fight?' I managed to trip her and she fell forward. 'Those flashbacks are getting useful.'

_'But, you don't have a blade._' Aaron said making me nod to myself. I grabbed her heel from her shoe and broke it off making her hiss and take off her shoes.

"You bitch! You know how much those cost!?" She asked jumping up and sending a punch towards my face. I quickly dodged and laughed.

"You think I buy slut clothes like you!?" I said making her hiss and trip me. I quickly dodged her elbow that was aimed at my stomach making her his in pain as it hit the sidewalk.

I kicked her in the stomach making her cough up. She got up barely and scratched my cheek making me hiss. I kicked towards her and she grabbed my leg twisting it and throwing me to the ground.

I spun to avoid her again and made her fall to the ground. I punched her when she was shocked and caused her nose to start bleeding. "ARGG! NOW!" She yelled making me block my face expecting something to hit me. Instead, I looked up to see Kakuzu and Hidan standing in front of me in their teenaged forms.

"Wha?" Allie said as Kakuzu caught a knife that came to my direction. A gun shot was heard and Hidan yelled. "OW! That hurts like a bitch!" He said, moving his shoulder. "How, how're you still standing?" Allie said making

Some guys were dragged out by Kisame and Itachi. "You were going to kill me?" I asked standing up to see her nose bleeding.

"Just gravely injure you." She said smiling. I glared at her and lifted my arm to smash her head into the ground.

"YOU BITCH!" I yelled as someone held my hand back. I looked up to see Kakuzu holding my arm.

"Don't bother, she isn't even worth you spit." He said making me nod.

"Ian, you know what to do." Kakuzu said making Itachi nod. He had already used his sharingan on the two guys. He then used them on Allie making her scream and fall asleep.

"She will not remember this." Itachi said making everyone nod. ' I can't believe she tried to kill me...'

As soon as we heard the sirens, we rushed away from the scene. I continued to look down thinking of what happened. "Someone wanted to kill me... and for what reason?" I said out loud as Kakuzu flung me on his shoulder.

"Don't talk we have to get away." He said as we rushed into the neighborhood. As soon as we got into the house Pein and Konan weren't in they're teenaged forms and they were covered in blood.

"What happened?" I asked as Caitlin stood up from behind the couch.

"We don't know, somehow, Allie's friend's decided to try and murder everyone in the house. They're down in the basement being watched by Zetsu." Konan informed us pointing towards the basement, "Ethan and Key came over and Ethan-"

"HOW DARE YOU BASTARDS TRY TO KILL MY SISTERS." Ethan yelled followed by breaking down in the basement.

"As you can see, he has this under control." Konan finished sighing.

"But why are you all bloody?" I asked making them roll their eyes. I looked over to Hidan and saw he was bloody too.

"Hidan tried to sacrifice one of those guys to Jashin." Caitlin said pointing downstairs, "Konan and Pein had to stop him... he's gonna need to sacrifice someone sooner or later so, what do we do?"

"I thought he sacrificed that guy in the forest." I said making her shake her head.

"He had to stop because the cops were coming." She said making me nod. I thought of some possibilities but nothing came to mind, you couldn't simply kill someone. An idea then popped into my mind.

"First, we will have to calm down Ethan. Then I'll tell you the idea I have in mind to keep Hidan from killing all of us." I said rushing downstairs.

"Hey Ethan, fucking stop!" I yelled making him turn around and drop the bat he was holding and run over to hug my head. I sighed and patted his head when he started saying nonsense about me being hurt and blah.

"Ethan, Itachi will need to make them forget what has happened so please don't beat them up anymore." I said making growl.

"No way, They hurt you!" He said making me roll my eyes.

"Ethan." Key said making Ethan growl and sigh. "Fine, but make sure they feel the pain after." He said with a devious smile making Caitlin and I roll our eyes. Itachi came downstairs and used his Sharingan on the half awake men.

"Now that everything is calm and Ethan won't kill anyone. I'll explain the plan." I said walking over to my laptop. "While this plan happens, Ethan and Key will clean the blood and Zetsu will bring those random men away from our house."

"What!?" Ethan said making me hand him a mop.

"Now for the plan, I was hoping that there would be a crazy murderer on the loss so all we need to do is make Hidan transform and go ahead and kill anyone else who is a criminal in this area. The thing is, the police don't want to admit that there's murder and rape in our forests but you can look for them there Hidan." I said typing up a thread with new attacks on the innocent

"This will be fucking fun." He said looking at the guys face and transforming into him. He immediately rushed out of the house while laughing like a maniac.

"So now it's time to search why Allie wants to kill me," I said out loud hacking her email. 'What a stupid password, why would anyone use 'fuck'' I thought as I looked through her email.

'I'm tired of Abigail, she thinks that she can just walk around where ever she wants. To think that she can even get people to stand near her she is such a bitch. She thinks that after we judge like the freak she is she can just put on a mask and torment us without something to get her back as. Just because you put on a mask doesn't mean you should be able to do what you want. She almost killed them. I will kill her are you guys with me?' Allie had noted in a thread she had sent to a dozen people.

"So the bitch found out after all those years. Interesting..." I said as I stared at the screen

* * *

**Grr I hate myself for writing this chapter, I don't think it turned out well at all but thanks anyways for anyone who likes it.**

**Question of the day: I'm not sleeping much these days, should I give myself another break day so I can sleep more or will that not help?**

**I'd like to thank everyone for taking the time to read this. I'm not gonna be able to post this week because I have basketball camp but I'll post whenever I can.**

**LOVE YA!**


	38. Chapter 38: Part 2, The Remembered

**I don't Own Naruto. I own Abigail and my bestie owns Caitlin. Info at the bottom.**

* * *

**Caitlin's POV **

Before Hidan transformed he walked up to me and whispered something, "You'll remember soon enough, then I can bring you sacrificing with me." I raised an eyebrow and he laughed. He performed his henge making me jump back in surprise

I watched as Hidan ran out of the house with an insane look on his face. The form he had taken looked extremely... rape like... He took his scythe with him and happily walked towards the door yelling, "WATCH ME LORD JASHIN!" Right before he left, Pein had told him to make sure no one saw him walk out of the house. "So, she finally found out." I heard Abby say from the basement.

As soon as I got there she was staring at the computer with a serious face. "Do you remember that time when you watched as I was bullied and made blind in my left eye?" Abigail stated as she continued to stare at the computer. "Y-yes... H.. how did you kno-" I was cut off when she looked around with a serious look.

"It came up in my memories of course... Do you remember the part when I went to go take my revenge... before I understood revenge was bad." She asked making me nod. She smiled and said, "It wasn't Allie's fault... she just wanted revenge for what I did to her friends. Except wanting to kill me is a little far." I looked at Abby with wide eyes as if thinking this wasn't my friend at all.

"What do you mean? We can't tell the police that she tried to kill you!?" I yelled making me shake her head and frown. "It's not like we can do that anymore because we erased some of their memories." She said making me look at her before nodding.

"Plus, I can't blame her. If I remember right, I dislocated her shoulders... maybe that was one of the guys... I don't remember..." She said making me laugh a little at her. "It surprises me that you can forgive the bitch that made you blind in your left eye." I said making her shrug her shoulders.

"How many years ago was that? Either way it made my left eye lighter so I look cool." She said with a grin as she logged out of Allie's email, "Now that I have used my hacking skills, it is time to call the 'fuck racism' guy." I rose an eyebrow making her look at me and say 'oh'

"I meant Zetsu, I was looking at memes on the computer while looking at her email." She said as she pulled up the picture of Zetsu. I laughed a little making her smile. She hopped out of her 'L Death Note' Position and we both started to walk upstairs looking to see who was there.

"We're gonna head out to get something real fast." Key said as they walked up stairs out of the front door. "We'll be back in a few minutes."

"Zetsu!" Abby yelled making Deidara and Tobi jump from where they were sitting in the living room. "Yes, **What do you want**?" Zetsu asked making her smile. "I need you to dispose of the body that Hidan sacrifices after he is done... praying... to Jashin." Zetsu smiled and nodded while mumbling something about being hungry.

Kakuzu walked in the room and looked over to Abigail who froze for a moment before walking over to him. 'Look who is all bud like' Abigail walked into the window room with Kakuzu and began to talk about something I couldn't hear.

Pein was in the living room having a small meeting with Itachi, Sasori, Konan, and Tobi. He was showing them a map of the area and something about scouting things out for clues. I walked over and sat next to him to see his plans, "So... what exactly are we planning?"

"We can't just stay in this house for two years, we also need to find an excuse for when Abigail's parents get back home." Pein said with his arms crossed making me nod. "You all can either hide the whole entire day or just pretend to be transfers that we signed up to house." I said jokingly

"I'll take that into consideration." Pein said making me blink. 'I wasn't serious about that.' "Since we already have the formation of teenaged versions of ourselves we might as well." I blinked again and nodded.

"Ok Pein." I said still having a look of confusion on my face.

**Abigail's POV**

"What do you want Kakuzu?" I asked as I sat on the floor of the window room. He looked at me for a second before taking off his mask and sitting in front of me. I looked behind me to make sure that the houses surrounding couldn't see. Good thing there were curtains or else I'd think someone was watching us.

"This is taking too long, you need to remember things faster. More importantly, I know you've been hiding what you've remembered from me." He said as he look his cloak and tossing it to the side making me blush.

"Heh... yeah... you found out." I said rubbing the back of my neck. He stared at me wanting to say something. "What?" I asked making him roll his eyes.

"Tell me what you haven't told me." He stated making me blush. I didn't tell him a lot! I didn't tell him for a reason too. "I'm waiting." As irritated as ever.

"I've figured out... that we had an emotional attachment of some sort... but I don't know much about it..." I said rubbing the back of my neck again. 'Oh Jashin, make me stop blushing this is really really embarrassing. Even more embarrassing then the time he hugged me outside and Caitlin was watching.

He looked at me and sighed as he brought his hand up to my face. As soon as his fingers touched my cheek my other hand reacted and covered his hand. He leaned forward slightly and put his forehead onto mine. I gasped slightly before I noticed my heart was pounding rapidly. Suddenly, the door slammed open and we pulled away from each other.

"Hey, Kakuzu. Caitlin fucking told me you were-" Hidan yelled before looking around and smirking. "Sorry, I interrupted your fucking." My eyes widened and I started coughing before Hidan laughed hard. Before he could walk out of the room, I saw Kakuzu's hand change color and he stalked towards Hidan. Hidan barely was able to block Kakuzu's hit.

"Shut up Hidan." He said in a venom filled voice before Hidan smirked. "I understand, you're embarrassed." He said laughing again before Kakuzu kneed him into the hall. I realized that Kakuzu was pissed and was probably going to beat up Hidan for a long time so I grabbed Kakuzu's mask and cloak and followed him out of the room.

Kisame laughed at Hidan who was being chased around the room by Kakuzu's stitches. A giggle came out of my mouth causing everyone to stop and look at me. "What?! I giggle too, I've done it before it's not that weird." I said making Caitlin giggle.

"Aw, you're blushing." She said pinching my cheeks. I rose an eyebrow and walked over to a mirror while Hidan was getting hacked to pieces. "Yeah, so what. I'm an average teenage girl."

"Daw, so you're in lov-" I whacked her on the head before she could finish her statement. "No I'm not," I said making her laugh more.

"It's obvious you know, you two are so cute." She said making me raise an eyebrow.

"What the fuck Caitlin" I said blushing more.

**Caitlin's POV**

"Well you know I'm right when I'm right." I said with a smirk making Abigail roll her eyes again, "If I had a dollar for every time you rolled your eyes at me. I'd be the richest person in the world." She whacked me on the head and sighed.

"Now that we are all here, I'd like to discuss plans for the upcoming week since Abigail and Caitlin's school will happen again this Monday." Pein said. That meant we would be in school in a couple days.

"OH SHIT I NEED TO STUDY!" I yelled making everyone look at me at widened eyes. 'Oh yeah, I don't cuss.' Abigail face palmed and laughed.

"Its just algebra." She said making me shake and grab her algebra book from the shelf I sat in my emo corner and studied. "You can continue." I yelled behind me.

"We will be attending their school in order to make sure no threats will kill them like today." Pein said handing them some paper. "Konan and I have already enrolled everyone into the same classes as Abigail and Caitlin." 'Already? It's only been an hour since.'

"And on the note that we are going to be staying in this house when Abigail's parents get back, we will be transfer students that Abigail signed up to take care of." Pein said. Abigail's expression was probably confusion.

"Hmmm, great... yeah... people in my house. Possibly going to kill my parents... Hidan... Zetsu." Abigail said making me laugh from my corner. I stared at the book in front od me absorbing the information before leaving and going to the couch to sit next to Hidan.

He immediately put his arm around me making me blush and scoot away slightly. "Stawwwwwpppppp." I said making everyone stop talking and look at me.

"I thought you got rid of the habit." Abigail said looking blankly at me. I shook my head and started laughing.

"You think I'd stop my childhood habits?! No way! It's been our thing since fifth grade! We're going to keep it that way for the rest of high school." I said making Abigail shake her head.

"And if it wasn't bad enough that the other grades don't like freshmen." She said making Pein cough to get our attention. We all looked at him and he was glaring at us.

"As I was saying, we will need to make sure that they are not killed by anyone or harmed." Pein said making me widen my eyes slightly and look at Abigail, "You are not to kill or blow your cover in anyway. No knives unless they are hidden within your clothing." All of the Akatsuki nodded and Abigail stood there with her hands in her pockets.

"Don't worry, they won't come after me, I haven't seen them in a while." Abigail coded to me making me nod.

"You better hope so. Hidan would chop their heads off and sacrifice them to Jashin." I coded back making Abigail roll her eyes and smile.

"Kakuzu! They're fucking coding again!" Hidan yelled making me giggle. "I don't fucking understand what they're saying!" The Akatsuki rolled their eyes.

"Who cares, un." Deidara said as he crossed his arms across his chest, "It's not like they'll tell us what they're saying, un." Itachi looked at Abigail and I before sighing.

"'Don't worry, they won't come after me, I haven't seen them in a while,' Says Abigail," He said making everyone stare at him, "'You better hope so. Hidan would chop their heads off and sacrifice them to Jashin,' Caitlin said." Everyone went silent and we all stared at him.

By accident, I looked into his eyes and his Sharingan activated. My eyes widened and I gasp as darkness surrounded me.

**Abigail's POV**

I swung around as soon as I heard a thud on the ground. I was already surprised that Itachi figured out our coding but now I couldn't breathe. Caitlin was on the ground, eyes wide open and mouth open in surprise.

"What did you do!?" I questioned Itachi as Caitlin's eyes began to brim with tears. I tried to shake her awake even though I already knew it was impossible to get her to wake up from sharingan.

"I am showing her memories. I didn't want to waste this chance of her looking me in the eyes." Itachi stated. The rest of the Akatsuki didn't move to help. Not even Hidan. He just stared at Caitlin with a hidden grin.

Caitlin began shaking and said blankly, "_Liar, this is mental torture." _A few moments of silenced passed over before she said. "_They were supposed to die. Then Abby and I came!"_

I walked up still not looking at Itachi to slap him. As I was about to slap him, I heard Pein's voice. "Stop, Abigail." I froze and stepped away from Itachi and clenched my wrist.

"_I can't wait till Abby gets here_!" Caitlin screamed while laughing we all stared at her as she continued laughing.

"_BECAUSE I got a lot to say to her! She has to know this_!" She hit the back of her head on the ground while laughing so hard. Making some blood show on the floor. I quickly kneeled down to her and supported her head

_"I CAN SEE IT! Abby beating the crap out of everyone! Even if she has to go against orders. She'll never kill her best friend_!" She said spazing her arms out everywhere

He smile faded and she had a look of fear in her eyes _"I guess when people treat you like you shouldn't be alive. You start to crack on the inside... too bad there's nothing left to crack in me... that's why I smile all the time... so Abby doesn't worry..."_

I felt a pain go through my heart when I heard those words. "Great, your fake smile is better then mine." I said laughing a bit

She went silent for the longest time before coughing, _"I've been through worse_." She began to cry and look around without moving. Suddenly, she smiled. _"Looks like I'm going..."_ Caitlin whispered with a smile

"Is she dying?!" I yelled with a small tear showing in my eyes.

"This is part of her memory, when Tsunade tried to kill her." Itachi said.

_"I'm sorry... I promised I wouldn't... be weak... forgive me guys... I love you Hidan... I'm sorry Abigail... Hidan..."_ She said as her voice faded away.

"Really, cause it sounds like she's fucking dying right now," I said growling. He shook his head.

"This is from her memories, I had found it when I examined your brains the first day we were here." Itachi said as the other members nodded. I looked back down at Caitlin.

"_So, we're back..."_ She said making me think she woke up. No she didn't, "_I knew it, what if we forget?"_ Caitlin asked no one. I widened my eyes slightly before Caitlin bolted up.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?" She yelled making me raise my eyebrow at her language. "DID THAT REALLY HAPPEN?" She yelled running p to Itachi and staring up at him.

"Did I really lose all my memories? How?!" She yelled at him making Itachi nod.

"Yes, you forgot everything. Now you have them back." Itachi said making Caitlin smile.

"I remember, I remember everything. I remember the torture. I remember almost dying... I remember... I remember. HIDAN!" She yelled pointing at Hidan while running to him and glomping him. "I remember everything! Abigail, we really were in the Akatsuki, we were ninjas! Its all true!'

I took a step back still taking in all the information. I looked around me to see the Akatsuki staring at me. "Look at his eyes." Pain commanded. I look nervously at Caitlin who smiled and nodded as she hugged Hidan and cried.

"You thought I was dead!' She said to Hidan while hitting him lightly in the arm. "Abigail, look into his eyes. Do it! Something awesome will happen." I hesitantly looked over to Itachi before being dissolved into darkness.

I felt myself scream as memories flooded into my head. Everything thing from scents, torture, and feelings. My eyes widened when I heard myself say something. "_I love you_..."

'Love?!' I questioned as I yelled._ 'WHO FUCKING KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!?" _ My eyes snapped open and I wasn't in the darkness anymore and I looked around me.

"Woah... I just had a Light Yagami moment." Caitlin laughed at my statement before glomping at me. I looked over at Kakuzu and smiled.

"Hey Kuzu, long time no see..." I said making Caitlin smile widely as Kakuzu was suddenly in front of me hugging me tightly. A blush covered my face before the rest of the Akatsuki filed out of the house.

**Caitlin's POV**

I smiled over at Hidan when Abigail was getting her memories. "I can't believe I forgot everything... I can't believed... Its been a year." Hidan was holding onto me tightly.

"I though I fucking lost you, bitch." He said as he put me in his lap.

"We will discussing plans... while you... catch up." Pein said just Abigail looked up.

"I just had a Light Yagami moment." She said making me laugh. She said something to Kakuzu and Kakuzu immediately ran up to her and hugged her. I smiled when I saw a blush paint her face.

"I can't believe it... we need to tell Kira, Ethan, and Key!" I said making Abigail smile as she hugged Kakuzu. I looked at them for a moment and Abigail seemed to be whispering something. I smiled when I made out what Abigail had said.

"I'm sorry I forgot... I promised I wouldn't." She said hugging him more. I nearly laughed my ass off as I heard the front door open.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? I WENT OUT FOR FIVE MINUTES AND YOU'RE MAKING OUT WITH MY SISTER." Ethan said. I sighed and got off from Hidan and walked over to Key to explain the whole situation as Abigail yelled at Ethan.

"I WAS JUST HUGGING HIM!" She yelled as they began punching each other.

"I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!" Ethan yelled trying to get past her. Abigail punched him in the face causing Ethan to punch her back but before he could reach her face, Kakuzu's threads picked him off the ground.

"YAY! Thank you Kuzu!" Abigail said fist bumping the air as Ethan thrashed around.

"So, that's what happened, interesting life in a comma, sounds like that fanfics Abigail wrote." Key said making me nod as Ethan passed out from lack of oxygen. We then put him on the couch and continued discussion.

"Your lives are so messed up." Key said making Abigail and I nod.

* * *

**Hello, Its been... two weeks? I'm not good at noticing the time. I'm sorry T-T and sorry for my grammar and fail**

**Question of the day: Who is your favorite good guy in Naruto?**

**Thank you all for the reviews and good news. we have 10,000 views on this story! Yeah! Success in life ^-^**

**I LOVE YOU ALL WITH ALL MY HEART AND I WILL BE BACK SOON WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER**

**LOVE YA!**


	39. Chapter 39: Part 2, The Shopping

**I don't own Naruto. I own Abigail and my friend owns Caitlin. Since this was written to be during Abigail and Caitlin's Midterms. I believe that Christmas would happen soon in their world.**

* * *

**Abigail's POV**

"Yeah, you have no idea how true it is... Now that I realized something, I'm agitated." I said with a growl at the end making everyone who was in the room look at me. All but Ethan who was passed out on the couch from something Kakuzu did to him. Most likely suffocation...

I growled in frustration as so many thoughts passed through my head, 'It's all Lady Tsunade's fault I forgot about my other life! I even forgot about showing so much emotion in the other world! I even forgot that I broke my own rule!' I stomped the ground in frustration

"And why is that dear sister?" Key asked patting my shoulder. I brushed his hand away while putting my hand to my head in a face palm. I stood there for a moment and let out a little laugh before getting ready to talk.

"Looks like Abigail is going insane." Caitlin said with her serious voice making me smile while glaring at my hands, "Breath Abigail." She said making me frown while looking down

"Remembering everything has made me remember the reason why we're back in this world. I want to kill Lady Tsunade so bad right now." I said while glaring at the floor, "She almost killed Caitlin and me! Not to mention she tortured both of us, I NEED REVENGE!" I crossed my arms spinning ground so I wasn't facing anyone.

"Have you learned nothing? Taking revenge only adds to the line of hatred in the world. If you knew better, you would let it go." Key said putting a hand on my shoulder, "We promised that we would stop the line of hatred in our world."

"That was years ago, Key, I don't think I can keep in all of my emotions just to let them explode like they did." I said with a frown, "I wasn't even strong enough to beat Tsunade. She is still probably looking for a way to find us so she can kill us. I... I just don't think I'm strong enough to forgive myself for not waking up and preventing Caitlin from being tortured that much."

"But I'm here now... So is Kakuzu and so is Hidan and the rest of the Akatsuki." Caitlin said making me face her, "We're safe as long as we stay here and when we get back, we might even have Naruto on our side." I could feel my eyes were watering. I used my sleeve to wipe the tears away.

"Dammit not again... damn these breakdowns fuck it, stupid emotions." I said wiping away more tears, "I'm just not strong enough to deal with my emotions, I'm an idiot..." Caitlin and Key sighed. I felt their hands leave my shoulders. I felt them push my back and I was in someone's arms.

"You really need to fix those emotions some time Abigail, you've been dealing with it since you've entered middle school." Key said with a sigh making me frown. The arms circled around me making me turn stiff from the hug.

"Stop it Abigail. This is why you can't hide it all under that fake smile of yours," Kakuzu began, "If you continue to hide it, it will all pour out like this." I stopped my tears and nodded.

"Ok Kakuzu... next time, I will smile for real." I said with a frown looking up at him. I could sense the other Akatsuki in the other room having another meeting which made me somewhat mad that they left me out of their little gathering. Sighing, I used my arms to hug Kakuzu back but it was that moment when Ethan woke up and started freaking out again.

"WHAT THE HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT IS GOING ON?!" He said as he got up to see me and Kakuzu again. Caitlin, Key, and Hidan couldn't help but laugh. This made me somewhat annoyed so I backed away from Kakuzu and held my hands up, "Calm yourself my dear brother," I said walking up to him and patting his hair, "If it makes you feel any better, we can play Halo 4!" I said making him smile sweetly.

"Sounds like fun little sis!" He slung me over his shoulder and dragged me to the couch. "We'll finish this later Kuzu," I said shrugging my shoulder at Kakuzu. He nodded making me smile sadly at him as Ethan turned on the Xbox.

"Still fake." He muttered making me give him my best fake smile. I grabbed my neon green controller and smiled as we began to play against each other.

**Caitlin's POV**

"So Hidan, if the Akatsuki are here, where's my cloak? Can I get mine with a hood please? Didn't I used to have one? Why am I asking so many questions? I don't know why don't we ask?" I said looking up at Hidan who had an eyebrow raised. A smile made its way to his face and he patted me on the head. "Ah, I missed that fucking voice."

"But you've heard it the whole entire time you were here." I stated making him roll his eyes. "But you didn't remember me then." He said making me nod and smile. "Yeah, I guess but still. Oh, now I remembered something!" I looked at my hand and then back at him before frowning.

He stared at me for a moment before I slapped him on the face making him cuss me out while grabbing my collar, "What the fuck was that for!?" I looked at him with a serious face and glared. "You literally left me when I was still alive saying I was a dead body!" I said making him sigh.

"Look, forgive me, alright?" He said putting me down and moving some hair out of my face. "Why should I?" I said looking away. "Because it was an order from Pein, and... I didn't feel a pulse." He said looking away. 'He hasn't cussed in a bit.'

"Ok, look, I forgive you but it's only this once since it was over a year ago and I'm alive right now." I said making him crack a smile. I couldn't help but smile back as I saw his smile. "I take you a lot more seriously when you don't cuss."

"Well I don't fucking think you take me seriously at all then." He said making me roll my eyes. "That is a true statement." I said making him roll his eyes.

"Now that I've remembered everything, what's next?" I asked making him scratch his head. I was curious to see what other reasons they had in our world since they only needed to retrieve us.

"Well... In a year Shikamaru and Sakura and maybe Naruto will be here and the within another year, we will all get back to our world." He said making me give a sad smile.

"Two years... what will happen after we get back? We'll have even more people on our tails, plus, how will we complete our goals for peace?" I asked making him think.

"We always had people on our fucking heals hunting us down, but we will get stronger in order to achieve what we set, plus, a lot has happened in the last year." He said making me look at him curiously

"What happened?" I asked making him sigh.

"Tsunade has tried to find us and has almost started a fucking war. Plus, Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru had to keep away from their old village so they've been rogue too. Some of their comrades haven't been able to figure out why they did it." He said making me nod.

"Interesting, never thought the good guys would take our side." I said making him laugh. I heard Abigail spaz out on the couch so she could look at me and the game at the same time.

"What good guys?" Abigail asked from the other room, "We're the good guys!" I laughed at her statement and nodded.

"Shut up, we're playing a game!" Ethan yelled as I heard a grenade go off. I rolled my eyes at the sound of Ethan's voice and hung my head down and face palmed. 'My dear friends, how insane you are.' I thought as Abigail was laughing as she shot down people. Something clicked in my mind and I realized what time it year it was...

Suddenly, my eyes widened. "HOLY SHIBA! CHRISTMAS!" I yelled making Abigail drop her controller. She slowly turned her head towards me.

"We forgot that Christmas will be right after this weeks exams!? SHIT WE NEED TO BUY PRESENTS AND ALL THAT SHIT!" Abigail said jumping off of the couch and grabbing her wallet before heading towards the door.

Kakuzu grabbed her collar before she could fly out of the house, "It's the middle of the night." He stated making Abigail sigh and walk over to me. "ETHAN WE'LL CONTINUE THE GAME ANOTHER TIME!" Ethan sighed.

"We can go shopping tomorrow, after all, it is Saturday tomorrow... in a few minutes," I said looking over at the clock that stated 11:34.

"Ok, well... since we're all caught up and I just screamed because I had my Yagami moment. I feel like I need to sleep. Good night dear brothers and Akatsuki. Night Kuzu!" She said jumping onto the couch and shutting off the lights, "Oh, and I feel as if you have my blade. Am I right?" Oh yeah, her blade...

"Yeah, I have it." Kakuzu said putting it next to the couch, "I want to talk to you tomorrow so find me when you wake up." He whispered and as soon as the rest of the Akatsuki had made it upstairs, Key, Ethan, and I smirked at Abigail... Ethan actually didn't smirk, he was too mad to.

"How dare that old man touch my dear younger sister, how dare he!" Ethan muttered under his breath as I brought pillows to the living room. No Akatsuki were with us and they had all decided to either sleep or have a meeting upstairs.

"Give it a rest, just sleep E. We'll have to wake up early if we want to go buy gifts for others." Key said making me nod.

"And after both of you will help me study." I said making Key smile and nod and Ethan groan and fall face first onto one of the other couches.

"Ok ok, now lemme call our mom and tell her we're helping you study for the next few days so we're staying here. You haven't been with your family for a while Caitlin." They said making me nod and smile sadly.

"Yeah, I haven't been with them for a while. I feel like I belong here more then at home." I said looking up, "Good night Ethan and Key."

"Good night." They said in unison and went to sleep.

**Abigail's POV **

As I woke up, I noticed that it was very early compared to my normal sleep until noon routine. It was 8 o'clock and the others were already awake. Ethan and Key were dressed and putting on their shoes and Caitlin was walking down carrying a bundle of clothing.

She smiled when she saw I was awake and threw the clothes in my direction. "Joy, we're going shopping now? Anyone ask Pein first?" I asked as I literally rolled out of my bed onto the floor and got changed under my sheet fortress.

"Yes, he said it was fine as long as we brought someone of the Akatsuki with us so I said, 'why don't we bring the cute and innocent Tobi!'" She began to giggle and I rolled my eyes as I crawled out from under my sheets.

"So you're planning on getting Hidan a present? How sweet, Caitlin." I said getting up and stretching while doing two pushups to wake me up more.

"And I'm sweet for guiding all of us there." Key said as I grabbed a pop tart and walked towards the door. Tobi sighed as he walked down the stairs. As we walked out, Ethan and Key grabbed their skateboards while they passed Caitlin a scooter. I put on my roller blades and Tobi stared at us face palming.

"I feel like we're in Jet Set Radio now ahaha." I said as I got up. Tobi growled as he followed us. I held onto my other shoes and sighed as I sighed and looked at Obito

"What's wrong Obito? We don't all have Ninja powers." I said making him sigh again.

"You two do but this is ridiculous, why bring me out of all people?" He asked making Caitlin and I smile.

"Because we are your fan club. Even Ethan and Key here." Ethan smacked his face while face palming, "And we love every chapter we get that has you in it, sadly, not much has been posted lately." I lied to make sure he didn't find out too much.

"I see." He said in an irritated tone as we skated towards the mall.

"What are we going to get for our fellow Akatsuki?" Caitlin asked making me smile. I hummed while writing down a couple of ideas on my phone. "Oh, that's a good idea." She said with a smirk.

"I wonder what Konan would like... hmmm..." I thought making Caitlin nod as we crossed the street.

"Dude I'm gonna get you Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm: Full Burst!" Ethan said pointing at me.

"Aw I always wanted that, You're the best Ethan." I said with a high pitch voice making Tobi stare at me with confusion, "I can't wait to see Sasuke and Itachi in it! I'm gonna cry!" I made myself seem more dramatic making everyone but Tobi laugh.

"I'm glad to be you favorite." Ethan said making Key whack him on the head with his phone. 'Ow that has to hurt.' I though as we made it to the mall. I took off my roller blades and held them into my hand as we went off shopping.

"So if I get some toys for my cousins and some stuff for my parents we can get most of the stuff for the Akatsuki on amazon and we can learn how to make some food like dango and stuff like that." I said making the rest of them nod.

"Don't we need rice flour for dango?" Caitlin asked making me sigh.

"I own rice and I have a blender. Problem solved plus I have what is needed like water and skewers and the other stuff needed." I said making her sigh.

"Why the hell do you know how to cook more then me. You barely even read cook books and stuff like that." Key said making me roll my eyes.

"Youtube my dear friends has everything! It even taught me how to throw a playing card so it cuts fruit." I said making Ethan laugh.

"Fruit ninja!" He said making all of us laugh. "Throwing cards also reminds me of Hisoka, you like him don't you from Hunter x Hunter?"

"Well duh," Caitlin and I said in unison before we saw that people were staring at us like we were freaks. "Tobi why don't you take off that mask of yours it's not like it matters now." Ethan asked making Tobi growl and making me sigh. I looked at Ethan and shook my head.

"Dude, it's his choice to do what he wants, besides, the all powerful Tobi has more power over us so bow down to him!" I pointed at Ethan dramatically making him laugh but roll his eyes.

"Whatever you say little sis." He patted my head and bowed slightly at Tobi with a smirk.

**Caitlin's POV **

"You all are insane." Key said making Ethan and Abigail yell at him as we continued to shop for presents and such. Ethan had already bought the Naruto game but tortured Abigail saying she couldn't play it until Christmas.

I could see Abigail looking like she wanted to cry but she laughed as she bought Ethan's present saying the same thing. Ethan hung his head and whimpered making Abigail laugh in success.

Before we knew it, we were done shopping at the mall and it was time to head home. Sadly, we would be using plenty of money buying stuff on Amazon. "So you have the list of what we need to order?" I asked making Abigail smile and nod.

"Right here, I'll text it to you." She said as we skated home. "I hope there's something for me on that list." Ethan said making Abby and I giggle.

"There sure is Ethan." Abigail said as we rolled to her house, "I'm sure you'll love it!."

"I really hope it's what I'm thinking." Ethan said with a smirk making me giggle.

"Tobi what do you want for Christmas?" I asked seeing that Tobi was obviously bored out of his mind and that he wanted to just get in the house and do what he normally would do if we weren't there.

"I don't really care." He said walking into the house.

"If you don't care we'll just get you candy." I muttered making him sigh and shut the door. I frowned and opened the door so the rest of us could walk in. "So, anyone for capture the flag in Halo after we order the stuff online?"

"Sure, but we have to help you study first." Key said making me drop to the ground and yell.

"NOOOOO." Some of the Akatsuki walked in and stared at me before walking away again. I stood up and brushed myself off before asking what we would study first, "What first?"

"Algebra." Abigail stated making me drop down again.

"Here I'll help you with the first chapter." Abigail said as she took out a notebook labeled. 'Study time for Caitlin.'

Some of the Akatsuki, Hidan and Kakuzu, came to watch me study. "I really hate Math." I growled as I got through the first chapter, "this is so stupid."

"Yes I know, I learned that a year ago, that's why I had to re take it this year. Now it's much easier." Abigail said as she checked my work.

"Fuck this, can we play Halo now?" I asked making Abigail and Hidan laugh at my cussing. Key shook his head at it saying it was un-lady like.

"Not until you finish half the book." She said making my mouth widen.

"Hey, I don't really know how to study right, I study a day before exams." Abigail said making me face palm

* * *

**Sorry for the wait lol summer is full of so many unexpected things! I hope you don't mind the messiness of the chapter and I hope you don't mind there being Christmas when its summer right now.**

**Sigh, I'm really really really sorry that this was and uninteresting chapter but I wanted to post something before some of you thought I was dead.**

**Question of the day: How should the story go on from now?**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and thank you so much for waiting!**

**Love Ya!**


End file.
